Digital Generation
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: Yaoi, Het. Un mois après la victoire contre MaloMyotismon, les Digisauveurs se rendent compte que redevenir de simples adolescents n'est pas facile. Et lorsque des sentiments inattendus s'en mêlent, sauver le Digimonde semble être une tâche impossible. HIATUS.
1. Première Partie Prologue

Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une de mes fanfictions en cours sur Digimon Adventure 02. J'ai toujours aimé ce dessin animé, notamment cette saison qui me semble la meilleure. Il s'agit donc d'une fanfiction plutôt longue, découpée en quatre parties, qui s'étendra sur un an dans la vie des personnages de Digimon.

J'ai déjà beaucoup avancé, et en suis déjà au chapitre quatre. Toutefois, je ne poste pour le moment que le prologue et le premier chapitre de la première partie pour me laisser le temps d'avancer et également de m'avancer sur les Enfants de la Raison que je considère toujours comme mon travail majeur.

De plus, vous remarquerez que mon style est moins travaillé dans cette fanfiction. En effet, je l'ai écrite à la base pour moi seule, sans intention de la poster, et puis, étant arrivée à plus de 35.000 mots, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes, remanié quelques éléments pour finalement la poster sur . Il y aura du fluff, du mauvais angst, mais c'est parfaitement normal. J'assume pleinement mon fanservice, mes fautes, pour mon simple plaisir de fan.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie I**

**Soleil Ecarlate**

**Prologue**

Il demeura quelques instants devant la porte d'entrée, sans trop savoir comment procéder. La gorge sèche, cherchant les mots adéquats, il sonna puis inspira à fond.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit son meilleur ami lui lancer un regard surpris, ce regard bleu, profond à la fois doux et ironique, ce quelque chose qui donnait un frisson au fond du ventre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Taichi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il eut un petit sourire et dans le froid ses dents lui firent mal. Son bandeau sur ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui serrait les tempes et ses mains dans les poches de son large manteau bleu étaient malgré tout moites.

- Salut, Yamato.

- Il est très tard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rien, pensa Taichi. Et quelque part c'était tellement vrai. Depuis la défaite de MaloMyostimon, depuis que le Digimonde allait à présent mieux, depuis que tout allait, tout allait pour tout le monde, que les Digimons, ces êtres de données, amis ou ennemis, présence dans le monde réel qui était acceptée, depuis que les Digisauveurs, dont il faisait partie, allaient bien, redevenaient des adolescents normaux avec tous leurs tracas et leur bonheur. Seulement un mois avait passé depuis Noël, depuis cette bataille et cette paix. Et quand Taichi fixa son meilleur ami, il se dit que tout le discours qu'il avait préparé ne valait absolument rien, comparé à ces trois années à se battre pour un monde de données.

Il était parfois tellement dur de redevenir une génération sans peine. Même si on pouvait avec son Digivice traverser un écran, avoir son Digimon à ses côtés, c'était dur.

A cet instant, une créature à la fourrure bleue, aux grands yeux de grenat apparut à la porte.

- Salut Gabumon, fit Taichi au Digimon. Tu permets deux secondes, j'aimerais parler avec Yamato.

- D'accord, pas de problème, salue Agumon pour moi, dit joyeusement le Digimon avant de repartir dans la chambre de Matt pour écouter un CD.

Yamato regarda son Digimon avec un léger sourire puis se tourna de nouveau vers Taichi.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer pour discuter ? proposa-t-il en montrant le chemin vers le salon.

- Non merci, ce ne sera pas long, tu sais. En fait… je ne sais même pas comment te le dire…

- Me dire quoi ?

Les sourcils de Yamato se froncèrent légèrement. Taichi le regarda encore une seconde, pour s'ancrer cette image, une bonne fois pour toutes, juste cela, le visage de ce garçon qui savait mordre doucement de ses mots, ou bien réconforter d'un sourire tranquille.

« Tu n'es pas fâché, Taichi ? Pour moi et Yamato… »

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Sora.

Yamato eut une étrange expression, comme si Taichi l'avait giflé. Il resta une seconde un peu surpris.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je pensais que ça ne te faisait rien, que c'était fini entre toi et Sora.

« Je vais attendre Matt, après le concert… Oui, les gâteaux étaient pour lui… Je suis heureuse, tu sais, Taichi… »

Taichi baissa la tête, et les mots restèrent bloqués, à mi-chemin entre la gorge et la bouche. Peu importait de toute manière, peu importait ce qu'il allait dire, rien n'allait changer.

« Tu n'es pas fâché, Taichi ? »

Pendant un instant, le visage de Sora flotta devant ses yeux, ce visage souriant et ces cheveux roux que Taichi avait en quelque sorte aimé, et ce visage se mélangea à l'air intrigué de Yamato devant lui. Mais c'était tellement différent, tellement… mieux.

Pas d'importance.

- Et pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir avec Sora ? Répéta Yamato avec un peu plus de force, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Tu n'es quand même venu aussi tard à la maison juste pour me dire ça ?

Taichi se mordit la lèvre, ses mains encore plus moites dans les poches de son manteau. Il avait tellement froid que sa peau lui brûlait.

- Non, tu ne peux pas… parce que… parce que…

Il avait envie de pleurer. Et c'était tellement idiot, tellement inutile, de rester là, à pleurer, alors qu'il savait que cela ne valait rien. Le sourire de Sora était inscrit sur sa rétine et il voulut presser ses paupières de ses doigts pour en extraire l'image.

Ce qui suivit, il n'en fut pas désolé. Ce fut un geste presque désespéré, celui qui n'a rien à perdre.

Pas d'importance.

Il leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yamato, sentit cette bouche légèrement humide contre la sienne, et appuya, les yeux mi-clos. Le corps de son meilleur ami se tendit, se tendit tant qu'il crut sentir tout son corps se muer en une pierre tiède ; ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Taichi, l'étreignant tout en donnant l'impression de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Taichi pressa ses mains contre les joues de Yamato, le tenant contre lui le temps du baiser qui au fond ne fut pas long puis recula violemment.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, et dans ses yeux bruns un éclat sourd de douleur et de honte. Je… Je vais y aller, je suis désolé…

« Tu n'es pas fâché, Taichi ? »

Yamato le regarda, profondément choqué, les yeux écarquillés. Il eut un long frisson, terrible, dans tout son dos et au moment où Taichi fit mine de partir, quelque chose en lui éclata. Il l'attrapa par le bras et dans un mouvement brusque le ramena vers lui avant de l'embrasser à son tour, férocement.

Taichi, suffoqué, sentit de nouveau les lèvres de Yamato contre les siennes, et le baiser fut haletant, comme s'il était le trop-plein d'émotions trop longtemps contenues. Les lèvres de Yamato, la langue de Yamato et ses mains, ses mains qui le serraient fort, tout cela lui parut étrangement lointain et en même temps si proche qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. Des souvenirs, des associations d'idées lui vinrent à l'esprit : le son d'un harmonica, le goût de l'eau et surtout cette odeur presque fragile, cette odeur qui n'existait que dans le Digimonde, quelque part, dans un endroit qu'il avait oublié.

Il retint une sorte de son, comme un mélange de cri et de gémissement, et brisa le baiser, le souffle court, tenant le visage de Yamato entre ses paumes tièdes. Bien que plus grand que lui, Yamato avait à cet instant le dos voûté, et ses yeux bleus, ses yeux qui savaient se moquer et en même temps consoler, avaient une lueur vulnérable que peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de voir. Sa respiration était sifflante alors qu'il tentait de dire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Taichi, sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'excusait. Vraiment… Je vais rentrer…

Yamato acquiesça vaguement, et Taichi sentit aussitôt qu'il avait honte ce qu'il avait fait. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit et il arrêta à la dernière seconde le geste violent qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il fit un signe à Yamato puis s'en alla.

Il ne se rappela pas comment il rentra chez lui, glacé par le froid. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'appartement, ses parents regardaient la télévision et ne firent pas attention à la voix pincée ni aux yeux rouges de leur fils. Hikari était absente, ce qui était une bonne chose pour Taichi qui n'aurait pas supporté le regard clair et insoutenable de sa sœur. Il alla dans sa chambre et trouva Agumon sur son ordinateur, ouvrant une gueule souriante et ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il gagnait des points à Tetris.

- Salut, Taichi, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Taichi.

Il se sentait épuisé et sans rien dire de plus, il s'allongea, encore tout habillé.

- Taichi ? fit la voix inquiète d'Agumon qui descendit du siège pour venir le voir.

Le petit dinosaure jaune s'approcha de lui et posa une patte affectueuse sur son bras.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- T'en fais pas, Agumon… Tout va bien… Tout ira bien…

Pas d'importance.

« Tu n'es pas fâché, Taichi ? »

Il pressa son avant-bras contre ses yeux, fort, très fort, mais cela n'empêcha pas un sanglot de l'étouffer et sous le regarda abasourdi et blessé de son Digimon inquiet, il pleura, la manche humide, un rictus sur les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Agumon monta sur le lit et le consola, l'entourant de ses pattes, le consolant comme il le pouvait, complètement dépassé par les évènements. Taichi, le corps douloureux, s'endormit contre lui, et sentit sur son Digimon cette odeur fraîche et fragile du Digimonde, cette odeur qu'il reconnaissait sans pourtant savoir où il l'avait réellement ressenti.

* * *

Ils se connaissaient tous au camp, comme des camarades, pas de réels amis. Des enfants qui riaient ensemble mais qui n'étaient pas prêt à partager leurs secrets. Cet été, tout avait changé, et lorsque leurs corps avaient atterris dans le Digimon, leur complicité s'en était retrouvée agrandie. Les premiers émois, les premières peurs, l'affection des uns, et des Digimons. Ils avaient combattu, avaient survécu et ils en étaient devenus plus forts.

Le son de l'harmonica résonnait toujours dans un coin de la tête de Taichi. Cette musique qui savait être fluide sans être compliquée, et surtout ce mouvement des lèvres, des mains de Yamato qui jouait pour Takeru, endormi près de lui. Le sourire de Sora, ses cris quand elle était en colère, ses larmes lorsqu'elle était triste, cette fille qui avait été le premier amour de Taichi. C'avait été un amour maladroit, débutant qui s'était fini tout juste deux mois après l'aventure au Digimonde. Les rares baisers et étreintes qu'ils avaient échangés au cours de leur relation avaient été suffisants, les avaient rassasiés et tous deux avaient compris que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer. Taichi avait eu un peu de regret, Sora avait pleuré. Mais ils étaient restés amis.

Yamato avait consolé, avait joué de l'harmonica à Taichi qui était venu lui en parler, ce jour d'automne. Il lui avait passé un verre d'eau, et, près de la fenêtre, sous la lumière, avait joué l'air favori de Taichi. Quelque chose avait serré le cœur de Taichi, qu'il n'avait pas su définir. Les yeux de Yamato, presque incolores sous la clarté du jour, s'étaient fermés et il s'était appuyé contre la vitre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, profitant de la chaleur du dehors.

Cet instant, Taichi ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il était resté longtemps comme ça, à fixer le visage de son meilleur ami, serein, qui se reposait, laissant filer l'heure, laissant à Taichi le temps d'oublier Sora. Taichi, en regardant Yamato, avait bu une gorgée de l'eau glacée. Et la sensation resta gravée, associée à l'image de Yamato. Curieusement, le souvenir de leurs disputes, leurs combats était tout aussi vivace mais occupait une autre partie de son esprit. Car ce n'était pas Yamato, ou plutôt celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Ils avaient grandi, mûri. Koushiro avait continué à rester sur son ordinateur, Jyou préparait ses examens à l'école de médecine, Mimi voguait où le vent la portait, Takeru et Hikari grandissaient, prêts à combattre une nouvelle fois. Taichi sentait qu'il était celui qui avait le moins changé. Face à Sora qui au fil des années avait commencé à devenir plus féminine et douce encore, face à Yamato dont la beauté ironique et le calme tranquille faisaient craquer toutes les filles, il se voyait toujours le petit chef d'un groupe qui avait depuis bien longtemps passé la main. A qui ? Là était la question.

Il était différent, bien sûr. Mais quelque part, depuis ce jour, chez Yamato, cet infime instant où son regard s'était posé sur le visage paisible de son meilleur ami, il s'était senti figé. Et le goût de l'eau toujours sur la langue. Ce goût que plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher d'associer à Yamato.

**A suivre…**


	2. Première Partie Chapitre I

Voici donc le premier chapitre de Digital Generation. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'actions dans cette première partie, même pas du tout ; je me penche sur les personnages, leur quotidien, et leurs relations entre eux après la victoire. Néanmoins, je vous promets plus d'actions dans les prochaines parties. Celle-ci sert en quelque sorte d'introduction.

Petite note : il y aura des passages de chats, comme sur Internet, aussi ne soyez pas choqués par les « lol » et autres trucs du genre, c'est fait pour. Essayez d'ailleurs de deviner les pseudos de chacun des personnages, en passant.

Bonne lecture !

**Digital Generation **

**Partie I**

**Soleil Ecarlate**

**Chapitre I**

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- C'est la lumière. Bleue._

_- Elle n'est plus rouge ? Oh non…_

_Il y avait un changement._

- Venez, on va vous faire une place !

Miyako fit un large geste de la main, montrant au reste des Digisauveurs de prendre place à la table qui avait été réservée au café qui était leur rendez-vous général. Souriante, elle eut un mouvement dynamique et attira les derniers arrivants. Enfin, ils étaient tous là, tous les Digisauveurs. Première et deuxième génération, adolescents et Digimons, ils occupaient bien tout le fond du café et ne se gênaient pas pour parler et rire.

Koushiro et Jyou s'entretenaient sur les filières qu'ils avaient choisi tous deux, discutant d'une voix posée comme deux adultes, tandis que leurs Digimons entreprenaient un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de carrés de sucre, ce que Gomamon remportait d'emblée avec une dextérité incroyable. Mimi racontait des dizaines d'anecdotes à Takeru, Hikari et Miyako qui s'esclaffaient, tout comme leurs Digimons bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout. Iori parlait avec Sora au sujet du kendo tandis que Yamato ne cessait de taquiner Daisuke qui se retrouvait néanmoins calmé par Ken, souriant face aux expressions exagérément outré de son ami. Leurs Digimons se racontaient des blagues purement « digimonesques » que pas un seul humain n'aurait pu suivre.

Taichi, tenant Agumon dans ses bras, s'approcha de la table et afficha un grand sourire.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Bien le bonjour à tous ! rajouta Agumon avant d'installer près de Gabumon et suivre la dernière blague en cours.

- Tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama Hikari, regardant son frère avec un air surpris. J'ai voulu te réveiller mais comme Agumon m'a dit que tu étais fatigué…

- Désolé, panne d'oreiller, renchérit Taichi avec un sourire désolé. Je n'ai rien raté d'important, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui peut être important dans une fête organisée pour la défaite de MaloMyotismon ? déclara Mimi, mutine.

- Et encore, la véritable fête, ce sera dans pas longtemps, ajouta Miyako. Mimi projette d'en faire une superbe qui réunira encore pleins d'autres de Digisauveurs.

- Ca promet d'être super, fit Iori avec un sourire.

- On aura assez à manger, dagya ? demanda son Digimon, un peu inquiet face à une éventuelle réponse négative.

- Mais bien sûr, gros gourmand, pouffa Mimi. Il y aura de quoi nourrir tout le Digimonde, même !

A cette remarque, tous les Digimons poussèrent un cri de joie qui leur attira le regard noir de la serveuse qui venait prendre les commandes. Il fallut un peu plus de dix minutes pour tout noter, si on ajoutait les gâteaux pour les Digimons, les boissons des autres et les préférences parfois à la limite du soutenable. Soupirant et exaspérée dès dix heures du matin, la serveuse partit.

Taichi retira son manteau, se mettant plus à l'aise. Assis entre Daisuke et Takeru, il leva les yeux et vit qu'il était en face de Yamato, lui-même auprès de Sora qui parlait à Mimi. Une bouffée de chaleur le submergea. Sora, qui continuait à parler, avait pris le bras de Yamato contre le sien et ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur son pull, d'un geste doux et tendre. Yamato ne faisait rien pour la repousser, bien au contraire, caressant doucement l'épaule de sa petite amie. Face à ce spectacle, Taichi voulut détourner les yeux mais, comme morbidement fasciné, continua à fixer son meilleur ami. Il lut dans les yeux bleus une sorte de colère sourde mêlée à un malaise et, pendant une seconde, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre tandis que revenaient à leurs mémoires les souvenirs de la veille. Le goût des lèvres de Yamato, cet air d'harmonica, et surtout l'étreinte de pierre qui les avait liés furent suffisamment profonds pour que Taichi détourne enfin les yeux, faisant mine d'écouter Daisuke qui lui racontait avec passion sa victoire lors du championnat inter collèges qu'il avait remporté grâce à un magnifique but à la toute dernière minute. Cependant, il sentait encore le regard de Yamato lui brûler le visage et dans un effort de concentration, tenta de ne plus y penser. Cela fut permis par l'arrivée de la serveuse.

- Expresso.

- Pour moi, merci, répondit Jyou.

- Le thé Earl Grey.

- Pour moi, fit Koushiro.

- Tu prends ce genre de truc, Koushiro, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Daisuke. Ca m'étonne de ta part.

- Deux diabolos grenadine.

- Euh… Pour moi, ronchonna Daisuke, légèrement rouge, prenant les deux verres qu'il présenta devant lui et Chibimon.

Hikari pouffa, ce qui renfrogna davantage Daisuke.

- Quoi, c'est vachement bon les diabolos ! dit-il dans une tentative lamentable de se défendre.

- Trois chocolats chauds à la chantilly.

Miyako, Iori et Ken les prirent avec un remerciement.

- Deux jus de mangue.

- Pour nous, firent joyeusement Takeru et Hikari sous le regard noir de Daisuke qui de toute évidence regrettait d'avoir pris un diabolo grenadine.

- Un banana Split avec triple dose de sirop de chocolat.

- Merci beaucoup, s'écria Mimi, surprenant tout le monde.

- Elle mange comme quatre mais ne prend pas un gramme, soupira Miyako, envieuse. J'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil.

- C'est pas étonnant, elle brasse de l'air tout le temps, répliqua Daisuke, ce qui lui valut une pichenette bien placée de Mimi qui continuait toujours à sourire d'une manière terrifiante.

- Lait chaud avec miel.

- Pour moi, dit Sora doucement.

Taichi la regarda légèrement médusée. Loin était le temps où elle adorait manger des choses sucrées et grasses, comme le faisait encore maintenant Mimi qui ne se privait jamais et qui était toujours aussi belle. A présent, pour garder la ligne, Sora mangeait équilibré, voire trop équilibré et Taichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait tout ça pour Yamato, pour que ce dernier la trouve toujours aussi attirante.

- Double Expresso.

- Ici, s'il vous plaît, répondit Yamato avec un sourire si tranquille que la serveuse en rougit et parut en un instant beaucoup plus aimable.

- Et le milk-shake fraise-chocolat pour vous, ajouta la serveuse sur un ton plus calme.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit Taichi qui étrangement ne se sentit pas pleinement satisfait devant le milk-shake, c'était peut-être le manque d'appétit.

Mimi leva sa cuiller en un signe joyeux.

- Pour notre victoire ! clama-t-elle.

- Pour notre victoire, répondirent les autres en chœur avant de rire.

Les Digimons se partagèrent les viennoiseries que les Digisauveurs avaient achetées peu avant. Dans l'ambiance chaleureuse du café, les conversations allèrent bon train. On apprit avec un peu de déception que Mimi repartirait aux Etats-Unis peu après les vacances de printemps, à la rentrée. La jeune fille promit d'organiser pleins de fêtes et de rencontres pour qu'ils puissent garder un bon moment ensemble.

- Et puis je reviens en été, également pour les vacances, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste apaisant à Miyako qui affichait une mine dépitée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais préparer pour vous un super voyage à New York l'hiver prochain, si ça vous dit.

Les autres furent enchantés et le sujet du départ de Mimi fut clos. Yamato parla d'un nouveau concert qu'il organiserait à son lycée, une semaine après la rentrée.

- Vous pourrez me voir avant que je commence, proposa-t-il en souriant.

« Ah, et pas seulement Sora ? », songea Taichi qui parvint à maîtriser sa remarque en se mordant la langue puis en avalant une gorgée de son milk-shake. Le goût glacé lui fit mal à l'endroit où il s'était mordu. Devant lui, Yamato et Sora se parlaient tous bas, en amoureux. Elle semblait si heureuse que Taichi sentit une partie de lui se contracter. Jamais Sora n'avait eu l'air aussi épanouie lorsqu'elle sortait avec lui. Et au fond de lui, il voulut croire, en regardant Yamato, que son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air si heureux que ça.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Sora… », avait-il dit à Yamato. Et pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi ? Pour une simple impression, ce souvenir qui lui faisait mal de Yamato près de la fenêtre, de l'harmonica et le goût de l'eau. Il eut un peu envie de vomir.

Il se leva.

- Je vais aux toilettes, dit-il devant les regards surpris. Si quelqu'un touche à mon milk-shake, je lui ferai connaître la signification du mot « torture ».

Il le dit sur un ton tellement badin et désinvolte qu'il fit rire tout le monde.

Il se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes et se posta devant les miroirs. Sa nausée s'était atténuée et pour se donner une contenance, il ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de brusquerie.

Les portes derrières lui étaient entrouvertes, il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux.

« Je suis un vrai débile… »

L'eau lui faisait mal aux doigts. Le goût de l'eau. Yamato.

- A quoi tu joues ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Dans le reflet, Taichi vit son meilleur ami le fixer avec la même colère qu'auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua Taichi, se refusant à tout déballer devant le jeune homme.

-N'essaie même pas de faire ce que tu penses, dit Yamato d'une voix sèche.

- Mais je ne pense à rien, c'est toi qui te fais des films, Yamato, lança Taichi de la voix la plus amicale possible.

- Regarde-moi.

Silence.

- Merde, Taichi, regarde-moi à la fin !

Taichi entendit comme une sorte de panique dans la voix de Yamato. Surpris, il se tourna et le vit, adossé au sèche-mains. Il se mordait légèrement la lèvre, puis baissait les yeux, fixait un point, avant de nouveau se mordre la lèvre. Ce petit tic avait toujours été le signe chez Yamato d'un grand conflit émotionnel.

- Il faut qu'on s'explique. Pour hier. Dit-il enfin d'une voix suffisamment forte.

Taichi sourit doucement.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je me suis excusé, je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus.

Il fit mine de se diriger vers le sèche-mains mais Yamato lui bloqua le passage. Le sourire de Taichi s'élargit.

- Tu comptes te venger en faisant en sorte que je garde les mains mouillées ? Quel plan machiavélique, Yamato.

- Tu m'as embrassé, lança soudainement Yamato et dans ses yeux Taichi lut très clairement de la terreur. Et autre chose.

- Et tu as répondu à mon baiser, répondit sèchement Taichi.

- Mais tu m'as embrassé en premier, rétorqua Yamato, buté.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de ne pas répondre à mon baiser ? fit Taichi d'une voix amère. Arrête, ça suffit.

Il eut un mouvement, assez flou. Lui-même ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Déboussolé, il fixa son meilleur ami et la lèvre qu'il venait tout juste de se mordre. Il y eut un silence pesant, et Taichi sentit très clairement l'adrénaline passer dans ses veines, propulsant des vagues chaudes et glacées d'émotions pratiquement impossibles à supporter.

- Taichi…

- Si je recommençais, tu m'empêcherais, hein ? dit brusquement Taichi, ne se souciant plus de masquer ses pensées. Tu m'as permis une fois de t'embrasser, alors une deuxième fois ne te gênera pas, non ?

- Taichi, répéta Yamato, abasourdi.

Taichi secoua tristement la tête.

- Ca suffit.

Cependant, tout en disant ces mots, il fixa de nouveau la lèvre que Yamato s'était mordue, ce tic qu'il avait toujours eu, même dans le Digimonde. Yamato, au fond, n'avait pas tellement changé. Il fit un léger geste de la tête, relevant légèrement le menton. Yamato était à peine plus grand que lui, mais cela suffit un instant. Ils se regardèrent pendant encore une seconde.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Taichi fit mine de l'embrasser, et très clairement expira un souffle chaud sur les lèvres de Yamato qui se crispa. Mais il ne bougea pas, les yeux clos, comme s'il attendait à être frappé. Taichi le dévisagea, ne sentit aucune volonté de le repousser et, tout doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yamato.

Ce n'était même pas un baiser. Taichi, avec une volonté qui affichait une certaine timidité, ne fit qu'expirer de nouveau son souffle entre les lèvres de Yamato, l'effleurant tout juste, et, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, passa légèrement ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Yamato, le corps raide, ne fit rien pour se reculer, tout en ne répondant pas aux caresses de Taichi. Il demeurait là, presque inerte et cette passivité amusa et irrita Taichi qui voulut un peu plus de présence. Après un instant, il pressa réellement ses lèvres contre la bouche entrouverte de Yamato dans un mouvement plus fort. Il entendit Yamato émettre une sorte de son mais ne le sentit pas fuir, ce qui était alors une bonne chose.

Le goût des lèvres de Yamato était celui de l'eau, et Taichi, l'adrénaline le tétanisant et le faisant bouillir, faillit pousser un gémissement, mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Complètement submergé, il alla plus loin et poussa sa langue contre celle de Yamato. A cet instant, le jeune homme qui n'avait fait que recevoir eut un violent sursaut et, alors que Taichi pensait avoir dépassé les limites, il sentit les bras de son ami le serrer avec force contre lui, dans un élan qui ressemblait à celui de la veille.

Taichi ne s'arrêta plus un instant. C'était fini, complètement fini. Il passa ses bras autour du corps de Yamato, l'enlaçant avec brusquerie et l'embrassa comme jamais. Yamato soupira entre ses lèvres mais bien décidé à ne pas laisser un seul moment de répit à celui qui le mettait dans un tel état, il le serra plus fort encore, l'embrassa férocement, aimant le bruit de la respiration hachée de Yamato, le contact de son corps et ce visage qu'il tenait contre le sien. Dans un mouvement, leurs corps s'accrochant l'un à l'autre furieusement se cognèrent contre le sèche-mains et le son, le choc métallique semblèrent les réveiller tous les deux. Haletant, le visage empourpré, ils restèrent immobiles, maintenant chacun leur prise, incapable de se lâcher. Taichi contempla Yamato, se perdit dans ses yeux bleus qui semblaient vulnérables, complètement sous le choc, mais ses lèvres, rougies par les baisers, demeuraient closes, comme décidées.

Taichi ne pensa même plus à s'excuser comme la dernière fois. C'était parfaitement inutile. Il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable et si cela devait être le cas, il ne serait pas le seul. Il n'avait plus envie d'être celui qui ne faisait qu'attendre, être sur le côté, à regarder et souffrir. Quelque part, ce qui lui avait paru tellement flou, cette émotion glacée qui était indissociable du souvenir de Yamato, devint très claire. Peu importait qu'il eût aimé Sora, peu importait même tout ce qu'il avait pu aimer.

Il voulait Yamato. Être avec lui. Et il savait que Yamato le savait également.

- Je… Je ne peux pas…, souffla Yamato à cet instant, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Taichi et refusait de comprendre.

- Tu le peux… Tu le peux, Yamato…, répliqua Taichi sur le même ton, tenant son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tout va changer…, je ne veux pas que ça change. Entre toi et moi. Et Sora.

- Ose dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, lança Taichi, la voix légèrement grondante. Ose dire que tu ne veux pas être avec moi.

Yamato ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux.

- Peut-être… que ça remonte à ce moment, chuchota-t-il si bas que Taichi eut du mal à l'entendre. Quand tu étais là…

Taichi secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas très bien où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

- Je veux être avec toi, avoua Taichi et quelque part le dire à haute voix raffermit encore plus sa décision. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que… je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. C'est quand j'ai su pour toi et Sora, je pense. Oui, je pense.

Il se tut un instant puis ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, passant une main sur son front.

- Mon Dieu, ça sonne tellement cliché…

Yamato ne rit pas. Il resta silencieux, ne regardant plus Taichi dans les yeux. Puis finalement, il ajouta.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ?

Yamato soupira.

- Ce n'est pas grave, finit-il par dire. Je retourne voir les autres. Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

- Je te rejoins tout de suite, fit Taichi avec un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Lorsque la porte des toilettes se referma, il retourna voir son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas l'air trop bouleversé, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il inspira à fond, puis de nouveau se lava les mains avant de passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Le contact froid lui fit du bien, et, se sentant bien, il sortit à son tour et retourna voir les autres.

Yamato était de nouveau à côté de Sora et lui parlait sans montrer un seul instant son trouble.

- Tu en as mis du temps, fit Hikari en voyant son frère s'assoire. Un peu plus et Agumon allait finir ton milk-shake.

- Pardon, Taichi, s'excusa mollement le Digimon. Mais je me suis quand même bien retenu.

Taichi eut un rire et tapota la tête d'Agumon, lui montrant que cela ne faisait rien pour lui. Quand il leva les yeux, il croisa le regard bleu de Yamato qui se détourna une seconde après ; cependant, Taichi fut persuadé d'avoir lu une étrange lueur et sentit l'adrénaline monter encore en vagues dans ses veines.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas sa sœur le dévisager, puis lancer un bref coup d'œil à Yamato, avant de regarder de nouveau son frère. Dans son esprit germa une idée complètement cinglée et, abasourdie, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de mangue. Takeru lui tapa dans le dos, suivi de Daisuke qui n'était pas en reste mais cela ne lui fit rien.

Tailmon regarda son amie.

- Ca ne va pas, Hikari ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

- Ca va très bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Hikari avec un ton sûr.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit son frère dévisager une nouvelle fois Yamato, elle décida d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Quelque chose avait changé, et même elle ne le savait pas encore, elle le devinait, inconsciemment.

* * *

- Je suis tellement contente pour la fête de Mimi, dit Sora sur un ton ravi. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas préparé quelque chose.

Yamato acquiesça, souriant à sa petite amie qui continuait de parler, lui tenant le bras, alors qu'il l'accompagnait à son club de tennis. Ils avaient leurs petites habitudes et leur relation était tranquille, paisible comme celle d'un vieux couple bien rôdé, alors que cela ne faisait que plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient ensembles.

C'était Sora qui avait demandé. Le jour du concert de Noël, lui offrant par la même occasion des gâteaux qu'elle avait préparé elle-même. Gênée, les joues rouges, elle avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui et lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle. En la voyant à cet instant, tellement désemparée, et si adorable, Yamato avait accepté. Il ne le regrettait pas, d'une certaine manière. Il était sorti avec quelques filles, mais cela n'avait jamais duré plus d'une semaine. Sora était douce, patiente, et savait où étaient les limites que Yamato ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser. Elle comprenait sa volonté d'avoir du champ libre et lui en laissait, si compréhensive que Yamato n'en revenait pas. Sora faisait la petite amie rêvée et parfois, il se retrouvait à penser qu'il avait effectivement des sentiments pour elle.

Quand tous deux avaient avoué qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était le lendemain de la victoire. Devant tous les Digisauveurs, Sora, rougissante, s'était approchée de Yamato et avait mis les choses au clair. Yamato avait renchéri, posant une main douce mais ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tout le monde leur avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur, même si la nouvelle circulait déjà depuis un bout de temps. Néanmoins, Yamato se souvint très bien que Taichi, en l'apprenant, avait souri comme les autres mais quelque chose dans sa posture avait changé. Assis à califourchon sur une chaise, il avait comme voûter ses épaules et dans son sourire était apparu une sorte de rictus que seul Yamato avait vu. Il avait embrassé Sora, heureux pour elle et avait lancé une accolade amicale à Yamato qui avait retourné le sourire, se sentant pourtant désemparé.

Evidemment, on se posa des questions sur l'attitude de Taichi, qui n'avait pas changé bien sûr, mais qu'on étudiait de près. Après tout, Taichi était l'ex-petit ami de Sora et le meilleur ami de Yamato, et peut-être se pouvait-il qu'il fût jaloux de lui. Sora elle-même avait déclaré à Mimi que quand elle avait décliné l'invitation de Taichi à propos du concert, ce dernier avait fait une drôle de tête, soupirant « Ah, je vois… ». Puis c'était tout.

Taichi était resté Taichi, même si Yamato sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Bien qu'il avouait sincèrement qu'il n'aimait plus Sora et était heureux pour son meilleur ami, il y avait toujours dans son sourire cette espèce de rictus amer qui ne disparaissait jamais complètement, et dans ses yeux bruns, un éclat se ternissait légèrement. Yamato avait toujours mis cela sur le compte de la jalousie et bien qu'il se sentait désolé pour son ami, il devait s'avouer qu'il était bien avec Sora, même s'il n'était pas forcément très amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait, mais n'était pas amoureux. C'était peut-être de ça dont il avait besoin. Une petite amie douce et tendre comme Sora, qui savait respecter ce qu'il voulait, ne l'obligeait jamais à se remettre en question.

Pas comme Taichi.

Cette pensée était à la fois nouvelle et ancienne d'une certaine manière. Le baiser de Taichi, cette façon de le tenir férocement contre lui, le forcer différaient complètement de ce qu'il connaissait avec Sora. Et des émotions étaient remontées à la surface, quelque chose de vieux, une association d'idées qu'il n'avait pu réfréner.

C'était la chaleur du soleil du Digimonde, la main de Taichi contre sa mâchoire, et surtout cette odeur épicée de bois brûlé, de terre sauvage qu'il avait tenu dans ses paumes lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants dans le monde virtuel. Quand Taichi l'avait embrassé, ce fut comme si tous les souvenirs du Digimonde et d'après étaient réapparus, sans perdre de leur intensité. Il se souvint de la brûlure solaire, et de Taichi qui courait, il ne savait plus trop où, courant à en perdre haleine, ses mains se levant vers le ciel comme s'il tentait d'attraper désespérément quelque chose. Il se souvint que Taichi fit un saut, tentant d'attraper de son poing le soleil qui chauffait la terre du Digimonde et de son sourire, cet éclat qui avait secoué Yamato, voyant en ce garçon volontaire un être qui échappait aux lois du monde.

Il n'avait jamais oublié cette brève image de Taichi, qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute, deux peut-être, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause lors de leur voyage dans le Digimonde. Mais ce mouvement, capable d'écraser toutes les lois et règles, ce geste du poing voulant attraper le soleil avait hanté Yamato pendant longtemps, se rappelant de ce rire amusé et victorieux, et de la chaleur, presque étouffante, qui n'avait pas entravé Taichi.

Le temps fit son œuvre et Yamato oublia cette image qui avait provoqué en lui une étouffante sensation, une impulsion féroce qu'il avait mis sur le compte de son sentiment d'amitié pour Taichi, cette amitié sulfureuse qui se prouvait par des coups de poings et des disputes. Il apprit que Taichi et Sora sortaient ensemble, et presque aussitôt que c'était déjà fini. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'éprouver quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Et maintenant, c'était son tour. Il sortait avec Sora. Quelque part cette idée le troubla plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Yamato ? Yamato, ça va ?

Il sursauta légèrement et vit que Sora le dévisageait, un peu soucieuse.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Tout va très bien, l'assura-t-il avec un sourire paisible. Je me demande juste si Gabumon ne se goinfre pas trop à la maison.

Rassurée, Sora eut un petit rire. Leurs Digimons étaient restés dans leur maisons respective, le temps que Yamato accompagne Sora.

- Tu laisses beaucoup trop de sucreries à sa portée, ajouta-t-elle, continuant à sourire.

- Même si je les cachais, je peux te parier qu'il serait capable de se digivolver juste pour les atteindre, répondit Yamato en soupirant à cette pensée.

Sora rit de nouveau. Son visage affichait un tel bonheur que Yamato ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement sur le front, entourant ses épaules de son bras protecteur. Sa petite amie rougit mais se laissa faire, profitant de l'instant.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle de cette voix un peu gênée comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ses sentiments.

« Je veux être avec toi… »

La voix de Taichi. Ses baisers. Son poing qui se refermait sur le soleil.

Yamato ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et pour cacher son trouble, sourit tendrement à Sora avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Sora se serra contre lui et quelque part, la sensation de son contact lui rappela celui de Taichi, pourtant si différent, si fort et si tendre à la fois, son regard dans le sien.

« Ose dire que tu ne veux pas être avec moi… »

Taichi. Le soleil. Son rire.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Sora. Parce que… parce que… »

Il ne rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le club et, la tête un peu ailleurs, laissa Sora partir, lui faisait un signe. Il la regarda courir, si jolie, et compréhensive, lui envoyant un baiser par-dessus son épaule.

Et l'image de Taichi demeura de nouveau ancrée à sa rétine.

* * *

Tailmon plongea son regard dans celui d'Agumon qui, désemparé, tenta de faire marche arrière.

- N'y pense même pas, gronda Tailmon, ses pattes griffues croisées sur son ventre, gardant de plein pied la porte fermée de la chambre. Hikari doit avoir une conversation avec Taichi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je voudrais en savoir plus.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, répliqua Agumon, tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant.

- Oh, vraiment ? répondit Tailmon sur un ton narquois et sous l'œil apeuré d'Agumon, elle pointa une de ses griffes d'un mouvement désinvolte bien que son intention était parfaitement claire.

Agumon grogna.

- Taichi est mon ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire tout que je sais à son sujet. Jamais je ne le trahirai. Tu comprends pourquoi.

Tailmon soupira et remit correctement sa griffe au grand soulagement d'Agumon.

- Il n'y a pas que toi. J'ai parlé à Gabumon ce matin au café. Il pense aussi que la réaction de Yamato est liée à celle de Taichi. Or, tu es l'ami de Taichi.

Agumon hésita un instant, regardant ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas trahir son ami mais le souvenir de Taichi, pleurant dans ses bras lui parut bien trop insoutenable pour être gardé pour lui seul.

- Taichi a dit qu'il voulait parler avec Yamato hier. Il est revenu pas très longtemps après. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il s'est mis à pleurer, bien qu'il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Je… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, Tailmon, ajouta-t-il, complètement perdu. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi triste.

Tailmon eut un petit signe de tête.

- J'espère que Taichi sera plus bavard face à sa sœur.

* * *

- Tu as embrassé Yamato.

Ce n'était pas même une question mais bien une affirmation. Taichi grogna et tourna le dos à sa sœur, fixant le mur. Allongé sur son lit, il préférait encore détourner les yeux que d'affronter le regard clairvoyant d'Hikari, assise près de lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Ca te ne regarde pas.

- Je sais. Mais tu es mon frère et je veux que tu sois heureux. Et là, tu ne l'es pas.

Hikari fixa les cheveux de son frère qui avait posé son avant-bras sur son front, le soutenant comme s'il allait tomber. Ses épaules étaient tendues et dans sa voix il y avait quelque chose d'amer qui ne lui allait pas.

- Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? demanda Hikari.

Silence.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Taichi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton doux. Je veux juste comprendre.

Taichi, lentement, se redressa et s'assit contre le mur, remontant les genoux contre son torse. Il retira le bandeau qu'il portait et passa une main sur ses tempes, les massant légèrement comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Il demeura silencieux un moment puis, dans un geste d'une profonde tristesse, il appuya son front contre ses bras.

- Je crois que je l'aime, avoua-t-il tout bas. Je ne sais même pas comment, ni pourquoi. C'est dingue, non ?

Il tenta de rire mais le son qu'il produisit fut si métallique qu'il ne trompa personne.

- C'est tellement cliché de dire ça. Moi, amoureux de mon meilleur ami, tu vois le tableau ?

Hikari ne dit rien. Elle savait que Taichi avait besoin de parler et le forcer à répondre ne ferait que le renfermer sur lui-même. Compréhensive, elle se rapprocha de son frère, s'appuya contre le mur à son tour, posant une main sur son épaule. A ce contact, Taichi n'eut aucune réaction. C'était comme si Hikari n'était plus là.

- C'est trop bête, comment… comment j'ai pu faire ça… ?

- Et… Et lui ?

Hikari avait hésité mais elle brûlait d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Il m'a embrassé à son tour. Il s'est laissé faire, m'a même répondu. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Puis j'ai aimé. J'ai compris. Mais il ne veut pas laisser Sora.

- Il sort avec elle. Et elle l'aime vraiment.

- Mais lui ne l'aime pas. Je le sais.

Hikari regarda son frère. Taichi avait relevé la tête et fixait la porte de sa chambre. Hikari vit les photos de tous les Digisauveurs collées dessus, dont une où Yamato et Taichi riaient face à l'objectif, se tenant par l'épaule. Ils semblaient tous deux si heureux que Hikari se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas compris plutôt, n'avait pas envisagé ce lien entre les deux garçons. Quelque chose d'étrange et d'ambigu qui leur était propre, qu'on remarquait au premier regard. Une sorte de frontière indéfinie qui ne cessait de se modifier.

Cette frontière que Taichi avait franchi en embrassant Yamato.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demanda doucement Hikari à son frère.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas briser leur couple. Je ne veux pas briser Sora.

- Tu as vraiment envie d'être avec Yamato ?

Taichi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais lentement, Hikari vit un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, un sourire tendre, paisible, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Un sourire de contentement pur.

- Oui, j'en ai vraiment envie.

Hikari sourit à son tour. Tendrement, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne t'empêcherai en rien. Je ne dirai rien si tu veux. Je veux que tu sois heureux, c'est tout.

Surpris, Taichi regarda sa sœur et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. De nouveau, l'image de Yamato, appuyé contre la fenêtre, les yeux clos, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, lui vint. Et sans vraiment s'en soucier, il fredonna doucement l'air simple que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais réellement cessé de jouer à l'harmonica.

* * *

Il se souvenait vaguement de la première fois qu'il avait éprouvé du désir pour Taichi. Très vaguement. C'était peut-être plus tard, bien plus tard après le moment où Taichi avait couru et fait mine d'attraper le soleil, mais c'était une image relativement violente, et crue pour qu'il s'en rappelât légèrement.

Ils s'étaient battus. Encore une fois. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi et de toute façon cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils s'étaient donc battus, frappés comme seuls deux enfants de onze ans pouvaient le faire, avec leur force maladroite et incomplète, des coups qui étaient portés à un endroit qu'on ne voulait pas, des mouvements violents mais qui ne savaient pas être dangereux. Taichi avait fait mine de le clouer au sol et avait utilisé tout son poids pour ça. Et Yamato, à cet instant, le corps brûlant de douleur, avait senti le contact de la peau de Taichi et l'odeur forte de la terre, de la transpiration de son ami, et l'effluve discrète du bois brûlé lui vint aux narines. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique.

Il avait repoussé Taichi et il se souvint plus tard qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés mais cet instant, cette odeur sauvage et le contact de la peau de son ami avaient éveillé quelque chose de brutal, de féroce en lui. Il avait vu Taichi, avait contemplé ses yeux bruns qui étaient plus clairs au soleil, et il l'avait désiré. Pendant un long instant, il l'avait désiré de tout son être, dans un mouvement de rage et de passion qui ne l'avait pas répugné. Il savait qu'il était un préadolescent avec ses pulsions, ses désirs, il le savait pertinemment. Mais cette peau marquée par les bleus, la chaleur de son corps contre lui, et l'odeur, oh cette odeur violente lui avaient perdre la tête. Il avait voulu mordre, embrasser, lécher comme un animal déchaîné mais n'avait rien fait.

Il n'avait plus rien éprouvé ensuite. Ce fut la seule fois qu'il éprouva du désir pour son ami, du moins dans le Digimonde. Ils grandirent, devinrent des adolescents. Taichi, au fond, n'avait pas tellement changé mais les subtiles modifications avaient néanmoins un effet particulier. Sûr de lui, riant et tentant toujours d'attraper le soleil, il jouait au football avec une aisance désinvolte, se souciait de ses amis, et derrière son sourire ne dévoilait jamais réellement ses pensées. Yamato comprit peu à peu que son attitude, son charisme, attiraient autant de filles que de garçons. Cependant Taichi continuait à sourire, et ne nouait plus de relations depuis sa rupture avec Sora.

Taichi était resté Taichi. Même son odeur n'avait pas changé. Cette odeur du Digimonde qui lui était sienne à présent, et que Yamato avait redécouvert en embrassant Taichi. Ce baiser qu'il avait voulu trois ans plus tôt, ce baiser qu'il avait désiré, ce corps contre lui qui lui faisait mal mais qu'il voulait.

C'était complètement différent des baisers de Sora, doux et tendres. Les mains de Sora, la peau de Sora contre la sienne avait un contact différent, et son odeur n'était pas la même. Voilà pourquoi il avait répondu à Taichi, répondu à son baiser.

« Je veux être avec toi. »

Yamato, en y repensant, soupira. Il avait chaud, tenaillé par des émotions contraires. Que devait-il faire… ?

Taichi l'embrassant, le serrant contre lui. Le désir se mua doucement en une sensation qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser.

Sora, Taichi…

* * *

- Ken ! Ken, ouvre-moi, je t'en prie !

Le jeune garçon, un peu surpris, demeura devant la porte close. Son Digimon, également un peu décontenancé, grimpa sur son épaule.

- Daisuke ?

- Je t'en prie, Ken, ouvre-moi…

Et à cet instant, Ken, bien que la porte fût fermée, entendit très clairement une sorte de sanglot lui parvenir, comme si Daisuke se retenait de fondre en larmes sur le palier. Il ouvrit la porte et dans un mouvement violent, Daisuke entra et s'écroula dans les bras de Ken qui sut aussitôt qu'il avait raté un épisode. Chibimon, ayant l'air aussi très abattu, entra à son tour d'un petit bond et fit un signe un peu crispé à Wormmon qui avait l'air stupéfait.

Ken, abasourdi, tenta de regarder Daisuke mais ce dernier se cramponna désespérément à lui, pleurant contre son épaule. Il tremblait tant que chacun de ses sanglots le faisait tressaillir, comme s'il recevait un coup dans la poitrine. Désemparé, Ken passa une main dans le dos de son meilleur ami qui continua un instant de pleurer. Peu à peu, ses larmes se firent moins douloureuses et il se redressa, un peu honteux, les yeux rouges et gonflés évitant le regard de Ken.

- Je suis désolé… de passer à l'improviste, dit-il enfin d'une voix gonflée par les sanglots. Mais… je… je savais pas quoi faire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua doucement Ken en souriant. Viens dans le salon, mes parents ne sont pas là. Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud.

Daisuke répondit timidement à son sourire puis fit ce que Ken lui avait demandé. Tous deux avaient leurs petites habitudes, leurs petites manières. Leur amitié, depuis que Ken avait brisé tout ce qui constituait chez lui le Kaiser, n'avait fait que prendre de l'ampleur. Daisuke se trouvait apaisé par le caractère paisible de Ken, et ce dernier s'ouvrait plus aux autres grâce à Daisuke. Ils différaient sur bien des points mais leur passion commune du football, ainsi que les liens avec le Digimonde les rapprochait tous deux. Ken savait que lorsque Daisuke se sentait mal, un chocolat chaud et être à ses côtés suffisait pour qu'il retrouve la forme. Quant à Daisuke, il pouvait à chaque fois savoir quel était l'état d'esprit de son ami rien que fixant ses yeux. Leurs Digimons eux-mêmes avaient développé une réelle amitié, adorant passer du temps entre eux.

Ken prépara le chocolat chaud comme Daisuke l'aimait puis le lui porta dans le salon. Le jeune garçon avait encore les yeux rouges et reniflait de temps à autres, le souffle court. Le dos voûté, il tapait du pied sous la table et ne fixait rien en particulier. Il y avait dans son expression quelque chose qui ressemblait à Taichi, ce mélange de dynamisme et de désinvolture, l'éclat téméraire de ses yeux. Ses cheveux d'un brun de cuivre en bataille semblaient encore plus en désordre et il passait de temps à autre une main sur les lunettes qu'il avait sur le crâne, cadeau de Taichi qui symboliquement lui passait la main en tant que leader des Digisauveurs.

Ken s'assit près de lui, et lui présenta sa tasse de chocolat. Daisuke fit un signe de tête pour le remercier puis but une gorgée, tenant la tasse des deux mains comme un enfant. Les yeux clairs de Ken le fixèrent, attentifs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Daisuke ?

Le jeune garçon but une autre gorgée de son chocolat chaud puis, silencieux, il contempla la tasse comme s'il avait découvert une pièce d'or à l'intérieur. Après un temps, il eut un rire forcé.

- Je me suis fait jeter, avoua-t-il en tentant de rire de nouveau, sans succès. Et le plus drôle, avant même de pouvoir lui proposer de sortir avec moi.

Ken soupira.

- Hikari, c'est ça ?

Tout le monde savait que Daisuke avait toujours eu un faible pour la sœur de Taichi, et Ken savait parfaitement pourquoi son ami aimait Hikari : c'était une jeune fille gentille et avenante, mais qui possédait un caractère bien à elle, qui forçait le respect. Daisuke avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait, et il était évident que Hikari n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Mais il avait continué, avec plus de subtilité, il est vrai, de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle.

Il fallait donc croire qu'Hikari avait été claire une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Ken après un moment de réflexion.

- En fait, j'ai voulu appeler Taichi pour avoir un conseil, comme tu sais que j'ai un match bientôt, je voulais lui demander quelque chose à propos d'une de ses techniques qui est géniale. Hikari a répondu à sa place et m'a dit que son frère était couché, qu'il se sentait un peu malade. Et… et comme elle était là, à m'écouter, je… je lui ai demandé si… si une sortie au ciné avec moi lui plairait…, fit Daisuke, la gorge nouée.

Il se tut et de nouvelles larmes, plus amères et douloureuses que les précédentes, coulèrent sur ses joues. Il voulut boire une autre gorgée de chocolat mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il en renversa un peu sur la table.

- Elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas… me donner de faux espoirs… et elle m'a avoué… qu'elle sortait avec Takeru depuis déjà quatre mois…, hoqueta Daisuke, incapable de continuer correctement. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal, qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit par rapport à Takeru… Elle veut qu'on reste amis… Mais ça fait mal… ça fait tellement mal…

Il ne put en dire plus, suffoqué par les sanglots qui remontaient sans cesse, incapable de faire face à sa première déception amoureuse. Au fond, il avait toujours su qu'Hikari ne l'aimait pas, mais il avait continué à espérer encore un peu, espérer qu'elle changerait d'avis. Cependant, au fil du temps, elle s'était réellement détournée de lui, et avait choisi Takeru, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps, celui qui la faisait rire, celui qui savait lui parler tendrement. Il n'avait peut-être que douze ans, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trop vécu.

Ken, décontenancé, ne savait que dire. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un, et la souffrance de Daisuke lui paraissait un peu étrangère. Mais c'était son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait aidé à se redresser après toute la période sombre qu'il avait traversée il y avait si longtemps.

Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami qui avait caché son visage dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Vraiment désolé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Daisuke. Tu t'en remettras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il te faudra, mais tu t'en remettras… et quand tu te sentiras de nouveau attiré par quelqu'un, tu sauras que ta douleur sera apaisée.

- Comment… Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? dit faiblement Daisuke, relevant la tête, et Ken comprit qu'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux.

- Je le sais car ce genre de douleur, on peut tous l'éprouver. Mais je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, et je sais que tu te diras que cette personne sera mieux, mille fois mieux qu'Hikari. Il te faudra du temps, c'est tout.

Il eut un sourire paisible.

- En attendant, si jamais tu as un problème, que tu te sens triste, je serai là, dit-il doucement.

Daisuke le dévisagea un moment et sur ses lèvres un sourire s'afficha, beaucoup plus serein et rayonnant que le rictus qu'il avait tenté de faire auparavant.

* * *

Et au fond de lui, Ken ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela lui suffisait amplement.

Izzmon dit : J'ai appris pour Daisuke, c'est vraiment pas de chance pour lui : (.

Paramedical dit : C'est sûr, heureusement que Ken le soutient, sinon il serait vraiment à ramasser à la petite cuiller.

Izzmon dit : Ouep. Sinon ton stage, ça se passe bien ?

Paramedical : Impec. Être assistant du docteur Kishiwada, c'est super. Un peu dur quand même, surtout qu'il m'arrive de ces trucs parfois…

Izzmon dit : Raconte, raconte : D

Paramedical : Ah non, sinon je viole le secret médical, j'ai pas envie de me faire virer au bout d'une semaine ( .

Izzmon dit : ^o^

Paramedical : Et toi, tu as eu une réponse de l'école ?

Izzmon dit : Pas encore. Je stresse , j'ai peur de pas être accepté.

Paramedical : Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois pas accepté, vu ton niveau. Tu es doué, Ko.

Izzmon dit : =^__^=

Izzmon dit : Sinon, j'ai un truc à te dire, bon heu, tu le gardes pour toi mais j'aimerais bien avoir un conseil é__è.

Paramedical dit : D'accord ^^. C'est pour quoi ?

Izzmon dit : Je pense que je suis amoureux.

Paramedical dit : …. Ouah, TOI, amoureux ? C'est quoi, c'est un Mac, un processus dernier cri ?

Izzmon dit : D8 connard.

Paramedical dit : Je plaisante, je sais que tu as (encore) une vie sociale.

Izzmon dit : Je vais me déconnecter si tu continues.

Paramedical : lol allez dis-moi tout.

Izzmon dit : Je peux pas trop, c'est gênant, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. T'es le seul à qui je peux le dire, je sais que tu vas pas te moquer de moi.

Paramedical : Taichi non plus, ni les autres.

Izzmon dit : Justement. J'aime quelqu'un du groupe.

Paramedical dit : OO ? Qui ?

Izzmon dit : Je peux pas te le dire.

Paramedical dit : C'est pas moi quand même ?

Izzmon dit : o, nooon ! C'est… raaah je peux pas le dire !

Paramedical dit : Koushiro… si tu veux pas le dire, donne-moi au moins un indice.

Izzmon dit : Du genre ?

Paramedical dit : Fille ou garçon ?

Izzmon dit : ….

Paramedical : Oh je t'en prie, je sais parfaitement que tu aimes les deux ;).

Izzmon dit : Je n'aurai jamais dû jouer à ce « Action ou Vérité » au voyage de fin d'année. Bon ok, garçon.

Paramedical : Tu penses être amoureux depuis combien de temps ?

Izzmon dit : Depuis plusieurs mois, peut-être plus d'un an. J'en sais rien en fait, j'étais peut-être attiré par lui depuis plus longtemps.

Paramedical dit : Eh… tu penses avoir une chance ?

Izzmon dit : Non, aucune. Il s'intéresse pas à moi. C'est perdu d'avance. Mais j'y peux rien, il m'attire.

Paramedical dit : Je suis désolé pour toi, ça doit être dur : (.

Izzmon dit : jkljkshieisjdhf

Paramedical dit : ?

Izzmon dit : Désolé, Tentomon a voulu faire le malin avec le clavier.

Paramedical dit : Je vais y aller, je dois finir de rédiger un rapport .

Izzmon dit : lol bon courage

_Paramedical s'est déconnecté de la conversation.

* * *

_

_Besoin de te voir demain. Rendez-vous au café de ce matin, à 10h. Je dois te parler. _

Taichi secoua la tête, les yeux fatigués et brumeux devant l'écran de son téléphone portable. Installé au chaud sous sa couette, Agumon ronflant comme un bienheureux pelotonné contre lui, il soupira, referma son portable et reposa la tête sur l'oreiller.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Pas du tout. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Yamato, ou plutôt de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Il était épuisé par tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en même une journée. Le fait d'avoir embrassé Yamato, de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, de découvrir qu'il y avait autant de chance de que malchance que son meilleur ami le rejette. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il réagirait du mieux qu'il pourrait si jamais Yamato refusait d'être avec lui. Il sourirait, lui dirait « c'est pas grave, on est amis, non ? » puis tous deux replongeraient dans leur amicale routine, Yamato avec Sora, et lui tentant d'aller bien.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait réagi lorsqu'il avait appris que Sora et Yamato étaient ensemble. Le bon, le loyal Taichi avait eu un grand sourire et avait dit qu'il était heureux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La nouvelle avait déversé une impression de froid dans toute sa poitrine et pendant tout le reste de la soirée, un bloc de glace avait grandi, bloqué tout son corps. Il avait ri avec les autres, plaisanté comme à son habitude avec Sora et Yamato mais au fond de lui, il s'était senti dériver, incapable d'être réellement avec les autres.

C'était à partir de cet instant qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions, et, peu à peu, des souvenirs, d'abord flous, puis de plus en plus précis, avaient recommencé à faire surface, datant de plusieurs années : Yamato jouant de l'harmonica, endormant son frère, Yamato appuyé contre la fenêtre et ses yeux de feu sous le soleil, tandis que Taichi buvait une gorgée d'eau qui lui glaçait la langue. Il ne comprenait pas au début et restait perplexe, se demandant bien la signification de tout cela. Et progressivement, il comprit que toutes ces images, toutes ces sensations avaient été le produit premier d'un sentiment encore maladroit, à peine ébauché, qu'il n'avait pas perçu comme tel auparavant. Hésitant, ne sachant que faire, il avait préféré ne rien dire, pour ne blesser personne.

Mais la vision de Yamato avec Sora lui était intolérable, l'empêchait de respirer. Et ce qu'il ressentait, cette brume qui l'attirait, lui faisait mal, trop mal.

Embrasser Yamato lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ca avait été comme être à la source de toutes ces émotions disparates, d'assembler ce qui avait toujours été pour lui un puzzle irréalisable. Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait était devenu concret : il était amoureux de Yamato.

Pas d'importance. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui blesserait Yamato. Ou Sora. Ou être blessé. Tant à perdre finalement.

Ce fut donc songeur qu'il se blottit contre son Digimon, avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Koushiro éteignit son ordinateur, avant de se frotter les yeux. Il avait encore passé trop de temps devant l'écran et même s'il adorait ça, la douleur de ses paupières commençait à l'agacer de plus en plus. Il resta assis un moment à son bureau, les jambes étendues, le visage fermé.

Il regrettait d'avoir dit à Jyou ce qu'il ressentait. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Jyou, c'était même le contraire. Derrière ses allures de garçon timide, nerveux, voire un tantinet hypocondriaque, Jyou était peut-être l'une des personnes les plus fiables, les plus responsables que Koushiro connaissait. Parfois, dans le Digimonde, Jyou avait fait preuve de plus de sang-froid que tous les Digisauveurs réunis et depuis leur aventure, qui au fond avait duré plus de trois ans, Jyou s'était vu conférer un immense respect dans le groupe, même si parfois il ne semblait pas en prendre conscience

Non, ce qui gênait Koushiro avait été de dire qu'il était amoureux, tout simplement. Le simple fait de l'écrire avait mis les choses au clair, des choses qui ne pourraient jamais se produire. Il était parfaitement conscient que malgré tous ses efforts, celui dont il était amoureux ne se tournerait jamais vers lui. C'était ainsi. Même si ça faisait mal. Il comprenait parfaitement la douleur de Daisuke qui s'était fait rejeter par Hikari, il connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance et surtout de solitude quand tous les espoirs avaient été réduits à néant. Peut-être même qu'il comprenait Taichi et cette amertume de voir Sora être avec son meilleur ami, même s'il ignorait que c'était pas le cas. Le plus dur était peut-être que lui, contrairement à Daisuke et Taichi, ne s'était pas déclaré.

Même si ses amis l'aimaient, ils semblaient presque ignorer parfois que Koushiro était capable d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux. Ils n'avaient de lui que ce garçon sûr, qui derrière un ordinateur savait faire des prouesses, dicter des opérations et des stratégies. Jamais il ne leur était venu à l'esprit que lui, petit génie de l'information, pouvait être attiré par autre chose qu'une merveille de la technologie.

Koushiro sourit légèrement, un peu amèrement. Il exagérait, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas grave au fond. Il était amoureux. Et incapable de se déclarer. Trop bête.

- Tu parles d'un génie, dit-il à voix haute, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Hum, tu as dit quelque chose, Koushiro ? fit alors Tentomon qui s'était mis sur son lit depuis un moment, attendant que son ami se couche.

Koushiro tourna la tête pour voir son Digimon, ses grands yeux verts d'insecte électrique. Il sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Rien, je me parlais.

- Tu crois que tu as bien fait de le dire à Jyou ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tentomon, répondit Koushiro d'une voix apaisante. J'ai confiance en Jyou.

Il se leva, s'étira puis alla s'assoire sur son lit. Tentomon se rapprocha de lui et posa ses pattes sur sa jambe gauche, voulant attirer son attention.

- Tu ne lui diras jamais, hein ? dit-il d'une petite voix soucieuse.

- Ca… Je n'en sais rien…, finit par avouer son ami, songeur.

- Je suis triste pour toi, tu sais, reprit son Digimon en secouant un peu la tête. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Koushiro soupira puis s'allongea sur son lit, croisant ses mains sous la nuque, contemplant le plafond un instant. Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se redressa, prit quelque chose sous son lit. C'était la photo du Digimonde, la photo du groupe des huit Digisauveurs de l'époque, en compagnie des Digimons. Il se rallongea, une main sous la nuque de nouveau, levant la photo au niveau de ses yeux.

Tentomon émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un soupir agacé. Pratiquement tous les soirs, Koushiro regardait cette photo, et pratiquement tous les soirs, il était triste. Les Digimons étaient capables de ressentir les émotions de leurs amis, c'était un lien que nul ne pouvait briser et regarder Koushiro froncer les sourcils, tracer du doigt le visage de la personne qu'il aimait, faisait mal à Tentomon, car cela faisait mal à son ami.

Koushiro ferma les yeux, se traita intérieurement de fleur bleue, se prit en ridicule. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de garder la photo dans ses mains.

C'était du papier glacé, mais quelque part, ça valait mieux que rien.

**A suivre…**


	3. Première Partie Chapitre II

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus, hormis qu'il n'y a toujours pas d'action, mais je vous en promets d'ici là un chapitre ou deux.

Bonne lecture.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie I**

**Soleil Ecarlate**

**Chapitre II**

Lorsque Taichi arriva au rendez-vous, il se rendit compte avec un certain amusement que s'il était nerveux, Yamato était au bord de l'apoplexie. Assis à une petite table au fond du café, il avait déjà commandé un double Expresso, comme à son habitude. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans la contemplation de sa tasse et, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main gauche, il soupirait de temps à autre, comme s'il attendait depuis des heures. Puis, dans un brusque mouvement, il se redressait, s'attendant à voir entrer une connaissance, et enfin replongeait dans sa torpeur.

Taichi s'approcha de lui et lui dit bonjour. Yamato eut un léger sursaut quand il le vit mais ne parut énormément effrayé, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il lui fit un signe de tête puis le laissa s'assoir en face de lui. Une serveuse arriva.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Euh…

- Un cappuccino-caramel, répondit Yamato à sa place, avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Taichi, un peu surpris, acquiesça et la serveuse s'en alla. Yamato connaissait parfaitement les goûts et les habitudes de Taichi, et quelque part cela le surprenait toujours. Le cappuccino-caramel était l'une des boissons chaudes favorites de Taichi qui en prenait toujours lorsqu'il allait dans un café. Un frisson passa entre les épaules de Taichi qui ne sut comment l'interpréter.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que la serveuse revienne avec la commande de Taichi. Le choc de la tasse sur la table sembla étrangement bruyant aux oreilles de Taichi qui, nerveux, avait du mal à supporter l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait entre lui et son meilleur ami.

- Un cappuccino-caramel…, chuchota Taichi, avant de boire une gorgée. Tu connais mes goûts, c'est marrant.

- Marrant ?

Quelque chose dans la voix de Yamato donnait l'impression qu'il était profondément agacé, même si Taichi ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

- Oui, c'est marrant de savoir que tu es capable de te rappeler ça, ajouta Taichi, un sourire aux lèvres. Même Hikari oublie. Faut dire, c'est seulement un détail.

Yamato ne répondit pas, tournant sa cuiller dans son double Expresso avec un geste lent, rêveur. Ses yeux bleus étaient vagues, perdus. Taichi regarda sa main, blanche, aux doigts qu'il savait forts et agiles. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de sa boisson qui se répandait dans tout son corps et lui faisait un bien fou. Il souriait toujours, mais son sourire semblait à présent plus triste, ressemblant étrangement au rictus qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'il avait appris que Yamato et Sora sortaient ensembles.

- C'est ce genre de détails qui montre à quel point on peut être attaché à quelqu'un, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait paisible. Comme savoir quelle est sa couleur préférée, ou même les dix chansons qu'il considère comme les meilleures au monde… ou encore sa boisson favorite…

Il se tut un instant, puis ajouta.

- C'est ça, les amis, hein ?

Yamato tressaillit mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il baissa la tête et dans son café il crut discerner quelque chose, comme un reflet flou qui disparut presque aussitôt. Taichi. Le soleil. L'odeur de son corps. Son sourire.

- Moi aussi…, murmura Yamato.

Taichi releva la tête, surpris. Yamato nota sa manière de tenir la tasse à deux mains, et ce détail le fit sourire, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il détourna les yeux.

- Moi aussi… je veux être avec toi…

Les mots qu'il prononça passèrent, lentement, traversèrent la table et pénétrèrent dans l'esprit de Taichi qui crut un instant ne pas avoir bien entendu. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le cappuccino-caramel, il le savait pertinemment. C'était une bouffée de bonheur brut, indicible, et alors tout ce qu'il avait cru, imaginé, s'envola, ne laissant que cette image de Yamato, le Yamato d'aujourd'hui qui évitait de le regarder mais dont le visage s'était comme empourpré légèrement.

- Yama…

- Ecoute, Taichi, l'interrompit Yamato avec une voix un peu plus ferme. Je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis, je suis encore un peu perdu, je ne pensais pas… éprouver ça.

Taichi le fixa et Yamato eut comme un frisson devant ce regard droit et fier, ce regard qu'il avait si souvent vu en celui qui était considéré comme le leader des Digisauveurs.

- Si tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi, si tu as envie d'être avec moi, dis-le, déclara-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Yamato tressaillit une nouvelle fois.

- Il faut que je parle à Sora, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

La main de Taichi frôla la sienne sur la table puis, dans un mouvement plus pressant, la prit et la serra fort. Il y avait dans ce geste tout ce que Taichi ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix mais ses yeux clairs et déterminés suffisaient à Yamato. C'était comme si tout ce qui avait précédé n'avait existé que pour cet instant. Yamato observa le poing de Taichi et l'image, à peine perceptible, de son ami faisant mine d'attraper le soleil du Digimonde lui revint en mémoire.

-Si tu veux être avec moi, tu dois rompre avec Sora, déclara-t-il sur un ton décidé. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, la faire souffrir. Mais je ne veux pas me retrouver à être avec toi dans son dos.

Yamato soupira.

- Tu rends tout si compliqué, décréta-t-il sur un ton agacé.

Le sourire de Taichi, quelque part, l'apaisa plus qu'il ne voulut l'avouer.

- Tu es bizarre, tu sais, Yamato, dit Taichi sur un ton amusé.

- Bizarre ? On ne parle pas de toi, là ?

Taichi rit. Ce rire victorieux qui avait réveillé des émotions lointaines chez Yamato. La main qui se refermait sur l'astre ardent.

- Bizarre… comme quelqu'un qui vient d'une autre planète.

Yamato le dévisagea et s'aperçut que l'expression n'était au fond pas si bête et quelque part, cela lui plaisait. L'image du Digimonde passa un instant, cette terre qu'ils avaient connue, aimée à leur manière où ils étaient devenus plus forts, plus mûrs et avaient connu des souvenirs précieux, des amis, et des ennemis.

Taichi retira sa main de celle de Yamato qui sentit toujours sa peau brûlante, et le contact, encore présent malgré lui, ne faisait qu'affirmer encore plus profondément tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Taichi regarda sa montre.

- Je vais y aller, j'ai promis à Daisuke de le voir pour son entraînement.

- Taichi…

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, attentif.

- J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps… pour être sûr de moi, dit doucement Yamato, regardant ailleurs. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas rompre avec Sora. Pas maintenant. On ne peut être ensemble tout de suite.

La lueur de déception qui passa dans les yeux de Taichi disparut presque aussitôt, et un autre sentiment, que Yamato ne parvint pas à expliquer, apparut dans son sourire. Un mélange de bonheur et… de peur, comme s'il attendait toujours à une réponse négative. Taichi, malgré ses grands airs, avait malgré tout un côté nerveux, ne se sentant pas toujours en sécurité. Cette partie vulnérable de lui ne le rendait que plus intéressant et Yamato sourit en y pensant.

- Je comprends, Yamato. Je comprends parfaitement, répondit Taichi, sans se départir de ce sourire si spécial. En attendant, on reste amis, si ça te dit. Okay ?

Et il tendit une main franche, une main différente que celle qui avait pressé les doigts de Yamato. Une main de camarade. Yamato la serra d'un mouvement fort et sûr.

Sans pour autant s'empêcher de caresser légèrement cette peau qui lui évoquait tant de souvenirs. Cette main qui au lieu d'obtenir le soleil, avait fini par l'obtenir, lui.

* * *

- C'est bien, tout le monde ! Vous avez une demi-heure de pause. Reprenez des forces et on se retrouve dans la grande salle comme prévu.

- Oui, monsieur !

Sora, couverte de sueur, s'étira le long du dos en tendant ses mains vers ses jambes, comme pour attraper ses pieds. Son corps lui faisait un peu mal mais comme à chaque fois, le sentiment d'avoir bien travaillé n'en était que plus gratifiant. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque pour décoller ses cheveux roux et souffla profondément, avant de prendre sa serviette et sa bouteille d'eau. Les filles de son groupe, fatiguées également, s'en allèrent boire quelque chose dans la salle de repos.

Le club de tennis d'Odaiba, pendant l'hiver, ouvrait deux courts en intérieur pour permettre aux joueurs de s'entraîner dans les meilleures conditions. Même si le terrain n'était pas aussi agréable que celui du court extérieur, il était bon de continuer à s'améliorer même quand le temps n'était guère propice.

Les jambes un peu douloureuses, Sora se dirigeait à son tour vers la salle de repos qui servait également de cafétéria pour tous ceux qui en avaient envie, quand elle aperçut juste à la porte du club une jeune fille habillée d'un chaud manteau vert lui faire un signe joyeux de la main. Elle était accompagnée d'un oiseau au duvet rose et d'une étrange créature à la physionomie végétale.

Sora eut un sourire surpris.

- Mimi ? Oh, salut !

Elle s'en alla voir son amie qui lui fit la bise puis grimaça.

- Ah, tu es toute collante, dit-elle en riant.

- Je viens de m'entraîner, mais j'ai trente minutes de pause, répondit Sora, passant sa serviette sur son front humide. Coucou, Biyomon, je pensais que tu étais à la maison, pourtant.

- Mimi est passée justement, répondit son Digimon en claquant du bec. Et comme je lui ai dit que tu étais au club, elle m'a proposé de m'y emmener avec Palmon.

Palmon tendit ses pattes vers Sora pour l'embrasser amicalement. La jeune fille sentit son contact, doux comme une feuille, et son odeur, riche et fragile à la fois, qui lui rappelait le Digimonde, cette odeur qui était indescriptible mais que tous les Digisauveurs pouvaient reconnaître du premier coup.

- Super, tu as du temps libre ! s'exclama Mimi, et elle tendit un petit sac en papier rouge. J'ai apporté des muffins, ils sont tout chauds, ça te dit ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim, et puis je fais un régime.

- Toi alors, fit Mimi en secouant la tête. Tu devrais faire attention à ta santé, je trouve que tu as maigri depuis Noël.

Biyomon acquiesça.

- C'est le match contre Kisshô, répondit Sora, guidant ses amies près du terrain, préférant être plus à l'aise.

Au fond, c'était vrai quelque part. Tous les ans se déroulait un championnat entre différents clubs de Tokyo. Sora y avait toujours participé pour y mesurer son niveau à celui des autres et ainsi en apprendre plus mais cette année, l'enjeu était différent. Son entraîneur lui avait avoué qu'un homme était venu s'adresser à lui à son sujet ; l'université que Sora avait toujours vu aller avait une section « sports études », la meilleure de Tokyo qui ouvrait à ceux qui s'y trouvaient les portes des grands championnats nationaux, voire mondiaux. Si jamais Sora battait le club de Kisshô, elle remporterait le championnat dans sa section et son entrée assurée à l'université qu'elle désirait.

Le match était dans une semaine et même si Sora se sentait très bien entraînée, elle faisait attention à son poids.

Toutefois, Mimi eut un sourire mutin en la dévisageant.

- Je suppose que tu le fais aussi pour Yamato, ton régime, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui dissimulait un rire.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui fit vraiment rire Mimi. Oui, il était vrai que Sora faisait attention à cause de son championnat mais Mimi n'avait pas tort : elle voulait rester mince et attirante aux yeux de Yamato, pour que ce dernier ait toujours envie de rester avec elle. A cette pensée, elle eut un peu la nausée.

Mimi lui tendit un muffin qu'elle prit presque malgré elle. Il était fourré à la pomme. Palmon et Biyomon avaient déjà mangé les leurs et lorgnaient sur celui de Sora. Cette dernière en coupa un bout qu'elle donna aux deux Digimons ravis puis en mangea un morceau. C'était bon, et chaud comme elle aimait.

- Tu as l'air heureuse avec Yamato, dit Mimi en souriant. Vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux ?

- Oui, je suis heureuse, répondit Sora et elle se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai, et comme elle avait de la chance.

- Et avec Taichi ?

Sora resta songeuse un moment. Elle se rappela le jour de Noël où elle avait proposé à Yamato de sortir avec elle. Elle avait amené des gâteaux faits maison et avait voulu voir Yamato avant le concert. Taichi l'avait vu avec son cadeau, et lui avait proposé de venir avec lui au concert. Elle avait refusé, et quelque part, Taichi avait dû comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle se souvint de sa tape sur l'épaule, ce geste amical et tendre, qui faisait presque oublier le « Ah, je vois.. » qu'il avait prononcé devant son refus de l'accompagner. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à se déclarer, d'une certaine manière.

- On n'a pas eu trop le temps de parler tous les deux, dit Sora après un temps de réflexion. Yamato et lui se sont vus, ce matin. Je suis contente que rien n'ait changé entre eux, ils sont vraiment très amis.

- Ca tu peux le dire, approuva Mimi. J'avais un peu peur que Taichi réagisse mal mais là, il a très bien géré l'affaire.

- Mimi, tu as les jus de fruits ? demanda Palmon en tenant sa patte vers elle.

- Tenez, tenez, c'est pour vous !

Le jus de Sora était à l'ananas. Son préféré. Mimi était vraiment une amie parfaite.

A cet instant, le téléphone portable de Mimi sonna. D'un geste machinal, elle le sortit de la poche de son manteau et le porta à son oreille, tenant son jus de fruits de l'autre main.

- Oui ?

Elle s'arrêta puis eut un grand sourire.

- Oh, babe. How are you ? Yeah… Oh, thank you so much for calling me!... Miss you too, babe…

Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, passant même une fois le téléphone à Palmon qui parla également. Finalement, Mimi raccrocha, ayant toujours un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Sora savait pourquoi.

- C'était Michael ? Il va bien ?

- Oui, il trouve New York triste sans moi.

Sora sourit. Mimi et Michael sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Michael était un Digisauveur américain qui avait connu Mimi quelques années plutôt. Tous deux semblaient très heureux et leur couple s'en sortait à merveille, malgré parfois les distances qui les séparait. Quand Mimi reviendrait à New York, Michael irait en Australie pour un stage dans une filière de son lycée.

- Oh, il est mignon, celui-là, lança d'un coup Mimi sur un ton mutin.

Sora leva les yeux et vit Azumi Fukuyama de l'autre côté du terrain, assis, faisant tourner sa raquette dans sa main. Il était assez grand de taille, mince, au visage plutôt bien fait et suffisamment de charme pour faire craquer pas mal de filles. Ses yeux, très noirs, étaient ce qui le rendait vraiment beau. Sentant qu'on le dévisageait, il tourna son regard et aperçut les deux jeunes filles accompagnées des deux Digimons. Il leur fit un signe de la main.

- Très mignon, ajouta Mimi en retournant le bonjour. C'est qui ?

- Mon partenaire en double, répondit Sora. Azumi Fukuyama. Il est très gentil. C'est un bon ami.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'il avait été le premier à qui elle avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de Yamato. Derrière son visage de séducteur, Azumi s'était révélé très sensible et avait su conseiller Sora dans sa démarche. C'était lui qui avait proposé d'offrir des gâteaux à Yamato, disant que pas un seul garçon ne pouvait résister à ce genre de trucs. Il était également très doué en tennis et s'était déjà qualifié dans un tournoi national à tout juste quinze ans.

- Fin de la pause ! cria soudain l'entraîneur. Allez, on s'y remet !

Sora se leva.

- J'y vais, merci d'être passée Mimi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Aucun problème, répondit son amie. Au fait, pour la fête que je prépare, j'aurai besoin de tes services. J'ai déjà demandé à Miyako, et elle est d'accord.

- D'accord, pour quoi faire ?

- Oh, des préparatifs, des trucs du genre, fit Mimi avec un geste évasif de la main.

- D'accord, ça me tente.

- Parfait, je t'appelle dans la soirée, si tu es libre.

Mimi se leva à son tour.

- Je vais raccompagner Biyomon chez toi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le Digimon. Ensuite, j'irai faire des achats pour la fête.

- Ce sera génial, dit Palmon en regardant son amie avec fierté. Tout ce que fait Mimi en la matière est génial.

Mimi rit.

- Arrête, Palmon ou ma tête va tellement gonfler que je ne pourrais même plus m'occuper des préparatifs.

Sora sourit de nouveau. Quand elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre son groupe, ses jambes lui faisaient encore un peu mal mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle ignorait encore, à ce moment, que son couple, dont elle était si fière et heureuse, n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le croyait.

* * *

Les joueurs avaient déjà fini leur échauffement et faisaient à présent des exercices par groupe de trois. Taichi, lorsqu'il descendit les marches de pierre menant au terrain, reconnut à plusieurs mètres de lui le maillot rouge caractéristique de Daisuke, mais également, avec plus de surprise, celui vert de l'équipe de Ken.

Il s'aperçut que Miyako et Iori étaient là, assis sur les gradins ainsi que leurs Digimons et celui de Daisuke qui piaillait à chaque geste que le garçon faisait sur le terrain.

- Oh, Taichi, coucou ! fit Miyako avec un large signe de la main. Je ne savais pas que tu venais.

- Je viens un peu aider Daisuke à son entraînement, lui montrer deux trois trucs. L'entraîneur est d'accord, répondit Taichi.

- Pourquoi Agumon n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Chibimon, un peu déçu.

- Il est avec Hikari et Tailmon.

En prononçant le nom de sa sœur, il se rendit compte que cela produisit un subtil changement d'atmosphère chez les deux jeunes Digisauveurs ; le sourire de Miyako se fana quelque peu et Iori détourna les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur le terrain. Quant aux Digimons, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais leur diversion était tellement lamentable qu'elle ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise déjà ambiant.

- Il y a un problème ? fit-il, et son air surpris montra à quel point il ignorait tout de l'histoire entre sa sœur et son ami.

Miyako soupira, un peu nerveuse.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

Il s'approcha des deux adolescents, un poing sur la hanche.

- Hikari a rejeté Daisuke, finit par dire Iori d'une voix blanche.

Taichi se passa une main sur le front. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à sa sœur depuis la veille, et il fallait bien avouer que lui-même avait eu ses propres problèmes avant de se soucier de ceux de Daisuke. Il savait que sa sœur n'était pas amoureuse de son ami, mais à en croire Iori, elle avait été claire pour une fois.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive, finit-il par dire.

Miyako secoua la tête, comme fatiguée.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, rétorqua-t-elle et à ces mots Iori hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Elle lui a caché le fait qu'elle sortait déjà avec Takeru. Depuis déjà quelques temps.

Taichi resta muet. Il était bien sûr au courant pour sa sœur et Takeru mais n'avait jamais appris le fait que Daisuke n'en avait pas entendu un mot.

- Et tous les deux, vous lui en voulez, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il aux deux Digisauveurs.

Le silence de l'un et la moue de l'autre furent des réponses suffisantes.

- On lui avait dit de l'avouer à Daisuke dès le début, ne pas le faire trop attendre et souffrir inutilement, dit alors Iori, toujours tourné vers le terrain. Elle n'a pas voulu, elle croyait que Daisuke allait arrêter, qu'il n'était pas sérieux à son sujet. Elle n'a jamais compris qu'il avait toujours été sérieux. J'aime beaucoup Hikari, mais sur le coup, elle n'a pas su…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Ce n'est pas seulement sa faute, déclara Miyako en regardant Taichi. Nous aussi, on aurait pu lui dire, mais on préférait que ce soit elle, c'était mieux pour Daisuke. Takeru aussi n'a pas voulu lui dire.

Elle se tut un instant.

- En fait, on a tous menti à Daisuke, finit-elle par dire, et une sorte de sourire amer passa sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, Taichi ! s'écria une voix surexcitée depuis le terrain.

Taichi fit un geste à Miyako puis descendit les marches. Daisuke, qui avait fini son exercice, courut vers lui, ravi. Son souffle était un peu précipité et son corps brûlant par ses efforts. L'entraîneur, Shiji, qui l'avait vu faire vint les rejoindre. C'était un homme de taille moyenne dont la silhouette avait encore gardé cette empreinte du grand sportif. Il avait été nommé il y avait plus de dix ans comme le meilleur de la Ligue Nationale et avait même fait partie de l'équipe japonaise lors qu'un tournoi mondial. Taichi avait beaucoup de respect pour lui : il était celui qui lui avait donné envie de se mettre au football et avait été son entraîneur à la Ligue Junior, quand il avait à peu près le même âge que Daisuke.

- Bonjour, Taichi, dit Shiji en lui souriant. Ca faisait bien longtemps.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Tu viens pour l'entraînement de Daisuke ? Tu as raison, c'est bien. Tu me fais penser à lui, tu sais Daisuke, ajouta l'entraîneur au jeune garçon, souriant toujours.

Daisuke rougit légèrement, se sentant gêné. Tout le monde connaissait son admiration pour Taichi, qui avait aidé son équipe à gagner la Coupe pendant deux ans d'affilés, quand il était à la Ligue Junior. Son talent et ses techniques étaient reconnus dans les équipes des lycées et collèges de Tokyo, et il faisait partie de l'équipe lycéenne d'Odaiba qui était la meilleure dans sa section.

Daisuke avait un très bon niveau pour un garçon de douze ans, bien qu'il manquait néanmoins d'une certaine maîtrise : son principal défaut était d'aller trop vite, sans prendre le temps d'établir une stratégie. Il rattrapait ça grâce à ses tirs qui étaient parfois de vrais boulets de canon. Taichi connaissait bien son potentiel mais préférait lui montrer ses faiblesses plus que ses points forts pour l'obliger à progresser. Cela marchait tellement bien que Daisuke avait même peut-être une place de prévue à l'équipe lycéenne d'Odaiba quand il quitterait le collège.

Taichi regarda deux joueurs au maillot vert faire le tour du terrain.

- Pourquoi l'équipe de Yamachi est là aussi ? demanda-t-il avant de poser son sac de sport par terre.

- L'entraîneur, Mr Suzuka a jugé utile de faire un entraînement commun, ce qui n'est pas bête. Cela permet de garder un certain fair-play, mais aussi un peu de rivalité pour les stimuler. En tout cas tous les joueurs semblent bien aimer ce genre d'entraînement donc on en refera un autre peut-être bientôt.

Taichi hocha la tête et vit au même moment Ken courir vers lui en souriant. Son maillot vert contrastait avec le rouge de Daisuke, tout comme sa façon de jouer sur le terrain. Depuis que le jeune garçon avait cessé toute entreprise malsaine comme Kaiser, sa côte de popularité n'avait fait que grimper. Déjà reconnu comme génie, beau garçon à en juger par son visage fin, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux d'un noir brillant, il s'était montré sous un tout nouveau jour grâce à Daisuke : sa sensibilité, sa gentillesse et sa patience lui avaient fait gagner toute la sympathie de son équipe, qui auparavant ne faisait que le respecter froidement. Il continuait toujours de jouer à un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un garçon de son âge mais au lieu d'en mettre plein la vue comme auparavant, il utilisait ses talents pour aider ses coéquipiers, permettant à l'équipe d'être encore bien meilleure. Il aidait également Daisuke, qui progressait à présent à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Salut, Taichi. Content de te voir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Salut, Ken. Monsieur, je vous emprunte Daisuke pour un moment. Ken, tu viens avec moi aussi ?

Ken acquiesça, fit un geste à son entraîneur qui le laissa aller avec les deux autres garçons à l'autre bout du terrain. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Taichi vit l'air soucieux de Miyako et d'Iori qui les regardaient toujours depuis les gradins.

Taichi commença à s'échauffer, par petits mouvements rapides et précis. Le froid ambiant lui gelait les mains mais peu à peu son corps se réchauffa. Il demanda à Daisuke de l'aider à un moment pour un échauffement du cou, n'y arrivant pas tout seul. Enfin préparé, ce qui ne prit guère de temps pour un sportif comme Taichi, il se tourna vers les deux garçons.

Taichi aimait entraîner et donner des conseils, surtout à Daisuke et Ken qui savaient très bien l'écouter et mettre en pratique. Il leur montra une feinte originale qui, même si elle semblait basique, permettait au joueur de l'utiliser assez longtemps pour que son adversaire ne puisse s'y habituer. Il avait gagné plusieurs matchs grâce à ce mouvement, lui permettant de faire une passe à un coéquipier qui en profitait pour tirer.

- Rah, la poisse, j'y arrive pas, décréta violemment Daisuke, se laissant tomber sur le sol au bout d'un moment. Ca fait dix fois que je le fais, dis fois que Ken arrive à me prendre le ballon !

Ken eut un rire qui parut presque moqueur. Taichi secoua la tête en souriant.

- Ton mouvement du genou n'est pas assez souple, tu dois vraiment donner l'impression à l'autre qu'il va être capable de t'avoir alors que c'est justement le contraire. Montre-moi ça.

Daisuke recommença le mouvement, mais de nouveau son genou semblait trop crispé. Taichi, presque nonchalant, put reprendre le ballon sous le regard furieux de Daisuke.

- Tu es vraiment trop fort, gémit Daisuke, dépité.

- Non, c'est toi qui n'es pas assez bon, répliqua Taichi sur un ton narquois.

La grimace de Daisuke le fit sourire.

- Ken, dit Suzuka de l'autre côté de terrain. Viens là j'ai besoin de toi !

- Je reviens, dit Ken avant de rejoindre son entraîneur en courant.

Taichi le regarda partir avant de reporter son attention sur Daisuke qui, très concentré, tentait de donner à son genou un mouvement plus souple. Taichi sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et la tendit à son ami qui cessa son exercice.

- Merci.

- Repose-toi deux minutes, on fera un autre truc après.

Daisuke hocha de la tête puis but une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue et il s'essuya le visage avec son maillot dans un geste machinal. Bien qu'il semblait un peu fatigué, la joie de s'entraîner avec Taichi comptait plus que tout le reste. Taichi le dévisagea un instant et ne lui trouva pas une attitude amère et triste, comme il s'y attendait depuis qu'il avait appris pour lui et Hikari. Sur les gradins, il aperçut Miyako parler un instant à Ken qui juste après retourna sur le terrain aider son entraîneur. La petite forme bleue qui était Chibimon sautillait, tentant de se faire voir par Daisuke.

- Ouf, je me sens mieux, soupira Daisuke, ayant l'air satisfait.

Il tendit les bras vers le ciel et s'étira, n'ayant plus l'air de sentir le froid. Taichi hésita une seconde puis finalement se lança.

- Daisuke ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis désolé… à propos d'Hikari, finit par dire Taichi qui regarda ailleurs. Ca doit être dur.

Daisuke le fixa et son sourire s'estompa légèrement, sans pour autant disparaître complètement. Il soupira, avant de se passer une main sur le front. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir à résoudre un problème.

- Ca me surprend que tu me le dises seulement maintenant, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée. On dirait que tout le monde est au courant… J'avais oublié à quel point les ragots circulent vite entre les Digisauveurs, ajouta-t-il avant de rire, plus pour se moquer de lui-même que pour trouver ce qu'il venait de dire amusant.

Il fit un mouvement dynamique des bras, comme s'il rejetait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qu'il avait pu éprouver, brisant tout cela comme un château de cartes.

- C'est pas grave, tu sais, dit-il sur un ton très calme. Je suis habitué. C'est vrai que ça fait mal, et je suis encore triste mais… c'est pas grave.

Son sourire s'élargit et Taichi crut un moment se reconnaître dans ce sourire ; il savait qu'il avait eu le même quand Yamato lui avait déclaré que lui aussi voulait être avec lui et cela lui fit comme une bouffée de chaleur.

- Je suis pas tout seul, et je sais que je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aimera aussi, je n'ai qu'à attendre, et à me dire que ça arrivera. Et si jamais je suis encore triste, je chialerai un bon coup et ça ira mieux.

Il eut comme un rire franc.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Taichi ?

Le jeune garçon dévisagea son ami et se rendit compte que c'était exactement cela, que c'était sa propre manière de faire, sa façon même d'agir depuis longtemps. Il fallait que les gens regardent son sourire, mais pas ses yeux, ne sachent pas ce qu'il pouvait penser. Si jamais la tristesse était trop forte, il pleurait le plus silencieusement possible et cachant toutes ses émotions, il lancerait une blague idiote, ferait rire tout le monde. Le ferait rire, « lui »…

Il avait souri quand il avait appris pour lui et Sora. Il avait souri quand il était resté tout seul après que la jeune fille soit allée voir son meilleur ami. Il avait tout gardé, puis pleuré chez lui, d'un coup, pour tout faire passer, avant de prendre une expression enjouée. Seul Agumon gardait le souvenir de ses larmes coulant contre lui, de son ami, crispé à lui comme le ferait un enfant.

Il acquiesça et répondit au sourire de Daisuke. Dans un mouvement amical, il le prit par l'épaule, lui passant une main dans ses cheveux brun de cuivre.

- Je trouve que tu es une sacrée petite tête, tiens ! déclara-t-il en partant dans un grand rire.

Peu habitué à ce genre d'accolades, Daisuke rougit mais se laissa faire un instant, trop gêné pour faire la même chose à Taichi.

- Oui, oui c'est bon, lâche-moi, hein, cria-t-il lorsque Taichi commença à le taquiner, l'ébouriffant de plus en plus. Mais arrêtes, rah !

- Petit Dai est fâché ? demanda Taichi en minaudant.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux, fit alors Ken, qui en avait fini avec son entraîneur.

- Ken, aide-moi, ce gars est en train de me faire des trucs pas nets, lança Daisuke d'une voix paniquée, se faisant écraser par le poids de Taichi qui s'amusait à appuyer son corps contre le dos de son ami.

- Dai, Dai, Dai, tu manques vraiment d'humour, répliqua Taichi en se relevant, ayant un air boudeur.

- De quel humour tu parles, hein ! s'exclama Daisuke, très énervé, brandissant un poing qui se voulait menaçant à Taichi.

- Daisuke…, soupira Ken, blasé.

- Il serait peut-être temps de reprendre l'entraînement, non ? fit Taichi d'une voix forte, même s'il n'arrivait pas à cacher le fou rire qui était en train de le submerger.

- Si tu continues à te marrer, non.

- Arrêtez enfin, on va se faire virer du terrain !

* * *

- C'est bon, les gars ! Je crois qu'on tient quelque chose là !

- C'est la troisième fois que tu dis ça, Keri, répliqua Yamato en secouant la tête, plus amusé qu'agacé.

Le guitariste eut une moue dépitée mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il passa ses doigts sur les cordes, puis recommença à jouer l'air principal de la chanson que Yamato avait écrite plus tôt dans la journée. Ce dernier, assis, vérifiait ses accords de basse. Wakaba, le batteur, fit tourner un instant ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Yuu, au synthé, tentait de nouvelles mélodies.

Ils étaient tous différents l'un de l'autre, et leur propre style apportait une touche fraîche et dynamique au groupe vieux de deux ans. Les Teenage Wolves étaient assez connus à Tokyo comme petit groupe de musiciens lycéens qui se produisaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient sur certaines scènes. Bien entendu, les membres ne cherchaient pas encore à percer et savaient tous que le groupe ne serait qu'un tremplin à leur carrière, si carrière il y avait.

Ils réunissaient au minimum une fois par semaine, voire jusqu'à quatre fois, notamment avant les concerts, dans une salle qu'ils avaient pu demander à un professeur de musique de leur lycée, lui-même guitariste. C'était un petit studio non loin de leur bâtiment scolaire, ce qui leur permettait d'y aller sans problème après les cours. En ce moment, pendant les vacances d'hiver, les membres avaient plus de temps libre et tentaient de trouver de nouvelles chansons pour le concert qui se déroulerait dans peu de temps.

- Si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, rétorqua Keri en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain en bataille.

- Allez, au lieu de parler, fais-nous ton solo, Keri, répliqua Yuu en souriant.

C'était un jeune garçon aimable qui avait un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à la fois à Koushiro et Jyou, bien que Yamato ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Sûrement ses lunettes et aussi son petit air concentré, mais très gentil.

- Je t'accompagne, vas-y commence, dit Wakaba en se préparant.

Il avait un visage aux traits bien taillés et était assez large d'épaules ; plus âgé que les autres membres du groupe, il s'occupait également des scènes et des détails d'ordre financier, ce dont Yamato était bien incapable.

Pendant que Keri et Wakaba peaufinaient leur partie, Yamato continua de gribouiller quelques paroles pour une chanson qui serait à préparer pour le prochain concert. Ce n'était qu'une ébauche, n'ayant même pas de refrain mais il savait qu'il tenait quelque chose.

Yuu alla le voir et lui prit sa feuille. Il était une des rares personnes capables de lire le travail inachevé de Yamato ; il avait un bon esprit critique et savait lui-même composer.

- Pas mal, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. C'est même… différent de ce que tu fais d'habitude, je dirais.

- Ah oui ? fit Yamato, étonné.

Keri et Wakaba avaient fini et écoutaient à présent leur ami qui relisait certains passages. Keri passait de temps à autre ses doigts sur les cordes, produisant un son vibrant dans la pièce.

- Soleil écarlate, tes yeux me fixent, et déjà je n'ai plus besoin de moi-même, je suis aveuglé…

Il se tut, relut le reste à voix basse.

- Oui, c'est différent d'habitude, dit-il sur un ton ferme. Tu n'écris pas comme ça normalement.

- C'est mauvais, tu trouves ? demanda Yamato.

- Non, non, pas mauvais du tout, c'est pas mal même mais disons… comment expliquer ça…

Keri prit la feuille, la lut à son tour, et à cet instant Yamato ne lui en voulut pas. Il avait besoin d'un avis et avait suffisamment confiance en ses partenaires pour les laisser regarder ses compositions. Keri passa ensuite la feuille à Wakaba qui la parcourut rapidement.

- Il y a plus de sentiments dedans, finit par dire Wakaba en rendant la feuille à Yamato. C'est différent ce que tu fais d'habitude car tu sembles vraiment ressentir ce que tu écris.

Yamato resta muet puis relut ce qu'il avait écrit. Il n'avait pas fait attention, c'était devenu tellement naturel pour lui de composer quand il se sentait inspiré qu'il n'avait même jugé bon d'examiner de plus près ce qu'il avait fait.

Soleil écarlate. Taichi. Ses baisers. Sa main sur la sienne, ce matin.

- Dans tes autres chansons, il est vrai que tu inventes parfois des trucs, mais c'est toujours bien. Là, je sais pas c'est…plus profond… plus sincère, aussi.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je trouve que c'est même plus beau que ta chanson sur Sora, reprit Yuu avec un petit sourire gêné.

Yamato ne répondit pas au sourire. A présent, il savait que c'était le cas et ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Il avait écrit une chanson pour sa petite amie le lendemain de la victoire et lui avait chanté a capella. Elle en avait rougi, pleuré et déclaré en l'embrassant que jamais on ne lui avait fait plaisir comme ça. Et Yamato l'avait cru, et cru par conséquent que sa chanson avait été magnifique.

Mais, comme à l'image de Sora, la chanson était douce et avenante, mais elle ne dégageait pas de sentiment d'amour : c'était une affection chaude et rassurante qui était chantée, et non la passion capable d'emprisonner la raison. C'était différent, nouveau, c'était Taichi qui l'inspirait.

Taichi qui voulait être avec lui, avait été le seul qui avait eu suffisamment de courage pour franchir la limite. Et Yamato, désemparé, ne sachant que faire, avait compris à son tour : la limite devait être dépassée, et seulement par eux deux. Pour que tout ce qui avait été auparavant, leurs disputes et leurs joies, leur amitié et leur respect valent ce qui allait venir. C'était un terrain inconnu mais Yamato savait quelque part que c'était le bon chemin pour lui.

- A ce propos, comment ça va avec ta copine ? Toujours ensemble ? demanda Keri sur un ton mutin.

- Ca va, répondit Yamato d'une voix détachée. Ca va très bien.

« Si tu veux être avec moi, tu dois rompre avec Sora », fit la voix de Taichi, décidée et fière, aux oreilles de Yamato.

Non, ça n'allait pas, pas du tout. Il se sentait attiré par son meilleur ami, savait les sentiments de ce dernier pour lui, et la seule façon de pouvoir être ensemble, était donc qu'il rompe avec sa petite amie. Une sorte de bouffée de panique, aussi violente que courte, parcourut son corps et il se sentit presque vaciller.

- Allez, on va dire qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui, déclara vivement Yuu en regardant l'heure. On se revoit la semaine prochaine à 17h, comme aujourd'hui, okay les gars !

Les autres membres approuvèrent puis rangèrent leurs instruments et leurs affaires. Wakaba raconta une blague à Keri qui s'esclaffa et dans une bonne humeur, ils quittèrent tous le studio. Frappé par le froid du soir, Yamato frissonna. Il se sentait fatigué, éprouvé par l'enchaînement d'évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en l'espace de deux jours. Jamais il n'avait cru possible de ressentir un tel changement d'émotions en si peu de temps. Taichi. Sora. Le désir de l'un, l'affection de l'autre. Et la peur de se retrouver seul au bout du compte.

- Grand frère !

Surpris, il releva la tête et vit Takeru sur le trottoir, lui souriant avec énergie. Patamon, souriant comme son ami, battait l'air glacé de ses grandes oreilles, confortablement installé sur le bonnet de Takeru. Yamato répondit au sourire. Il quitta ses amis du groupe qui le saluèrent de la main, puis alla voir son petit frère.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? demanda-t-il, content de le voir.

- Non, non, je viens d'arriver, répondit Takeru en secouant la tête. J'ai fini mon entraînement de basket il y a dix minutes. Comme c'est sur le chemin de la maison, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de te voir.

- Oui, c'est sympa.

Le ciel était déjà d'un noir d'encre, et les lumières des réverbères, ça et là, éclairaient les alentours d'une lueur jaune et brillante. Les magasins et les boutiques aux alentours faisaient passer des couleurs électriques dans les yeux de Takeru.

- J'ai faim, se plaignit Patamon en ronchonnant.

- Ah, oui, désolé, Patamon. Yamato, ça te dit de prendre un truc chaud à la maison ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Sa basse sur son épaule, il sourit à son petit frère tandis qu'ils prenaient tous deux le chemin de l'appartement de Takeru. Yamato se sentait un peu gêné ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé et salué sa mère. Leurs relations s'étaient légèrement dégradées au cours des dernières semaines, pour la simple raison que sa mère n'aimait pas trop qu'il sorte avec Sora, ce qui était d'ailleurs surprenant, car elle l'avait toujours appréciée. Yamato laissait tout ça courir. Avec tout ce qui s'annonçait, il ne savait pas si son couple durerait. Au fond, quelle importance ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'immeuble, tous deux ne parlant pas. C'était néanmoins un silence agréable, calme, qui disait bien plus que des mots. Patamon gémit de nouveau en disant qu'il n'allait plus être capable de voler et Takeru, en riant, le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'appartement.

C'était un appartement différent de celui de Yamato, notamment pour l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. On sentait qu'il y avait une femme qui y vivait et s'en occupait, ce qui n'était pas la même chose que Yamato qui vivait avec son père et Gabumon.

Patamon alla se blottir sur le canapé, laissant Takeru préparer un petit encas.

- Maman n'est pas là ? demanda Yamato, surpris.

- Non, elle est à une conférence sur l'histoire de la biographie. Pour son travail.

- Ca doit être passionnant, soupira Yamato sur un ton ironique.

- Comme tu le dis. Enfin bon, ça la passionne quand même.

Takeru ouvrit le frigo, prit une bouteille de lait et resta un instant immobile, les yeux levés, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se rappeler quelque chose.

- Dis, tu savais qu'elle compte publier un de ses recueils ? dit-il soudain, se souvenant enfin ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Non, non je ne savais pas, répondit Yamato, à la fois étonné et fier.

Sa mère avait toujours écrit, et malgré son travail de journaliste, ses petites nouvelles, ses fictions s'empilaient dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle avait un style agréable, et ses histoires avaient toujours plu à ses enfants qui étaient ses premiers lecteurs. La nouvelle préférée de Yamato était « Golden Secret », et celle de Takeru « The one who knows ». Il était évident que ces deux nouvelles seraient publiées, et comme à chaque fois, leur seraient dédiées.

- Ca marche bien pour elle, son éditeur pense bientôt publier un autre de ses recueils, reprit Takeru, versant le lait dans un bol, avant d'y ajouter des céréales au chocolat.

- Je suis content pour elle, fit Yamato, souriant. Je suis impatient de pouvoir lire tout ce qu'elle a écrit.

- Et moi donc. Patamon, c'est prêt !

Le Digimon voleta jusqu'à la table et, affamé, se mit à dévorer les céréales que Takeru avait préparé pour lui. Quant aux deux frères, ils mangeaient une part de la tarte aux fruits que leur mère avait préparé la veille, avec un peu de thé.

- Ca change de chez papa, déclara Yamato après une bouchée. Faut dire aussi que c'est toujours moi qui fais la cuisine.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, la seule chose que papa sait faire c'est les pâtes.

- Et encore, la dernière fois, les pâtes étaient bleues et dures. Il les avait fait cuire dans un récipient en plastique, ça a coulé partout.

Takeru éclata de rire.

- Tu risques ta vie tous les jours on dirait.

- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui fais la cuisine. Je tiens à vivre encore un bout de temps.

Patamon rit à son tour, la bouche pleine de céréales. Takeru le gronda pour la forme avant de lui essuyer le museau avec une serviette en papier.

Yamato sourit, puis porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé. Il allait en boire une gorgée quand l'expression du visage de Takeru le stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Takeru tressaillit. Il détourna les yeux, gêné. Patamon, devinant ses pensées, le remercia pour l'encas avant de voleter jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, laissant les deux frères seuls. Surpris, Yamato reposa la tasse qu'il tenait et fixa Takeru.

- Takeru ?

- Ex… Excuse-moi, Yamato. En fait…

Il se tut puis reprit d'une voix qui se voulait plus ferme.

- Tu es au courant pour Daisuke et Hikari ?

- Evidemment, tout le monde en parle, répondit Yamato, ne comprenant pas trop.

- Justement, reprit Takeru. Et ça ne plaît à personne, qu'Hikari n'ait rien dit plus tôt à propos de… nous deux, finit-il dans un souffle.

Yamato fronça les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Miyako, Iori et Ken nous évitent depuis qu'ils ont appris. Moi et Hikari. Je comprends pourquoi et je ne leur en veux pas, mais disons que c'est assez pénible.

- Tu veux que j'aille leur en parler ?

- Ah, non, non, reprit vivement Takeru, faisant un geste de la main comme pour dissiper le malaise. Je voulais juste te le dire, ça me tracassait, c'est tout. Je me sens désolé pour Daisuke, j'aurai dû lui avouer moi-même, mais je n'ai pas pu.

Yamato soupira longuement, s'appuyant contre le dos de sa chaise, allongeant ses jambes sous la table. Son thé avait refroidi et toute manière il n'avait plus soif. Les yeux bleus de Takeru s'assombrirent légèrement.

- De toute façon, ça ne change rien. On n'a pas été sympa avec lui.

- Ca passera, ne t'en fais pas, Takeru. Ah, tu es trop sensible, ça te perdra.

- Tu peux parler tiens, toi ! répliqua Takeru sur le ton de la moquerie.

- Idiot, soupira Yamato, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il y eut un silence, ce silence apaisant et agréable qui semblait si bien faire passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et cette impression, ce sentiment de sécurité donna l'impulsion à Yamato d'avouer à son frère ce qui s'apprêtait peut-être à venir. Cela ne dépendait que de lui, seulement de lui.

- Takeru ?

- Oui ?

- Je pense que je vais rompre avec Sora.

Le dire à voix haute raffermit quelque chose d'instable en lui et, presque rassuré, il s'amusa à tourner la cuiller dans sa tasse froide. Takeru, abasourdi, avait les yeux écarquillés et dans un mouvement presque inconscient, il se pencha comme pour mieux entendre son frère alors qu'ils n'étaient pourtant séparés que par soixante centimètres.

- Qu… Quoi ? bégaya Takeru. Mais comment ça ?

Et dans son regard, Yamato comprit qu'il s'imaginait quelque chose de catastrophique.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas disputés, ni rien. Tout se passe bien.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ? Ca fait tout juste un mois, et vous allez l'air d'être bien ensemble !

Takeru était choqué et son frère comprenait bien. Sora et lui faisaient le couple idéal, aux habitudes toutes tracées, aux sourires et aux baisers tendres qui étaient jalousés par tant. Jalousés par Taichi.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Sora, c'est moi, continua-t-il d'une voix calme, et cela le surprit lui-même. Je… Je suis attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne veux pas tromper Sora.

- Attiré ? Qui est-ce ? Une amie de Sora ?

Silence.

- C'est Taichi.

Yamato s'en voulut pour le son de sa voix, qui parut à cet instant basse et nerveuse. Takeru demeura silencieux, incapable de dire quelque chose de convenable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant un temps. Yamato s'attendait à tout à présent, mais l'avouer avait été comme un immense soulagement et ses pensées, d'un seul coup, semblaient plus claires et logiques. Peu importait maintenant.

« Si tu veux être avec moi… »

Et il avait envie de l'être, d'être avec Taichi. Cela sonnait tellement étrange, tellement décalé mais en même temps parfaitement normal, comme si les choses devaient se passer comme ça. Et il comprit, à l'instant même où Takeru le dévisageait, ses yeux bleus pleins de douceur troublés par la révélation, sa propre réaction lorsque Taichi l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il y avait répondu, malgré son choc, car c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Car c'était Taichi, et seulement parce que c'était Taichi.

- Je ne comprends pas, Yamato, déclara finalement Takeru d'une voix douce. Toi et Taichi, vous êtes…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais contrairement à ce quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu penser, Yamato sut qu'il tentait de trouver le mot juste et non à le blesser. Jamais Takeru ne cherchait à faire souffrir quelqu'un. Même sans le vouloir.

- On n'est pas ensemble, rectifia Yamato. Pas encore, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Tu veux rompre avec Sora pour être avec Taichi, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas laisser Sora comme ça. J'ai encore besoin de temps mais… je refuse de la tromper. Taichi est de mon avis.

- Dans tous les cas, elle sera blessée. Surtout si c'est à cause de Taichi.

- Je sais. Mais…

Il se tut, pensif. Les yeux de Taichi, sa voix, lui revinrent en mémoire.

- J'ai envie d'être avec Taichi, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Tu connais cette sensation, celle que tu ressens quand tout ce que tu ne voyais pas apparaît devant tes yeux, d'un coup, et devient réel ?

Takeru hocha la tête, sans pour autant comprendre tout à fait où son frère voulait en venir. Il avait cette expression particulière que Yamato aimait voir, un mélange de surprise et douceur qui semblait inciter les autres à se confier à lui.

- C'est ça, ce que je ressens maintenant pour Taichi, continua Yamato, pensif, et l'image de Taichi faisant un geste vers le ciel lui revint, éblouissante de clarté. C'est comme si depuis tout ce temps, je n'avais pas vu ce qui comptait pour moi, que je n'avais pas fait attention, ou alors que j'avais tenté d'oublier du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça mais… oui, j'ai bien des sentiments pour lui.

- Que tu aies des sentiments pour lui ne veut pas dire que ça va durer. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si ça ne marche pas entre vous ? Que votre amitié en sorte brisée ?

Yamato sourit face aux questions de son frère, brutales mais justes. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait après, si jamais il y avait un « après » ? Si jamais et si… et si… Mais alors pourquoi s'inquiéter, se demander si le choix était bon ? Pas d'importance.

« Ose dire que tu ne veux pas de moi… »

Le regard de Yamato était si franc que Takeru sentit que ses remarques ne serviraient à rien. Et il comprit que ce Yamato, assis face à lui, semblait, d'un seul coup, bien plus heureux dans sa future démarche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Sora. Car Takeru savait que Taichi avait quelque chose que la jeune fille n'avait pas, cette particularité qui faisait que le lien unissant les deux garçons était si spécial. Il l'avait bien senti, depuis le Digimonde. Ils partageaient tous deux une émotion indicible mais parfaitement visible par tous. Leurs disputes mais également leurs moments de camaraderie, cette relation impossible, mêlant rire et coup, insulte et compliment, ce respect toujours renouvelé et leur complicité inépuisable, tout cela formait une entité unique, qui vivait leur propre vie.

Et étrangement, le choc passé, il assimila les paroles de Yamato, tout à fait compréhensibles. Ce que les autres avaient peut-être inconsciemment vu s'était enfin réalisé. Et Takeru se sentit heureux, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Heureux et soulagé.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes dire à Sora que c'est fini entre vous ? demanda-t-il finalement, laissant tomber ses remarques précédentes.

- Je ne sais pas. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. J'ai encore peu de mal à réaliser moi-même tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? fit Takeru sur un ton mutin.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, répliqua Yamato sentant son visage s'empourprer contre sa volonté.

- Oh, alors vous en êtes déjà là…

- Mais pas du tout, idiot ! s'écria Yamato en frappant du poing sur la table, ses joues lui brûlant de plus en plus. A quoi tu penses, enfin ?!

Takeru détourna le regard en sifflotant, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer encore plus son frère. Puis, après un temps de suspens, il se mit à rire, cachant son visage de sa main droite. Surpris, Yamato le laissa faire. Quand Takeru retira sa main, il dévoila une expression rieuse et apaisée.

- Je suis content, avoua-t-il en riant encore.

Yamato ne répondit pas, étonné. Takeru le dévisagea encore un instant, son rire s'atténuant peu à peu.

- Même si je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait, je suis content pour toi, continua-t-il, soutenant son menton de la paume, une lueur pétillante dans ses yeux bleus. Tu as l'air heureux, et je sais que Taichi doit l'être également. Je te souhaite juste que ça marche, grand frère.

Yamato contempla le visage paisible de son frère et une bouffée de chaleur parcourut son corps, dissipant les dernières onces de nervosité et d'inquiétude qu'il pouvait encore ressentir. Takeru avait raison, il se sentait heureux, étrangement heureux après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le premier baiser de Taichi auquel il avait répondu sous l'impulsion féroce qui avait dormi en lui pendant trois ans, la main de Taichi sur la sienne et son sourire victorieux, intense de bonheur. Et d'autres images plus floues, anciennes, mais toujours là, de Taichi, encore, mais qui progressivement reprenaient place en lui, se rassemblaient et devenaient parfaitement logiques et naturelles.

Peu importait.

Il était heureux.

_**A suivre....**_


	4. Première Partie Chapitre III

Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième chapitre de Digital Generation, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup avancé sur cette fanfiction, j'ai même fini la première partie et j'ai commencé le premier chapitre de la deuxième. L'action pure va commencer vers le prochain chapitre.

Warning : scène rating M à la fin de ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus. C'est d'ailleurs une de mes toutes premières, donc excusez-moi si ça a l'air encore un peu maladroit. N'hésitez pas à commenter ; même si le fandom a l'air un peu mort, des reviews construites sont toujours une vraie mine d'or pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

**Digital Generation **

**Partie I**

**Soleil Ecarlate**

**Chapitre III**

Beloved Bird dit : Salut Ko ^o^!

Izzmon dit : Coucou, Sora : D !

Beloved Bird dit : J'ai appris pour ton école, toutes mes félicitations ^__^v !

Izzmon dit : lol merci

_Blue Wolf s'est connecté à la conversation._

Blue Wolf dit : T'as assuré, Ko XD !

_Califlower, Paramedical, Pinkystrass, Hopy-Hopy, Leader of Dragons se sont connectés à la conversation. _

Izzmon dit : Ouah, tout ce monde pour moi c'est trop gentil ^^ !

Pinkystrass dit : Tu rigoles, tu le mérites !

Leader of Dragons dit : Le génie est gêné ? lol

Hopy-Hopy dit : Faut le faire quand même, être accepté avec recommandation personnelle du directeur OO ! T'es trop fort, Ko !

Califlower dit : Faites gaffe à ses chevilles les gars XD !

_Google Boy, Hawkgeek, Upado se sont connectés à la conversation._

Paramedical dit : lol on va jamais pouvoir avoir une conversation normale ici XD !

Google Boy dit : surtout avec des gars comme Daisuke klsdkjsd

Izzmon dit : ?

Google Boy dit : Scuze, Chibimon s'amuse à me piquer le clavier -__-

Hawkgeek dit : Koushiro, tu es mon héros *u*, je rêve d'intégrer cette école !

Izzmon dit : T'en fais pas, tu pourras, tu as encore le temps avant ^^

Califlower dit : Tiens, comme je vous ai tous sous la main là

Leader of Dragons : Je parie que tu vas encore nous embobiner, Mimi - - '

_Califlower lance une insulte à Leader of Dragons._

Google Boy dit : quelle méchanceté, Mimi.

Google Boy dit : j'adore 3

Blue Wolf dit : XD

Califlower dit : Ce serait pour la fête, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour deux trois trucs, c'est pas méchant. Miyako et Sora sont déjà prévenues de toute façon

Hopy-Hopy dit : Pourquoi je le sens mal ce coup-ci ?

_Worm Wood s'est connecté à la conversation._

Worm Wood dit : Salut les gars, félicitations pour ton école, Ko ^^ !

Upado dit : Ken, t'arrives au bon moment là, Mimi veut parler des rôles qu'elle va nous donner pour la fête

Leader of Dragons dit : Prépare-toi à souffrir comme jamais, mon petit

Pinkystrass dit : Tu es méchant, frérot ^^ '

Hawkgeek dit : je trouve ça dingue quand même que vous soyez dans le même appart et que vous chattiez en même temps OO

Pinkystrass dit : je suis dans le salon, il est dans sa chambre

Blue Wolf dit : quelle famille - -'

_Leader of Dragons lance une insulte à Blue Wolf._

Beloved Bird dit : Ca suffit vous deux , bon Mimi, vas-y

Califlower dit : okay bon, j'aimerais deux personnes qui s'occuperaient des invitations à envoyer, y en a pas beaucoup hein, juste 30 un truc du genre

Paramedical dit : O__O

Izzmon dit : On avait dit une petite fête, Mimi -__-

Califlower : Mais j'ai invité que les gens importants , des Digisauveurs et ceux qui sont au courant aussi, alors bon c'est une petite fête ça

Worm Wood dit : okay okay, quoi d'autre ?

Califlower : Il me faudrait aussi des gens pour préparer quelques trucs à manger. J'ai commandé plein de choses mais faudrait les finir de les préparer nous-même, ce serait plus marrant

Google Boy : ouais faire genre que c'est toi qui l'a préparé mais en fait non

Califlower dit : qui a osé dire à Daisuke que je sais pas cuisiner, ce qui est totalement faux ?

_Google Boy dénonce Leader of Dragons._

Leader of Dragons dit : Sale traître !

Google Boy : Non, je sauve ma peau, nuance

Upado dit : Ca intéresse quelqu'un de faire ça ? Finir la préparation des plats ?

Paramedical dit : Je veux bien si quelqu'un le fait avec moi

Pinkystrass dit : Moi je veux bien aussi

Hopy-Hopy dit : Faut être combien pour la cuisine ?

Califlower dit : Pas beaucoup, 3 personnes je pense.

Google Boy dit : moi ça me branche bien

Blue Wolf dit : Toi, tu sais cuisiner ? OO

Leader of Dragons dit : Eh rigolez pas, il fait des super bonnes omelettes. Ken peut témoigner

Worm Wood dit : C'est sûr ^^

Beloved Bird dit : Moi je m'occupe de décorer l'appart avec Mimi, Miyako et Iori.

Califlower dit : Takeru, Ko vous pourriez nous aider pour certains trucs à l'appart ?

Hopy-Hopy dit : Okay ^^

Izzmon dit : C'est possible aussi de mon côté.

Califlower dit : Ken j'aurai besoin de toi aussi

Worm Wood dit : En quoi je peux aider ?

Califlower dit : tu verras ^^

Leader of Dragons dit : Fuis Ken, fuis tout de suite o !

Izzmon dit : XD

Califlower dit : si c'est comme ça, Taichi et Yamato s'occuperont des invitations

Blue Wolf dit : OO hein ?

Leader of Dragons dit : oh non, le truc le plus chiant u__u !

Blue Wolf dit : mais on sait déjà qui vient, on s'en fiche des invitations alors

Califlower dit : c'est pour le côté traditionnel

Hawkgeek dit : Vous y comprenez rien les gars : D

Paramedical dit : Quelle arnaque XD !

Pinkystrass dit : Allez ça prendra pas trop de temps, vous collez des bouts de papier et vous les postez, c'est pas dur quand même

Leader of Dragons dit : Ouais mais c'est chiant à mourir !

Blue Wolf dit : Sûr

Upado dit : Je pense que le pire ce sera la colère de Mimi non ?

Google Boy dit : Mourir d'ennui ou être tué par Mimi, pourquoi devoir faire ce genre de choix ?

Leader of Dragons : Je te fais pas dire -__-

Worm Wood dit : Vous au moins vous savez ce que vous allez faire

Hopy-Hopy dit : C'est pour le suspense tout ça XD

Blue Wolf dit : haha, je suis écroulé de rire

_Blue Wolf rit jaune._

Beloved Bird dit : ^^'

Califlower dit : bon maintenant que tout est en place, sachez que la fête aura lieu dans une semaine ^^

Beloved Bird dit : Mais Mimi, j'ai mon match

Califlower dit : Justement, comme ça on aura une autre raison de faire la fête ; )

Pinkystrass dit : tu vas assurer, Sora ^__^v

Blue Wolf dit : tout va bien se passer ^^

Califlower dit : pour les détails en ce qui concerne les rôles, vous voyez entre vous tant que ça se finit la veille de la fête. Ceux qui s'occupent de l'appart avec moi passeront vers 17h, sachant que la fête commence à 20h. En cas de problème, vous m'appelez, okay ?

Paramedical dit : aucun souci, merci Mimi ^^

Upado dit : bon je vais y aller moi, il est tard

Izzmon dit : j'pense qu'on va tous y aller

_Upado, Leader of Dragons, Blue Wolf, Google Boy, Worm Wood, Pinkystrass, Hopy-Hopy, Califlower, Hawkgeek se sont déconnectés de la conversation._

Izzmon dit : Tu t'en vas pas, Jyou ?

Paramedical dit : j'y vais tout de suite mais avant j'aimerais savoir si tu vas bien

Izzmon dit : ?

Izzmon dit : Bien sûr ^^

Paramedical dit : … si jamais tu veux en parler

Izzmon dit : de quoi ?

Paramedical : de ce qu'on a parlé hier

Izzmon dit : ah, merci ^^' mais ça va, t'en fais pas, hein

Paramedical dit : okay, tu peux compter sur moi en cas de problème ^^

_Paramedical s'est déconnecté de la conversation.

* * *

_

Wormmon sautilla pour la troisième fois de suite avec un petit bruit sourd. Pour la troisième fois, Ken, bien trop concentré sur son travail, ne l'entendit pas et continua à fixer l'écran de son ordinateur, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main gauche, l'autre sur le clavier.

- Ken, finit par dire le Digimon en sautillant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dis ?

Ken sursauta puis se retourna vers Wormmon en ayant un petit sourire.

- Ah pardon, Wormmon, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Rien de spécial, je monte une petite vidéo pour Mimi avec le film qu'on a fait le soir de la victoire.

Wormmon prit son élan et se posa sur l'épaule de Ken qui ne le repoussa pas. Le Digimon, très curieux, se pencha pour mieux voir ce que son ami avait commencé dès le lendemain de la conversation sur Internet avec les autres Digisauveurs. Ce dernier avait découpé des plans de la vidéo tournée par Miyako et à présent en regardait quelques extraits qu'il triait. Il cliqua sur un passage qu'il n'avait pas encore travaillé.

La caméra se mit en marche et la voix de Miyako se fit entendre.

- Retour sur la victoire des Digisauveurs ! Annonça-t-elle comme un peu essoufflée par tous les évènements qui avaient précédé.

La caméra fit un plan de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous, à savoir chez Taichi. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, pétillante d'après ce que Ken en voyait et dont il se souvenait lui-même. Yamato et Sora étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, l'un contre l'autre, se tenant la main. Ils eurent un sourire quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient filmés ; Yamato fit le V de la victoire et Sora l'appuya d'un clin d'œil. C'était une heure après qu'ils avaient avoué à leurs amis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Allongés par terre, Takeru et Iori faisaient un bras de fer, encouragés par Hikari et Mimi. Curieusement, Takeru semblait avoir du mal contre Iori qui souriait calmement.

Taichi apparut brusquement à l'écran, ayant pris la caméra de Miyako. Il la tenait à bout de bras et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Taichi rends-moi ça ! cria Miyako hors champ.

- Je vais pas te la casser, t'inquiètes.

Il se mit à filmer Ken qui se mit à rougir et tenta de se cacher d'une main. Mais à cet instant, éclatant de rire, Daisuke qui était près de lui, assis en tailleur, le prit par l'épaule et fit face à la caméra, obligeant Ken à faire pareil.

- Arrêtes, Daisuke, dit Ken, gêné. Je n'aime pas ça.

- C'est marrant, enfin, rétorqua Chibimon en faisait des mouvements excités de ses pattes.

- Allez, Ken, dis-toi que ça vaudra des millions plus tard, répliqua Daisuke en faisant comme Yamato un V de la victoire.

- C'est sûr, un documentaire sur les imbéciles heureux, je me demande quelle chaîne télé n'en voudrait pas, lança Taichi qu'on ne voyait pas mais qui avait comme un sourire narquois dans la voix.

Vexé, Daisuke transforma son V de la victoire en un doigt d'honneur. Aussitôt, Jyou et Miyako vinrent lui donner une pichenette sur le crâne.

- C'est quoi cette façon d'être, Daisuke Motomiya ? dit Jyou d'une voix faussement en colère.

- Mal poli, tu imagines tes enfants voir leur père être aussi vulgaire lors d'une victoire contre un méchant Digimon ? ajouta Miyako qui ensuite se tourna vers la caméra, tendant les mains. Donne-moi ça Taichi, arrête avec tes bêtises !

L'image qui s'était stabilisée sur Koushiro bavardant avec Ken se mit à trembler, tandis que Miyako et Taichi se disputaient la caméra. Lorsque Taichi apparut à l'écran, affichant une moue, Ken comprit que Miyako avait gagné.

- T'es pas drôle, Miyako ! lança le garçon, boudeur.

- Va pleurer ailleurs, idiot, répliqua Miyako sur un ton amusé.

L'image se focalisa sur le bras de fer entre Takeru et Iori et au même moment, Iori avec un râle parvint à gagner.

- Ouah, tu es super fort Iori, s'écria Mimi, impressionnée.

- C'est parce que Iori fait du kendo, dagya, répondit Upamon très fier de son ami.

- Je veux essayer aussi, dit Hikari, bien décidée. Allez, Iori, contre moi !

Iori, gêné et à la fois ravi, eut un petit rire et se mit en position contre son amie qui prit place. La caméra glissa vers Yamato et Sora mais le plan fut très court : le couple s'embrassait et Miyako par pudeur, se tourna très vite vers quelqu'un d'autre à filmer.

« Hum ? »

Ken stoppa l'image, à la surprise de son Digimon.

- Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ken ?

- Une seconde…

Il repassa le plan précédent puis de nouveau fit pause. Taichi, debout, regardait le couple qui s'embrassait et pendant une seconde, Ken vit très clairement une expression crispée et douloureuse sur son visage. Il relança la vidéo puis l'arrêta encore une fois. Taichi regardait très précisément son meilleur ami, semblant oublier complètement Sora. Il donnait l'impression d'étouffer, et son visage avait pâli.

Le plan ne dura même pas cinq secondes car Miyako posa une question ironique à Taichi à propos de Daisuke et à ce moment le jeune garçon eut un air mutin qui fit oublier presque aussitôt ce qu'il avait montré précédemment.

Ken secoua la tête, les yeux fixant Taichi qui souriait de nouveau, ayant attrapé Koushiro par le cou et le taquinant. Ce qu'il avait vu ne ressemblait pas à celui qui était le leader des Digisauveurs. Il était vrai que Ken ne connaissait pas Taichi aussi bien que les autres mais cette expression de douleur qu'il avait eue en regardant Yamato l'avait troublé. A cette pensée, Ken eut un choc : Daisuke avait eu exactement le même air quand il avait été rejeté par Hikari, cette même tristesse trop pesante pour être dissimulée longtemps.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

Ken eut un petit rire.

- Ken ? demanda Wormmon. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose de complètement dingue, ce n'est pas grave.

- C'est à propos de Taichi ? fit Wormmon, ce qui étonna son ami.

- Oui, peut-être. Mais ça ne me regarde pas de toute manière.

A ces mots, Ken vit une fenêtre clignoter au bas de son écran. Il cliqua.

_Google Boy s'est connecté à la conversation._

Google Boy dit : Salut toi : D

Worm Wood dit : Salut Dai

Google Boy dit : Ce soir y a personne chez moi, ça te dit de venir dormir ?

Ken eut un haussement d'épaules et se remit à pianoter.

Worm Wood dit : Pas de problème, je pense.

Google Boy dit : okay, bon je te laisse ma mère me force à voir une expo sur l'Ere Meiji TT

Worm Wood dit : courage ^^'

_Google Boy s'est déconnecté de la conversation._

- Je pourrais venir ce soir ? demanda Wormmon d'un air soucieux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ken en souriant. Je suis sûr que Chibimon est impatient de te voir.

Il releva les yeux et étudia encore une nouvelle fois la séquence. Préférant ne pas se poser de questions sur la réaction de Taichi à propos de Yamato, il remit au début et regarda jusqu'au moment où Daisuke le prenait par l'épaule, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, faisant le V de la victoire. Il fit pause, observant le visage de son meilleur ami, ce visage qui semblait si loin des larmes et de la douleur, mais qu'il avait néanmoins contemplé dans la détresse, son corps pleurant contre son épaule.

Les gens pensaient toujours que Daisuke ne pouvait pas éprouver des sentiments comme la douleur, la tristesse. Mais c'était faux, et Ken le savait parfaitement. Le cœur de Daisuke était plus fragile qu'on le croyait ; il suffisait d'une parole, d'un geste pour qu'il se brise. Et malgré tout, Daisuke ne disait jamais rien sur ses émotions, préférant rire et faire des remarques moqueuses, faire oublier le garçon sensible et peiné par son comportement de boute-en-train.

« Daisuke… »

Ken soupira puis fit craquer son cou, les yeux clos. Au fond de lui-même, quelque chose s'épanouissait doucement mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il le remarque.

Et à ce même moment, il ignorait que, millimètre par millimètre, le Digimonde changeait, se transformait avec une progression amibienne qui ne prendrait toute son importance que dans plusieurs mois.

Les préoccupations étaient ailleurs.

* * *

- Tiens, c'est toi ?

- Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Le gars pour qui tu as un béguin ?

- Débile, va.

Koushiro ronchonna tout en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Tentomon fit un petit signe à Jyou qui lui répondit de même. L'invité s'assit sur le lit, observant la chambre de son ami avec grand intérêt. Comme d'habitude, l'ordinateur était toujours allumé et vrombissait doucement tandis que la radio était en marche, passant du rock à son bas. Koushiro adorait The Cramps, vieux groupe américain des années 60 et ne cessait de passer en boucle le même CD, parfois au grand dam de son Digimon qui aurait aimé écouter autre chose.

- Pourquoi tu es venu aujourd'hui ? demanda Koushiro, toujours étonné. Un truc important ?

- Pas tant que ça… juste te dire en personne que j'ai obtenu un poste permanent à l'hôpital où je travaille.

Le visage de Jyou s'éclaira et son ami eut un grand sourire.

- C'est génial, ça, Jyou ! Tu n'auras même plus besoin de chercher après ton école de médecin, tu as déjà un poste, c'est super !

- Oui, c'est super, répondit Jyou, un sentiment de contentement sur le visage. Après tout ce temps, j'ai enfin obtenu le poste dont je voulais, dans l'hôpital que je voulais. Et toi, ça se passe bien concernant ton école d'informatique ?

Koushiro était déjà retourné devant l'ordinateur et pianotait sur un quelconque programme dont la portée ne semblait pas au commun des mortels. Cependant, il écoutait toujours son ami et n'avait pas oublié un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Les papiers sont signés, je n'aurai plus qu'à obtenir ma bourse, répondit Koushiro avant de cliquer sur un fichier que Jyou ne voyait pas.

Tentomon, près de lui, observait son ami en ayant l'air impressionné, comme à chaque fois que Koushiro dévoilait ses prouesses en informatiques. Jyou resta un instant silencieux, les membres tendus par une certaine appréhension. Koushiro le remarqua dès l'instant où il commença à se tordre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jyou ? Il y a autre chose ?

Jyou hésita encore un instant. Quand il parla, sa voix était mal assurée.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui tu es amoureux, Ko. Je peux comprendre, après tout ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu en souffres. C'est vraiment sans espoir ?

Silence. Choqué, Tentomon resta muet. Koushiro n'avait quitté l'écran des yeux mais il avait à présent une posture plus raide, comme s'il se protégeait des paroles de son ami.

- Le simple fait de m'avouer que je l'aimais m'a montré à quel point c'était sans espoir, répondit-il enfin d'une voix amère, sans regarder Jyou. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en parler. Il est déjà dur pour moi d'aimer un garçon, qui plus est déjà en couple.

- Ko… Je ne voulais pas… remuer le couteau dans la plaie… je…

Il s'arrêta, incapable de pouvoir finir une phrase correctement sans utiliser d'expressions fâcheuses. Dépité, il s'allongea sur le lit de son ami, soupira, puis se mit sur le flanc. A cet instant, il vit par terre, près d'un pied du lit une photo retournée. Curieux, il la prit et la contempla longuement. C'était une photo du groupe des Digisauveurs, il y avait plusieurs années. En regardant, Jyou se surprit à sourire et des souvenirs épars lui revinrent, sans véritable fin ou début, des images et des saveurs qui se superposaient les unes sur les autres. Taichi, Yamato… les autres encore… Et les Digimons…

« Yamato ? »

Son regard se fit plus dur, tandis qu'il contemplait la photo. Quelque chose ne collait pas. En touchant le papier glacé du doigt, il s'aperçut qu'un trait avait été fait au crayon, si fin qu'on ne le voyait pas, mais que l'on devinait par la trace laissée sur le papier.

Le trait entourait Yamato, posant avec son sourire tranquillement négligé, les mains dans les poches, son regard bleu brillant comme de l'eau au soleil.

Le cœur de Jyou s'accéléra. Etait-ce possible… ?

« Koushiro… amoureux de Yamato ?... »

Et à cet instant, il eut l'impression que cela était parfaitement clair, presque logique. Yamato, le beau Yamato qui savait prendre un cœur sans en donner l'air, le garçon aux valeurs pures était bien quelqu'un dont on pouvait tomber amoureux. Koushiro avait dû se rendre compte à quel point Yamato était beau, que son allure désinvolte avait quelque chose d'unique, que même ce qu'il disait et pensait semblaient parfaitement justes aux yeux de Koushiro. Mais comment était-ce réalisable, comment Koushiro pouvait gagner contre Sora ? Jyou sentit une douleur le saisir à l'estomac et, triste, remit correctement la photo à sa place. Koushiro n'avait rien vu, lui tournant le dos, et Jyou en le regardant, si droit sur sa chaise mais brisé par un sentiment impossible ne fit rien d'autre que se taire.

* * *

Miyako avait ce regard. Ce fut la toute première pensée d'Hikari quand elle vit son amie lui ouvrir la porte avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, sans un mot. Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement où d'habitude un grand bruit régnait, dû surtout à la grande famille de Miyako. Tailmon, comme intimidée par l'atmosphère solennelle, alla tout de suite voir le Digimon de Miyako et tous deux allèrent dans le salon. Il n'était pas bon pour eux de rester dans le coin.

Hikari retira ses chaussures, ayant une boule dans le ventre. Elle n'aimait pas le regard de Miyako, ni son silence, et savait pertinemment pourquoi elle la dévisageait comme ça. La jeune fille avait cette expression si particulière de colère et d'agacement, mais aussi empreint d'une certaine culpabilité qu'Hikari ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Elle soupira. Elle avait apporté un petit gâteau pour son amie, mais elle sentit aussitôt quand elle entra dans la chambre de Miyako que tout cadeau était perçu comme un véritable pot-de-vin.

Miyako avait toujours été comme ça. Totale dans ses émotions et ses jugements.

Elle était assise à son bureau, et la regardait, les jambes et bras croisés dans une position glacée.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lança-t-elle vivement.

Hikari eut de nouveau un soupir. Elle était de nature tolérante et savait tout endurer, mais elle se sentit presque aussitôt épuisée d'avance face à cette conversation qui s'annonçait stérile. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Miyako, jeta un coup d'œil aux murs. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, accueillantes, des objets partout dans les coins.

- Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire, répondit Hikari d'une voix lasse. C'est à propos de Daisuke, c'est ça ?

Miyako ne répondit pas.

- Je me suis excusée, et je reconnais que ma conduite n'a pas été des plus sincères. Toutefois, mon intention était honnête : je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir.

- Tu l'as quand même fait, rétorqua Miyako. Tu as laissé le temps s'écouler, et plus Daisuke semblait amoureux de toi, plus tu reculais ta déclaration. Takeru non plus n'a rien fait. Je l'aurais cru plus brave.

- Arrête ! s'exclama Hikari en se redressant d'un coup.

Une tâche empourpra ses joues et les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis. Dans ses yeux brillait une colère qui ne demandait qu'à éclater et Miyako, un peu surprise, reconnut en elle le caractère de Taichi, si vif. Elle en était la sœur après tout.

- Ne parle pas de Takeru comme ça !

Miyako émit une sorte de sifflement rageur mais ne dit rien.

- Tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale, Miyako ! continua Hikari, sentant comme un abcès se crever en elle tandis qu'elle prononçait tout ce qu'elle pensait. Tu n'as rien dit non plus, tu ne lui as même pas parlé, ni rien ! Iori non plus, à vrai dire.

Miyako tendit une main vers Hikari, lui faisant comprendre que cela suffisait. Son regard était froid.

- Ce n'était pas notre rôle, Hikari et tu le savais très bien. Tu as été cruelle et maintenant tu refuses de voir à quel point tu es hypocrite. C'est la vérité, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'Hikari s'apprêtait à se défendre. Je te le dis en toute amitié, tu sais. Je peux comprendre à la rigueur…

Elle se tut puis doucement, un sourire triste plana sur ses lèvres.

- Daisuke est le genre de personnes qu'on ne veut pas faire souffrir…

Hikari ne dit plus rien, détournant les yeux avant de s'assoir à nouveau. Miyako avait raison, et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Plus mal encore de s'avouer qu'elle était hypocrite : elle l'avait bien compris dès l'instant où elle avait répondu aux sentiments de Takeru tout en repoussant doucement mais fermement ceux de Daisuke. Quand elle le regardait, quand elle voyait son sourire nerveux, plein de timidité et de volonté à la fois, elle se sentait paralysée, et sous l'emprise de ce visage si rayonnant, si plein de vie. Daisuke faisait partie de ces personnes à qui l'on ne veut rien dire sans avoir peur de les blesser, car l'expression même de leur visage est un vrai coup au cœur. Hikari tenait à Daisuke, et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait fui devant sa responsabilité. La douleur de Daisuke, elle l'avait entendu au téléphone tandis sa voix devenait plus faible et qu'elle croyait presque voir les larmes couler sur le visage de son ami, et qu'il se retenait de sangloter. Il avait pleuré et Hikari ne l'avait pas consolé. Un seul sentiment, horrible, s'était emparé d'elle : le soulagement. Alors que Daisuke pleurait en silence et tentait de faire des blagues, elle s'était sentie soulagée.

Elle se dégoûtait.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle enfin, sentant sa gorge se serrer au souvenir de la voix pincée de Daisuke quand elle l'avait repoussé. Mais… non, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, Hikari, répondit Miyako, s'étant levée et regardant par la fenêtre, les bras à nouveau croisés.

- Je me suis excusée auprès de Daisuke, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton sec. C'est auprès de toi, tu sais…

- Non.

Surprise, Hikari releva la tête. Miyako avait à présent une posture plus raide, et se tenait le front de la paume droite. Hikaru s'aperçut à quel point son amie semblait fatiguée. Elle avait maigri, et ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle fixait toujours l'extérieur d'un œil éteint. Elle avait l'air soudain beaucoup plus adulte et triste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je ne veux pas mieux que toi, continua-t-elle de cette voix métallique, évitant de croiser le regard d'Hikari. J'ai eu mes propres raisons de ne pas avoir dit à Daisuke tout ça. Et je n'en suis pas très fière, à vrai dire.

Elle eut un long soupir.

- J'ai préféré attendre que ça lui fasse plus mal. Qu'il en ressort très affaibli. Je n'ai rien voulu dire… pour en profiter.

D'un mouvement brusque elle se tourna vers Hikari, et cette dernière vit alors son visage d'un rose soutenu, et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, un mélange de tristesse et de nervosité.

- Je… Je voulais…

Elle tenta de se ressaisir mais n'y arriva pas. Et de nouveau, elle se prit le front de la paume droite, se cachant du regard d'Hikari.

- Je voulais… Daisuke…, avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse et honteuse.

Silence.

Hikari cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ? fit-elle d'un ton abasourdi

Miyako, gênée, fit un large mouvement du bras, comme si elle voulait chasser Hikari, puis se redirigea vers son bureau où elle s'assit.

- Je pensais avoir… une petite chance, reprit-elle en butant légèrement sur les mots. Rien qu'une petite chance, et l'utiliser au maximum. Je pensais que plus tu attendrais, plus grande serait sa douleur. Et alors, je l'aurais consolé, je lui aurais montré que j'aurai pu m'occuper de lui… Moi, mieux que toi…

Hikari ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le sol et cessa tout aussitôt. Les mots de Miyako tournaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle en comprit réellement le sens. Miyako… était amoureuse de Daisuke ? Sur le coup, cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle les avait vus, observés, comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde de son regard clair et perçant, révélant la vérité que les autres ne voyaient pas. Et là, elle n'avait rien remarqué comme si cette attirance avait été millimétrique, si profondément enfouie sous les critiques, les mots envoyés sans grande méchanceté, l'amitié étalée au grand jour, que personne n'aurait pu la voir. Miyako avait caché en elle cet amour pour Daisuke, et n'avait rien dit, espérant et manœuvrant pour arriver à son but : que Daisuke lui sourie à elle, de tout son cœur, et non plus à Hikari.

- Je… Je ne savais pas, finit-elle par répondre.

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Miyako en riant doucement. J'ai moi-même du mal à le croire. Comment suis-je tombée amoureuse d'un tel crétin, vantard et pas fichu de marcher correctement ?

Elle ne dit plus rien, tandis qu'Hikari eut un petit toussotement.

- Tu sais bien, Miyako, qu'il ne sera jamais amoureux de toi, non ?

-… Je sais. C'est pour ça… que Ken… ah laisse tomber…, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Hikari prit son gâteau toujours enveloppé. Il était encore chaud, et l'odeur sucrée, un peu grasse, s'en dégageait légèrement. Le papier était d'un rouge soyeux, et elle passa ses doigts autour du ruban jaune. Il lui réchauffait les cuisses.

- Iori… t'aime.

Silence.

Miyako, choquée, se releva brusquement.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Hikaru sourit doucement.

- Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ? Il fait tout pour te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour lui.

Miyako réfléchit. Le jeune garçon aux yeux d'un vert profond, si paisible, si sage, amoureux d'elle ? Pendant un bref instant, elle sentit comme une émotion douce et fraîche cicatriser son cœur délaissé par Daisuke, mais ce fut aussi rapide, et presqu'inutile. Iori était un garçon calme qui avait toujours su faire parler en elle l'adoratrice de l'informatique, et son humour sarcastique l'avait toujours touché. Cependant, elle se sentit d'un coup très vide, et cet amour si lointain qu'elle n'avait jamais conçu passa sur elle comme une brise froide.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Soucies-toi un peu plus de lui, conclut Hikari en se levant, tenant son gâteau contre elle. Même s'il s'agit de lui faire comprendre que tout espoir est vain, occupe-toi de lui de façon à le respecter. Pas comme moi avec Daisuke, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire désolé.

Miyako la fixa puis, n'en pouvant plus, cacha ses yeux de ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'Hikari lui offrit le gâteau, et un mouchoir.

C'était tout bête, mais cela lui suffit pour se sentir mieux.

* * *

- Alors cette expo ?

- Horrible ! Je l'ai fini en cinq minutes mais ma mère a voulu que je refasse tout avec elle !

Ken étouffa un rire contre l'oreiller contre lequel il s'appuyait. Allongé sur le ventre, confortablement installé sur le matelas posé près du lit de Daisuke, il sourit dans le noir en entendant grogner son ami. Chibimon et Wormmon dormaient comme des biens heureux, enveloppés dans une couverture aux pieds de Daisuke. Chibimon renifla dans son sommeil et Wormmon bougea ses pattes avant de rester à nouveau immobile comme un bout de bois.

- Mais, tu as retenu des choses intéressantes, non ?

Daisuke se retourna et se pencha vers Ken. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Ken puisse voir le visage de son ami mais il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le sourire crispé que Daisuke affichait.

- Rien d'intéressant. Ca t'aurait plu, je sais à quel point tu aimes tous les trucs vieux…

- L'Histoire, c'est intéressant, répliqua Ken. Il faut juste l'aborder d'une manière amusante.

- Peuh, comme quoi ? fit Daisuke en se recroquevillant sous sa couette d'un ton boudeur.

Ken soupira, prenant le temps de réfléchir. La fatigue de la journée commençait à peser sur son corps. Il avait travaillé un long moment sur les vidéos pour Mimi, avait fait un bon montage et il ne manquait plus que quelques détails. L'image de Taichi n'avait pas quitté son esprit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi mais préféra passer sous silence cet épisode. Il n'avait pas assez d'indices pour émettre une quelconque hypothèse. Trop risqué.

- Eh bien… Etudie la « petite histoire ».

- La « petite histoire » ? répéta Daisuke.

Ken soupira.

- Tu sais, les anecdotes croustillantes… Que tel général a eu une aventure scandaleuse, tout le monde l'a su et puis bam, une guerre.

- Aaaaaah ! Oui, je vois ! C'est vrai que c'est plus marrant vu comme ça, ricana Daisuke.

- Chut, parle-moi fort, murmura d'un ton furieux Ken en se cachant sous ses couvertures.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants. Ken se sentait bien chez Daisuke. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois où il était allé dormir chez lui. Maladroit, gêné de tant de chaleur humaine qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de côtoyer, il s'était détendu et avait dormi comme un loir, entouré des Digimons et Daisuke qui ronflait et parlait dans son sommeil en se débattant. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Ken, trop heureux d'avoir « enfin » un véritable ami, quelqu'un qui l'avait accepté malgré ses actes impardonnables et lui avait tendu la main d'un geste fier et sincère.

Il entendait la respiration de Daisuke, ses mouvements dans la pénombre, et sa chaleur était là, imprégnant la pièce d'une quiétude bienfaisante.

- Ton idée de « petite histoire » me fait penser à nous, fit enfin Daisuke dans un chuchotement vif. Nous, les Digisauveurs.

Il croisa ses mains sous sa nuque, observant le plafond. Chibimon et Wormmon lui réchauffaient les pieds.

- On a aussi notre lot d'anecdotes croustillantes, comme tu dis. Avec toutes ces histoires d'amour, de lien…

Il soupira.

- Rah, je suis tellement jaloux de Yamato et Sora ! pesta-t-il en brandissant un poing rageur. Bande de tourtereaux qui me rappelle que je suis tout seul !

- Tu te fais du mal, Daisuke, répliqua Ken en tentant de réfréner son rire. N'y pense pas, va. Si ça se trouve, ça ne va pas du tout entre eux…

A ces mots, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le visage de Taichi lui revint en mémoire, blême, à l'expression crispée et douloureuse. Une détresse pure, qui ne pouvait pas s'effacer soudainement. Cette tristesse qu'il avait projetée sur son meilleur ami, Yamato.

- Ken ? A quoi tu penses ? demanda Daisuke, surpris par le silence de son meilleur ami.

- Rien, rien du tout… J'ai pensé à un truc complètement dingue, c'est pas grave.

« Pas si dingue que ça… », songea-t-il en reposant sa joue sur l'oreiller.

Ce n'était pas si incroyable après tout. Taichi était peut-être jaloux du bonheur de Yamato, jaloux de cet amour qu'il avait perdu. Mais… pourquoi quelque chose ne collait pas ? Ken fronça les sourcils, se sentant de plus en plus soucieux.

- Non, Taichi n'est plus amoureux de Sora, fit soudainement Daisuke, lisant dans les pensées de Ken. Oublie ça tout de suite. Et puis, ajouta-t-il dans un rire, Taichi a bien trop de respect pour Yamato pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec Sora. Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, il a de la dignité, n'empêche.

Ken tiqua au son de la voix de Daisuke. Il entendait cette admiration aveuglante que Daisuke avait toujours éprouvée pour l'ancien chef des Digisauveurs mais aussi… autre chose… quoi ?

« Arrête de te faire des idées ! », se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. Depuis cet épisode avec Taichi, il ne cessait d'imaginer des choses étranges.

- Tu sais, reprit Daisuke, je suis encore amoureux d'Hikari.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ken, compréhensif. Il est impossible d'oublier un amour d'un seul coup, comme ça.

Daisuke resta silencieux. Le sourire d'Hikari, son parfum, ses mouvements gracieux demeuraient des souvenirs délicats : tendres, ils n'en restaient pas moins douloureux. C'était une absence glacée, une souffrance qui se rappelait par pointes, quand il la regardait, voyait à présent sa main dans celle de Takeru, ou sentait dans les yeux des autres une compassion inutile. Il avait mal, très mal. Ses larmes avaient continué de couler encore après sa visite chez Ken. Chibimon, interloqué, l'avait serré du mieux qu'il pouvait contre son petit corps, imprégnant ses vêtements de l'odeur de pierre humide du Digimonde, cette effluve qu'aucun Digisauveur n'oubliait. Dans ses yeux étaient rougis, il se passait de l'eau froide sur les paupières et attendait que ça passe. Un chagrin d'amour était comme un rhume qui vous prenait au ventre. Il fallait juste que ça finisse un jour ou l'autre.

Il allait cependant mieux, à présent. La blessure était encore trop fraîche pour qu'il fasse semblant de rire et de taquiner Hikari, mais elle avait cessé de saigner à flots. Ses amis avaient été là. Ken avait été près de lui et avait su l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait ; les mots en eux-mêmes n'avaient pas une grande importante. Le ton tranquille, apaisant comme un baume sur une plaie, avait fait son œuvre sur le cœur du jeune garçon. Et aussi…

Il eut un léger sourire. Taichi l'avait aidé aussi, à sa manière détournée et pleine de chaleur. Il s'était excusé de ne pas avoir été là, l'avait rassuré, une main sur son épaule.

- Je vais mieux, dit Daisuke d'une voix décidée. Grâce à toi, Ken. Et à Taichi.

A ces mots, Ken eut un mouvement de tout le corps. Il n'avait pas voulu émettre une réaction mais ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Stupéfait, il ne répondit pas. Mais une main brûlante venait de lui saisir l'estomac et le broyait d'une poigne cruelle. Il entendit la respiration de Daisuke qui se faisait plus profonde et, figé sur le matelas, il resta les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les membres raides, soudainement gelés, il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Ce sentiment, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

* * *

Koushiro avait beau se dire qu'il s'agissait d'un lundi ordinaire, un jour de plus de vacances, il se sentait nerveux. Bête et nerveux. Dans son grand sac, Tentomon eut de nouveau ce soupir agacé et ses yeux d'un vert électrique lancèrent un regard perçant à son ami.

- Koushiro, tu trembles, dit-il d'une voix grave

Le jeune garçon eut un léger sourire, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait heureusement personne d'autres aussi il ne se gêna pas pour parler d'une voix haute et claire.

- C'est le froid, Tentomon.

Il sourit de nouveau, stupéfait par son propre aveuglement. Il était déjà allé une bonne dizaine de fois chez Yamato, comme tous les autres Digisauveurs mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait vraiment nerveux. Les jours précédents avaient été lourds d'émotion. Il se souvint du regard de Jyou, et de sa volonté de l'aider. Aider à quoi ? A rien, il n'y avait rien à faire. Triste réalité. Koushiro ne put empêcher le long soupir qu'il retenait depuis longtemps d'enfin franchir ses lèvres. Bête et nerveux, que cela était drôle dans un sens. Il tenta d'oublier tout cela lorsqu'il sonna à la porte de Yamato.

Ce fut le père qui lui ouvrit, affichant un sourire aimable. Ses yeux étaient clairs, et francs comme ceux de son fils, capable de tout dire, comme de tout cacher.

- Oh, bonjour Koushiro !

- Bonjour, Mr Ishida, répondit poliment Koushiro en entrant dans l'appartement. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Mr Ishida en faisant un geste de la main. De toute façon, je suis le point d'aller à la station. Je ne rentre pas de la nuit aussi fais comme chez toi. Yamato est dans sa chambre.

- Merci, Mr.

Le père de Yamato fit un dernier sourire avant d'aller mettre son manteau. Koushiro hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Yamato, la porte fermée. Cependant, à travers la cloison, Koushiro parvint à entendre le son grave de la guitare basse, et la voix si légère de Gabumon bien qu'il ne pût saisir exactement ce qu'il disait. Il frappa à la porte et à ce moment les accords de la basse se turent.

-Oh, entre, Koushiro ! fit la voix de Yamato qui semblait sourire. Je t'attendais !

Tentomon sortit du sac et précéda Koushiro en se précipitant vers Gabumon, tout heureux de voir son ami. Yamato était assis sur son lit et avait placé sa basse à côté de lui tandis qu'il écrivait quelques mots sur une feuille qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Koushiro jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, bien rangée, ordonnée. Sur les murs étaient collés des posters de différentes stars du rock, ou des photos de guitares mythiques. L'ordinateur sur le bureau était connecté et diffusait une ballade à son très bas.

- Je te dérange pas ? demanda finalement Koushiro en jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille de Yamato.

- Non, pas du tout, je composais seulement une chanson.

- Très belle chanson, Yamato ! reprit Gabumon, ne cachant pas la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son ami. Je dois dire que c'est maintenant ma préférée !

Yamato eut un sourire en secouant la tête. Koushiro sentit sa gorge se serrer ; il avait toujours aimé ce mouvement de son ami, très léger et paisible à la fois.

- Les paroles sont si touchantes, poursuivit Gabumon en levant ses yeux de grenat au plafond, attendri. Je crois que ma partie préférée c'est, hum, ah oui, je me souviens « Tu as frappé en moi, ton poing brûlant entre mes côtes, et tu as attrapé mon astre, entre tes doigts, pour le placer entre tes lèvres, comme une lumière… entre nous… »

- C'est encore un peu trop niais, dit Yamato comme pour s'excuser. C'est justement une partie que je vais retravailler, je ne suis pas très content de moi sur ce coup.

Koushiro ne répondit pas, surpris. Il était rare que Yamato écrive ce genre de textes pour ses chansons. Bien évidemment, Yamato était capable de faire de très jolies chansons d'amour, des ballades racontant des sentiments mutuels ou un cœur brisé, cependant, du peu que Koushiro connaissait à présent, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

- Comment s'appelle la chanson ?

Yamato resta silencieux un instant, et son visage prit une expression particulière, oscillant entre la gêne et le ravissement.

- Soleil Ecarlate, dit-il enfin avant de se lever pour ranger sa guitare dans son étui. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle…

Koushiro serra le poing.

- C'est… joli, répondit-il enfin.

Le sentiment qu'il avait redouté commençait à s'emparer de lui et lui donner mal au cœur. Cette jalousie stupide et stérile prenait le dessus et s'asseyant sur le lit, il sortit les CDs de son sac, tentant de calmer son esprit échauffé par des sentiments inutiles.

- En parlant de musique, tiens, je te les rends.

- Oh, merci.

Yamato s'assit à côté de Koushiro, prenant les CDs. Koushiro sentit la main tiède de son ami toucher ses doigts, un bref instant, et sa peau fut d'un coup plus chaude. Tout son corps irradiait d'une chaleur infernale, à côté de Yamato qui lui souriait de cette façon douce et tranquille, ses yeux plus clairs à la lumière. Ce sourire qui avait fait tomber Koushiro amoureux.

- Je suis content d'avoir un ami qui aime ces groupes, dit Yamato en posant les CDs. Difficile de parler des bons vieux groupes de rock avec les autres. Comment tu les as trouvés ?

- Excellent, répondit Koushiro, remarquant avec effroi que sa voix tremblait. Si jamais tu en as d'autres à me conseiller…

Yamato se gratta la nuque, réfléchissant. Il se releva pour fouiller dans une étagère remplie de pochettes. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des endroits de sa chambre les moins rangés, tellement Yamato avait l'habitude de mettre, sortir ses CDs, les replaçant à la va-vite. Il en choisit trois, souffla dessus pour enlever le peu de poussière qui s'y était accumulée puis les tendit à Koushiro.

- Années 60, des groupes mineurs mais qui avaient du potentiel. C'est du très bon son.

- Merci, sourit Koushiro, les mettant dans son sac. Je les écouterai ce soir et je te donnerai mon avis.

- Yamato, j'ai très faim ! dit Gabumon d'une voix plaintive.

Yamato eut un rire clair en trois notes. En l'entendant, Koushiro sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serrer et il détourna la tête.

- Va dans la cuisine, et propose à Tentomon, fit Yamato en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Mais ne mangez pas tout, bande de goinfres !

Satisfaits, les Digimons se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger en riant, et bavardant. Yamato eut de nouveau un petit rire.

- Ah ceux-là, de vrais estomacs sur pattes.

- Je te le fais pas dire, Tentomon dévore en trois jours ce que je mange en une semaine, ça en fait des frais.

Yamato hocha la tête, complice. Une envie soudaine prit Koushiro et il dut crisper ses mains sur ses genoux pour se retenir d'embrasser son ami, là, tout de suite, et de sentir son odeur contre sa peau, entendre son rire. Il se sentait si stupide à demeurer immobile, rêvant aux mains de Yamato sur lui, aux lèvres de ce jeune garçon si tranquille qui mordait de ses mots les gens l'entourant, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du premier coup que Yamato s'était assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, croisant les jambes.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, Koushiro, dit-il après un léger silence. Je… J'aurais besoin de quelques conseils et je pense que tu es à peu près la seule personne capable de m'en donner pour le moment.

Nouveau silence.

Koushiro fixa Yamato, silencieux. Il était rare que Yamato demande un conseil. C'était un garçon indépendant capable de régler ses problèmes seul, sans en dire un mot à quiconque, quand bien même il s'était davantage ouvert aux autres depuis l'aventure du Digimonde. Il demeurait malgré tout ce jeune garçon farouche qui jouait de l'harmonica, seul près du lac trois ans auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, ajouta-t-il, comme lisant dans les pensées de son ami. Mais pour une connaissance.

- Je t'écoute, dit Koushiro, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le lit de Yamato.

Yamato ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, regardant ailleurs.

- Un ami à moi… ne va pas très bien… Enfin je veux dire, son couple ne va pas très bien. Il se pose beaucoup de questions, et se demande si le moment est venu de rompre.

Pendant un instant, Koushiro ne comprit pas. Stupéfait, il observa Yamato et d'un coup, tout devint clair. Il retint un sourire amusé, appuyant son menton sur sa paume, comme pour éviter de montrer qu'il trouvait toute la conversation touchante. Qui n'avait jamais essayé cette fameuse technique du « Ce n'est pas moi, c'est un ami » ? Il ne dit pas un mot, montrant qu'il était parfaitement à l'écoute.

- Il aime beaucoup sa petite amie, il me l'a dit, et moi-même, je l'ai bien remarqué, mais il n'est plus heureux avec elle, et sait qu'il a fait une erreur.

- Quelle erreur ?

Le visage de Yamato s'empourpra légèrement, et il ne croisa toujours pas le regard de Koushiro.

- Il est attiré par quelqu'un d'autre.

Koushiro crut un instant que son cœur s'était arrêté. Etait-ce possible… ? Réellement ?

« Non, ne pense à rien… Ne pense à rien du tout, tais-toi ! », songea-t-il avec animosité.

- Mon ami ne veut pas blesser sa petite amie, mais il voudrait lui faire comprendre que cela n'est plus possible entre eux. Et, je sais bien moi-même que cela est impossible mais… il voudrait savoir comment rompre sans faire souffrir ?

Koushiro avait la gorge si sèche qu'il ne parvint qu'à déglutir à moitié.

- Comment est la personne, celle qui a fait changer les sentiments de ton ami ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

« Non, arrête ! Ne crois pas… Ne pense à rien du tout ! »

Koushiro avait envie de pleurer et il s'insulta intérieurement pour ça. Il n'était plus un enfant, ni une jeune adolescente émotive mais les sentiments étaient trop forts, et l'illusion trop cruelle. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne « devait » pas y croire. Pas un instant. Yamato n'était comme ça, il n'était pas…comme lui. Même pas bisexuel, rien du tout, alors que Koushiro le savait parfaitement pour lui-même. Les aventures dans le Digimonde, et son adolescence, avaient été marquées par cette recherche, cette découverte de ses désirs et ses attirances. Et ce fut par cette recherche que son esprit, à priori si méthodique, avait révélé cette faille, cette émotion qu'il avait découverte et cachée. Cet amour pour Yamato qui s'était développé avec lenteur, avant d'éclater en une seule fois, telle une gifle.

Yamato qui avait mûri, et dont le sourire était devenu chaleureux et tranquille, et la pensée plus pure qu'autrefois. Koushiro était tombé amoureux de lui et le regrettait amèrement, enrageait d'une colère résignée lorsque le jour de la victoire, Yamato avait complètement brisé tout espoir pour lui, en sortant avec Sora. Cette nuit-là, Koushiro avait crée un site pour une entreprise, tentant de calmer sa déception, se plongeant dans un travail fastidieux. Malgré tout, d'épuisement, de haine pour Yamato, d'amour aussi, il s'était effondré en larmes sur son lit, tandis que Tentomon le consolait de mots inutiles, mais au ton paisible. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie, et malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait pas réussi à oublier cette nuit où seul, il avait réfréné ses sanglots pour ne réveiller personne.

Pathétique. Bête et nerveux.

Yamato prit encore un moment pour réfléchir, affichant une expression surprise. Il se passa une main sur le front.

- C'est… Je ne sais pas trop, il ne m'a donné beaucoup de détails mais… d'après ce que j'ai compris…

Il se tut de nouveau et un sourire tendre s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

- C'est quelqu'un de remarquable…

A cet instant précis, dans la chambre où passait en fond sonore une ballade, Koushiro sentit grandir en lui un sentiment qu'il avait voulu bannir des semaines auparavant, mais qui, devant ce sourire, ce regard si doux, devint plus fort que jamais.

L'espoir.

* * *

- Ma langue, gémit Taichi. J'ai plus de salive.

- Utilise une éponge, espèce d'abruti, rétorqua Yamato en ayant un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Mais le principe même d'une enveloppe c'est d'être humidifiée avec la langue, répondit Taichi d'un air faussement solennel. Sinon, ce n'est plus une vraie enveloppe.

Yamato ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel. Ses gestes demeuraient précis : l'enveloppe, prenait une éponge, humidifiait la bande de colle puis fermait le tout avant de poser sur la petite pile à sa droite. Taichi, assis à côté de lui, affichait une plus mauvaise volonté en fermant à peine les enveloppes. Agumon et Gabumon étaient partis dans la chambre du père de Yamato pour regarder la nuit spéciale « Le Cosmonaute de l'Etoile de Feu », une série dont Gabumon était fan et voulait faire connaître à tout prix à Agumon, très curieux. Du salon, on entendait la télévision et les commentaires bruyants des deux Digimons qui avaient l'air de s'amuser.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi Mimi refuse d'envoyer des mails groupés, ronchonna-t-il en écrivant l'adresse d'une personne dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à ce samedi soir. C'est plus rapide, et surtout… plus en rapport avec notre époque surchargée de technologie, non ?

- Mimi est une originale. Ses invitations doivent l'être également, répondit tranquillement Yamato.

Taichi fit une drôle de tête, à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et l'ironie.

- Bien sûr, envoyer des cartes par la poste est une façon tellement originale d'inviter des gens à une fête.

- Arrête de te moquer, dit Yamato sans pour autant cesser de sourire. Et continue de faire tes enveloppes.

Taichi lui fit un sourire rayonnant puis tenta de se remettre à son travail. Yamato l'observa du coin de l'œil, incapable d'interpréter toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient par vague. Il s'était déjà retrouvé avec Taichi, un nombre incalculable de fois, à rire, et à discuter comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ce n'était plus pareil maintenant, il savait que Taichi le savait également. Cependant, il acceptait de jouer le jeu, comme Yamato lui avait demandé.

Ils s'étaient reparlés depuis leur rendez-vous au café, notamment sur Internet. Taichi avait fait preuve d'une grande prévenance et même s'il était amusé à flirter avec son meilleur ami, n'avait pas dépassé les limites. Ces limites qu'il avait déjà franchies. Il avait néanmoins battu en retraite, selon le souhait de Yamato.

Yamato ne voulait pas tromper Sora. Il respectait trop la jeune fille pour faire quoi ce soit mais depuis ces derniers jours, ses sentiments avaient considérablement changé, et tout son équilibre s'était brutalement renversé. Il se sentait comme déchiré par cette déclaration de Taichi, et ses propres désirs. Des désirs qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment examiné avec attention. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil rapide à son ami qui enfin, s'était mis sérieusement à son travail.

Son ami… ou…

« Je ne sais plus trop… mais… »

Il avançait sur une terre pleine d'obscurité, et trébuchait sur toutes ces pierres, incapable de marcher correctement. Il y avait seulement cette lumière tout au bout, cet éclat brûlant et solaire que Taichi avait fini par attraper. Aveuglé par cette lumière, il n'avait plus hésité et avait dépassé les barrières de leurs sentiments mutuels pour tout remettre en cause. Le baiser, chaud comme un astre, qui avait provoqué en Yamato toute une émotion qu'il avait cru impossible. Cette attirance qui le propulsait dans un autre univers, des désirs qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réalisables.

Ces désirs qu'il éprouvait pour Taichi, il savait à présent qu'il était difficile pour lui de les cacher. Il avait à présent les paupières brûlées par la lumière que Taichi lui avait offerte, et son corps le ressentait également. Il se rappela du souffle chaud de Taichi sur ses lèvres, cette expiration qui l'avait secoué tout entier, et sa bouche, brûlante, tremblante, contre la sienne. Il avait ressenti la peur de Taichi d'être rejeté, mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé, car en lui, quelque chose avait crié, s'était réveillé. Cette féroce impulsion qu'il avait connu lors de cet instant dans le Digimonde, quand il avait senti le corps de Taichi, sa chaleur et son odeur si forte.

Tout était allé si vite. Comme si tout ça n'avait demandé que ce courage de Taichi pour se réaliser.

Taichi, surpris, releva la tête et vit que Yamato le dévisageait encore, ses mains restées inertes sur l'enveloppe qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer.

- Allons, je suis si beau que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

Gêné, Yamato détourna les yeux, sentant son visage chauffer. Il détestait réagir ainsi mais emprisonné par toute la foule de sensations qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours, ses mouvements devenaient comme contradictoires au souhait qu'il avait formulé à Taichi.

- C'est juste impressionnant de voir que tu peux rester sérieux sur quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux que des enveloppes, répondit-il finalement d'une voix se voulant détachée.

- Oh, mais je peux rester super sérieux sur plein de trucs, rétorqua Taichi en continuant de fermer son enveloppe. Même si je préfèrerais m'occuper d'autre chose…

Yamato entendit clairement le ton lourd de sous-entendus de Taichi, et vit cette lueur mitigée de bonheur et de peur, comme s'il attendait encore d'être rejeté à présent. Taichi vivait une situation délicate, et Yamato le comprenait.

Taichi fixa son ami, silencieux. Il avait encore peur, et il était inutile de le cacher. Il contempla le visage pâle de Yamato et ses yeux bleus qui devenaient si clair sous la lumière qu'ils brûlaient d'une flamme. Tout pouvait encore changer, et il refusait de faire cet énorme pas en arrière. Il refusait de voir Yamato ailleurs. Loin de lui.

- Et… de quoi tu voudrais t'occuper? demanda finalement Yamato en évitant de le regarder.

Les yeux de Taichi s'écarquillèrent. Yamato lui avait répondu. Là, à l'instant. Et ce bonheur indicible, brut, qui lui avait chauffé la poitrine ce jour où Yamato lui avait avoué son envie d'être avec lui, refit surface. Il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et voulant prendre une contenance, il eut un petit rire sec, ouvrant puis refermant le bord de l'enveloppe.

- Je sais pas…, d'autres trucs… Parce que les enveloppes, tout ça… c'est pas ce que j'aime le plus faire… haha…

« Oh non, j'ai envie de vomir… »

« Tu n'es pas fâché, Taichi ? »

La présence de Yamato était brûlante, il la ressentait de toute sa peau, juste à côté de lui. Les yeux de Yamato, et ses lèvres qui avaient le goût de l'eau glacée. Lentement, sa main gauche cessa de toucher à l'enveloppe, et doucement, dans un mouvement presque timide, se posa sur la jambe de Yamato, sous la table.

Il y eut un long silence, à peine entrecoupé par la musique de la série que les deux Digimons regardaient dans la chambre. Taichi entendit vaguement le rire grondant de Gabumon mais tout son esprit, et tout son corps, étaient focalisés sur cette chaleur qu'il ressentait dans la paume. Il n'osait plus faire un mouvement, tétanisé et il se sentit ridicule, nerveux, incapable de bouger et voulant le faire malgré tout, partagé entre l'idée de rire, faire comme si de rien n'était et attendre. Il leva finalement les yeux et vit l'expression de Yamato. Il en fut choqué. Il y lut les émotions qui déferlaient et ce désir, brûlant, qui avait jailli d'un coup à ce contact.

C'était ce contact, comme le corps de Taichi auparavant, quand il s'était cramponné à lui lors d'une bagarre. C'était cette chaleur. Yamato sentit presque l'odeur de bois brûlé, de feu, cette odeur sauvage et alors, pour la première depuis trois ans, répondit enfin à cette impulsion fière qui s'était emparée de lui.

Il se pencha et d'un mouvement, prit le visage de Taichi entre ses paumes tièdes et l'embrassa farouchement. Cette même violence quand il avait répondu pour la première fois au baiser inattendu de Taichi, il la reproduisait presque à l'identique.

Taichi, surpris, sentit son corps se dénouer de sa peur et n'hésita plus. Plus aucun instant le visage de Sora, irradiant de bonheur et d'amour, ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il eut de nouveau cette espèce de gémissement et de cri plaintif mais serra plus fort Yamato contre lui, la respiration hachée par les baisers profonds et plein d'émotions brutes. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'envie de dire qu'il l'aimait mais ce côté romantique fut balayé aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il ne s'occupa plus qu'à répondre aux baisers de Yamato. Il entendit ses soupirs, et sentit la tension du corps contre lui. Lui-même, la chaleur de son corps, et entre ses jambes, lui faisait presque mal.

Ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il faisait, submergé, Taichi se leva tenant Yamato contre lui, l'embrassant comme jamais. Yamato n'opposa aucune résistance, faisant enfin ce que ses désirs lui dictaient. Il avait oublié Sora, celle qui l'aimait mais qui était tellement loin de lui.

Ses baisers qui n'avaient aucune chaleur contrairement à ceux de Taichi, ses caresses, si différentes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais le faisait tout de même, guidé instinctivement, et ses doigts serraient plus fort la nuque du garçon qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Taichi passa ses lèvres dans son cou, continuant de l'embrasser, et alors planta ses dents près d'une veine battante. Le résultat fut un mélange de douleur et une sensation étrange, qui fit comprendre explicitement à Yamato qu'il était réellement excité. Il se sentit brûlant et dur à l'entrejambe et par associations d'idées se souvint un peu des fois où s'il s'était masturbé, sous les draps, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et des maigres images qu'il collait à ses orgasmes. Il serra les lèvres mais surpris, eut une sorte de gémissement qui dans une autre situation l'aurait fait mourir de honte. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix et cela lui faisait peur.

Taichi, sentant son corps se tendre puis se détendre, l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres, les mordant même, avant de toucher la langue de Yamato, et goûtant à ce parfum d'eau. La main de Yamato, soudainement, descendit et l'attrapa à l'entrejambe, d'un mouvement brusque mais pas douloureux. Taichi réfréna comme il put une exclamation lui venant du fond de la gorge, et son dos se cambra, tandis qu'il cherchait d'avantage de contact, le plus possible, de la manière la plus simple, rapide.

Il avait envie de Yamato, c'était la plus belle évidence du monde à cet instant. Il lécha le cou de Yamato, goûtant sa peau, la prenant entre des dents pour la faire rougir et ses doigts glissèrent alors sur la poitrine de son ami, son ventre. Il passa une main sous le pull sombre qu'il portait et toucha la peau qui lui semblait brûlante sous son contact glacé par la nervosité. Cette peau qu'il avait déjà touché en d'autres occasions lui paraissait maintenant neuve sous ses doigts, comme n'appartenant pas au garçon qu'il connaissait. Il remonta jusqu'au torse, et ne put aller plus loin car son bras était bloqué par le pull. Claquant sa langue contre son palais dans une expression de frustration, il tenta de retirer ce qui le gênait et Yamato l'aida comme il put, tant leurs mouvements étaient désorganisés, voulant arriver au bout sans plus tarder avant de placer ses mains au niveau des reins de Taichi, le serrant plus fort encore.

Taichi, soupirant, exerça une poussée sur le torse de Yamato et le fit s'allonger sur le petit canapé du salon. Tous deux avaient complètement oublié ce qu'il se passait, que leurs Digimons pouvaient à tout moment revenir pour demander de nouveaux encas.

Pas d'importance.

Taichi avait la respiration sifflante à présent. Il y eut un moment où aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, se dévisageant, comme s'ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Taichi passa une main sur la joue chaude de Yamato, contempla son visage, n'osant plus bouger et surtout ignorant quoi faire. Tout son corps lui criait de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Tu veux… ? commença Yamato d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, répondit Taichi, bien qu'il ignorait quelle était la question.

Yamato ne dit plus rien mais passa ses bras autour du cou de Taichi et l'embrassa, un peu plus doucement qu'auparavant. Jamais Taichi n'aurait cru qu'embrasser un garçon lui paraîtrait si naturel, qu'embrasser son meilleur ami l'exciterait à ce point. Il perçut très nettement l'érection de Yamato contre la sienne et l'envie brute de le prendre, comme ça, sur le canapé, lui vint presque aussitôt à l'esprit.

Sans trop attendre, sa main droite alla déboutonner le jean de Yamato. Il avait du mal à le faire, tant ses doigts tremblaient, et qu'il était occupé à embrasser le jeune garçon sous lui, constamment déconcentré par l'envie de le toucher partout en même temps. Il se sentait très ridicule, mais réussit malgré tout à passer ses doigts sur le tissu du sous-vêtement de Yamato. Il se figea une seconde, n'osant plus trop continuer. Et alors qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment le faire, Yamato fit glisser sa main entre ses jambes et pressa son érection au travers de son pantalon. Taichi eut une sorte d'exhalation surprise et dans un réflexe, fit un mouvement du bassin. Les yeux de Yamato s'écarquillèrent sous la sensation et il serra les dents. Une décharge passa dans ses reins et il soupira.

Silence.

Taichi glissa sa main sous le tissu et eut un léger geste de surprise quand il sentit la peau chaude et dure sous ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais encore touché un autre sexe que le sien et le contact en devenait différent. Il lui semblait que c'était lourd dans sa paume.

- Taichi…, souffla Yamato, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il y avait une telle force dans son regard que Taichi ne réfléchit plus et prit le sexe de Yamato dans sa main. Il sentait une chaleur lui monter à la gorge, et la bouche sèche, il fit des mouvements quelques peu hésitants, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il se faisait quand l'envie le prenait. Malgré ses changements de rythme et sa prise qui glissait, il devait bien se débrouiller car il sentit que Yamato se détendait complètement, et répondait en faisant des mouvements de bassin.

- Ah…

Ce fut un gémissement résonnant comme un grondement sourd et les yeux brumeux, Yamato utilisa une de ses mains, l'autre tenant d'une poigne de fer la nuque de Taichi, pour déboutonner à son tour et tremblant, prit le sexe de son ami dans sa paume. Ses mouvements étaient bien plus erratiques, tant il était dominé par ce que Taichi lui faisait, mais lorsqu'il le lui empoigna, Taichi eut de nouveau ce mouvement de bassin qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

La chaleur était insoutenable, et ils ne voyaient plus rien, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Taichi enfouit son visage dans le cou de Yamato, et sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux, sa peau brûlante, et discerna l'expression de son visage, comme flouée, assombrie par des émotions crues. Il ne cria pas, ne parla pas, mais émit à plusieurs reprises de brèves exhalations rauques, crispant une de ses mains sur le cou de Taichi, l'autre continuant de caresser le sexe de Taichi avec une force alanguie.

- Ah… Ah !

Et brusquement, la chaleur fut si forte que Yamato ne put se retenir plus longtemps : tout son corps se tendit, et ses hanches eurent un violent sursaut. Taichi sentit ses doigts s'humidifier et fit un dernier mouvement, plus brutal que les autres. Cette-fois, Yamato mordit Taichi près de l'oreille, et eut un début de cri qui se changea en bruit ressemblant à un sanglot. Sa main se crispa sur le sexe de Taichi qui eut à son tour un orgasme, bien différent de ceux qu'il avait eu de manière solitaire. Ce fut comme une explosion de chaleur partant de son entrejambe jusqu'au reste de son corps, atteignant un pic de brûlure pour retomber dans une tiède torpeur.

Les membres engourdis par sa position, Taichi retira sa main du sexe de Yamato et se décala, épuisé mais envahi par une somnolence agréable, comme après un long entraînement de football. Il fixa sa paume, indécis. Il y vit le sperme, qui se détachait en traces glissantes, et cela lui fit un choc car ce n'était pas le sien, mais celui de son ami qui demeurait allongé, une main au travers du front, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je… Je l'ai fait… », songea Taichi, affolé.

Yamato dut avoir une pensée similaire car son visage pâlit. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

- Ya… Yamato ? fit doucement Taichi, interloqué.

- Je… Je me sens… bizarre…, répondit Yamato d'une voix éteinte.

Il leva la main qui avait touché Taichi et par un mécanisme qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, la porta à ses narines. L'odeur n'était pas si différente de la sienne, mais quelque part, il y avait cette effluve minérale, comme celle des pièces de monnaie poussiéreuses, ou d'un vieux puits, qui lui souleva brutalement le cœur.

Il avait trahi Sora. L'idée, un instant oubliée, avait refait surface avec violence et il se sentit mal pour ça. Il avait osé tromper Sora, alors qu'il avait voulu tout faire pour ne pas le blesser, avait attendu que tout soit fini pour faire… ça avec Taichi. Il n'avait pas su résister à ses désirs, à cause de ce simple contact, sur sa jambe, qui avait réveillé en lui cette pulsion sauvage qui le ne dégoûtait à présent plus. C'était peut-être prématuré, ou faux, mais il savait enfin qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire depuis trois ans, depuis qu'il s'était battu avec Taichi, depuis l'épisode du soleil, et enfin le baiser de son meilleur ami. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre mais c'était terminé. Il ne voulait plus reculer, ou faire souffrir Taichi. Et pour cela, il devait rompre au plus vite. Peu importait son égoïsme. La nausée le prit puis disparut presque aussitôt et de façon soudaine et irrationnelle, il partit dans un grand rire qui déconcerta Taichi.

- Je regrette rien, dit-il finalement, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je n'ai plus de regrets maintenant.

Taichi eut alors un sourire à son tour, ce mélange de bonheur et de peur qui se transforma en un soulagement. Il se pencha vers Yamato et l'embrassa alors, sentant son goût d'eau et sa chaleur. Se tenant là, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, alors que leurs Digimons regardaient en pleurant le générique de fin du dernier épisode de la série, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, ne se préoccupant plus de rien.

Du moins pour ce soir-là.

_A suivre…_


	5. Première Partie Chapitre IV

Bonsoir à tous ! Je viens enfin de terminer mon année et pour fêter mes résultats et le début des vacances, je décide de vous offrir pas un mais bien deux chapitres, afin de conclure sur la première partie de cette fanfiction. Je vous ai promis un peu d'action, vous allez donc en avoir. La deuxième partie sera plus tournée action également, beaucoup plus, puisque la première servait à mettre en place les personnages.

Attention, début de ce chapitre : rating M toujours présent, rappelez-vous.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie I**

**Soleil Ecarlate**

**Chapitre IV**

Cinq jours avaient passé. Cela semblait peut-être peu mais pour certains adolescents du groupe, ces cinq jours changèrent considérablement leur vision des choses, et des évènements qu'ils n'auraient guère cru possibles quelques semaines auparavant se réalisèrent, surprenant les uns, choquant les autres, amenant un changement subtil dans leur vie.

Taichi n'aurait jamais cru que sa relation avec son meilleur ami était capable d'une telle évolution en aussi peu de temps. Une semaine avant, il l'embrassait, et maintenant, il savait que Yamato n'avait pas été indifférent, avait compris et voulu de nouveaux sentiments. C'était comme si ce simple baiser avait suffi pour provoquer une explosion, une véritable réaction en chaîne et que tout cela se conclut par une attirance réciproque. Ils s'étaient touchés, en avaient tiré du plaisir malgré la maladresse de leurs gestes et cette nuit-là, dormant dans le lit de Yamato, Taichi s'était posé des questions sur sa sexualité.

Il lui était arrivé de dormir dans le lit de Yamato, de le voir nu, de connaître tout de son meilleur ami sans que le moindre désir ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait appris que Yamato et Sora sortaient ensemble, quelque chose avait changé. Etait-ce par jalousie qu'il avait réagi ainsi ? Impossible. Son attirance pour Yamato était là, et, observant le visage paisible de son ami près du sien, Taichi avait réellement compris qu'il était amoureux de Yamato. Néanmoins… est-ce que cela faisait de lui un homosexuel ? La question lui sembla très étrange, à la sonorité crue. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme gay jusqu'au moment il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais à présent, pouvait-il le dire ?

Il n'avait jamais montré de désir pour les hommes, n'en avait pas éprouvé une seule fois. Mais avec Yamato, c'était complètement différent ; toutefois, était-ce un seul désir physique ?

« Bien sûr que non ! », avait-il songé avec force, passant un bras sur le corps de Yamato.

Il aimait Yamato, c'était évident. Depuis peut-être trois ans, même s'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour s'en rendre compte, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il désirait Yamato, avait eu envie de lui ce soir-là et s'il n'y avait pas réfléchi une seconde fois lui aurait fait l'amour sur ce canapé, dans la situation délicate où ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement. La pensée de coucher avec un autre garçon, au départ dérangeante, ne lui paraissait plus aussi étrange quand il s'agissait de Yamato. Etait-il alors gay, ou simplement amoureux d'un garçon ?

La réponse était peut-être ailleurs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yamato s'était réveillé avant Taichi et l'avait regardé, puis embrassé doucement. Dans la chaleur du lit, Taichi avait répondu au baiser en riant, et il y avait eu ce désir qui était revenu, progressivement. Les baisers, encore pleins de sommeil, étaient devenus plus demandeurs, plus forts, mordant les lèvres, la langue, avant que Taichi n'ait un soupir. Il avait réprimé un gémissement, et tremblant, la gorge sèche, avait senti Yamato s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, désir et dominance mêlés. Dans la pénombre, il n'avait pas vu son regard bleu assombri par les émotions, quelque chose de sauvage, féroce mais les mains de Yamato, qui avaient été si tremblantes la veille, avaient glissé sous la couverture, et dans cette exhalation rauque qui excitait encore plus Taichi, il avait pris le sexe de son ami et de nouveau le caressait, comme s'il n'avait plus que cela en tête. Taichi avait senti l'érection de Yamato cogner contre son entrejambe, et le souffle haché, l'avait serré contre lui, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient brusques, maladroits, mais qui eurent l'effet voulu. Yamato perdit tout contrôle, et il n'y eut plus de rythme, juste la friction brûlant la peau à travers le tissu.

- Yamato, Yamato…, avait murmuré Taichi à l'oreille de son ami, incapable de dire autre chose tant sa bouche était sèche.

Yamato l'avait embrassé, le mettant au silence, et avait mordu sa lèvre avec tant de force que Taichi avait senti sa bouche s'engourdir dans un picotement de douleur chaude. Cette sensation avait été sur le moment si incroyable qu'il s'était redressé, et avait renversé les positions. Surpris, Yamato s'était laissé faire, respirant de façon bruyante.

- Taichi, qu'est-ce que…

Yamato s'était interrompu lorsque Taichi avait glissé sa main et pris son sexe, le collant au sien dans sa paume. Le contact des deux membres les avait fait trembler tous deux. Taichi avait eu un sursaut et ainsi, au-dessus de Yamato, avait lancé l'un de ses sourires les plus excitants que Yamato avait jamais vu.

- Je crois que je… je…

Sa voix s'était éteinte dans un étranglement et n'en pouvant plus, il avait caressé les deux sexes qu'il tenait, tout en faisant des mouvements de hanche comme auparavant, s'allongeant sur Yamato, l'embrassant sur les lèvres, sur tout son visage qui était humide de sueur. Et Yamato avait entendu sa voix, grondante, basse, complètement incontrôlée, résonnant comme celle d'un fauve qui préférait jouer avec sa proie avant de l'achever. Et en entendant ce murmure, cette voix, il avait joui comme jamais et Taichi l'avait suivi, son corps parcouru d'un grand soubresaut.

Après tout cela, ils étaient demeurés dans le lit, avant d'aller réveiller les Digimons dans la chambre du père de Yamato, s'étant endormis devant la télévision. Taichi était finalement rentré chez lui vers onze heures, laissant Yamato complètement déboussolé. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel comportement, d'une telle excitation. Il avait été submergé par un désir sombre, animal et sans même penser une seconde de plus aux conséquences avait répondu à Taichi, et ce matin-là avait même été le premier à le toucher. Et il avait aimé ça. Plus qu'aimé, même.

Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent cette soirée, Yamato se posa énormément de questions sur ses sentiments, ses attirances. Il était à présent indéniable pour lui que toucher Taichi, et même faire l'amour avec lui –peu importaient réellement les détails- ne lui semblaient plus le moins du monde quelque chose d'écœurant, ou d'anormal. Mais l'aimait-il réellement ? Etait-il amoureux de son ami ou désirait-il juste connaître quelque chose de plus intime, charnel, par curiosité ? Non, impossible que cela ne fût que physique. Yamato n'arrivait pas y croire. C'était tout simplement contre son caractère, ses principes. Yamato n'était pas du genre à tenter de nouvelles expériences pour s'amuser, ouvrir de nouveaux horizons sans que cela ne fût réellement sincère. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour un autre garçon que Taichi, n'aurait jamais laissé un autre garçon le toucher, l'embrasser de cette manière –si fière, si forte de Taichi-. Yamato sut alors qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Taichi, depuis cette dispute, depuis le baiser et le grondement de cette voix, si érotique, qui avait bousculé en lui quelque chose, avait ouvert la véritable porte de ses sentiments. Sora, le jour du concert, n'avait qu'effleuré en lui la corde sensible, l'avait émue seulement. Taichi, si lumineux, aveuglant de détermination, avait réveillé le cœur de Yamato en l'embrassant. Ce geste physique avait amené aux sentiments.

Yamato, en réalisant cela, eut un sourire, retournant à sa chanson pendant ces cinq jours où il ne vit pas Taichi.

Soleil Ecarlate.

* * *

Blue Wolf dit : Je suis pas gay

Leader of Dragons : Je le suis pas non plus

Leader of Dragons dit : mais ça change rien à ce que je ressens

Blue Wolf dit : C'est encore embrouillé dans ma tête

Leader of Dragons dit : Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Blue Wolf dit : C'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on dit sur un chat.

Leader of Dragons dit : ^^

Blue Wolf dit : Je suis sérieux, je veux pas prendre ça à la légère

Leader of Dragons: Tu m'as pris moi, alors c'est pas à la légère

Blue Wolf : Fais attention aux mots que tu utilises T__T

Leader of Dragons dit : XD

Leader of Dragons dit : pardon, je préfère en rire pour le moment et pas faire un drame

Blue Wolf dit : J'ai rien dit encore à Sora

Leader of Dragons dit : Il serait peut-être temps, non ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé…

Blue Wolf dit : Je sais, j'ai plus trop le choix mais je redoute la réaction qu'elle va avoir

Leader of Dragons dit : elle sera blessée, c'est normal… Je me suis senti blessé aussi quand vous avez dit que vous étiez ensemble

Blue Wolf dit : Je l'avais senti, mais pas bien compris. J'ai été idiot.

Leader of Dragons dit : Non, je te comprends, et je t'en veux pas. Non, disons que je t'en veux plus maintenant. C'est fini. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée égoïste

Blue Wolf dit : Laquelle ?

Leader of Dragons: Que tu es à moi. Et seulement à moi. Et ça m'énerve de penser ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une amoureuse transie

Blue Wolf dit: Tu n'es pas amoureux transi ?

Leader of Dragons dit : Rappelle-toi, pas de trucs comme ça sur un chat : D

Blue Wolf dit : Salaud D8

Leader of Dragons dit : Je sais ^__^

* * *

Tout n'allait pas aussi bien pour les autres Digisauveurs. Des peines de cœur, des soucis, avaient fini par geler la si bonne entente du groupe et des discordes avaient émergé, atteignant un pic d'aigreur avant de faire place à une feinte réconciliation. Miyako, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'avait pas su repousser Iori comme elle l'avait initialement voulu. Le garçon l'avait fixé de ses grands yeux verts blessés, choqués, et d'un mouvement, l'avait embrassé avant de partir. Elle n'avait pu rien dire, rien faire, juste appeler Hikari et lui demander conseil, dépassée par les sentiments qu'elle provoquait et ceux qu'elle voulait voir disparaître. Daisuke était loin de lui et le serait toujours, et derrière la promesse solennelle d'épouser Ken, avec un grand sourire, se cachait cet amour déçu qu'elle ne pleurait plus, résignée. Elle n'avait pas encore quatorze ans, et la vie devant elle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se disait.

Koushiro, quant à lui, n'avait pu empêcher l'espoir le gagner. Aucune chance à présent de taire cette émotion brûlante de joie et de crainte mêlées. Une voix, cette même voix qui lui avait prendre conscience de ses sentiments, lui soufflait des mots optimistes, rassurants, sur la porte ouverte aux insinuations de Yamato. Ce quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait être n'importe qui, ce n'importe qui pouvant être Koushiro, et seulement lui. Tentomon, d'un air à la fois agacé et inquiet, se taisait mais n'en pensait pas moins tandis qu'il voyait son ami s'endormir, la photo du Digimonde contre la poitrine, usée à force de la manipuler, la tourner et retourner. Le bonheur de son ami lui était trop important, trop fragile, mais devant ce sourire doux et nerveux, le Digimon restait silencieux, attendri et protecteur. Jyou lui-même, sachant ce que Koushiro ignorait, ne posait pratiquement plus de questions et laissait son ami tranquille, sauf pour le taquiner sur ses goûts, dans une attitude légère et bienveillante.

Takeru et Hikari, doucement, avaient réintégré le groupe sitôt que les problèmes personnels des uns et des autres avaient détourné l'attention. Présents de manière silencieuse, ils se permettaient à nouveau d'aider, de conseiller leurs amis quand ces derniers ne savaient plus quoi faire et ainsi retrouvaient cette attention, cette amitié qui leur avait tant manqué. Daisuke, lui-même, parvenait à aller mieux, lentement mais sûrement et son regard avait cessé de pleurer, préférant rire de tout et de rien, comme avant, ne faisant que détourner les yeux dès qu'il voyait la main d'Hikari dans celle de Takeru, secouant la tête comme s'il avait vu une image légèrement désagréable mais pas douloureuse.

Samedi était venu. La fête allait commencer.

* * *

Sora avait mal aux jambes et sa poitrine lui brûlait. Elle transpirait tellement que la sueur coulait entre ses cils, l'aveuglait à demi. Malgré ses gestes vifs pour s'essuyer le visage à l'aide de son bracelet, elle continuait de transpirer, autant par l'effort que par l'excitation. Son pied droit tremblait et elle reprit bien appui, prête à tout pour gagner.

Le match contre Kisshô avait été l'un des plus infernaux de tout son parcours. Jamais l'écart n'avait été aussi serré entre elle et son adversaire. Naomi Kita, membre de Kisshô était redoutable et reprenait l'avantage dès que Sora avait une légère longueur d'avance. La jeune fille avait perdu la notion du temps depuis le début du match. Peu importait que le match ait duré une heure, deux heures. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné. Le reste n'était pas important.

Ses genoux étaient sales de la terre rouge, et sa respiration était sifflante. Son adversaire semblait dans un même état de fatigue mais le dissimulait, faisant des mouvements rapides pour rester concentrée.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le stade, tant la foule retenait son souffle. Du coin de l'œil, Sora vit tout en bas, de son côté, tous ses amis qui la fixaient, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous là, et les Digimons, sagement installés sur les genoux des uns et des autres, avaient malgré tout du mal à rester calme. Biyomon avait collé ses ailes contre Miyako tant son corps tremblait d'excitation. Yamato la regardait et souriait d'un air tranquille, cependant ses poings serrés trahissaient la nervosité qui s'emparait de lui. Et Sora ne voyait que ses yeux, si brillants, qui lui disaient à quel point il était fier d'elle, et était sûr de sa victoire. Même le panneau de Mimi « Go ! Sora ! » ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet. Une vague de tendresse, d'amour brûlant prirent Sora au ventre et complètement apaisée, elle se tourna vers son adversaire, serrant entre ses doigts la balle qui allait décider qui allait gagner le championnat.

Tout sembla aller au ralenti. Sora vit clairement le mouvement de la balle qui s'élevait dans les airs, comme un petit astre doré, avant de chuter de plus en plus vite. Dans un râle, Sora tendit le bras et frappa aussi fort et logiquement qu'elle pût. La balle eut ce bruit creux si particulier quand elle cogna contra le cordage et s'en fût, rapide et éblouissante de l'autre côté du court. Naomi Kita, dans un geste que Sora ne put s'empêcher de trouver gracieux, renvoya la balle vers une direction difficile.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seconde pour renvoyer, Sora n'eut plus aucune peur de rater. Il lui sembla qu'elle flottait au-dessus de la terre et que ses jambes ne lui faisaient plus mal. Elle n'eut aucune pensée cohérente lorsqu'elle leva le bras et fit un coup coupé particulièrement habile. Et de nouveau dans cette sensation de ralenti, elle vit Naomi Kita tout faire pour renvoyer la balle, mais, lentement, la balle tomba et ce fut une explosion de joie brute qui secoua Sora.

Des cris, des applaudissements de partout lui faisaient mal aux oreilles mais elle s'en moquait. Une vague d'adrénaline la submergea et d'un mouvement du corps fit un saut, brandissant le poing aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle avait gagné. Elle avait tout gagné.

Yamato se leva brusquement et elle l'entendit plus qu'elle le vit, criant sa joie et sa fierté. Elle n'hésita plus et courut jusqu'aux gradins où se trouvaient ses amis.

- Sora ! Tu as réussi, tu es la meilleure ! lança Yamato, ses yeux clairs et ravis.

A cet instant, Sora se jeta à son cou, l'entraînant hors de son siège et planta un fier baiser sur sa bouche. Tremblante d'excitation, elle l'embrassa avec toute son énergie, tout son amour, se sentant belle même si elle transpirait, qu'elle n'était pas maquillée, ni même bien habillée. Elle sentit Yamato se figer puis d'un mouvement la saisir à la taille et répondre passionnément à son baiser. Elle entendit Miyako, Hikari et Mimi éclater de rire et toute entière à son bonheur, ne vit plus rien, pressée contre son petit ami.

Le visage de Taichi pâlit brusquement et serrant les lèvres, il détourna la tête, sentant le bloc de glace au fond de lui-même l'emprisonner. La vision qu'il trouvait intolérable se répétait, depuis un mois, et continuerait encore s'il ne faisait rien. Une envie stupide le prit de repousser Sora, de lui crier que Yamato ne lui appartenait plus, que c'était fini, mais réaliste, eut un léger sourire amer avant de rejoindre les autres qui applaudissaient.

- Oh, Sora, comme je t'adore ! Tu es tellement géniale ! fit Biyomon, pleurant de joie.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, renchérit Mimi, rayonnante. Ce soir, ce sera une fête en ton honneur Sora ! Bravo !

- Bravo, dit Koushiro, et dans ses yeux une lueur avait faibli après avoir assisté au baiser de Yamato et de Sora. Vivement ce soir !

Miyako, criant, se jeta sur Sora et la prit dans ses bras, avant que les autres ne l'encerclent. Etouffée par tant de monde autour d'elle, Sora éclata de rire, tremblante de fatigue et de bonheur. Elle avait gagné. Elle était amoureuse, et aimée. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que cet instant.

Si elle savait à quel point tout allait changer ce soir-là.

* * *

Les parents de Mimi, en déménageant aux Etats-Unis, avaient réussi à s'enrichir très vite. Mimi ne s'expliquait plus sur les nouveaux métiers de son père ou de sa mère, faisant juste un geste vague de la main, disant qu'ils « travaillaient dans un groupe important, ou quelque chose comme ça ». Pas plus de précisions.

Pour cette fête que Mimi avait mis plus d'un mois à préparer, tout était prévu grand. Et très grand, comme l'appartement qu'elle avait loué pour permettre à tout le monde d'être à son aise. Situé dans une de ces nouvelles tours, les lieux étaient si impressionnants que Jyou en entrant avait eu un soupir, avant de préciser à Mimi qu'il lui faudrait un plan pour se diriger dans tous les couloirs. La réaction des autres Digisauveurs fut environ la même que la sienne.

Il y avait déjà un monde fou, buvant et riant, parlant des langues différentes. Des Digimons couraient partout, s'amusaient ou bien restaient auprès de leur partenaire, écoutant et participant à la conversation.

Il était difficile de savoir exactement quelle taille avait cet appartement, décoré avec goût mais Taichi imagina quelque chose allant dans les 150 mètres carré. Au bas mot. Le salon faisait bien la moitié de son propre appartement qu'il partageait avec sa famille et tous les détails, toutes les banderoles faites par Mimi, les plats achetés et finis avec les autres disposés sur les grandes tables lui donnèrent le tournis.

- On peut dire que tu as mis le paquet, fit Ken, abasourdi, résumant la pensée de tout le monde.

Palmon frappa ses pattes d'un air amusé.

- Mimi est la meilleure pour ça !

En les entendant arriver, une dizaine de personnes allèrent vers eux, riant aux éclats. Avec surprise, Daisuke vit le sourire moqueur de Wallace et ravi, alla voir le jeune Américain qu'il avait connu lors d'un combat au Colorado. Le jeune garçon avait grandi, et il semblait encore plus mûr qu'auparavant. Tout comme Ken, c'était un surdoué mais il se dégageait de lui une désinvolture aimable, un peu négligée.

- Salut, Dai ! lança-t-il, parlant japonais à la perfection.

- Eh, Wallace ! s'écria Miyako.

- Cela faisait longtemps, répondit le jeune garçon blond et d'un mouvement embrassa Miyako d'un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

Miyako rougit et eut un rire nerveux. Wallace avait toujours eu une franchise et des gestes qui pouvaient sembler très directs mais qui faisaient partie de sa nature. Hikari, ravie, alla l'embrasser sous le regard mi-amusé mi-jaloux de Takeru.

- Content de vous revoir tous, dit alors le Digimon de Wallace, Terriermon, faisant battre ses longues oreilles blanches.

Les Digimons des jeunes adolescents allèrent le voir, discutant tous en même temps. Wallace, en les regardant s'éloigner, eut un petit geste de la tête, amusé, avant de serrer la main de Daisuke dans une poignée amicale.

- Oui, je suis content aussi, dit-il d'une voix adoucie.

Ken fronça les sourcils, examinant le jeune garçon et s'aperçut qu'il garda la main de Daisuke dans la sienne quelques secondes de plus, avant de la retirer comme si de rien n'était. Daisuke, comme à son habitude, ne remarqua rien.

- Oh, je te présente Ken, dit-il soudainement en poussant son meilleur ami vers Wallace. C'est un Digisauveur qui nous a rejoints il y a quelques temps.

- Ken…, répéta Wallace, songeur, et Ken vit ses yeux bleus briller d'une lueur qu'il n'aima pas. Enchanté.

- De même, répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

- Bonjour, Wallace, dit doucement Iori, s'avançant vers lui.

Miyako, en voyant Iori s'approcher et l'ignorer aussi superbement qu'il le pût, baissa la tête et regarda ailleurs. Wallace fit un sourire à Iori et Ken sentit passer comme une étrange expression sur son visage, à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et l'intérêt. Il serra la main d'Iori et la garda comme celle de Ken un peu plus longtemps dans la sienne.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as grandi, dit-il en riant. Tu fais toujours du kendo?

- Oui, toujours, répondit Iori, je participe à des championnats.

- Ah bon ? Tu dois être excellent, alors.

Iori sourit, gêné par le compliment. Miyako, les observant, se sentit soulagée, avant de s'éloigner et parler à Mimi. Peu importait pour le moment qu'Iori ne lui parle plus. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui s'adresser et Wallace, en tant de confident, lui semblait tout à fait adéquat. Ken prit Daisuke par le bras et l'amena à l'écart, laissant Iori et Wallace s'assoir sur le grand canapé. Iori avait à présent un verre de soda et parlait avec énergie au jeune américain qui souriait et l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tu le trouves comment Wallace ? demanda Daisuke à brûle-pourpoint, curieux de connaître l'avis de Ken sur une de ses relations.

Ken fronça de nouveau les sourcils en regardant Wallace verser encore un peu de soda dans le verre d'Iori.

- Bizarre, répondit-il enfin.

- Bizarre ? répéta Daisuke, étonné.

Ken secoua la tête.

- Laisse tomber, rétorqua-t-il et pour couper net à cette conversation tendit une assiette d'amuse-gueules à son ami pour qu'il ait la bouche pleine.

De l'autre côté du salon, Sora était félicitée par tous les Digisauveurs présents. Rouge de bonheur et d'embarras, elle se serrait davantage contre Yamato qui riait, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

- Tu as assuré, dit une nouvelle fois Miyako, les yeux brillants. Ce championnat signifiait tellement pour toi !

Sora hocha la tête avant d'enlacer Yamato, respirant l'odeur de son pull. Elle ne vit pas alors Taichi faire une grimace comme s'il se retenait de vomir puis donner quelque chose à manger à Agumon.

- Taichi, ça va ? Ca fait quatre fois que tu me tends ce sandwich, j'en veux plus, moi ! gémit le Digimon, se sentant prêt à éclater.

- Pardon, grogna le jeune garçon avant de lancer un regard glacé à Yamato qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

Jyou, assistant au petit manège de Taichi, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Koushiro qui en voyant Sora enlacer Yamato avait laissé tomber son verre de jus de fruits sur le tapis. Tentomon soupira et donna un nouveau verre à son ami, agacé.

« Il va finir par craquer », songea Jyou, croquant dans un beignet. « Et ça risque de faire mal… »

Gabumon dit quelque chose à Yamato mais ce dernier n'entendit pas, tant il se sentait tendu et extérieur à la conversation. Le corps de Sora contre le sien le brûlait autant que les yeux de Taichi le faisaient frissonner. Il n'avait pas su repousser Sora lors du match, et ne l'aurait pas fait de toute manière. Il était son petit ami, il devait donc réagir comme ça, répondre à cette affection qu'elle avait donné en même temps que son baiser. Quand elle l'avait embrassé, le souvenir bref des lèvres de Taichi, ces lèvres qu'il avait mordues sous l'impulsion du désir lui était revenu en mémoire. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Il fit un geste à Sora avant de diriger vers les toilettes, situées dans un autre couloir. Il lui semblait qu'il sentait encore le baiser de Sora sur sa bouche, ses mains l'enlaçant et il retint un soupir. Dans la pénombre du couloir éteint, le brouhaha des conversations et de la musique du salon s'atténuait et il trouva ce calme apaisant pour réfléchir.

Il était à tel point plongé dans ses pensées qu'il eut un violent sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main le prendre par le poignet et l'entraîner. Surpris, il faillit se défendre mais devant les yeux brûlants de Taichi resta silencieux. Abasourdi, il se laissa guider par son meilleur ami qui ouvrit une porte au hasard, le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce, et dans un même mouvement le plaqua contre le mur. Yamato entendit qu'il fermait la porte puis allumait.

C'était une chambre sobre qui ne semblait pas être utilisée, tant l'appartement regorgeait d'autres pièces. Yamato ne contempla pas plus longtemps l'endroit où il se trouvait car Taichi se serra contre lui, l'embrassant avec tant de force qu'il resta choqué. Et presque aussitôt, son corps répondit, il attrapa des deux mains le visage de Taichi et l'embrassa à son tour, férocement, sentant son souffle devenir plus haché et le désir le submerger. Il oublia Sora, les autres dans l'appartement, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de son ami, puis le cou, les épaules qu'il étreignit avec une énergie désespérée.

Taichi mit fin au baiser, prenant le visage de Yamato entre ses paumes tièdes. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur de colère mélangée à de la tendresse.

- J'en peux plus de cette comédie, souffla-t-il. Ca peut plus durer, faut que ça cesse… et ce soir.

Yamato sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Furieux, il repoussa Taichi.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Ce soir ? Alors que Sora passe une excellente soirée, entourée des gens qu'elle aime ? Tu veux vraiment que je la rende aussi triste ?

Taichi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sur son bandeau bleu qu'il portait toujours avant de fixer son regard sur le lit fait, aux draps clairs.

- Je suis jaloux, dit-il enfin d'une voix grondante. J'en ai assez de faire semblant que tout va bien, que je suis content pour toi et Sora. J'en ai assez de devoir sourire, de plaisanter parce que non, le gentil Taichi, le copain Taichi n'est pas heureux ! Je suis pas heureux comme ça, et toi non plus !

Il se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait et que ses yeux commençaient à lui brûler de larmes d'épuisement, de frustration, qui ne demandaient qu'à couler, mais qu'il refusait de montrer à son ami. Pas maintenant, pas dans cette situation. Il se frotta les paupières, sentant la rage l'emporter.

- J'en ai marre de cette mascarade, j'en ai marre de te voir avec Sora, parce que tu fais semblant de l'aimer, tu lui mens! Et je veux plus que ce soit comme ça, je veux que… qu'on soit ensemble, même si ça peut te paraître bizarre, que tu dois me trouver anormal, que tu sais pas ce que tu veux, et que moi non plus je sais pas où ça va nous mener, ce qui va se passer pour nous deux mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, serrant les poings avec tellement de force que ses jointures en blanchirent et ses bras tremblèrent. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit puis prit son front entre ses mains, cachant son visage crispé par les larmes qui attendaient un seul mot de plus pour jaillir et mouiller ses joues.

Silence.

- Je t'aime…, dit-il entre ses doigts d'une voix éteinte.

Yamato tressaillit en entendant sa voix, si fragile, la même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait rassemblé tout son courage et l'avait embrassé devant la porte de son appartement, dans le froid. Il fit un mouvement sec du bras, comme s'il voulait effacer tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui avait eu entre eux mais qui était toujours là, plus fort que jamais, qui ne pouvait plus être nié. Il resta silencieux devant la déclaration de son meilleur ami, ce « je veux être avec toi » qui s'était transformée en un « je t'aime » mais quelque chose en lui s'épanouit, une chaleur qui lui remonta jusqu'à la gorge, et qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la tendresse qu'il avait éprouvé devant le cadeau de Sora et son amour.

Taichi ne bougeait plus, cachant toujours son visage et ses yeux encore secs, le cœur battant, mort de honte. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi gêné, aussi vulnérable. Il déglutit sa salive, incapable de dire encore un autre mot. Cela avait été trop embarrassant pour qu'il recommence. Il crut un instant que Yamato était parti car il ne l'entendait plus mais soudain il sentit les bras de son ami l'enlacer, caresser sa nuque, et il perçut son soupir, long comme celui que l'on pousse après une journée de travail, mais aussi plein de soulagement. Surpris, il releva la tête et vit les yeux de Yamato, de ce bleu qui devenait incolore sous la lumière, et l'expression de son visage, rayonnante, avant qu'il vienne poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et Taichi eut encore le goût de l'eau sur la langue, à présent familier, indissociable de son ami. Il répondit au baiser, étreignant Yamato avec force, l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il entendit alors Yamato rire et réussir à rompre le baiser.

- Je suis ridicule, grommela Taichi, honteux de s'être déclaré comme une jeune amoureuse écervelée. Désolé, j'ai… j'ai dû t'embarrasser…

- Taichi, tais-toi, rétorqua Yamato sur un ton ferme avant de planter un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche. Pas ce genre de discours.

Taichi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en se remettant debout. Je me sens bête…

Il se tut lorsque Yamato se pressa contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille puis posant son front contre son épaule.

- Ya… Yamato ? fit Taichi, surpris.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, murmura Yamato, le serrant plus fort, sentant alors son odeur, riche et chaude comme autrefois dans le Digimonde.

Et son corps tremblait contre le sien, alors qu'il était incapable de répondre pour l'instant. Si c'était sa seule manière de le faire, Yamato était prêt, profitant encore un moment de la chaleur de son ami, oubliant tout.

* * *

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, tous deux apaisés, conscients de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et s'attendant aux conséquences. Taichi ne vint plus harceler son ami sur ce point, et sa voix, si rauque dans la colère, avait repris son intonation enjouée. L'ambiance était excellente, tant il y avait de rires, de joies de se retrouver tous ensemble, tous les Digisauveurs qui avaient eu une telle importance dans le combat contre MaloMyotismon. Pour un temps, les soucis personnels furent écartés ; Daisuke plaisantait avec Hikari sans avoir l'air de la séduire à nouveau, Ken parlait avec Wallace, tentant de mettre de côté sa première impression concernant le jeune garçon, et Koushiro n'hésitait plus à taquiner Yamato, se contrôlant, jouant mais n'oubliant pas les limites.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque la plupart des Digisauveurs invités décidèrent de rentrer, félicitant Mimi, la couvrant de cadeaux de différents pays. Wallace salua tout le monde, et de nouveau serra la main d'Iori, et la garda dans la sienne, la réchauffant. Le jeune garçon, ravi d'avoir pu faire plus ample connaissance avec le jeune Digisauveur, lui tendit son adresse e-mail pour qu'ils puissent parler à nouveau, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Wallace rit, et dans ce rire Ken entendit une note qu'il n'aima pas encore une fois, surtout lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Daisuke et lui prit la main, sans la serrer.

- J'espère te revoir, Dai, fit-il doucement.

- Pas de problèmes ! répondit Daisuke, amusé.

Ken soupira, mais n'ajouta plus rien. C'était inutile.

Koushiro était à présent assis sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, et semblait complètement plongé dans sa tête, oubliant Yamato. Jyou vit une sorte de programme que le jeune garçon était en train de composer mais n'y connaissant pas grand-chose alla à la cuisine se chercher à boire, suivi par Tentomon, Gomamon et Agumon. ayant toujours aussi faim.

- Quelle bonne soirée, soupira Biyomon. J'ai hâte qu'il y en ait une autre…

- C'était sympa, ajouta Palmon en faisant bouger ses pattes à l'allure de racines dans un bruit de contentement. Mais Mimi a l'air fatiguée.

- Allons, je pète la forme ! rétorqua la jeune fille en levant un poing plein d'énergie. Je serai même repartie pour faire une nuit blanche !

Miyako rit et leva également son poing.

- Quand tu veux, Mimi !

Yamato, assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir, les regarda rire, amusé. Gabumon, épuisé, s'était endormi près de lui, lui permettant de caresser sa fourrure bleue. Taichi lui fit un sourire, alors qu'il était assis à califourchon sur une des chaises, tenant un verre de soda dans la main.

- Oui, c'était une bonne soirée, répéta-t-il doucement, et une expression subtile de calme et de bonheur passa sur son visage.

Yamato eut un soupir. Il caressa une dernière fois la fourrure si douce et chaude de son Digimon avant de se lever pour chercher Sora. C'était maintenant.

« Maintenant… pour tout dire… », songea-t-il, résolu.

Quand il la retrouva, elle était sur le grand balcon, fixant la ville. Elle ne portait pas son manteau bleu, et ne montrait pas qu'elle avait froid. Son visage affichait une expression de bonheur à l'état brut, et quand il la vit lui sourire, jamais Yamato ne vit Sora aussi jolie qu'à cet instant. Il se trouva détestable, mais incapable de fuir, la nuque brûlée par le regard de Taichi qui le fixait à travers la vitre, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé.

- Oh, Yamato ! dit Sora sur un ton tendre.

Elle vint se serrer contre lui, respirant encore son odeur, enlaçant sa taille dans une étreinte amoureuse.

- Tu me réchauffes, dit-elle en riant. C'est agréable.

Yamato tenta de répondre à son sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Il sentit sur le moment que son corps refusait de mentir, qu'il joue toujours ce rôle.

« J'en ai marre de te voir avec Sora, parce que tu fais semblant de l'aimer, tu lui mens! »

Les paroles fières de Taichi, où éclatait toute sa frustration, lui revinrent en mémoire et pinçant les lèvres, il serra à son tour maladroitement Sora, et l'entendit soupirer de contentement.

- Je t'aime tellement, Yamato. Tu me rends si heureuse…, murmura la jeune fille.

Le corps de Yamato se tendit et il réprima un long frisson.

« Calme-toi, arrête ! », se dit-il furieusement.

- Demain, je suis libre, dit à nouveau Sora, levant la tête pour le regarder. Ca te tente un ciné ? Ou une ballade ?

Yamato détourna les yeux.

- Je… Je ne crois pas…

Sa voix tremblait tant il était nerveux et il eut envie de se gifler. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment qu'il avait rompu avec d'autres filles, mais là c'était différent. C'était Sora, celle qui l'avait émue, l'embrassant après lui avoir offert les gâteaux le jour de son concert à Noël, c'était l'amie qu'il avait eu depuis le Digimonde, si forte et tendre à la fois. Il se rappela de son allure de garçon manqué, ses gants épais qui lui avaient serré les mains plusieurs fois et le bruit creux de son casque quand il tombait.

Il se rappela qu'elle était l'ancienne petite amie de Taichi, et qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir quand il avait été mis au courant. Juste le visage pâle de Taichi, venu demander un peu d'amitié, un jour d'automne. « C'est fini », avait-il dit. « Quoi ? » « Moi et Sora. » Et c'était tout. Pas plus de précisions, et Taichi avait secoué la tête, tenant dans la main la barrette qu'il avait offert à la jeune fille.

Il cligna des yeux et se retrouva dans le présent et le froid, avec Sora contre lui, qui l'aimait mais qu'il n'aimait pas. La fille à la barrette que Taichi avait chérie n'était plus là, et jamais plus ne serait là.

- Demain, ce ne sera pas possible, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Il sentit le corps de Sora se tendre sous la déception.

- Ah, tant pis. Et après-demain ?

Yamato la repoussa doucement, la prit par les épaules et fut une seconde surpris.

« Depuis quand ses épaules sont si fines ? », se demanda-t-il.

Autrefois, Sora avait sa taille et ses épaules étaient dures, fortes, comme ses bras agiles. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent plus petite que lui, et même plus frêle, plus mince, et vulnérable. Il comprit qu'elle avait perdu du poids mais surtout qu'elle était devenue pratiquement une vraie femme, qui voulait être aimée et protégée.

- Sora, je…

- Oui ? fit-elle, curieuse. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Taichi s'était levé, et les regardait toujours à travers la vitre. Yamato secoua la tête.

- Après-demain, non plus, ce sera pas possible. Ni même…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les épaules de Sora étaient si tendues sous ses mains, et fragiles.

- Sora…

A cet instant précis, une lumière aveuglante déchira le ciel noir dans un bruit assourdissant. Yamato sentit un souffle brûlant le pousser et surpris, il serra Sora contre lui, l'empêchant de tomber. Il perçut une vibration sous ses pieds, comme si toute la terre tremblait. Ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler et sa tête le fit souffrir par l'éclat ardent qui colorait à présent les ténèbres au-dessus de lui. Un sentiment de panique le submergea et il serra plus fort encore Sora dans ses bras, prêt à tout pour ne pas la perdre. Des immeubles furent plongés dans le noir, l'électricité coupée alors qu'une vague de terreur s'emparait de la ville en une clameur de plus en plus forte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Taichi se précipitant sur le balcon. Cette… C'est quoi ça ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le phénomène qui se déroulait en face de lui. Au-dessus des bâtiments une onde s'était étirée, brillant d'une lueur bleutée et à présent avalait l'espace tout autour d'elle dans un grondement menaçant, comme si le ciel s'apprêtait à disparaître. Le tremblement se fit moins fort et Yamato libéra Sora de l'emprise de ses bras.

- Mon Dieu…, mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança-t-elle abasourdie.

- Sora ! s'exclama Biyomon, voletant au-dessus du balcon. Mais…

Le Digimon se figea, battant à peine ses ailes pour se maintenir à une hauteur respectable.

- Biyomon ? demanda Sora, inquiète.

Taichi perçut une sorte de sifflement suraigu qui le fit grimacer et d'un coup, les yeux de Biyomon brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat, glacé, de la même couleur que l'onde grondant toujours. Biyomon cessa de battre des ailes, retombant lourdement sur le balcon.

- Biyomon !

- Ne la touche pas ! lança soudainement Koushiro qui les avait rejoint, tenant toujours son portable dans ses mains.

Sora cessa tout mouvement vers son Digimon qui fixait l'onde impressionnante, s'étirant de plus en plus loin, comme infinie.

- Le sable… c'est le sable…, murmura Biyomon d'une voix froide. Tout le sable…

- Le sable ? Quel sable ? fit Sora, terrifiée. Biyomon, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Le sable, c'est le sable…

Stupéfait, Taichi se retourna et vit Agumon se diriger vers Biyomon, suivi des autres Digimons. Tous avaient cette lueur bleutée et sans vie dans le regard, se déplaçant de manière mécanique sous les yeux de leurs partenaires, ébahis. Et dans le grondement, les adolescents se rendirent compte que malgré leur amitié, leur présence si chaleureuse, ces créatures étaient des monstres, incontrôlables, dont ils ne savaient pas grand-chose. La lumière paralysait les Digisauveurs, et un peur brute, crue les avait saisie, comme un instinct de mort imminente. Ils ressentaient une douleur brûlante au front, quasiment insupportable, prête à les faire pleurer.

- Sable qui est là, dit Gomamon.

- Il est partout, renchérit Gabumon en ouvrant sa gueule pleine de crocs.

- Sable…, murmura Patamon, voletant de façon désordonnée, comme s'il ne savait plus comment se servir de ses grandes oreilles en formes d'ailes.

Chibimon fit face à Daisuke qui ne bougeait plus, complètement désarmé.

- Nous devons retourner dans le Digimonde…, lança-t-il d'une voix légère, la lueur encore plus douloureuse dans ses yeux.

- Le sable va tout recouvrir, nous devons partir dagya, répéta Upamon.

Koushiro fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. L'onde avait recouvert presque tout le ciel et la lumière était devenue si claire qu'ils auraient pu se croire en plein jour. Au loin, les bruits de trafic et des voix se faisaient entendre, mélange de terreur et d'abasourdissement. La terre tremblait toujours, plus fort, comme si une main de géant allait traverser le sol et s'emparer du monde. Koushiro était complètement transpercé par la douleur sauvage mais en fixant les Digimons si différents, si terrifiants il fit tout ce qu'il put pour se maîtriser.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? demanda Koushiro d'une voix qu'il voulut ferme.

Tentomon le regarda et Koushiro frissonna devant cette lueur qui le rendait si mal à l'aise.

- Si nous allons pas maintenant, c'est la fin. Le sable… On nous appelle pour le sable.

Le jeune garçon serra les lèvres, retenant toute la foule de questions qui traversait son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment, et même s'il n'y comprenait rien, son instinct le poussait à gagner du temps. Peu importait pour quoi, mais il devait absolument gagner du temps.

- On en discutera plus tard ! lança Taichi, mettant fin au dilemme de Koushiro. Ouvre le Portail !

Koushiro avait les mains qui tremblaient mais grâce à l'habitude, il fit quelques configurations avant d'accéder au programme qu'il désirait. Il posa son portable par terre, devant les Digimons qui avaient tourné le dos à l'onde bleue, si proche et puissante qu'il était presque impossible à présent de tout voir, tant les yeux étaient brûlés, pleurant même.

- Digivices !

D'un même mouvement, tous les Digisauveurs tendirent le petit objet si précieux qui les quittait jamais brillant alors d'une couleur sombre. Il y eut un éclat aveuglant provenant de l'écran de l'ordinateur et dans un bruit perçant, tous les Digimons furent enveloppés d'un halo de lumière avant de se transformer en données invisibles à l'œil nu, traversant à leur tour l'écran. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, les adolescents découvrirent que tous leurs Digimons avaient disparu, et que le Portail s'était fermé.

- La… lumière ! s'écria Hikari, ébahie.

L'onde si éblouissante commençait à son tour à s'atténuer, s'obscurcir pour de nouveau laisser place à la nuit. Les grondements qui faisaient trembler le sol diminuèrent, et enfin, lentement, le cercle bleu dans le ciel s'estompa au grand soulagement de tous.

Koushiro ne perdit pas de temps et reprit son ordinateur avant de rentrer dans l'appartement, tapant des programmes à toute vitesse. Les autres le suivirent, encore choqués par les évènements qui n'avaient pas duré plus de cinq minutes.

- Agumon, murmura Taichi, inquiet. Et cette lumière, c'était quoi ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Ken, les bras croisés. Mais ça avait l'air extrêmement dangereux.

Sora avait les larmes aux yeux mais d'un geste tremblant se frotta le visage, refusant de montrer sa détresse. La voix glacée de Biyomon lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put cette fois empêcher le long frisson de peur traverser son échine.

- Quelque chose a l'air de se passer dans le Digimonde, dit enfin Koushiro après quelques minutes de recherche. Mais je ne parviens pas à avoir accès aux informations.

- Et nos Digimons ! lança Iori, mort d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les pousser à agir comme ça.

Takeru, assis sur le canapé, passa une main sur son front.

- Le sable, dit-il d'une voix songeuse. Ils ont dit que c'était à cause du sable… mais quel sable ? Le sable du Digimonde ?

- Je n'ai en tout cas pas vue la moindre présence de sable, ajouta Mimi, les sourcils froncés. Juste cette lumière… qui était si effrayante.

- Oui, quand je l'ai vu… j'ai senti une étrange peur m'envahir, renchérit Miyako. Evidemment, c'était déjà effrayant en soi mais… c'était comme si une partie de moi-même s'était réveillé et avait crié « Attention ! C'est dangereux ! Tu vas mourir ! »

Jyou prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision à écran plat. Sur la première chaîne, un journaliste présentait une édition spéciale.

- Il y a tout juste dix minutes, une étrange lumière à traversé le ciel d'Odaiba et a causé un mouvement de panique générale dans la ville ! Nous pouvons dès maintenant vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune victime mais un nombre important de dégâts matériels, dû au tremblement de terre.

- C'est pas possible, soupira Sora tandis que Jyou éteignait la télévision. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Koushiro, soudain, se redressa, les yeux écarquillés devant son écran.

- J'ai un message !

Tous les Digisauveurs se précipitèrent tandis que Koushiro cliqua sur un lien.

Silence.

- Nous allons bien, lut Koushiro, le visage grave. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, tout va bien. Nous avons quelque chose à finir mais nous vous tenons au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne savons quand nous serons capable de vous revoir mais gardez espoir, nous reviendrons.

Taichi serra le poing.

- C'est tout ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Apparemment, oui. Et j'ignore comment ils ont pu envoyer ce mail, ni même où ils se trouvent dans le Digimonde. Mystère.

Hikari s'écroula dans un des fauteuils.

- Au moins, ils vont bien, dit-elle d'une voix faussement tranquille.

- Pour le moment, ajouta Yamato d'un ton sec. Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas possible de leur répondre, hein ?

Koushiro secoua la tête.

- Non, j'ignore comment accéder à leur adresse, ou leur réseau, tout comme j'ignore comment ils ont pu avoir accès au mien.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence où les adolescents se dévisagèrent, sinistres. Leur soirée, si pleine de bons souvenirs, s'était transformée en une nuit sombre et pleine de questions irrésolues. Ils ignoraient encore que d'une progression millimétrique, le Digimonde changeait, évoluait en un espace nouveau et que cette onde bleue qui n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes, allait totalement changer leur vie.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin quand ils quittèrent l'appartement de Mimi, silencieux, maussades, des questions ne cessant de les tourmenter. L'absence des Digimons avait jeté un froid de solitude sur les adolescents démunis. Après une dernière discussion, ils s'étaient séparés en petits groupes pour rentrer chez eux. Yamato profita d'un moment où Sora discutait avec Hikari pour se rapprocher de Taichi. Ce dernier, les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau bleu, regardait le sol machinalement.

- Taichi…, commença Yamato, indécis.

- C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important, l'interrompit Taichi d'une voix glaciale. Quelque chose se prépare, donc je t'en veux pas du tout.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua Yamato, le prenant par l'épaule. Je vais le faire.

Sora et Hikari étaient encore loin derrière eux. Taichi s'arrêta et fixa Yamato, surpris.

- Maintenant ? Tu n'es plus obligé, la situation n'est plus la même, tu sais…

- Ce n'est pas ça, répéta Yamato en appuyant davantage sur les mots. Taichi… J'ai compris, tout à l'heure, et j'en suis sûr maintenant. Et… tu as raison, je ne peux plus mentir à Sora. Ni à toi ou moi-même.

Pendant une seconde, Taichi resta silencieux, ne quittant pas Yamato des yeux. Puis, lentement, il eut un sourire, paisible et compréhensif à la fois. Dans le froid, il sortit une main de sa poche et serra celle de Yamato dans un mouvement pressant, glacé, lui faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement.

Son sourire devint mutin et Yamato lut dans ses yeux une envie claire, un désir de le toucher davantage mais de ne pas encore pouvoir le faire. Une attente qui avait attendu des semaines et qui pouvait encore durer quelques heures. Taichi leva la tête pour voir sa sœur.

- Oh, Hikari, faut qu'on se dépêche ! Les parents vont nous tuer si on traîne encore plus !

- Oui, oui, fit Hikari qui courut pour le rejoindre.

- On y va, nous, dit Taichi en traversant la rue avec sa sœur. Faites attention à vous.

Yamato hocha la tête, se sentant particulièrement visé par l'avertissement. Faire attention à lui, et ce qu'il pourrait dire. Sora rattrapa Yamato et fit un signe de main aux deux adolescents qui déjà avaient pris un raccourci pour rejoindre leur immeuble.

- Et voilà, dit-elle à voix basse, quand il y eut de nouveau le silence froid de la nuit les entourant.

La lumière dorée de la ville avait perdu de son éclat depuis l'onde aveuglante et les bruits de circulation s'étaient enfin apaisés après la panique qui s'était emparée de la population une heure auparavant. Pensif, Yamato fixa les ténèbres, serrant dans la poche de son blouson son Digivice qu'il ne pensait pas réutiliser dans une telle situation. La main gantée de Sora prit la sienne, la réchauffant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait rentrer.

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire tout à l'heure ? demanda finalement Sora après un temps de marche. Avant cette…

Elle fit un vague mouvement pour signifier ce qu'elle voulait dire. Yamato sentit de nouveau sa bouche devenir sèche.

- Oui, oui, j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

Sora lui lança un regard étonné.

- Quoi donc ?

Yamato ne répondit pas, fixant le trottoir, mais la main de Sora serra la sienne plus fort, le forçant à s'arrêter de marcher.

- Quoi ? répéta Sora, et Yamato entendit sa voix trembler légèrement, comme si elle commençait à comprendre son comportement.

Il n'osait plus la regarder, préférant fermer les yeux pour se rappeler de Taichi, de son ami et de ce qu'il voulait, au-delà des propres sentiments de sa petite amie. Et bien que se traitant de monstre, il inspira à fond et planta son regard dans celui de Sora.

- Je voudrais que l'on se sépare.

Silence.

Yamato n'en revenait pas à quel point dire cette simple phrase lui avait demandé de courage, de force mais ce fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer sur le moment, fasciné malgré lui par la réaction de Sora. La jeune fille n'avait pas détourné les yeux mais son visage affichait une expression de surprise, comme si elle n'avait pas réellement compris ce que les mots que son petit ami avait dit signifiaient.

- Pardon ? dit-elle enfin d'une voix pincée par l'émotion qui la gagnait.

- Je… je t'aime beaucoup, énormément mais… je ne suis… suis pas amoureux de toi et…

Yamato se rendit compte qu'il bégayait comme un enfant devant sa classe lors d'un exposé. Furieux contre lui-même, il se passa une main sur le front. La main que Taichi avait serré, si fort, qu'il lui avait glacé les doigts.

- Je ne veux plus te mentir.

- Mais… Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? reprit Sora, sa voix devenant plus aigüe. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne te plaisait pas, c'est ça ? Dis-moi…

- Non, non, rien de tout ça, rétorqua Yamato. Tu es géniale, Sora mais… en fait…

Sora se recula et lentement, son visage se décomposa, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible. Les larmes se mirent à couler, silencieuses, mais si lourdes que Yamato fit un geste pour prendre son amie dans ses bras mais se retint, restant gauche devant elle. Elle pleurait sans un bruit, cachant sa bouche de ses mains gantées, le froid lui faisant mal aux yeux.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? parvint-elle à demander à travers ses larmes.

Yamato soupira, détournant le regard.

- Oui.

Sora essuya ses joues de ses gants, hoquetant.

- Et… je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Non. Pas pour le moment.

- Je vois…

Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle et Sora ne put empêcher un gémissement monter du fond de sa gorge, alors qu'elle était là humiliée, frigorifiée tandis que Yamato mettait fin à leur relation qui lui semblait à présent si courte, insignifiante, et que les gâteaux qu'elle lui avait offerts étaient encore chauds contre sa poitrine le jour du concert, Taichi disant « Ah, je vois… » posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Sora…, commença Yamato, embarrassé. Je… je suis vraiment désolé…

- Raccompagne…

- Pardon ?

Sora eut un reniflement, passant une main tremblante sur ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Raccompagne-moi, s'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas rentrer toute seule, comme ça…

Elle leva la tête et incapable de pleurer davantage, elle lui prit la main, et se blottit contre lui.

- Laisse-moi encore profiter de toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi… Je t'en prie…

Et Yamato eut envie de pleurer à son tour, de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, une simple plaisanterie, que jamais il ne la quitterait. Mais il savait qu'une voix, au fond de lui-même, refusait ce mensonge, une voix qui était celle de Taichi et qui l'avait touché, franche, impitoyable.

Ils furent silencieux sur le chemin du retour, se tenant toujours la main, mais malgré tout distants l'un de l'autre. Par deux fois, Sora eut un bref sanglot qu'elle réfrénait, ayant juste un mouvement du buste, mais elle ne quittait pas la main de Yamato, s'accrochant à la dernière chose que le jeune garçon qu'elle aimait lui offrait jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

* * *

La lumière bleue dans un nouveau grondement déchira le ciel. Les Digimons, silencieux, fixèrent l'éclat brûlant. Devant eux, l'ordinateur fumant, à l'écran brisé.

- Le sable…, murmurèrent-ils.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Première Partie Chapitre V

Dernier chapitre de cette partie. Il est excessivement long mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le découper, je le trouvais très bien comme ça.

J'ai déjà avancé dans la deuxième partie, et déjà complété le prologue et le premier chapitre. Je préfère garder une certaine avance car pendant près d'un mois, je vais être très occupée, et j'aurai peu de temps pour écrire, autant pour Digimon que pour Death Note.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me permettent vraiment de me motiver pour écrire la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Digital Generation **

**Partie I**

**Soleil Ecarlate**

**Chapitre V**

Koushiro fixa l'écran de son ordinateur portable, épuisé, jetant un coup d'œil au soleil qui se levait enfin et réchauffait sa chambre d'une lueur dorée. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à tenter de contacter les Digimons mais il n'y avait bien aucun espoir pour le moment. Toutes les connections étaient coupées, comme cela avait été dit dans le mail.

Il serra le poing, furieux. Pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi être obligé de patienter ? La situation était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'ils restent sans rien faire, prisonniers de leur monde. Koushiro se fait énormément de soucis pour Tentomon. Les yeux si bleus de son Digimon, cette voix glaciale et la douleur, immense, qui lui avait vrillé le front, en une fois, avant de lui brûler le regard étaient des faits qui ne pouvaient être niés.

- Merde… Merde ! lança-t-il, sentant une crise de nerfs prendre le dessus.

Il avait besoin de Tentomon, il voulait voir son ami qui avait toujours été là pour lui, se moquant de sa soif de connaissance, le consolant quand il était trop triste. C'était un être de sa famille, une part de lui qui avait combattu dans le Digimonde. Il releva la tête, refusant de pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pas maintenant. Tentomon, et les autres Digimons avaient besoin de lui.

Il s'étira puis recommença à taper sur son clavier, tentant d'ouvrir différents programmes pour créer un Portail, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant puisque les Portails fabriqués par le Digimonde avaient été en grande utilisables pendant leur bataille. Créer les codes, les données était une tâche extrêmement minutieuse, délicate et surtout très dangereuse. Si Koushiro ne créait pas une réplique exacte, le monde dans lequel il pourrait se retrouver serait une dimension inconnue, et sans possibilité de retour.

« Tentomon… Je refuse de te laisser comme ça… »

Il avait mal aux yeux et plusieurs fois se passa une main sur le visage.

- Koushiro…

Koushiro tourna si vite la tête qu'il sentit les os de son cou craquer. Paniqué, il se redressa violemment et manqua dans un élan de retomber par terre, dans le noir. C'était Tentomon, c'était sa voix.

- Tentomon… Tentomon, où es-tu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, sentant ses lèvres trembler sous le froid de la fatigue.

- Koushiro, répéta Tentomon sur le même ton que son ami, si faiblement que Koushiro dut prendre un temps pour calmer son propre souffle qui lui semblait extrêmement bruyant à ses oreilles.

Ses yeux épuisés se fixèrent sur l'écran de son autre ordinateur, dont l'écran s'était allumé d'un coup, dans un parfait silence. Il vit son Digimon lui faire un geste de la patte, un seul, et l'image se brouillait déjà, prête à disparaître. Stupéfait, Koushiro attrapa l'écran de l'ordinateur de ses deux mains, comme si ce geste suffisait pour garder la connexion.

- Tentomon… Tentomon, ça va ? Dis-moi tout !

- Peux… pas… parler…

Le son était vraiment de mauvaise qualité et chaque parole de Tentomon était hachée, la voix déformée, tantôt trop grave, tantôt trop aigue. Il y eut une sorte de sifflement perçant, comme le bruit d'un micro mal réglé et Koushiro ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Ses mains étaient chauffées par l'écran et il avait peur.

- Trouvé un autre… dinateur… Autres le sa… pas…

- Tentomon, comment te joindre, dis-moi ! N'importe quoi, n'importe quel moyen et je ferai tout pour vous ramener !

« Ne t'en vas pas, reste, reste, reste ! »

Koushiro avait la vague impression qu'il tenait non pas un écran mais son Digimon dans ses bras, agonisant, prêt à tout pour le garder éveillé, avec lui.

- Ko… iro… arrête…

La température intérieure de Koushiro sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés.

- Que… Quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

L'image sauta encore une fois.

- Ne nous contacte… ou le sable… là… et alors… des dommages beaucoup de… mages…Je veux pas que tu sois… blessé ou… autres…

- Ne rien faire ? Mais… mais non ! Je refuse de te laisser partir comme ça !

Koushiro se figea.

- Tentomon ? Tentomon !

- Peux plus reste… Bientôt, Koushiro…

Et d'un coup, sans un bruit, la communication fut coupée. Stupéfait, Koushiro resta immobile, les mains toujours sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui était à présent noir, parfaitement et complètement éteint. Toute la conversation n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes et l'adolescent se sentit brusquement vidé de son énergie, de tout son courage… de tout.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là dans cette position, la gorge serrée, alors que la lumière du jour se faisait plus présente encore.

Appeler les autres. Le plus vite possible.

* * *

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit Tailmon à Tentomon sur un ton réprobateur alors que le Digimon retournait au campement.

- Je devais le faire, répliqua Tentomon d'une voix ferme, mettant fin à la conversation.

Les autres attendaient. Leurs yeux étaient vides.

- Sora, gémit Biyomon, tremblant de froid.

- Plus tard, répliqua Wormmon, tu le sais bien.

Il y eut un long silence tandis qu'au loin, ils entendirent le faible grondement d'une autre onde bleue déchirant le ciel du Digimonde.

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver étaient terminées, et déjà il était temps de penser au reste de l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait dans la semaine à venir. Ce qui avait perturbé la solidarité entre les Digisauveurs, leurs problèmes de cœur, d'amitié, avaient été finalement résolus. Les problèmes étaient bien plus graves, plus terribles que des préoccupations personnelles. Après la soirée de Mimi, les réactions avaient été partagées sur Internet, entre tous les Digisauveurs du monde. L'onde bleue, d'après Koushiro qui avait passé en revue divers reportages, avait touché Odaiba mais également, en une violence moindre la ville de Los Angeles et curieusement une partie du Brésil. Seuls ces endroits avaient été touchés, et de façon complètement aléatoire. Des chercheurs renommés avaient commencé à étudier ces étranges phénomènes et la polémique à ce sujet ne cessait de repasser à la télévision, dans des débats, des interviews de scientifiques. Des vidéos amateurs étaient diffusées sur des sites spécialisés dans des évènements surnaturels, au grand bonheur d'une partie de la population mondiale. Certains pensaient à des signaux envoyés par des êtres d'une autre galaxie, ou alors une menace venue tout droit d'un autre univers, et même de Dieu.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse des Digimon, et Koushiro devait prendre son mal en patience. Tentomon l'avait mis en garde et malgré son désir de retrouver son ami, Koushiro était impuissant. Ses seules possibilités étaient les contacts journaliers avec d'autres Digisauveurs du monde, par Internet, qui devaient à la moindre onde bleue, ou signal suspect, le contacter directement. Silence cependant, et trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Les examens approchaient, les dossiers pour avril étaient complétés mais certains Digisauveurs n'avaient même plus la tête à ça.

L'évènement de la rentrée était bien évidemment le concert de Yamato et des Teenage Wolves, sensé rattraper celui qui avait été brutalement interrompu en plein Noël, lors des attaques de MaloMyotismon. Les fans du groupe, encore choqués de la violence de l'incident, espéraient bien avoir une nouvelle chance de venir écouter les chansons de Yamato. Le concert se déroulerait au même endroit que la dernière fois, l'aménagement de la salle était prêt et il ne manquait plus que d'aller réserver les dernières places.

Taichi faisait partie de ceux qui ne font les choses qu'au dernier moment et ce fut donc le dernier samedi avant la rentrée qu'il alla au guichet prendre une place. Dans le froid de cet après-midi, il avait le cœur un peu serré ; Agumon était un grand fan des Teenage Wolves et adorait aller aux concerts avec Taichi. Le simple fait d'être tout seul, avec un ticket serré dans le poing rendait Taichi maussade, voire profondément triste. Seule la pointe d'un sentiment mesquin lui donnait une légère bonne humeur. Yamato avait réservé une place pour lui, comme toujours, mais les choses avaient changé et Taichi se sentait ridiculement fier d'être en quelque sorte un privilégié. Souriant et fredonnant un air pour lui-même, il mit le ticket dans la poche de son manteau et se retourna, ayant soudain en tête l'idée d'aller voir Koushiro pour une bonne partie de jeux vidéo.

- Oh, Taichi…

Un frisson passa soudainement dans son échine mais Taichi sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas le froid. Les membres noués par la surprise, il leva les yeux et vit Sora qui lui souriait vaguement, se tordant un peu les mains. Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si l'un et l'autre hésitait à avancer mais Taichi balaya toute la gêne en accourant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Sora, comment ça va ?

- Ca peut aller, en ce moment, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

A cet instant précis, Taichi éprouva un lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui l'empêcha de penser correctement. Il n'avait pas vu Sora depuis la soirée chez Mimi et quand bien même ils étaient restés en contact, Taichi avait su très vite que toute l'histoire entre elle et Yamato était finie. La jeune fille n'avait vraiment rien dit, sauf peut-être à Mimi, mais déjà la nouvelle circulait entre les Digisauveurs. Une simple information, un détail avaient suffi mais par égard pour Sora, personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque. Tout était su, rien n'était réellement avoué.

Il lui sembla que Sora avait mal dormi et que quelque chose dans sa silhouette s'était voûté mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il n'avait vu Yamato que deux fois depuis la rupture et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait rien brusquer.

Malgré tout, il avait l'impression d'être en ce moment même le plus beau salopard de l'univers.

- Ah, tu es allé prendre ta place pour le concert ? demanda Sora seulement pour faire la conversation.

- Oui, oui, la dernière fois a été un peu un fiasco à cause de quelques imprévus, tu te rappelles ?

Il regretta ses mots à la seconde même où il les prononça. Sora pâlit mais demeura maîtresse d'elle-même, jouant avec ses gants d'une main voulue désinvolte. Le concert de Yamato à Noël avait été sa déclaration, le premier jour où ils étaient sortis ensemble. Taichi vit dans les yeux de son amie le souvenir douloureux de Yamato la protégeant de ses bras en pleine attaque de Digimon ennemi, et il s'en voulut tellement qu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sora. C'était un geste sans réelle signification mais peu importait.

- Sora, je… Je suis vraiment désolé, lâcha enfin Taichi, s'insultant intérieurement de tous les noms pour sa lâcheté. Si je peux…

Sora secoua doucement la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Taichi. Je suis encore sous le choc et… j'ai encore du mal à comprendre, vraiment, je ne comprends pas…

Elle se tut mais Taichi vit les larmes dans son regard, qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir. Une bouffée de tendresse submergea l'ancien leader des Digisauveurs et il se rappela, alors qu'elle pleurait, pourquoi il avait été amoureux d'elle alors qu'ils n'avaient tous deux que douze ans. Sora, si forte et si douce à la fois, qui voulait protéger les autres et qui refusait de montrer qu'elle avait mal. Et elle craquait devant lui maintenant.

« Je suis un vrai connard… », pensa-t-il quand il la prit dans ses bras, et il sentit qu'elle pleura vraiment.

Le corps de Sora tressaillait à chaque sanglot, donnant comme des coups dans la poitrine de Taichi et son visage, enfoui dans le cou de son ami, évitait les regards des quelques passants qui la dévisageaient avec curiosité. Taichi ne dit rien, ayant la désagréable impression de la poignarder dans le dos alors qu'il ne faisait que lui caresser la nuque.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta de pleurer, essuyant d'un geste machinal ses yeux rougis.

- Je suis ridicule, vraiment, je suis trop bête, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit Taichi. Et il le pensait réellement.

Sora le fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir.

- Si tu étais au courant, Taichi, tu me le dirais, hein ? La fille avec qui il sort, tu me le dirais hein ?

Le sourire compatissant qu'offrait Taichi sembla se perdre au loin et il eut du mal à se rappeler comment le refaire. Les mots de Sora lui faisaient l'effet de minuscules aiguilles glacées plantées dans son visage. Il détourna les yeux, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, tu sais, dit-il enfin. Il ne m'en a même jamais trop dit sur ses sentiments, ses relations.

Il eut un bref rire haché.

- Je n'étais… même pas au courant pour vous deux avant que vous ne l'annonciez…

Sora hocha la tête, comme si elle comprenait. Taichi savait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et que peut-être elle ne comprendrait jamais ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de Yamato. Si peu d'importance, finalement.

- Je vois, ajouta-t-elle comme pour appuyer son geste de tête. Enfin…

Elle fit un geste vague du poignet.

- Je ne venais pas parler de ça. Je…, écoute c'est un peu gênant mais j'ai pris également des places pour le concert de Yamato et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle dans un souffle, en baissant les yeux.

- Je comprends, répondit Taichi en pensant qu'un mensonge de plus n'allait plus faire de mal à présent.

- Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

Taichi s'y attendait. Il s'attendait à cette question mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver la désagréable impression de déjà-vu qu'il avait redouté pendant des jours ; cette même question qu'il avait posé à Sora, ce jour de Noël, « juste pour savoir » et alors son amie qui avait souri, rougi, tenant contre sa poitrine les gâteaux pour Yamato.

« Tu n'es pas fâché, Taichi ? »

Il avait répondu qu'il ne l'était pas, et sa main s'était posée sur l'épaule fine de Sora. « Ah, je vois… ». Il l'avait vue partir avec Biyomon et revenir ensuite si heureuse en disant que Yamato avait accepté les gâteaux, et c'était pour elle tout un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait. Taichi eut pour un dernier instant l'image de Sora qui tentait de cacher vainement le paquet qu'elle tenait et puis il cligna des yeux. Sora était toujours devant lui, plus pâle et fatiguée, les yeux humides et les mains désespérément vides.

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Aucun problème.

Le visage de Sora reprit quelques couleurs, et elle sourit doucement.

- Ca me manquait, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Elle soupira.

- Toi. Tu me manquais.

Taichi se sentit rougir et ayant l'impression d'être ridicule, il posa sa main sur le front de son amie. Sa peau était tiède, nota-t-il, et sa peur qu'elle fut malade se dissipa. Sora était forte, il le savait.

- Je serai là pour toi, promis, avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de lui-même. Et le sourire rassuré de Sora ne lui faisait aucun bien.

* * *

Upado dit : c'était après ton départ, en fait.

Back to Colorado dit : j'ai vu l'onde aussi, mais de trop loin. Elle a touché un autre endroit d'où je me trouvais.

Upado dit : mais je comprends pas pourquoi ton Digimon n'est retourné pas dans le Digimonde.

Back to Colorado : je me pose aussi la question. Tu as dit que les autres qui étaient restés chez Mimi avaient réagi de manière bizarre, c'est ça ?

Upado dit : Exactement ; ils avaient l'air… pas menaçants mais prêts à l'être, et leurs yeux étaient tout bleus. Comme l'onde qui était dehors.

Upado dit : j'oubliais, y avait aussi comme un sifflement, très douloureux

Back to Colorado : sifflement ?

Upado : je sais pas comment dire ça… Pas un vrai sifflement mais une horrible douleur, à cause de la lumière, et autre chose. Les autres pourraient pas te l'expliquer mieux que ça.

Back to Colorado dit : hum…

Upado dit : Wallace ? qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ?

Back to Colorado dit : je sais pas encore, je dois faire des recherches.

Upado dit : tu as parlé avec Koushiro ?

Back to Colorado dit : je suis l'un des premiers qu'il a contactés. T'en fais pas, je t'en dirai plus aussi à toi ^__^

Upado : merci

Back to Colorado dit : tu sais

Upado: quoi?

Upado: Wallace t'es toujours là?

Back to Colorado dit : oui je

Back to Colorado dit: je pensais juste à quelque chose

Upado dit : et c'est quoi ?

Back to Colorado dit : plus tard. Peut-être.

* * *

Mimi adorait prendre l'avion. Voyager, partir sur un coup de tête ne lui faisait pas peur. Cependant, bien qu'elle fût confortablement installée en première classe, merci papa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de dépit.

Suite aux complications qui s'étaient déroulées dans l'appartement qu'elle avait loué pour l'occasion de la soirée, ses parents avaient préféré qu'elle rentre aux Etats-Unis, pour plus de sécurité. Mimi n'en voulait pas à ses parents, qui avaient déjà été énormément éprouvés par les combats se déroulant à Tokyo et même après, mais rater le concert de Yamato la faisait grimacer de déception. Elle n'avait jamais eu la bonne occasion de voir son ami sur scène, en vrai. Les vidéos envoyées par Sora ne valaient pas un vrai live et elle enrageait de ne pas avoir sa place, en compagnie des autres Digisauveurs, à crier comme une hystérique devant la classe des Teenage Wolves.

« Pourvu que Sora m'envoie une petite vidéo sur mon portable, en temps réel. J'y serai presque. Presque. »

Elle soupira, se calant davantage contre le coussin qui lui reposait la nuque. Une hôtesse passa voir si tout allait bien avant de repartir voir d'autres passagers. Fixant d'un œil vague le film qui était diffusé sur son petit écran personnel, Mimi vérifia son téléphone portable. Michael n'avait pas appelé. Elle était un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu le contacter avant de prendre son avion mais c'était ainsi. Il s'était énormément inquiété après l'onde bleue à Odaiba et avait laissé une dizaine de messages. Mimi sourit. Michael avait ce côté un peu rêveur, légèrement détaché des autres mais il s'en faisait réellement pour elle. Elle se sentit touchée par une vague d'affection pour son petit ami et retint du mieux qu'elle put une sorte de gloussement qu'elle aurait adoré faire en temps normal.

« Palmon aurait ri si… »

Elle stoppa aussitôt sa pensée, comme si elle se donnait une gifle.

« Arrête, tout de suite », se lança-t-elle, furieuse.

Mimi savait que tous les autres Digisauveurs ressentaient cette même horrible absence, insidieuse, et qui ne se révélait que dans les instants les plus simples, intimes de la vie quotidienne. Palmon manquait à Mimi dans ces moments de complicité, ces sourires et étreintes échangés. Il manquait à Mimi le contact doux et lisse des pattes de Palmon et son odeur fraîche, un peu grasse, des plantes du Digimonde. Elle se rappelait sa voix un peu pincée, grinçante qui lui avait paru si désagréable lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. A présent, cette voix lui manquait et à la pensée de Palmon qui aurait ri à sa réaction d'amoureuse, elle serra les lèvres, retenant des larmes de rage.

- Mimi…

Cette même voix qui aurait dû rire et se moquer gentiment d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid de la fatigue. Elle entendait de façon lointaine le son du film.

- Mimi, c'est moi…

L'actrice s'appelait Mimi, maintenant ? Mimi fronça les sourcils, sans rouvrir les yeux. La voix lui semblait familière mais étouffée.

- Mimi, idiote…

Mimi sursauta et fixa l'écran en face d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de crier. L'image, étrangement brouillée, de Palmon qui la regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'agacement. Palmon. C'était Palmon.

- Pal… Palmon, murmura Mimi, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme qu'elle n'avait guère cru possible jusqu'à ce jour. Mais comment…

- Pas… le temps…

La voix lui revenait, faiblement, et elle entendit dans son crâne ce sifflement douloureux, comme la dernière fois, lorsque l'onde bleue avait frappé le ciel. Les yeux de Mimi s'écarquillèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Mimi ! s'écria Palmon.

- C'est quoi, ça fait mal…, dit Mimi, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Pourquoi ça fait mal, pourquoi, Palmon ?!

Elle avait crié car des passagers se tournèrent vers elle, curieux. Enfin, était-elle vraiment la seule à entendre ce bruit, ce sifflement inquiétant qui lui parcourait le crâne, semblable à un mouvement de scie ?

- Mimi !

A cet instant, Mimi sentit dans la poche de son manteau son Digivice vibrer. Les yeux fermés, comme si cela allait stopper la douleur, elle le sortit et éprouva une curieuse sensation. Quand elle regarda à nouveau, elle eut le souffle coupé. Son Digivice brillait d'une lueur bleue aveuglante, recouvrant toutes les autres couleurs autour d'elle. Le sifflement était si fort qu'à présent toute personne se trouvant près de Mimi l'entendait et grimaçait.

- Le … sable ? lança Mimi, stupéfaite par sa propre pensée.

- Le sable, oui, répondit Palmon aussi vite que possible. Mimi, attention, le sable ! Le sa…

Et dans un bruit étouffé, l'écran s'éteignit, ne laissant que l'éclat bleu du Digivice.

-Palmon !

Il y eut une brusque secousse et Mimi se retrouva sur le sol, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout semblait trembler et elle cria, terrifiée. Les hôtesses, autour d'elle, couraient partout, tentant de calmer les autres passagers qui réagissaient comme la jeune fille à l'objet étrange.

- Nous traversons en ce moment-même une zone de turbulences, lança une voix se voulant calme et parfaitement contrôlée. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et restez à votre place.

Le Digivice émit une nouvelle lueur, moins forte, tandis que Mimi n'arrivait pas à se remettre debout. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal après sa chute et, le cerveau n'arrivant plus à suivre tous les évènements, elle cacha ses yeux de sa main libre, attendant qu'on l'aide.

Elle retint ses larmes lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel, ne pensant encore qu'une chose : le sable. Sans savoir exactement quelle était la signification même du mot.

* * *

- Palmon, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda gravement Hawkmon.

Et Palmon se mit à pleurer, si fort, si violemment, que Gabumon s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre sa fourrure bleue.

- Je ne veux pas que Mimi meure ! s'écria Palmon à travers ses sanglots. Même si on doit casser toutes nos installations, je la préviendrai, encore, parce que je ne veux pas que nos amis meurent ! Que Mimi meure !

Derrière elle, Agumon essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il avait l'air extrêmement affaibli.

- Taichi, gémit-il en baissant la tête.

* * *

- Taichi… Taichi !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Taichi sursauta et fit face à l'expression anxieuse de Sora qui lui avait pris le bras.

- Ca va ?

- Oh, oui, oui, répondit vivement Taichi en lui souriant. J'étais… ailleurs…

Sora soupira.

- J'y pense aussi, tu sais. Biyomon… et les autres…

Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Elle me manque, Biyomon. C'est pareil pour toi, hein ?

Taichi ne répondit pas mais son silence suffit à son amie qui serra davantage ses mains autour de son bras, dans un mouvement pressant, réconfortant. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille réminiscence, du temps où ils étaient ensemble, et amoureux. Taichi se rendit compte que ce contact, si doux, lui avait manqué, d'une certaine manière, et cela lui fit une sensation semblable à une nausée.

Il y avait déjà énormément de monde, et il devenait difficile pour eux d'avancer pour s'installer. De toute évidence, les ventes des billets avaient très bien marché pour les Teenage Wolves. Des groupes de fille se parlaient en riant fort, habillées de leur uniforme scolaire. Taichi les reconnut vaguement, les ayant déjà vues à d'autres concerts. Il regarda l'entrée de la salle, et se rappela que plusieurs semaines auparavant, il y était entré tout seul et que Sora l'avait rejoint, les bras vides de ses gâteaux. Il régnait parmi le public une atmosphère électrique, et paradoxalement détendue. Tout le monde se connaissait, et les quelques fans hystériques se tenaient dans leur coin, préparant leur banderole. Taichi sourit en voyant que la grande sœur de Daisuke, Jun, n'était pas parmi elles.

Sora qui avait pris son téléphone portable, raccrocha en fronçant les sourcils.

- Koushiro et Takeru sont arrivés, ils ont rejoint le groupe juste devant. Une place de choix.

- Tu es au courant pour Mimi ? demanda Taichi en répondant au message que sa sœur lui avait envoyé.

- Plus de peur que de mal, répondit Sora en le tirant par son bras libre, le forçant à avancer malgré la foule qui commençait à s'impatienter. Ca devient bizarre, Taichi. Très bizarre.

- Oui. Trop bizarre. Je ne comprends pas l'idée du Sable.

Il l'avait dit avec une intonation particulière, comme s'il mettait au mot une majuscule.

- Et l'onde…

Sora le coupa en faisant un mouvement de la main.

- Oublions pour ce soir.

Son ton avait été si dur et froid que Taichi ne préféra pas insister. Déjà ils avaient traversé les grandes portes et la salle, plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, était quasiment remplie. Il vit les aménagements sur les murs, et les travaux depuis la dernière attaque.

« Je me demande si le propriétaire est maso pour tenter de faire un concert dans un endroit pareil… »

Il vit, tout devant, le grand bras de Jyou lui faire signe. Tout le monde était là, déjà installé. Hikari, en regardant son frère, remit son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Ils souriaient tous, mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment de solitude, qu'ils tentaient de combler. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires au sujet de Yamato et de Sora, même si Taichi aperçut Miyako prendre de façon amicale la main de Sora, et lui parler.

- Il t'a répondu ? demanda Takeru à Iori qui continuait de vérifier ses mails.

- Non, répondit le jeune garçon d'un air boudeur. Plus depuis deux, trois jours.

- Qui ? fit Miyako, curieuse.

- Wallace, lança Ken en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes devenus drôlement proches, tous les deux, ajouta Daisuke avec un rictus, passant un bras sur les épaules de Iori.

Iori secoua la tête mais ne put empêcher son visage de s'empourprer. Il cacha sa gêne en renvoyant un autre mail à Wallace. Daisuke ricana puis se tourna vers Taichi.

- J'ai pas vu Jun, dit-il, étonné.

- Je pense qu'elle a décroché, depuis le temps, dit Jyou sur un ton contrôlé.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais ses yeux brillèrent derrière ses lunettes. Tout le monde se rappelait de son fou rire mémorable lorsque Daisuke lui avait avoué que sa sœur en pinçait pour son frère aîné. Il avait tellement ri qu'il avait été incapable de reprendre son souffle et que Gomamon avait dû lui lancer un coup de patte. Koushiro toussa pour cacher le propre rire qui commençait à le gagner et il se tourna vers la scène.

- Le synthé et la batterie sont déjà installés.

- Ils en mettent du temps quand même, ronchonna Miyako.

- Que veux-tu, ce sont des staaaaaaaars après tout, répliqua Daisuke en prenant une pose ridicule, ce qui fit rire Ken.

Taichi allait lancer quelque chose de narquois à Daisuke lorsqu'il vit, sur la scène, sur sa gauche, un bout du bras de Yamato qui parlait avec Yuu dans les coulisses. Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge, mais il resta naturel. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu, de là où il se trouvait. Sora, tournant le dos à la scène et discutant avec Hikari, n'avait rien remarqué.

Yuu, qui était face au public, aperçut Taichi et lui fit un petit signe. Surpris, Yamato se retourna et lança un rapide coup d'œil. Il eut un sourire, dit quelque chose que Taichi ne comprit pas à Yuu et, soudain, lui fit le geste d'aller le rejoindre. Il répéta quelque chose que Taichi n'entendit pas à cause de brouhaha ambiant mais amusé et ravi à la fois, il suivit des yeux Yamato qui retournait dans les coulisses.

- Je vais aux toilettes, lança-t-il au groupe.

- Tu vas manquer le début, répliqua Daisuke, surpris.

« Je ne vais rien manquer du tout », pensa Taichi en retenant un éclat de rire.

Il y avait tellement de monde autour de lui qu'il dut se faire un chemin jusqu'à la petite porte menant aux coulisses, cachée derrière un grand rideau noir. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il souleva le tissu puis ouvrit la porte, se sentant étrangement nerveux. Sora avait pris un chemin différent la dernière fois, pensa-t-il vaguement, et il mit cette pensée dans un coin de son cerveau pour plus tard.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, les cris et les rires du publics lui parurent lointain, étouffés. Il ne voyait absolument rien, et ce fut à tâtons qu'il avança.

- Besoin d'aide ? fit la voix de Yamato à son oreille.

Ayant perdu ses repères, il voulut se retourner mais il entendit un rire grave, un peu moqueur, puis sentit les bras de Yamato le serrer et enfin ses lèvres, un peu tièdes, sur les siennes. Il eut lui-même un rire qui fut étouffé par le baiser.

- J'y vois rien du tout, grogna Taichi en s'accrochant à Yamato pour éviter de tomber. Où est l'interrupteur ?

Il fit un mouvement pour toucher le mur mais Yamato l'en empêcha, riant toujours. Taichi, surpris, tenta d'imaginer l'expression que pouvait avoir son ami à cet instant. Peut-être souriait-il à pleines dents, ou alors seulement une ébauche vaguement amusée. Il n'en savait rien. Il lui semblait que Yamato avait changé, d'un coup, et qu'enfin depuis des jours son corps s'était enfin détendu. Libéré.

- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, on a déjà du retard sur le planning, lança Yamato sur un ton un peu plus sérieux. T'embarrasses pas de ce détail, tu auras tout le temps de me voir sur scène.

- Yamato Ishida, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une de tes groupies, répliqua Taichi, ne pouvant cacher le rire qui commençait à le parcourir.

Yamato rit à son tour, et Taichi sentit ses mains le tenir dans son dos. C'était agréable, finalement.

- Les autres sont là ?

- Oui, on est tous là.

- Y compris…

Yamato se tut mais Taichi leva une main dans le noir et parvint à toucher du premier coup le visage de son ami.

- Oui, Sora est là aussi. Elle n'aurait pas manqué ça.

Yamato émit un long soupir, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire une corvée. Il serra davantage Taichi contre lui, et ce dernier sentit son odeur, le parfum qu'il avait mis pour ce soir. Taichi n'aimait pas les parfums sur les hommes mais c'était Yamato, et il adorait le sentir, parce que c'était seulement lui.

- Les autres m'attendent, je vais les rejoindre, déclara finalement Taichi en se dégageant des bras de Yamato.

Il s'arrêta un instant, se rendant compte à quel point tout semblait naturel entre eux, qu'il n'y avait pas de gêne, ni d'embarras. C'était comme avant, en mieux. Une vague de chaleur monta dans sa poitrine et se sentant brusquement heureux, il prit le visage de Yamato entre ses mains et tenta de l'embrasser.

- Eh, attention c'est mon menton ! lança Yamato, amusé.

- C'est ta faute, t'as pas voulu mettre la lumière, répliqua Taichi, cherchant de sa bouche les lèvres de son ami.

Quand il trouva enfin les lèvres de Yamato, il l'embrassa fièrement, avec force. Il entendit le souffle de Yamato se couper un instant, devenir plus bruyant, chargé d'un désir qui lui venait progressivement. Les bras de Yamato glissèrent, parcoururent son dos, cherchant le contact de sa peau à travers le tissu de son manteau, puis ses mains attrapèrent sa nuque et quelques mèches de ses cheveux, dans un effort de contenir ses propres mouvements.

- Taichi, je…, commença Yamato d'une voix hachée lorsqu'il sentit son ami s'éloigner de lui.

- Oui ?

Yamato resta silencieux un instant puis il eut un petit rire sec.

- Rien, à tout à l'heure.

Surpris, Taichi lui fit un signe que Yamato ne put voir puis ressortit. Les lumières de la scène lui firent presque mal aux yeux et ce fut en les plissant qu'il parvint à revoir le groupe des autres Digisauveurs.

- Tu en as mis du temps, lança Sora lorsqu'il arriva.

Taichi eut un instant de flottement, tandis que le visage de son ami portait une expression songeuse, et presque… empreinte d'une suspicion inconsciente.

- Un monde fou, se contenta de répondre finalement Taichi en souriant.

- Ca y est, ça commence ! cria brusquement Takeru, sortant si vite son appareil photo numérique de sa poche qu'on se demanda vaguement s'il ne l'avait pas fait apparaître par magie.

Une clameur assourdissante retentit dans la salle de concert tandis que toutes les lumières s'éteignaient. Ce fut à cet instant que Taichi se rendit compte à quel point il y avait du monde et sentant l'adrénaline monter, il leva les bras et se mit à crier avec les autres. Il entendit Daisuke siffler avec ses doigts à côté de lui. Takeru était sur le qui-vive, tendant le plus près possible son appareil photo de la scène plongée dans le noir. Tout le monde savait que c'était interdit mais Takeru s'en contrefichait. Il était après tout le plus grand fan des Teenage Wolves.

- Oh la, la, la, gémit Miyako, impatiente.

Jyou lança un cri, les mains en porte-voix.

- YAMATOOOOO ! WOOOOOOOUUUUH !

- Teenage Wolves ! Teenage Wolves ! reprit en chœur le public, applaudissant à tout rompre.

- Ils savent se faire attendre, en tout cas, ricana Koushiro et Taichi rit avec lui.

Et d'un coup, les faisant sursauter, la batterie se fit entendre, presque sauvage, partant dans un solo endiablé. Puis ce fut le tour au synthétiseur, dans une mélodie aux sons un peu discordants, et enfin les deux guitares. Taichi entendit la partie de basse de Yamato et il ne put empêcher un sourire béat de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

- BONSOIR A TOUS ! lança Yamato à l'instant même où la scène fut éclairée d'une couleur vive.

Tous les yeux furent rivés sur les quatre adolescents qui reprenaient le même thème, inlassablement. Yamato avait arrêté de jouer et tenait le micro entre ses mains, souriant. Il était dans son univers, et complètement à l'aise, il jouait son rôle. Comme à chaque fois, chaque membre du groupe était habillé dans son propre style. Ce soir-là, Yamato portait un t-shirt noir avec le dessin d'une silhouette de loup bleue ressemblant étrangement à Garurumon. Sous la lumière des projecteurs, ses yeux étaient incolores, clairs, et pleins d'une joie tranquille.

Les fans se mirent à crier encore plus fort, et Taichi vit du coin de l'œil une banderole jaune fluo être agitée, lançant un « YAMATO WE LOVE YOU » agrémentée de dizaines de cœurs. Sora eut un reniflement méprisant quand elle la vit à son tour puis regarda de nouveau le groupe. Elle applaudissait, mais ne criait pas son enthousiasme.

- Je suis content de vous voir tous ! cria Yamato. Vous êtes prêts, ce soir ?

- Ouais !

- Faites plus de bruit !

- OUAIS ! hurla le public qui trépignait.

- Y a pas à dire, Yamato sait chauffer la salle, dit Ken en souriant.

- C'est parti ! cria encore une fois Yamato, avant de lâcher le micro et prendre sa basse en main. A cet instant, Keri s'avança et commença à jouer une mélodie pleine de punch à la guitare.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est « Heartless Monkey »! glapit Hikari en battant des mains.

- Heartless Monkey ? répéta Ken, surpris.

- Yamato s'est inspiré du Digimonde pour beaucoup de ses chansons, répondit Jyou sans quitter la scène des yeux. Heartless Monkey, c'est Etemon. Une belle saleté, dans le genre mauvais Digimon.

Intrigué, Ken écouta la chanson. Yamato, très amusé, reprit avec le public le refrain qui consistait à se moquer d'un singe chantant faux.

- Dj, Dj Monkey ! chanta Miyako en riant.

Sora, silencieuse, observait Yamato qui se démenait sur scène. Lorsque « Heartless Monkey » fut terminée, il enchaîna aussitôt avec « Data and us », un vrai classique des Teenage Wolves. Le groupe des Digisauveurs ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant les paroles, décrivant l'épopée d'enfants dans un monde de données informatiques. Les premières chansons de Yamato, à chaque concert, étaient toujours celles qu'il avait composées en s'inspirant du Digimonde, avant de commencer à écrire des chansons d'amour, des chansons qui collaient plus au reste du public.

Yamato, bien que leader, savait mettre chacun des autres membres du groupe en valeur. Le public saluait les nombreux solos de Wakaba, de Keri et Yuu et Yamato riait, tenant le micro dans une main, faisant des gestes au public pour qu'il bouge ou crie encore plus fort. Plus d'une heure était passée et l'ambiance était à son comble. Taichi était en nage à force de sauter sur place, et la gorge en feu après avoir hurlé avec les autres.

- Rah, Mimi va trop regretter de n'être pas restée, lança Miyako, prenant un extrait vidéo d'une chanson avec son téléphone portable, le bras tendu vers Yamato.

Takeru ne cessait de photographier la scène, le visage cramoisi, humide de sueur. Il avait enlevé son bonnet et ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux. Yamato finit « Little Big Wolf », une chanson parlant d'un loup cachant sa vraie nature derrière une fourrure bleue –il n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui cette chanson était adressée- puis, aussi fatigué que les autres membres du groupe, sourit à la foule et tacitement, la lumière sur la scène se fit plus douce, d'un rouge clair et pénétrant. Le public, sentant le changement d'atmosphère, eut un instant de vague silence, et déjà des mains se levaient an rythme lancinant du morceau qui s'apprêtait à être joué.

- Je reconnais pas l'air, dit Jyou en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une nouvelle chanson ! cria Miyako, et Hikari eut une sorte de gloussement.

Le visage de Sora pâlit et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle fixa ses yeux sur Yamato, seulement lui, oubliant tous les autres. Sous la lueur du projecteur, le regard de Yamato était presque tendre, et doux, ailleurs.

- C'est cette chanson, murmura Koushiro, en serrant les lèvres.

Taichi, surpris, ne comprit pas ce que Koushiro voulut dire et reporta son attention sur son ami qui tenait encore une fois le micro dans ses mains, dans un geste plus posé, et curieusement sensuel, sans peut-être le vouloir. Il crut voir un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Yamato mais était-ce peut-être un effet de la lumière.

- Cette chanson, tu la reconnaîtras, dit alors Yamato, regardant loin devant lui, ignorant volontairement le regard de Taichi.

Sora eut un haut-le-corps et plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Une horrible impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle mais incapable de fuir, elle inspira, expira, le plus calmement possible.

D'un coup, le rythme si doux de la musique, s'emballa et devient beaucoup plus dynamique, vivant, plus chaud aussi. Il y avait brusquement une flamme qui s'en dégageait et le solo de la guitare de Keri amena une nouvelle vague d'enthousiasme dans le public qui se remit à sauter, et à applaudir. Yuu fit quelques notes au synthé, puis ce fut au tour de Yamato qui joua encore quelques instants. Et lorsqu'il se mit à chanter, ce fut avec une voix enjouée, comme avant, mais une intonation sous-jacente, pleine d'un sentiment sur lequel Sora ne put mettre un nom.

- _Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié ce jour_ ? commença Yamato, irradiant d'un bonheur fou.

- _Quel jour_ ? reprit le reste du groupe, en écho.

- _Tu crois que j'ai oublié ce moment où ton poing m'a saisi ? Oh, non, je ne pense pas, c'était trop fort…_

Le public, surpris, continuait de crier et de battre en rythme, écoutant avec la plus grande attention la nouvelle chanson de Yamato.

- _Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur de toi, et je tremblais, tu te rappelles ? Rappelle-toi_ !

- _Rappelle-toi_ ! reprit le groupe

- _Je n'oublierai pas ça, oh non je n'oublierai pas que tu m'as ouvert les yeux, mais ce n'est plus important. Tu apparais déjà et je ne vois plus rien. Plus rien ne compte, et ton poing me frappe._

Yamato eut un moment où il se tut, jouant sa partie de basse puis reprit. Et Taichi, de là où il se trouvait, vit de nouveau une lueur dans ses yeux, sous la lumière rouge, différente, et apaisée, en un sens. Il sourit, et chanta le refrain.

- _Soleil Ecarlate, tes yeux me fixent, et déjà je n'ai plus besoin de moi-même, je suis aveuglé… Oh, je ne vois plus rien, plus rien que toi. Ton poing est un astre, ça me brûle, et déjà je n'ai plus besoin de moi-même._

Sora, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était autre chose, ce n'était pas pour elle, ce n'était pour personne, et d'un coup, elle sut qu'elle n'était rien, insignifiante, face à ce garçon qu'elle aimait toujours follement, ce garçon qui plusieurs jours avant était encore à lui. Il était loin de lui, loin pour quelqu'un d'autre et elle en était malade. Réprimant un gémissement, elle cacha son visage, cacha les larmes qui coulaient enfin. Miyako et Hikari se rendirent compte de sa détresse et, cessant tout encouragement pour le groupe, la prirent contre elles, la berçant comme elles le pouvaient. Koushiro, l'air grave, les regarda un instant avant de fixer son attention sur son ami qui chantait cette chanson si particulière.

Reconnaître… Reconnaître quoi ?

- _Tu me rends aveugle au reste du monde, tu me brûles, oh regarde comme je brûle, regarde comme tu as frappé en moi, ton poing brûlant entre mes côtes, et tu as attrapé mon astre, entre tes doigts… Oh Soleil Ecarlate, brûle-moi, rappelle-toi de ce jour._

Taichi, abasourdi, dans l'obscurité, la chaleur de la salle, eut un sourire, profondément heureux et, retenant un éclat de rire, il passa une main sur son bandeau bleu, ne quittant pas Yamato des yeux. Un instant, une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent et Taichi lut en Yamato tellement de sentiments différents qu'il cessa d'y réfléchir. Il lui fit un signe, semblable à un « merci », et cela suffit. C'était ce mouvement semblable au baiser dans le froid, à la main serrée dans la sienne, en lui rappelant la vérité. Il revit le Yamato du passé, près de la fenêtre, sous la lumière du jour, il le revit près de l'arbre en train de jouer de l'harmonica et tout était bien comme cela.

- chi…

Il voyait encore Yamato, ou l'imaginait, le tenant contre lui, et déjà il sentait son baiser qui devenait plus ferme contre sa bouche, en un appel de quelque chose, ce quelque chose qu'il avaient eu tous deux sur le canapé.

-… Taichi…

Yamato qui cachait ses désirs, vulnérable dans ses bras, en proie à des doutes qui n'existaient plus.

- Taichi !

Taichi sursauta violemment, et il s'aperçut que la chanson venait de s'achever sous les acclamations du public qui criait le nom des Teenage Wolves. Il entendit Daisuke qui sifflait encore une fois, et le bruit de l'appareil photo numérique de Takeru qui se déclenchait sans cesse. Koushiro le regardait, étonné par sa rêverie. Il avait l'air soudainement inquiet et Taichi ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Ko ?

- Regarde, enfin ! s'écria son ami, énervé.

Et il lui montra son Digivice qui s'était mis à briller d'une lueur bleue.

- Oh merde, jura Jyou qui s'était tourné vers eux. C'est comme avec Mimi…

Sora redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Une expression d'intense douleur apparut sur son visage et elle se mit à gémir, suivie par Hikari et Miyako qui ne pouvaient retenir des grimaces.

- Ma tête, ma tête ! lança Miyako, paniquée.

- Ca recommence, le sifflement, ajouta Iori, blême.

Et Taichi se mit à l'entendre à son tour. Ce sifflement inhumain, retentissant dans sa tête, si fort qu'il pouvait lui arracher des sanglots suppliants. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et choqué, il se tourna vers Yamato. Il sentit son propre Digivice vibrer dans son manteau et quand il le sortit, il vit à son tour l'éclat bleu, devenant de plus en plus brillant, et puissant. Cette même couleur que l'onde bleue, et la douleur.

- Du Sable ? lança soudainement Ken, le regard vague.

Tout le monde le regarda, stupéfait. Une pensée commune les avait réuni, et c'était ce mot, passant entre eux : le Sable. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, ni même ce que cela voulait dire, mais c'était bien du Sable, le Sable, et il n'existait pas d'autre terme pour le désigner.

Sur scène, Yamato eut l'air confus pendant une seconde. Il s'arrêta de jouer et sans regarder le public, prit le Digivice qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son jean, le fixant avec beaucoup d'étonnement. La lumière bleue se refléta dans ses yeux et une expression passa sur son visage, un bref instant. Il murmura quelque chose, avant que la douleur ne le submerge. Tous les Digisauveurs, abasourdis, ne pouvaient arrêter le sifflement qui les blessait. Réunis tous ensemble, leurs Digivices créaient un vrai halo de lumière qui alerta le reste du public, et l'inquiéta. Des murmures soucieux se propagèrent, s'amplifièrent dans toute la salle.

- Il faut… qu'on bouge…, dit Daisuke avec la plus grande difficulté. Si on reste…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais tout le monde devina : « si on reste, on va mourir. » Déjà Hikari ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, forçant Takeru à la soutenir.

Quelqu'un dans la salle hurla de terreur. Une panique s'empara des centaines de personnes présentes dans la salle de concert, et la cohue commença.

Un tremblement de terre, aussi puissant que le soir de la première onde bleue, était en train de tout détruire. Paniqué, Taichi vit les fissures dans les précédentes réparations devenir plus profondes, entendit des pierres tomber non loin d'eux.

- Oh bon dieu, souffla Koushiro, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

- Faut qu'on bouge ! cria de nouveau Daisuke.

Les musiciens sur scène se lancèrent un regard puis laissèrent leurs instruments, se précipitant dans les coulisses pour sortir plus vite. Seul Yamato resta sur scène, la main serrée sur son Digivice dont la lumière devenait aveuglante. Il ne semblait plus savoir où il se trouvait. Un sentiment presque surnaturel s'empara de Takeru, une force surhumaine et sans hésiter, il se tourna vers la scène, le visage d'une pâleur extrême.

- YAMATO, DEGAGE DE LA !

Le cri réveilla Yamato qui lâcha le micro et sa basse. Il courut et descendit de la scène pour rejoindre les autres. Il entendit alors un craquement au-dessus de sa tête et comprit avant même de lever les yeux ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Ecartez-vous ! cria-t-il.

Dans un mouvement, il attrapa Sora qui n'avait pas été assez rapide et la plaqua au sol. Un énorme éclat de pierre s'écroula à un mètre d'eux dans un grondement sourd. Yamato sentit des débris lui rentrer dans les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent. Sous lui, Sora émit un gémissement terrorisé, et ses bras le serrèrent contre elle, dans un réflexe de survie.

- Sora, ça va ?

Il l'aida à se relever, ce qui la força à le regarder. Il y eut un moment de flottement, tandis que le souvenir remontait, lentement. Sora se remémora l'instant où Yamato l'avait protégé, ce jour de Noël, la tenant contre lui, et ses joues s'empourprèrent sous le mélange de la gêne et de la tristesse. Yamato fit un geste qu'il arrêta aussitôt, oubliant tout cela, puis attrapant fermement Sora par l'épaule, la guida vers les autres. Des gens étaient tombés dans la bousculade et saignaient, sonnés par le choc. Jyou aida une des filles fan de Yamato à se redresser et ce fut dans une folie collective qu'ils parvinrent à sortir de la grande salle.

- Ma basse, grogna Yamato, plus agacé qu'autre chose, tentant de se focaliser sur ce détail que sur la douleur du sifflement qui lui donnait envie de se jeter d'une falaise, ou d'encore plus haut.

Ils sentirent l'air froid, et perçurent les hurlements de la foule qui s'était dispersée dehors. Des adolescents montraient le ciel du doigt, figés par la peur.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Taichi, abasourdi.

Le ciel était aussi clair qu'en plein jour, de ce bleu éclatant d'été, et les grondements étaient si puissants qu'on ne pouvait même plus s'entendre penser. Daisuke ouvrit la bouche et dit quelque chose que Ken près de lui n'entendit pas. Tous regardaient leurs Digivices qui brillaient de la même couleur de l'onde, ce qui faisait qu'on ne distinguait plus rien. Iori, le visage si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on l'avait vidé de son sang, ouvrit son téléphone portable. C'était un geste comme un autre, un pur réflexe mais quelque chose l'intrigua.

_1 nouveau message._

Il se demanda bêtement si la fin du monde permettait encore de recevoir des messages sur un téléphone portable puis se frappa mentalement. Il ouvrit le message, tentant d'oublier la terreur qui lui dévorait la poitrine. C'était de…

_J'arrive._

Il dut faire une tête bizarre car Miyako se tourna vers lui, surprise.

- Qu… ? lança-t-elle dans le grondement.

Il voulut répondre mais quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, une impression nouvelle le submergea. Le sifflement s'estompait lentement, comme si quelqu'un avait baissé le son d'une immense radio. Il vit autour de lui les visages de ses amis perdre cette expression d'atroce douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Dans le ciel bleu et lumineux, tous virent une ombre apparaître, vivement, avant de disparaître.

- De l'or ? fit une fille de la foule, à la fois apeurée et émerveillée.

Tout se déroula si vite qu'il fallut aux Digisauveurs plusieurs minutes avant de tout comprendre. Il y eut juste au-dessus d'eux une autre ombre, bien plus menaçante, d'un bleu d'encre qui s'étira lentement, presque paresseusement, telles les branches d'un arbre. L'air se fit plus rare, et plus sec, comme chargé de…

- Sable, murmura Hikari, les yeux écarquillés.

La toile d'encre bleue progressait, devenait plus grande encore, recouvrant le bleu vif et douloureux de l'onde, la dévorait même. Le sifflement, s'il s'était fait plus faible, avait pris une intonation plus dangereuse, semblable à un cri suraigu venant d'ailleurs. On aurait dit que mille personnes hurlaient en même temps. Taichi serra si fort son Digivice dans sa paume qu'il crut en laisser une marque. L'objet était brûlant entre ses doigts.

Et de nouveau, l'ombre aux éclats dorés apparut dans un bruissement d'ailes métalliques. Il y eut une lueur et une voix perça à travers le bruit ambiant.

- Rapid Fire !

Dans le ciel, deux jets de fumée tracèrent des lignes jusqu'au cœur de la toile, et d'un coup, deux explosions créèrent un vide autour du bleu lumineux. Le hurlement sauvage diminua, devint presque un pleur et enfin le sifflement s'estompa.

- Le Sable ! cria Jyou en tendant le bras vers les éclats dorés.

Les branches d'un bleu d'encre refirent un trajet inverse dans l'espace, se reformèrent en une simple tache qui enfin, dans un grognement de bête, disparut. Lentement, comme la dernière fois, l'onde bleue s'atténua. Le ciel reprit sa teinte de nuit, son noir presque apaisant. Taichi sentit son Digivice redevenir froid, et quand il le regarda, la lumière bleue n'y était plus.

Il y eut un frémissement dans l'air, et l'ombre revint, furtivement. Daisuke cligna des yeux et reconnut la lueur dorée en émanant. Cette silhouette métallique…

- C'est Rapidmon ! s'exclama-t-il, fou de soulagement.

Iori, abasourdi, lâcha son portable. Il avait sur le visage une expression si vive de bonheur que Ken en le regardant faillit rire.

- Mais alors…, commença Miyako.

- C'est…

- Wallace ! finit Iori, se mettant à courir à travers la foule qui ne cessait plus de parler, encore terrorisée par le phénomène.

- Iori, attends ! dit Daisuke en tentant de le rejoindre.

Ken le prit par le bras, arrêtant son mouvement. A présent, il riait vraiment, même si une partie de lui éprouvait encore cette méfiance silencieuse envers le jeune garçon.

- Laisse-le, il revient.

Yamato qui s'était baissé pour ramasser le portable d'Iori, secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Son regard croisa celui de Sora, puis celui de Taichi. Il eut un soupir.

- J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il se passait, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Wallace saura peut-être, répondit Koushiro, tentant de se faire plus grand pour voir où se trouvait Iori.

Le jeune garçon, le souffle coupé par l'adrénaline, cherchait des yeux son ami à travers les personnes qui ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards anxieux. Ce Digimon, tout doré, c'était Rapidmon, il le reconnaissait à présent, l'entendit même passer une seconde au-dessus de sa tête.

- Oh, Iori ! fit une voix familière non loin de lui.

Le cœur battant, il se retourna et vit son ami courir vers lui. Il semblait très fatigué, et son front était couvert d'une sueur froide. Iori comprit que Wallace avait été aussi apeuré que lui, et cela le soulagea, en quelque sorte. Il portait une veste doublée, trop grande pour lui.

- Enfin, je te retrouve !

Il tendit son portable à son ami.

- Tu as reçu mon message ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, juste avant que tu ne fasses ton entrée, répondit Iori, riant nerveusement à présent, les nerfs complètement relâchés. Même une victoire de kendo ne l'avait apporté cette sensation de bien-être.

Il y eut un nouveau frémissement dans l'air. Wallace leva les yeux et aperçut Rapidmon, et son amure métallique. De la fumée sortait encore des canons qu'il avait aux bras.

- Il veut toujours épater la galerie, celui-là, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Il prit son Digivice et le regarda attentivement. Il émettait un signal lumineux doré, mais apparemment inoffensif. Fronçant les sourcils, il le remit dans la poche de sa veste.

- C'est à mon père, dit-il devant le regard curieux de Iori qui dévisageait les manches beaucoup trop longues. Je suis parti en toute urgence et j'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais. Il fait très froid, au Japon.

- Mais… quand et comme… comment tu as… et Terriermon ? bafouilla Iori, encore sous le choc.

Le visage de Wallace devint plus grave, dévoilant sous le sourire désinvolte la face du génie. Il remit correctement son écharpe autour de son cou –tricotée à la main, sûrement par un membre de sa famille, nota Iori machinalement- avant de se diriger vers le groupe de Digisauveurs qu'il apercevait plus loin. Autour d'eux, la foule grossissait, tandis que des badauds se mêlaient aux victimes qui racontaient tout ce qu'elles avaient vu. Iori vit même des journalistes se préparer pour un direct, mettant en place leur micro et la caméra.

- Vous voilà enfin, s'écria Hikari, soulagée.

- Wallace…, lança Koushiro, étonné.

Le jeune américain eut un nouveau sourire, mais plus sombre, teinté d'inquiétude.

- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations à te donner, et comme tu devais être le premier à les connaître…

Le regard de Taichi se fit dur, implacable. Daisuke vit alors sa posture se faire plus raide et attentive, comme si les réflexes de l'ancien leader n'avaient pas disparu complètement. Les poings sur les hanches, Jyou surveillait les gens autour d'eux.

- Ce que vous avez vu est vivant, et mort à la fois, expliqua enfin Wallace après un temps de silence.

- Vivant et mort ? répéta Koushiro, fronçant les sourcils.

- Décrire tout ça serait trop long et compliqué, ça requiert trop de calculs et on n'a pas le temps. Il faut juste que vous compreniez que l'onde bleue n'est pas seulement de la lumière : c'est un corps. Un corps malsain qui a besoin de puissance.

Sora pâlit.

- C'était donc ça ce sifflement…, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oui, approuva Wallace, très sérieux. Sa consistance est encore inconnue, ce…

- Sable, fit Ken pour aider Wallace.

- Sable, oui, est très dangereux. Et nous sommes particulièrement visés, nous les Digisauveurs.

Taichi, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, fixa intensément le jeune américain. Il sembla à Yamato retrouver sur son visage une expression ancienne, presque rassurante, trahissant la réflexion de son meilleur ami.

- Ce truc… veut nous bouffer, c'est ça ?

Il y eut un silence pesant. Wallace déglutit sa salive, très embarrassé.

- Oui. En quelque sorte.

Hikari émit un bruit ressemblant à un mélange de gémissement et de soupir. Takeru, sans mot, la prit par l'épaule pour la serrer tendrement contre lui, dans un effort vain de la réconforter. Ce n'était pas un désespoir, ni même une peur panique qui s'était emparée du groupe d'adolescents. Si leurs Digimons avaient été présents, la menace les aurait effrayé, comme toujours. Sans leurs compagnons, ils perdaient leur unique défense, leur unique moyen de parer quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mais « ressentaient ». Le hurlement de bête dans le ciel recouvert par l'onde, le Sable leur revinrent en mémoire.

- On va devoir faire quelque chose, annonça enfin Taichi d'une voix forte, le poing serré.

- Mais quoi ? soupira Jyou. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec…

- J'ai réussi à contacter Tentomon, une seule fois, répliqua Wallace. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, leurs points de connexion sont éparpillés dans le Digimon, et en nombre insuffisant. Chaque contact avec notre monde provoque la destruction du point de connexion utilisé.

Koushiro, abasourdi, attrapa Wallace par le bras.

- Te… Tentomon ! Tu as réussi à le contacter ?

- Je… Oui, une seule fois. Par chance seulement. Terriermon a su trouvé une faille dans les connexions, sans que je comprenne vraiment comment. Il a pu avoir Tentomon en communication pendant deux minutes, pas plus.

Il posa sa main sur le poignet de Koushiro qui le tenait toujours, et y mit une pression rassurante mais ferme, lui demandant implicitement de le lâcher. Koushiro semblait perdu, ailleurs.

- J'ai vraiment eu de la chance, on va dire, et je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira. Si nous devons avoir un contact, ce sont les Digimons qui s'en occuperont. Pas nous. Nous sommes…

- Impuissants, conclut gravement Jyou.

Yamato détourna les yeux, les bras croisés. Takeru, impassible, l'observa, ne sachant que faire.

- Tai… Taichi…

Tout le monde sursauta.

- Cette voix…, fit Taichi, stupéfait.

- Elle vient de… ma poche ? s'exclama Takeru.

Hikari, songeuse, vit son petit ami fouiller dans son manteau et attraper son appareil photo numérique, le tendant au-dessus de sa tête. Une image bleutée était apparue et à la place de l'objectif, ce fut Agumon qui leur fit face, très angoissé.

- Taichi…

- Agumon ! Takeru, pousse-toi !

Sans perdre un instant, il arracha des mains de son ami l'appareil photo et le regarda si intensément qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il tentait d'y rentrer par la force de son esprit. Le Digimon parlait, et Taichi n'entendait rien.

- Ag… Agumon !

- Vous… faites pas…, parvint à dire le Digimon après quelques difficultés.

- Comment a-t-il pu arriver ici ? demanda Koushiro à Wallace qui secoua la tête, n'y comprenant rien lui-même.

- Tai… écoute… écoute-moi ! Ne vous en faites pas !

La communication semblait enfin rétablie mais Taichi n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il dévisageait la petite silhouette de son compagnon, évitant d'écraser l'écran de ses pouces.

- Quelqu'un a empêché le Sable de s'en prendre à vous.

- Oui, Wallace. Continue, s'il te plaît.

- Le Sable a été maintenu, et ça l'a surpris. Maintenant, il n'osera plus vous attaquer ici, dans votre monde.

Il y eut dans les yeux d'Agumon une lueur de désespoir résigné. Taichi sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Quand il répondit, sa bouche était sèche.

- Alors il va s'en prendre au Digimonde, c'est ça ?

- Pas… ment…

La communication recommençait à être hasardeuse.

« Nom de Dieu, pas ça ! », pensa Taichi, les pupilles dilatées par la peur. « Reste, Agumon, reste ! »

- S'il détruit le Digimonde… plus là… Taichi, je… Vous en faites pas pour nous, vous… bientôt, on vous appellera…

Et avec un bip, l'appareil photo s'éteignit, laissant Taichi désemparé. Ses mains étaient moites et froides à la fois. Il avait mal à la tête soudainement et quand il sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre, Yamato le rattrapa, le tenant bien debout. Taichi sentit son parfum, moins fort qu'auparavant, mais cela, quelque part, le remit vraiment sur pieds.

- Agumon…, chuchota-t-il, cachant son visage de sa main.

Surtout ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer, ou les autres pleureraient à leur tour. Inspirant profondément, Taichi se tourna vers le groupe qui, guidé par une sorte de vieux réflexe, le fixait, attendant une décision. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver trois ans dans le passé, et il crut sentir l'odeur du Digimonde sur eux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer ce qu'il comptait faire, Jyou fit volte-face.

- Faut partir, les médias nous cherchent !

- Hein ? fit bêtement Daisuke.

- Les voilà ! lança une voix à travers la foule. S'il vous plaît, attendez, nous avons des questions…

- C'est pas vrai, lança Yamato, exaspéré. Quand est-ce qu'on va nous foutre la paix ?

- On se sépare ! s'écria Ken, amorçant un geste pour s'éclipser. Daisuke, avec moi !

Déjà les journalistes couraient et bousculaient les gens autour d'eux pour arriver à les atteindre. Dans la cohue, Taichi attrapa la main de Yamato et l'entraîna à son tour. Les autres Digisauveurs se dispersèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Une fille cria lorsqu'ils s'enfuirent et ils rirent tous, brisant ainsi la tension pour un temps.

Tout était encore à faire.

* * *

- Agumon, enfin ! s'exclama Tentomon. Nos ressources ne sont pas infinies.

Le Digimon se tourna vers son ami qui eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux verts d'Agumon étaient durs, sauvages, reflétant une colère noire.

- C'est par ces ressources qu'on a réussi à sauver nos amis, grogna-t-il, et dans la faible lueur de l'onde ses crocs parurent davantage menaçants. Alors, arrête de t'énerver.

- Ca suffit, fit soudainement Gomamon le plus calmement possible. Tentomon, cesse de décourager ceux qui veulent aider nos amis. Et toi, Agumon, arrête de t'en prendre aux autres. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrêtera le Sable.

Il y eut un grondement dans le lointain. Un grondement semblable aux sanglots d'une immense créature. Gomamon se détourna des autres Digimons et plongeant dans le peu d'eau qui lui restait, il pleura.

* * *

Iori fut tiré de ses pensées par le contact chaud et métallique que lui posa Wallace sur le front.

- Tiens, chocolat, dit-il en souriant.

- Ah… merci…

Il n'en avait pas forcément envie mais ses poumons étaient froids dans sa poitrine, comme si courir pendant une dizaine de minutes à travers les rues d'Odaiba avait remplacé l'air qu'il respirait par des minuscules morceaux de glace. Assis près du pont, sur un banc, il regarda Wallace se tenir à la barre et fixer le bateau qui passait lentement, à travers les lumières dorées de la ville en pleine nuit. Terriermon s'amusait à voleter non loin d'eux, savourant son beignet à la praline. Derrière Iori, les gens continuaient de vivre, les voitures circulaient, les magasins étaient toujours allumés, et lentement l'horreur de l'onde bleue s'estompait dans les mémoires. Mais pourquoi combien de temps ?

Il but une gorgée de sa cannette de chocolat chaud. C'était bon, finalement. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rappela que Yamato avait toujours son portable et il grimaça. Dès le lendemain il l'appellerait chez lui pour le lui demander.

Wallace se détourna du pont et tenant son café dans une main, il regarda Iori avec un sourire particulier, ce mélange de satisfaction et d'intérêt que pour la première fois le jeune garçon voyait réellement.

- Tu m'as surpris, avoua Iori d'une voix fatiguée. Je n'aurai jamais cru que…

- Je ferais le voyage ? compléta Wallace en riant. Si.

Il baissa la tête, et dans l'ombre, la lumière dorée des lampadaires fit des dessins sur son visage. Il semblait d'un coup plus âgé.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose. Qu'il arrive quelque chose avant que…

- Que tu… ?

Wallace but une gorgée de sa cannette, avant de la regarder comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait vraiment ingurgité. Lentement, il s'avança vers Iori, ses mains se perdant dans les manches trop longues de son manteau, et son écharpe épaisse lui cachant un peu la bouche. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient plus de couleur dans le noir, pensa un peu bêtement Iori, presque fasciné. Wallace sourit encore et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, se pencha et embrassa doucement Iori.

C'était un baiser particulier, sur le coin de la bouche, et Iori sentit l'odeur du café que Wallace venait de boire, la chaleur de la boisson qui avait réchauffé son souffle et d'un coup il comprit ce qu'il se passait. L'image de Miyako, un instant, flotta dans sa tête puis disparut dans un bruissement. Les lèvres de Wallace sourirent contre les siennes et aussi doucement qu'il s'était approché, le jeune américain s'éloigna.

Iori réalisa que sa bouche était entrouverte et il la referma aussitôt. Wallace eut un rire un peu nerveux, comme désolé.

- J'avais… J'avais envie de le faire depuis la soirée…

Il s'assit à côté de Iori, tenant toujours dans une main sa cannette, et l'autre mise dans la poche du manteau de son père.

- Wallace, je…

- Non, ne dis rien, c'est pas grave.

Il se tourna vers Iori et eut un nouveau sourire désinvolte.

- On est que des mômes, après tout.

Iori voulut ajouter autre chose et réalisa que ce n'était plus utile. Ses poumons s'étaient comme réchauffés depuis que Wallace l'avait embrassé, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ressentit un soulagement sur la plaie que Miyako avait laissé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un soupçon de baume mais quand il regarda à nouveau le jeune garçon à côté de lui qui secouait sa cannette pour voir s'il restait encore du café, il sourit.

Il n'y avait rien encore de spécial dans son sourire, mais c'était un début.

- Tu continueras de chatter avec moi ?demanda-t-il enfin.

Surpris, Wallace ne dit rien. Quand il répondit, il cacha son sourire sous son écharpe tricotée main.

- Toujours.

Ils entendirent un bateau passer.

* * *

Yamato ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcourut alors de la tête aux pieds. Le froid lui faisait tellement mal malgré sa course qu'il ne sentait plus l'extrémité de ses mains. Taichi, le souffle encore haletant par l'effort, le regarda puis retira son grand manteau bleu qu'il tendit à son ami.

- Prends-le et arrête de claquer des dents, fillette, dit-il en cachant le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Yamato hésita une seconde puis mettant de côté sa fierté prit ce que Taichi lui donnait. Le manteau était épais, et portait encore la chaleur du corps précédent. Il vit que son ami le regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi ?

- Mes habits te vont vraiment pas, déclara Taichi avant de reprendre un pas plus tranquille.

- Ah, tais-toi, soupira Yamato, levant les yeux au ciel.

Taichi pouffa finalement de rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se tut, fixant le sol. Il n'avait pas encore froid. La rue qu'ils traversaient était déserte à cette heure-là, et lentement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Ta chanson, dit enfin Taichi.

Les épaules de Yamato se tendirent.

- Merci, Yamato.

Le jeune garçon regarda son ami et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi, c'est aussi pour moi.

Et avant que Taichi ne puisse répliquer, il ouvrit les pans du manteau et les enroula comme il put autour de son ami, partageant sa chaleur. Taichi réalisa qu'ils devaient être dans une position ridicule mais il s'en ficha complètement. Yamato posa son front contre son épaule, les yeux clos.

- J'avais besoin de le faire. Je le pense vraiment… Taichi ?

- Hum ?

Yamato hésita une seconde puis s'éloignant de son ami, baissa les yeux. Il avait cette expression vulnérable, réelle, la même qu'il avait eu lorsque Taichi l'avait embrassé quelques semaines plus tôt et réveillé ce quelque chose enfoui en lui. Dans la lumière jaune de la nuit, il crut voir un scintillement qui lui rappela le soleil.

- Tu crois…que ça marchera pour nous ?

Silence.

Taichi dut faire une tête inquiétante car les yeux de Yamato s'assombrirent, comme s'il se sentait blessé.

- Je n'aurai pas dû poser cette question, désolé, fit-il sèchement en reprenant sa marche.

- Non, je… attends, attends ! bégaya Taichi qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Pars pas !

Yamato lui tournait toujours le dos mais s'était arrêté, les mains dans les poches du manteau qu'on lui avait passé. La respiration de Taichi était précipitée, son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demanda si Yamato ne l'entendait pas. Et il réalisa qu'il était parcouru par une vague de bonheur brut, ce bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé à l'instant même où Yamato avait avoué qu'il voulait être avec lui. La gorge serrée, il dut reprendre son souffle.

- Je… Excuse-moi… Je… Je m'attendais pas à ça, je…

- Tu… ?

Et Taichi entendit son sourire dans sa voix.

« Espèce de sadique ! »

- Je… Ca me fait… vraiment plaisir, finit-il lamentablement, mortifié. Oui, je… j'ai envie que ça marche parce que je…

Yamato lui fit enfin face, et son sourire s'élargit en un mélange de victoire narquoise et d'une tendresse contenue.

- Tu ? répéta-t-il, mimant quelque chose.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant puis poussant un râle d'exaspération, Taichi s'avança à toute allure vers Yamato.

- Enfoiré, va, gronda-t-il en attrapant son ami par son T-shirt puis l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

Yamato rit à travers le baiser et l'insulta en retour, le serrant contre lui. Leurs baisers réchauffaient leurs lèvres, et une chaleur s'épanouit de nouveau en eux, ce mélange de quelque chose, et de ce sentiment qui avait effacé les limites de leur amitié. Taichi prit le visage de Yamato entre ses mains froides et le regarda en souriant.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- J'aime bien l'entendre, rétorqua Yamato.

Il se pencha et embrassa une nouvelle fois Taichi, plus doucement. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de l'eau, encore, et enfin ce goût était seulement pour Taichi. Il eut le souvenir de son ami près de la fenêtre puis il secoua la tête. Peu importaient ses regrets, maintenant.

Il murmura quelque chose à Yamato qui eut un nouveau sourire. En rentrant, Taichi lui effleura le poignet.

Cela leur suffit.

* * *

- Je sais qui c'est, avoua Jyou quand Koushiro ouvrit la porte de son immeuble.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, et Jyou vit sur son visage toutes les questions qu'il se posait à la vitesse de l'éclair. La phrase rentra progressivement dans son esprit et lorsqu'il saisit enfin ce qu'elle impliquait, Koushiro devint d'une pâleur monstrueuse.

- Tu… quoi ?

- Le garçon que tu aimes, je sais qui c'est, déclara Jyou d'une voix ferme.

Koushiro resta muet, et ses mains commencèrent à jouer avec les clés qu'il tenait. Jyou y vit alors le porte-clés que Yamato lui avait offert pour ses quatorze ans et cela lui fit un peu mal. Une petite guitare en plastique qui se balançait au rythme des mouvements des doigts de Koushiro.

Koushiro voulut dire quelque chose mais il s'étrangla et, d'un coup, il sembla si honteux que Jyou se sentit fautif.

- Co… Comment tu as… ?

- J'ai deviné avec la photo. Celle d'il y a trois ans.

L'expression de honte de Koushiro se changea en un vrai désespoir. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et désemparé, il se détourna du regard de son ami. Il n'avait plus l'air de tenir très bien sur ses jambes mais il tenta malgré tout de se contenir.

- C'est… hem… C'est très gênant pour moi, dit-il enfin en se passant une main sur la nuque. Je… Oh c'est pas vrai…

Décontenancé, Jyou posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis le seul à avoir compris. Je le dirai à personne, c'est promis.

- C'est pas ça, Jyou, rétorqua Koushiro en repoussant son ami. C'est pas le fait que tu aies compris que j'étais amoureux de Yamato, non…

Il soupira.

- C'est que tu as toi aussi compris que c'était sans espoir. Enfin, je crois…

Il se tut et un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire où tout ne semblait pas être joué. Il regarda Jyou et lui fit un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte de l'immeuble.

Resté seul, Jyou dénoua les muscles tendus de son cou. Quand il souffla, il eut l'impression d'expulser quelque chose du fond de son corps, sans savoir trop ce que c'était vraiment.

* * *

Sora raccrocha son téléphone portable après avoir rassuré Mimi. Assise sur son lit, fixant la ville, par la fenêtre, elle se mordit un doigt. La douleur lui rappela la réalité.

« Yamato… »

Elle ferma les yeux au moment où une faible lueur d'un bleu éclatant perça le ciel. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière rouge.

_**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.**_

_**A SUIVRE DANS **__SHINKA MEGA SYSTEM…_


	7. Deuxième Partie Prologue

Bonsoir à tous, voici le prologue de la deuxième partie de Digital Generation. Il est très court, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'écris en ce moment le chapitre deux. Je ne le posterai pas avant un bout de temps, cependant. Prenez le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est très gratifiant pour moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie II**

**Shinka Mega System**

**Prologue**

Il avait toujours été d'une politesse extrême. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, jamais Koushiro n'avait eu un mot de travers. Il avait toujours eu ce maintien posé, assuré, et en même temps très humble. Ses bonnes manières, qui faisaient la fierté de ses parents, lui donnaient une sorte de pouvoir sur les autres et sur lui-même, divulguant quelque chose plus profond.

Il se rappela de son premier jour à l'école primaire où il s'était présenté, poli, convenable, avec un cartable trop lourd pour ses petites épaules. La maîtresse l'avait tout de suite adoré, comme le reste des enseignants, des surveillants. Il parlait si bien, si calmement, ne gênait personne, bref était un élève rêvé.

Il était poli. Trop poli, même. Autour de lui, les camarades le regardaient avec un œil méfiant. Trop de politesse cachait un aspect sale, faux et cela ne leur plaisait pas.

Il y avait eu l'épisode des crayons de couleur, ce matin. Oh, les crayons…

« Mais arrête, tais-toi ! »

Il avait fait tomber sa trousse en plein cours et terriblement gêné, se confondait en excuses tandis qu'il se dépêchait de tout ranger. Il fut pris d'une angoisse de déranger les autres et il s'excusa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève se lève, et d'un coup de pied, repousse la main de Koushiro qui voulait reprendre son crayon bleu.

« Mais arrête, tais-toi un peu ! Tu nous casses les oreilles avec tes pardons par-ci, pardons par-là ! Tais-toi ! »

Le garçon n'avait rien fait de plus, la maîtresse l'ayant grondé sévèrement, mais il y avait eu comme un moment de flottement dans la classe, et les autres enfants avaient détourné les yeux de Koushiro, tout pâle, agenouillé sous sa table pour récupérer ses crayons qui étaient tombés. Plus jamais Koushiro n'eut de problème, mais cette histoire lui resta en mémoire. Ce n'était pas forcément la violence du coup de pied, mais cette voix, très sèche et plein d'exaspération qui l'avait glacé net. Il ne se souvenait plus du visage de son camarade de classe, et ce n'était même pas ça le plus important.

Il avait pleuré dans les toilettes, mortifié, assis sur la cuvette, murmurant des « je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé » d'une petite voix. Il n'en parla jamais à ses parents qui n'en surent rien, même pas de la maîtresse. Koushiro était un garçon très calme, mais aussi quelque peu solitaire. Il avait peu d'amis, et ce ne fut qu'au campement d'été quand il avait onze ans, qu'il découvrit ce qu'était la vraie amitié.

Il se rappela du Digimonde comme d'un lieu extraordinaire, peut-être un Paradis, plein de dangers et de mort, mais un Paradis pour lui, sa propre liberté. Taichi, Sora, Jyou, Mimi, Takeru, Yamato et après Hikari, tous le regardaient comme un camarade, puis un allié et enfin un ami indispensable. Koushiro, encore maintenant, sut que ces longs mois dans le Digimonde furent les plus heureux de sa vie. Tentomon, son Digimon, avait été plus qu'un ami mais une partie de lui-même. Les yeux verts de l'insecte, ses pattes qui l'avaient serré contre lui pendant des nuits froides, et surtout sa présence, son amour pour lui, tout cela effaçait le souvenir de ce garçon qui en classe primaire lui avait demandé de se taire.

« Mais arrête, tais-toi ! »

Sa soif de connaissance grandissait, et ce monde merveilleux, à l'odeur de pierre humide, lui ouvrait des portes infinies.

« J'aime bien les gens comme toi… »

Et il y avait Yamato, Yamato qui avait l'air si seul, si farouche lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus la première fois au campement. Il était plus grand que Koushiro, et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur froide, vulnérable qu'il tentait de cacher. Quelque part, il était comme Koushiro, cachant ce quelque chose de plus profond et sombre. Koushiro se rappela de son rire, quand il l'entendit enfin, en trois notes, un peu fier et chantant. Son visage s'épanouissait, devenait incroyablement doux quand Takeru, son petit frère, lui demandait de le prendre dans ses bras. Il souriait alors, et dans son sourire il y avait une drôle de tristesse que Koushiro ne pouvait expliquer.

Et Koushiro voulait savoir, juste pour une fois, pourquoi Yamato était si doux et triste en même temps. Que cachait-il derrière ce regard bleu, comme Koushiro cachait sa vraie rage derrière sa politesse ? Cette rage qu'il avait réfrénée lorsque l'enfant avait repoussé sa main, ce bref instant de colère pure qui s'était figée dans sa poitrine.

- Avoue que tu mourais d'envie de lui coller ton poing à la figure.

Koushiro leva la tête.

- P… Pardon ?

Ah, c'était ce moment-là… Quand un jour, il ne savait plus lequel, Koushiro et Yamato étaient restés près du feu, dans le Digimonde, tandis que les autres étaient partis chercher quelque chose à manger. Gabumon, épuisé, s'était endormi sur les genoux de Yamato qui lui caressait les oreilles, doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tentomon, comme à son habitude, était près de Koushiro, juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Tu n'as rien fait, mais je suis sûr que tu voulais le frapper. Tu avais raison de toute façon, il méritait une bonne claque dans la figure, celui-là.

Koushiro regarda l'ordinateur portable qui lui chauffait les jambes et sentit qu'il n'avait plus envie de continuer ses recherches. Il le referma d'un claquement sec, avant de baisser les yeux vers les flammes. Il aimait l'odeur du feu, comme si… c'était une partie de lui.

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé… »

- J'ai remarqué que tu parles toujours de manière formelle, ajouta finalement Yamato en lui souriant.

Koushiro sentit ses joues lui brûler.

- Ah, je… je te prie de m'excuser, je suis… je suis désolé si ça t'énerve, enfin je…

« Arrête, tais-toi ! »

Il se figea et honteux détourna les yeux. Il sentit malgré tout le regard bleu de Yamato, ce regard qu'il voulait connaître. L'enfant de douze ans qui avait un visage doux et tendre avec son frère. Il l'entendit rire puis souffler dans son harmonica, comme s'il voulait l'arrêter de s'excuser.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai compris, dit Yamato, avant de caresser de nouveau la fourrure de Gabumon qui en grognait de plaisir.

Il eut un geste de la main et son harmonica brilla près des flammes.

- J'aime bien les gens comme toi… Ils sont en fait beaucoup plus forts qu'on le croit.

Et Koushiro rougit davantage. Ce n'était même pas de la honte mais juste un bonheur qui lui chauffait la poitrine. On l'avait déjà complimenté sur sa politesse, sur ses manières formelles mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas pareil parce que c'était Yamato, et qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui, ce quelque chose de sombre et vrai que Koushiro n'osait pas révéler.

Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là, près du feu, qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ami. Peut-être. Il y avait eu cette connection entre eux, comme s'ils devinaient que sous la surface, il y avait quelque chose qui les réunissait, doucement. Les autres étaient revenus, Taichi avait taquiné Yamato et finalement plus rien. Ils avaient eu d'autres moments pour eux seuls mais cet instant de pure compréhension s'était évanoui.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait quinze ans, Koushiro se rappelait de cet instant où l'harmonica avait brillé sous les flammes, et la voix basse de Yamato, son sourire. Tout cela faisait disparaître le coup de pied de l'enfant et sa voix sèche qui criait « tais-toi ! ».

Il voulait à présent sentir quelque chose. De ce moment près du feu, il rêvait à d'autres versions. Il voulait que Yamato lui sourie aussi, comme à son frère, de tout son visage qui s'attendrissait. Il voulait sentir les mains gantées de son ami le toucher et surtout peut-être…

« Tais-toi ! »

Ce rêve impossible où il voulait l'embrasser, oh qu'il désirait pouvoir le faire une seule fois pour enfin tout oublier, oublier l'espoir d'une nouvelle connection entre eux.

« Je t'en prie… J'aime les gens comme toi, moi aussi… »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on repousse sa main, sa tentative de retrouver ce quelque chose en lui ? Il voulait connaître l'instant où le Yamato d'aujourd'hui, populaire, aux pensées plus pures qu'autrefois, au charme tranquille, serait capable de le regarder et peut-être de le serrer contre lui. Il voulait tellement de choses, il voulait tout de Yamato et cela lui faisait mal car l'instant entre eux avait disparu et plus jamais ne serait là.

« J'aime les gens comme toi… »

Et déjà il sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme un vœu impossible.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Koushiro sut avant même d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait rêvé et il détestait cela. Il resta un instant immobile, le regard fixant son plafond. La chaleur des draps l'enveloppait.

- Koushiro ! Koushiro, réveille-toi ou tu vas être en retard pour la rentrée ! fit la voix de sa mère à travers la porte de sa chambre.

Il grogna quelque chose puis s'assit avec difficulté. Il avait mal dormi et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, il se passa une main sur les joues. Il n'aimait pas penser à tout cela, ça le rendait maussade.

« Arrête, tais-toi ! »

- Non, toi, ferme-la, espèce d'abruti, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir ses rideaux. La lumière, un peu blanche, de ce matin, lui réchauffait le corps. Dehors, il voyait le printemps envahir Odaiba. Déjà deux mois avaient passé depuis l'attaque, et avril était arrivé de manière tranquille, comme si rien de grave ne pouvait entraver le cycle des saisons.

Deux mois depuis l'attaque du Sable.

Koushiro fronça les sourcils puis retourna à son armoire pour prendre ses affaires. Il était déjà en retard, et malgré tout, il se sentait déjà las. Une nouvelle année éprouvante, et toujours avec les autres Digisauveurs. Tout en boutonnant sa chemise, il réfléchissait à d'autres moyens de contacter Wallace, le Digisauveur américain qui avait su les aider lors du dernier concert de Yamato. Il faudrait lui envoyer un email, ou alors même en parler avec Iori. Oui, Iori était aussi bien pour cela.

Il referma son armoire, et se regarda dans la glace. Il crut se revoir tout petit, avec son grand cartable et le bruit des crayons qui tombaient de sa trousse. Il soupira et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, il s'arrêta. Sous son lit, il prit une photo et la contempla un instant, sentant un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage fatigué.

C'étaient eux, trois ans auparavant. Son doigt traça le contour du corps de Yamato, ce garçon aux mains gantés et au regard un peu triste. Juste cela, un peu de cette image qui se perdait déjà, et il éprouva un sentiment de plaisir fade, un contentement médiocre mais peu importait.

Il attrapa son Digivice, le mit dans la poche de son pantalon.

- A bientôt, Tentomon, chuchota-t-il.

Les autres l'attendaient au lycée d'Odaiba, il allait vraiment être au retard.

Et pour une fois, Koushiro allait essayer de ne pas se confondre en excuses.

Pour une fois.

**A suivre…**


	8. Deuxième Partie Chapitre I

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai écrit sur d'autres fandoms pendant les vacances et je n'ai donc pas beaucoup avancé sur Digital Generation, ou encore les Enfants de la Raison. Je suis donc désolée pour l'attente, mais voici le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie. J'espère écrire bientôt le chapitre trois pour m'avancer.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, non seulement pour ce chapitre mais également pour l'OS écrit pour les dix ans de Digimon.

Warning : scène rating M vers la fin du chapitre, donc je vous le rappelle encore une fois, vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie II**

**Shinka ****Mega System**

**Chapitre I**

_- Le désir du Sable, il grandit._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, il veut davantage…_

« J'ai des désirs à présent, que je n'imaginais pas il y a encore quelques mois… »

Dans la cour du lycée d'Odaiba, sous les cerisiers en fleur, une odeur fraîche se dispersait, celle du matin, agréable et porteuse de nouvelles. Habillés de leur veste verte, les lycéens discutaient près de l'herbe, tenant leur sac sur l'épaule, se racontant leurs vacances, et leurs projets pour l'année. Les filles se montraient des photos sur leur téléphone portable et les garçons riaient, ou bien feuilletaient des magazines.

- Taichi, tu as vu ceux de première année ?

L'ancien leader des Digisauveurs, silencieux, observait un groupe de garçons qui bavardaient près des portes du lycée. L'un d'entre eux, plutôt mince, aux cheveux noirs, releva la tête et fit un sourire à Taichi qui ne détourna pas le regard et alors ses yeux baissèrent lentement sur…

Quelqu'un claqua ses doigts sous son nez.

- Hey, Taichi ! Je te parle !

Il sursauta et eut l'air scandalisé.

- Yamato, je réfléchissais très sérieusement, enfin !

- Tu ne sais pas réfléchir, répliqua son ami en le regardant avec dédain.

Taichi ne dit rien mais sourit à Yamato. Ce sourire particulier, mutin, qui voulait dire autre chose. Les yeux bleus de Yamato eurent un éclat un peu cru, et Taichi y lut ce désir latent qui les parcourait tous deux. Il vit l'envie de son meilleur ami de le prendre par l'épaule et de l'embrasser, fièrement, de cette façon un peu possessive, lui mordant la lèvre. Sa main se serra et il secoua la tête, remettant d'un geste machinal une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Quand il fit ce geste, plusieurs filles non loin de lui eurent comme un tressaillement.

Taichi ricana.

- Bourreau des cœurs.

Yamato lui fit une grimace.

- Tu sais bien que je m'en fiche.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui fit plaisir à Taichi. Yamato regarda sa montre et grogna.

- Il en met du temps, Koushiro. Ca lui ressemble pas. Et pour Jyou ?

- Je ne sais pas quand a eu lieu sa rentrée, il ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit Taichi en composant un message sur son téléphone portable. Je contacte Hikari pour savoir comme ça se passe pour elle et les autres.

Le collège d'Odaiba était non loin du lycée, séparé par seulement d'une centaine de mètres et d'un mur. Il était facile pour les lycéens et les collégiens de se voir. Quand il releva la tête, Taichi vit le garçon près des portes le regarder puis tourner la tête. Il eut la gorge sèche, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Un an, déjà, qu'on est au lycée, dit pensivement Yamato.

Taichi resta silencieux, refermant son portable et le fourrant dans sa poche. Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke et Ken entraient en quatrième, Miyako en troisième, et Iori en cinquième. Quant aux plus âgés, Jyou était déjà en terminal, et les autres en première. Koushiro, bien que plus jeune, avait sauté une classe en primaire, ce qui lui avait permis d'être avec ses amis. Mimi, depuis son retour à New York, avait envoyé à ses amis toutes les photos de son établissement, et surtout son avantage de ne pas avoir à porter d'uniforme scolaire. Sa rentrée ayant eu lieu en septembre, elle finissait sa première.

- Et déjà deux mois depuis…

Le regard de Yamato se durcit.

- Depuis le Sable, acheva-t-il sèchement.

Taichi ne répondit pas. Les images étaient encore vivaces dans l'esprit de tous. Pas seulement les Digisauveurs qui avaient dû ensuite garder profil bas, mais également le monde entier, choqué par l'apparition des lumières bleues. Les tremblements de terre, lors du concert des Teenage Wolves en février, avaient paniqué bon nombre de personnes et malgré toutes les recherches, rien n'avait été prouvé. Wallace, qui était retourné dans le Colorado, s'entretenait longuement avec Koushiro au sujet des points de connection entre le Digimonde et le Monde Réel.

Il n'y avait eu aucun contact avec les Digimons depuis la dernière tentative d'Agumon. Rien, silence. Les Digisauveurs, très inquiets, préféraient ne pas faire d'hypothèses à ce sujet. Trop dangereux pour eux, trop dangereux pour ce qu'ils ressentaient pour leur partenaire. Taichi avait oublié la dernière fois que lui et Agumon avaient eu un fou rire devant « la Boîte Magique », une série idiote qu'ils adoraient.

Le téléphone de Taichi se mit à sonner. Un générique de dessin animé, nota Yamato.

- Ouais ? Ha, salut Hikari… Ouais, vas-y raconte un peu…

Tout en écoutant sa soeur, il s'éloigna pour parler à son aise. Yamato, souriant, se retourna pour attendre près des grilles Koushiro qui arriverait tout haletant après sa course. Il entendit un gloussement près de lui et quand il tourna la tête vit une fille de sa classe rougir puis partir d'un pas raide. Il serra ses doigts autour de la protection de sa basse. Par pur miracle, l'incident lors du dernier concert avait fait que les instruments avaient été partiellement conservés. Seule la batterie de Wakaba avait été mise en miette, au grand regret de ce dernier.

- Salut, Yamato.

Une impression de froid lui noya l'estomac. Il fit volte-face et vit alors Sora lui sourire un peu nerveusement. Elle était habillée elle aussi de son uniforme, et Yamato remarqua qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux roux une barrette noire, très simple, mais qui lui allait très bien. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, aussi douce, et rassuré, Yamato s'avança vers elle, répondant à son sourire.

- Salut, Sora, comment ça va ?

- Ca peut aller, je suis contente de te voir.

- Oui…

Il y eut un moment de gêne que Sora sembla balayer en faisant un geste de la main. Non loin d'eux, Taichi raccrocha et les regarda. Il n'osait pas se rapprocher.

- Dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe, hein ? ajouta Sora en ayant un léger rire.

- Oui, c'est vraiment dommage. Mais tu es avec Koushiro, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis avec lui, mais le mieux aurait été qu'on soit tous ensemble, tu crois pas ?

Yamato hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait rompu avec Sora le soir de la première attaque du Sable et savait que malgré tout, Sora ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Personne ne comprenait vraiment. Ils avaient été pendant plusieurs semaines un couple parfait, tendre, amoureux, et semblaient parfaitement heureux avant que Yamato n'arrête tout. Même si deux mois avaient passé depuis la rupture, Yamato se sentait toujours autant désolé pour son amie qu'il estimait profondément. Elle l'aimait encore, il le savait mais fermant les yeux, il préférait oublier.

- Tu as répétition, ce soir ?

- Oui, enfin, surtout une mise au point pour le planning de cette année.

- Je vois, murmura Sora.

Et elle le prit par la manche de sa veste, le visage empourpré.

- Ecoute, je… J'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle pour…

- Salut, Sora ! lança bruyamment Taichi en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Emportée par son élan, Sora lâcha la manche de Yamato et se retrouva blottie contre son autre ami qui riait.

- Alors, raconte tes impressions, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! ajouta Taichi en présentant son portable comme un micro.

Surprise et enchantée, Sora éclata de rire et commença à plaisanter avec Taichi, oubliant pour un temps son ex petit ami. Yamato eut un soupir de soulagement, même si la situation lui paraissait des plus gênantes. Sora ignorait que Yamato avait rompu avec elle pour être avec Taichi, et il ne comptait absolument pas le lui dire maintenant. Le fait même de rompre avec elle pour avoir une relation avec son meilleur ami l'avait bien assez secoué comme ça.

Il regarda Taichi attraper Sora par la taille pour la chatouiller, et se rappela du temps où tous deux sortaient ensemble, lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. C'était si loin, lui sembla-t-il. Dans la lumière du matin, les yeux de son meilleur ami avaient une teinte dorée, quelque chose de lointain et fier.

Comme attrapant le soleil.

Yamato sourit, sentant en lui monter cette chaleur indicible, brute, qui s'emparait de son corps lorsqu'il observait Taichi. Il aimait l'entendre, et surtout aimait ses baisers qui jouaient avec sa bouche. Il était là, comme un félin insolent, et parfois il prenait Yamato contre lui, touchait son visage et souriait, seulement ça, avant de caresser sa gorge de ses doigts.

« Tu sens que je suis là pour toi… tu sais, Yamato ? »

Il passa une main sur la nuque, pensif. Il y avait toujours ce désir entre eux, et ce quelque chose, ce sentiment qui n'avait pas disparu. Yamato craignait que tout puisse se terminer du jour au lendemain, comme un caprice. Ce n'était qu'une peur peut-être sans fondement mais Taichi cachait ses pensées derrière son sourire, et balayait tous les doutes, imperturbable. Leurs rapports n'avaient pas vraiment changé, finalement. Ils s'insultaient, riaient ensemble, parlaient toujours ensemble avec la même aisance.

Il y avait juste ce contact en plus, ce contact désiré. La chaleur devint plus forte au souvenir du visage de Taichi qui glissait sur sa peau, et ses lèvres qui étiraient un sourire contre son torse, lentement, séducteur.

« Juste pour toi, alors ferme les yeux… »

Yamato eut une exhalation. Il était heureux, et avait encore du mal à y croire.

- Salut, tout le monde ! s'exclama Koushiro en sueurs, courant vers eux.

Sora, ravie, alla le saluer. Taichi le taquina sur sa cravate mise de travers, alors que Koushiro était d'habitude très soigné.

- Panne de réveil ? demanda Yamato, narquois.

- On peut rien te cacher, bougonna Koushiro en tentant de remettre tout seul sa cravate.

Yamato soupira puis prit à sa place la cravate qu'il fit en un tour de mains. Koushiro, surpris, ne dit rien puis le remercia.

- Mon père est vraiment nul pour faire les nœuds de cravate, donc il me demande tout le temps, dit Yamato devant le regard interrogateur de Taichi.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, coupant court aux conversations. Taichi eut un grognement de paresse.

- Ah, la barbe, à chaque fois on va avoir un discours interminable de notre prof principal.

- Allez viens par là, mijaurée, répliqua Yamato en l'attrapant par le bras, le forçant à s'avancer.

- Noooon, je ne veux pas, je veux rentrer chez moi, gémit Taichi en prenant une pose dramatique.

- Idiot, va, s'exclama Sora, riant toujours. Allez, dépêche-toi. Tu viens, Koushiro ?

Le jeune garçon la fixa, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une profonde rêverie. Il cligna des yeux, tressaillit puis marcha plus vite pour rejoindre son amie. Il lui semblait que son cou était brûlant, là où Yamato l'avait touché.

« J'aime les gens comme toi, moi aussi… »

Tout en montant les marches, plaisantant avec Taichi et Sora, il eut un sourire particulier, ce sourire que Jyou avait vu lors de l'attaque du Sable : un sourire qui disant que rien n'était encore perdu.

* * *

- Oui, d'accord, grand frère, pas de problème, je m'en occupe pour ce soir… Oui, oui, je dirai que tu es chez Yamato.

Hikari retint le sourire narquois qui voulait s'épanouir sur ses lèvres avant d'acquiescer machinalement.

- Merci, bonne rentrée à toi aussi, je t'embrasse…

Quand elle appuya sur la touche rouge, Takeru la regardait, très amusé.

- Je pensais qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'avoir son téléphone dans l'établissement, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Hikari eut un petit rire.

- J'ai juste arrangé quelques petites choses pour mon frère.

Les yeux de Takeru pétillèrent, en un mélange d'amusement et d'impatience. Hikari crut revoir dans son regard le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu trois ans auparavant, si courageux et drôle, si fort aussi, malgré son âge. Sentant une bouffée d'amour lui monter au ventre, elle prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, avant de se blottir contre lui.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Takeru, surpris de la voir lui témoigner de l'affection en plein collège.

- Rien, j'en avais juste envie…

Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Le sourire de Takeru se fit plus doux et étrangement plus triste, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait plus. Et effectivement, Hikari savait que quelque chose n'allait plus très bien entre eux, même si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce peut-être une lassitude, ou même une fatigue passagère ? Etait-ce également vraiment important ? Elle aimait toujours Takeru, c'était évident, mais peut-être que tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits avaient brisé une partie d'elle, et une partie de Tailmon également. Elle se rappela douloureusement des pattes de son Digimon, cachées par des gants, et combien elle aimait les sentir sur son visage, à la fourrure douce, prévenante. Tailmon qui ronronnait comme un vrai chat quand Hikari la caressait entre les oreilles et qui toute gênée, disait qu'elle ne faisait que se gratter la gorge.

- Oh, les tourtereaux, le professeur arrive !

Rougissant malgré lui, Takeru évita le regard moqueur de Daisuke qui venait vers eux, les poings sur les hanches. Le jeune garçon avait eu une seconde d'hésitation puis finalement, redevenu lui-même, avait rigolé en voyant le visage empourpré de son ami. Hikari sourit en voyant que Daisuke allait mieux depuis plusieurs semaines. S'il avait été assez roide et gêné en sa présence, tout semblait aller mieux et ils pouvaient discuter comme avant. Même mieux qu'avant, pensa Hikari, maintenant que tout clair entre eux.

- Miyako est déjà entrée, donc ça va être à notre tour, ajouta Daisuke en revenant sur ses pas.

- Et Iori ? demanda Takeru.

Daisuke eut un ricanement.

- Il est en classe mais le prof n'est pas encore là. Par contre il n'arrête pas d'envoyer des mails à Wallace.

Il eut un sourire goguenard.

- Une vraie groupie, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Hikari le tapota sur l'épaule.

- Laisse-le, il est vraiment content de s'entendre aussi bien avec lui.

Daisuke fit une moue boudeuse quand Hikari fit mine de le houspiller. Takeru lui lança un sourire moqueur, comme une sorte de revanche pour l'avoir vu décontenancé. Laissant Daisuke devant, il prit Hikari par l'épaule et se pencha vers elle.

- Pour Taichi, toujours dans les petites combines ? fit-il à voix basse.

Hikari frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Takeru contre son cou. Elle était très sensible à cet endroit.

- Hum, oui… Encore une fois, je le couvre si jamais il a du retard, répondit-elle aussi fermement que possible.

Takeru eut un mouvement de tête, réprimant un fou rire. Lui et Hikari étaient les seules personnes au courant de la relation qu'avaient leurs deux frères, et les aidaient à se voir quand tout jouait contre eux. Bien qu'extrêmement surpris (et même un peu choqués), ils avaient fini par réellement comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait pour les deux adolescents. Ils avaient eu peu de temps pour se voir les dernières semaines de mars, et pour la rentrée, Taichi avait demandé à Hikari de donner une excuse à sa mère s'il rentrait tard. Takeru était également au courant : dès que Yamato avait su que son père n'était pas là le soir du premier jour de cours, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour avoir un moment pour lui et Taichi.

Takeru eut une pensée toute particulière pour son frère, lorsqu'ils avaient reparlé de Taichi ensemble, depuis la dernière fois où Yamato lui avait dit qu'il allait rompre avec Sora. Takeru avait été très inquiet que cette relation ne dure pas, pas même deux semaines mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois et tout semblait bien se passer. Pour être même honnête, cela faisait bien longtemps que Takeru n'avait pas vu son frère aussi heureux et apaisé. Il avait ce sourire tranquille, un peu moqueur, et il avançait avec une apparente confiance sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi. Takeru se sentait désolé pour Sora, mais le bonheur de Yamato lui importait beaucoup plus.

Il regarda le dos de Daisuke qui allait arriver le premier en classe. Daisuke, qui avait été repoussé mais qui avait l'air heureux malgré tout, grâce à Ken et à Taichi, à leur présence et leur encouragement. Se sentant soulagé, il embrassa Hikari sur le coin des lèvres. Surprise, elle eut une rougeur sur le haut des joues, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était émue.

- Hum ?

- Des fois, je me dis que tu es vraiment unique, se contenta de répondre Takeru, rayonnant.

Et Hikari le crut, sentant le sourire de Takeru lui chauffer la poitrine.

* * *

Jyou, en entendant la sonnerie de dix-sept heures, éprouva un profond soulagement et par réflexe, ses muscles se détendirent. Il en eut même un petit grognement de contentement et le cœur plus léger, ramassa ses affaires. Le premier jour des classes avait constitué en une journée de test, comme le voulait ce lycée extrêmement exigeant et qui préparait déjà aux concours d'université. Jyou s'était inscrit depuis février et commençait déjà ses révisions. En pensant à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait, sans oublier son boulot à l'hôpital, il eut seulement une légère angoisse. Cela faisait des années à présent qu'il était habitué à travailler tous les jours, et si cela lui provoquait une peur incontrôlable quand il était enfant, il l'acceptait, pour le simple plaisir d'apprendre.

Il lui avait fallu quelques temps de réflexion avant de s'inscrire dans les cours de médecine. Lui qui avait peur du sang, lui qui pleurait dès que rien n'allait, avait fini par prendre la voie de la science par plaisir et non plus par devoir, comme il le faisait auparavant. Ses angoisses, curieusement, s'atténuèrent grâce à sa volonté et se sentant enfin mieux dans sa peau, il avait eu tous les succès.

Il savait que c'était grâce au Digimonde et à ses amis, qu'il était devenu plus mûr et responsable vis-à-vis des autres et de lui-même. Le garçon un peu trop mince et à l'allure gauche avait fini par devenir plus fort, plus calme aussi, et également, grâce à Gomamon, plus apte à faire de l'humour.

Jyou fronça les sourcils en repensant Gomamon, insolent et si drôle, capable de trouver en lui toute sa confiance. Il se rappela de son petit corps si gracieux dans l'eau quand il nageait avec lui, et de sa capacité à attraper n'importe quel poisson. Quand il dormait avec Jyou, il avait un petit sifflement du museau, semblable à un soupir de bonheur.

Il fit une grimace, coupant court à ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas bon de se rappeler ce passé. Un passé merveilleux de dangers et d'aventures, mais un passé tout de même.

- Bon courage, Jyou, pour ton travail ! lança un garçon de sa classe. Tu t'en sors ?

- Ouais, mais c'est très difficile.

Le garçon rit, lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- T'en fais pas, tu vas réussir les doigts dans le nez !

Jyou sourit puis après un léger signe de la main, descendit les marches pour sortir de son établissement. Il était devenu beaucoup plus sociable depuis ses aventures dans le Digimonde. Les gens venaient à lui naturellement, poussés par son air simple, tranquille et en même temps sérieux. Ils savaient trouver en Jyou quelqu'un de responsable mais aussi de très fin, qui pouvait les amuser autant que leur apprendre quelque chose. La plupart de ses professeurs l'appréciaient beaucoup et n'hésitaient pas à lui parler après les cours.

- Salut, Jyou ! A demain !

- Bye, Jyou !

Souriant à ses camarades de terminal, il dépassa les grilles de son lycée et ce qu'il vit le surprit et l'enchanta à la fois.

- Oh, Koushiro !

Le jeune garçon, habillé de son uniforme scolaire, l'attendait sous un cerisier, un livre à la main. Il fit un sourire à son ami et alla le rejoindre.

- Je suis content de te voir !

- Moi aussi, je pensais que ta rentrée avait eu lieu plus tôt, fit remarquer Koushiro, étonné.

- Finalement non. De toute manière, j'ai eu des tests toute la journée donc un jour de vacances de plus ou de moins n'allait pas faire grande différence.

Koushiro rit.

- Effectivement. Tu veux boire quelque chose pour finir ta rentrée en terminale en beauté ? Je t'invite.

Jyou, ravi, accepta. Les rues étaient pleines de lycéens et de collégiens, et même d'étudiants qui fumaient tranquillement une cigarette en bavardant. L'odeur des fleurs de cerisier était légère, agréable et la tiédeur du temps mettait Jyou de bonne humeur. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'un ami vienne le voir à son lycée, surtout Koushiro.

- Et pour les autres ?

- Sora a son entraînement de tennis, et Yamato et Taichi avaient quelque chose à faire. Tiens, on va aller là, j'aime bien cet endroit.

Ils traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans un café où ils étaient déjà allés, quelques temps auparavant. Il y avait pas mal de monde, surtout des lycéennes qui montraient à leurs amies les photos des garçons de première année. Jyou prit un thé glacé, et Koushiro un café au lait. Ils s'assirent près de la baie vitrée, regardant la rue, côte à côte. Koushiro avait rangé son livre dans son sac et buvait tranquillement sa boisson, un peu songeur. Dans le reflet, son profil avait quelque chose de sombre, même si Jyou ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Et toi, demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation. Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?

Koushiro eut un petit tressaillement.

- Je suis arrivé en retard.

Jyou retint un rire.

- Toi ? En retard ? C'est une première, surtout pour le jour de la rentrée.

- Ah, ça m'énerve tellement d'être arrivé en retard, grogna Koushiro en se passant une main rageuse sur la nuque. J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Non, plutôt un rêve.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais son visage s'empourpra. Gêné, il détourna la tête, la paume sous le menton. Pensif, Jyou but une gorgée de son thé glacé qui manquait de sucre. Il hésita juste un instant avant de se pencher vers son ami qui jouait avec la cuiller de son café au lait.

- Tu veux vraiment pas m'en parler ? osa-t-il demander.

Koushiro ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il finit par secouer la tête.

- C'est Yamato, c'est ça ?

Jyou avait deviné juste car de nouveau il vit sur le visage de son ami cette honte extrême, qui lentement virait à un désespoir résigné, blême. Koushiro eut un profond soupir.

- Ouais. Encore.

Sa voix était dure, sèche, mais ne pouvait cacher la tristesse qu'il éprouvait. Tout en parlant, il touchait sa cravate, lentement, d'un geste inconscient. Jyou avait deviné son amour pour Yamato, et depuis qu'il lui avait dit, n'en avait plus reparlé, par respect pour Koushiro. Hormis lui, personne d'autre n'était au courant. Koushiro se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose, mais se morfondre était devenu assez commun chez lui, quand cela concernait Yamato. Qu'il était bête.

- J'en ai assez de tout garder pour moi, dit-il enfin après un temps de silence, crispant sa main autour de sa tasse. Je suis fatigué de ne rien dire, car au final, ça ne m'apporte rien.

Jyou, surpris, ne l'interrompit pas. Il se contenta d'ajouter du sucre dans son thé, jetant un coup d'œil aux voitures qui passaient dans un grondement sourd. Koushiro fronça les sourcils, sentant une colère froide lui nouer l'estomac.

- Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance, vraiment, mais je préfère encore… tout avouer une bonne fois pour toutes pour que plus jamais je n'aie à en reparler. Jamais.

Il but une autre gorgée de son café, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Jyou le regarda et sentit au fond de lui ce quelque chose, cette corde qui vibrait pour son ami, pleine de tristesse et d'attention. Il tenait beaucoup à Koushiro, tous deux se ressemblaient finalement.

- Tu veux vraiment le faire, tu es sûr de toi ?

Koushiro lui fit un sourire sans joie.

- Quelque part, je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as. Soit tu lui dis, soit tu te tais.

- Mais ce n'est pas honnête de ma part, répliqua Koushiro, sèchement.

- Aimer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire qu'on doit tout lui avouer. Peut-être que Yamato ne voudra pas accepter ça. Tu veux vraiment qu'il y ait une gêne entre vous, quelque chose que vous n'arriverez pas à reconstruire ?

Le regard de Jyou s'assombrit.

- Le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que tu le penses.

Le visage de Koushiro, déjà blême, prit une couleur inquiétante.

- Ne me rappelle pas ce que je sais déjà, Jyou, lança-t-il durement. J'ai déjà du mal à assumer moi-même ce que j'aime.

Nerveusement, il passa une main sur sa propre épaule et la serra, comme s'il avait froid. Jyou se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Il se rappela du jour où au « action et vérité », Koushiro avait avoué qu'il aimait autant les garçons que les filles. Il y avait eu un petit silence, puis quelques rires nerveux et tout le monde était passé à un autre sujet. Pour certains, la confession de Koushiro avait été vue comme une plaisanterie, quelque chose d'incomplet. Il était si jeune, après tout. Cependant, Jyou, en le regardant, avait su que c'était vrai, et que Koushiro avait compris quels étaient ses vrais désirs, et ses attirances. Peut-être que cela le rendait encore plus triste.

- Je suis désolé, Koushiro. Je voulais juste que ce soit clair à ce sujet, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix un peu cassée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu… énervé. Je suis désolé, moi aussi.

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Tais-toi ! »

« J'aime bien les gens comme toi… »

Koushiro pinça les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas honnête vis-à-vis de moi. Je suis plus courageux, normalement.

- Tu vas être blessé, tu es prêt à ça ?

Koushiro fixa un long moment son ami avant d'avoir un rire bref.

- Je le savais dès le début.

Et il finit son café au lait, mettant un terme à cette conversation embarrassante pour lui.

* * *

- Hum… Ha….

La main de Taichi s'accrocha à l'épaule de Yamato. Sa respiration était forte, hachée, et son souffle chaud, si chaud qu'il faisait passer un frisson dans tout le corps de son meilleur ami qui sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Il déglutit, puis se pencha et fit mourir les gémissements de Taichi entre ses lèvres, aspirant ses soupirs, férocement. Taichi répondit à son baiser en lui mordant la bouche, alors que son corps se tendait sous les mains de Yamato.

Yamato se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, sur son lit, profitant de l'absence de son père pour se toucher et se caresser. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait ça avec Taichi et quand il entendit la plainte étouffée de son ami contre sa gorge, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ça, de ce plaisir. Il éprouva une sorte de fierté à contempler le corps de Taichi allongé contre lui, presque nu, et savoir que cette expression mi-alanguie mi-déterminée n'était vue que par lui.

Une chaleur sauvage remonta jusqu'à son bas-ventre et grondant, il dévora de baisers le cou de Taichi, puis descendit jusqu'à son torse qu'il griffait doucement d'une main, l'autre faisant toujours un mouvement de va-et-vient pressant sur son sexe qu'il tenait fermement. Son propre corps avait un mouvement de vague, son érection cognant contre l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Taichi. Les lèvres de Taichi eurent un nouveau sourire contre son visage, et il entendit enfin cette voix basse, incontrôlée, cette voix basse de prédateur qui l'excitait tant. Il releva la tête et sans quitter son ami des yeux, continua à le caresser, plus vite encore, et sentit le mouvement du ventre de Taichi sous ses mains, le mouvement qui allait en rythme avec lui. Taichi respirait toujours aussi fort et son expression était sombre, crue, pleine d'un plaisir sans ambigüité.

Ils n'en étaient plus à leurs maladresses des débuts et à leur gêne lorsque pour la première fois, sur le canapé, ils avaient cédé à leur promesse. L'idée de caresser le corps de son meilleur ami ne choquait même plus Yamato, bien au contraire ; la sensation de contrôle qu'il éprouvait était si forte et plaisante qu'il en voulait toujours plus. C'était un contrôle, mais également un échange où toutes les barrières étaient tombées, et rien n'avait plus d'importance que ces moments où Taichi venait et bouleversait tout un monde en lui, comme il avait attrapé le soleil pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

- Ha… Yamato !

Taichi serra les dents et son corps se tendit encore une fois. Il attrapa le cou de Yamato et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, s'abandonnant complètement sous ses doigts. Ses lèvres étaient presque douloureuses à force d'être mordues, et Yamato aimait ça, tellement, qu'il répondit au baiser de façon erratique, et le contact de sa peau contre celle de Taichi lui rappelait des images dont il n'avait pas conscience, des images lumineuses et brûlantes comme un astre. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans le noir, n'entendant plus que les gémissements de Taichi qui devenaient plus brefs, et plus forts à la fois, blottissant son visage contre ses cheveux bruns et sentant son odeur, si forte, qu'il aimait. Il avait presque mal tellement il était excité.

- Ah… ah, hum !

Taichi eut un violent soubresaut et alors Yamato reconnut la sensation familière d'humidité entre ses doigts. Le corps de son ami, tendu comme un arc contre lui, devint progressivement inerte dans ses bras. Taichi humecta ses lèvres, murmurant de contentement, sa poitrine se soulevant plus doucement au fur et à mesure que sa respiration redevenait calme. Relevé sur un coude, Yamato le regarda, souriant, sa main continuant de caresser son visage humide de sueur.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est de mieux en mieux à chaque fois, soupira d'aise Taichi qui posa sa main sur celle de Yamato.

Il remit correctement l'élastique de son boxer, seule chose qu'il portait encore à ce moment et eut une profonde exhalation satisfaite, le regard encore un peu brumeux. Il se mit sur le flanc pour regarder Yamato. Ses yeux brillèrent de cette lueur que son ami aimait voir, et ils glissèrent jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Yamato qui portait toujours le pantalon de son uniforme scolaire. Sa chemise était déboutonnée mais pas enlevée, laissant voir les marques de dents de Taichi sur la base de son cou.

Et de nouveau, le sourire de Taichi eut cette ombre sauvage, animale. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix avait pris un ton bien plus grave, et cette intonation de désir fit passer un frisson le long du corps de Yamato qui sut qu'il avait envie des mains de son meilleur ami.

- Ferme les yeux, Yamato… Ferme les yeux…

Et Yamato ferma les yeux, se mettant sur le dos, tandis que la chaleur du corps de Taichi se déplaçait sur lui. Il entendit son souffle, de nouveau brûlant comme un soleil, son rire bref qui résonna comme un compliment. Les lèvres de Taichi l'embrassèrent, longuement, avec une lenteur insoutenable, se jouant de son excitation. Yamato répondait aux baisers en sentant son corps frissonner, serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de renverser les positions et enfin avoir également droit à ce qu'il avait déjà donné.

- Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, Yamato, murmura doucement Taichi contre sa bouche. Tu le sais.

Yamato ne répondit pas mais fit un mouvement de la tête. Il avait chaud au visage, et son érection lui faisait tellement mal qu'il faillit gémir. Et Taichi répétait ces mots qui lui retournaient le ventre, bas et soupirants. Ses dents attrapèrent le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Yamato, et il sentit le souffle produire un frisson terrible le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Bon dieu, Taichi, craqua Yamato, ouvrant des yeux sombres et avides. Dépêche-toi !

Taichi eut un rire sec, et il passa sa main sur les yeux de Yamato qu'il ferma. Le jeune garçon eut le souffle coupé par l'impatience et il se tut. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps et déjà les doigts de Taichi glissèrent sur ses lèvres, sa gorge, tracèrent des arabesques curieuses sur sa peau, et plus bas encore. Enfin Taichi l'embrassa, et Yamato sentit de nouveau le désir de son meilleur ami dans sa bouche, il l'enlaça, devinant les muscles de son dos qui roulaient comme ceux d'un félin. Il perçut le sourire de Taichi qui s'éloigna, juste une seconde, pour passer ses lèvres sur tout son visage, descendit, léchant le cou, le mordant, envoyant une pique de douleur et d'excitation supplémentaire dans le corps de Yamato.

Il savait ce que Taichi comptait faire, non qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait mais il y avait toujours cet instant où il se figeait et sentait les doigts de Taichi glisser sur son pantalon, retirant la ceinture.

Il eut l'image de Taichi dans le Digimonde qui était tombé dans l'eau, et qui se relevait, l'eau gouttant de sa gorge à ses poignets, et combien ce souvenir anodin prenait un tour absurdement érotique dans sa tête.

Les lèvres de Taichi étaient l'eau du Digimonde, coulant de son torse à son ventre, léchant sa peau d'une tiédeur insatiable, continuant leur course jusqu'au point de chute, retombant comme l'écho métallique de la ceinture qui était enlevée avec des doigts tremblants. La langue de Taichi joua encore sur les muscles de son bas-ventre, et déjà l'image se fit aveuglante, puissante.

Yamato eut une exhalation qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Taichi le prit dans sa bouche, et il se tut, les yeux fermés. Il croyait entendre l'eau qui gouttait des bras du Taichi d'autrefois, et ce son se répercuta dans son cerveau, longuement, alors qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud, et oh dieu, l'odeur de Taichi, ce bois brûlé et la pierre humide de Digimonde…

- Hum… ah…

Il ne pouvait plus contenir les soupirs qui montaient dans sa poitrine. Il eut un mouvement de tête sur l'oreiller, dans le rythme où Taichi entre ses jambes, lui rappelait ce quelque chose. Ses mains glissèrent sur les muscles des épaules de Taichi, puis ses cheveux, qu'il avait toujours aussi épais, et en bataille qu'autrefois. Taichi était toujours Taichi, et cette idée rassura Yamato, le rendit heureux. Les mains de Taichi remontèrent au torse de Yamato, le touchant, le caressant avec attention, comme s'il voulait mémoriser par le toucher chaque détail de sa peau, des os qu'il devinait en-dessous, et surtout éprouver Yamato tout entier.

- Ah… attends, attends…, dit brusquement Yamato, sentant tout son corps se tendre.

Mais Taichi ne l'écouta pas et dans un mouvement, fit monter la chaleur et il faisait trop chaud, pensa Yamato, un peu paniqué. Il cacha ses yeux de son avant-bras, sentant son bassin aller dans le même rythme que Taichi et il eut une nouvelle exhalation qui cette fois parvint à son terme. Il n'arrivait plus à voir l'image éclatante de Taichi dans l'eau et il comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenir.

Sa main s'agrippa à la nuque de Taichi, ou peut-être son épaule, il ne savait pas. Ses ongles griffèrent la peau.

- Ah… Ah, Taichi, attends, je…

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rire de Taichi se répercuter dans tout son bas-ventre et enfin la chaleur de la bouche de Taichi disparut, remplacé par la tiédeur de ses mains et c'était trop, Taichi était sorti de l'eau aveuglante de lumière, le corps trempé, et cela suffit. Yamato gémit, la bouche tordue en une grimace, et enfin il fut traversé par ce quelque chose, qui l'envoya loin, comme la première fois, en mieux, en beaucoup mieux. Ses membres se dénouèrent de la tension qui l'avait entravé et les yeux dans le vague, il reprit son souffle. Il était ailleurs, plus loin que le Digimonde et tous les souvenirs qui cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire.

Taichi s'était rallongé près de lui, l'enlaçant. Ses cheveux chatouillaient le cou de Yamato qui eut un soupir, mélange de fatigue et de satisfaction.

- Hum… je suis crevé, grogna Taichi d'une voix endormie.

Yamato sourit, encore trop fatigué pour répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les vêtements en désordre dans sa chambre, les sacs sur le pas de la porte, puis les vestes qui trônaient non loin de l'ordinateur éteint. Il vit la chemise de Taichi sur le bord du lit, cette chemise qu'il avait retirée, et Taichi avait ri en voyant qu'il avait les mains qui tremblaient à cause de son impatience.

- Quelle heure il est ? demanda Taichi en baillant.

- Presque huit heures, répondit Yamato qui s'était penché pour regarder sa montre qui était tombée lorsque Taichi lui avait enlevé violemment sa veste.

- Oh merde…, je suis vraiment à la bourre, bougonna Taichi qui se frotta les yeux.

Relevé sur son coude, Yamato reposa sa montre, se sentait lui aussi en proie à une envie de dormir.

- Tu ne veux pas rester manger ici, ce soir ?

Taichi l'embrassa sur l'épaule, se serrant contre son dos.

- J'ai déjà demandé à Hikari de me couvrir pour arriver aussi tard. En plus, le premier jour de la rentrée, c'est compte-rendu de chaque minute passée en classe, et tout le barda.

Yamato baissa les yeux. Il sentait le ventre de Taichi contre lui, et c'était agréable. Il commençait à avoir froid, maintenant.

- Hikari est la seule au courant, hein ? Pour toi et moi…

Taichi, surpris, arrêta de passer sa main sur le visage de Yamato. Il demeura songeur.

- Oui, pour moi, c'est la seule. Comme toi et Takeru, non ?

- Oui, oui. C'était juste pour savoir.

Il se retourna pour voir Taichi de nouveau allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur la nuque, fixant le plafond.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de le dire aux autres, pas maintenant en tout cas, dit finalement Taichi d'une voix neutre.

Il lança un regard à Yamato et fit une drôle de tête quand il s'aperçut que Yamato avait regardé ailleurs. Il se redressa, stupéfait.

- Tu ne comptes même pas leur dire du tout ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement.

Yamato eut un soupir d'agacement avant de se mettre debout et de commencer à reboutonner sa chemise. Taichi eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Quel courage, Yamato, je m'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

- Tais-toi, répliqua durement Yamato et ses yeux eurent une lueur glaciale. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Si tu es aussi courageux que semble le dire ton symbole, je suppose que tu n'auras aucun mal à le dire à nos amis, ou à tes parents.

Taichi serra les lèvres, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se leva à son tour, et Yamato vit à quel point sous sa minceur se cachaient des muscles secs, agiles, dus à des nombreuses années d'entraînement et de football. Il passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais, j'ai pas forcément envie de me faire gueuler dessus.

- Attends, Taichi, soupira Yamato, épuisé d'avance d'une énième dispute.

Il prit le poignet de Taichi qui tenait son pantalon dans les mains, prêt à l'enfiler. L'effet était à la fois comique et séduisant, même si Yamato ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Quand il releva la tête, Taichi ne put cacher l'expression blessée qui se peignait sur son visage.

- Je… Je t'aime, et tu le sais, ça, bégaya-t-il, comme à chaque fois qu'il avouait clairement ses sentiments à son ami.

Yamato eut un sourire tendre.

- Oui, je sais.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles du temps pour… pour qu'on soit sûr de le dire aux autres, je comprends ça, j'ai la même peur que toi. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'au final, notre relation ne soit rien d'autre qu'un énorme secret, un truc honteux. J'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens, ni de ce que je fais avec toi.

Il étreignit la main de Yamato, les yeux baissés, un peu comme un enfant.

- Je veux que les autres pigent ça, comme on a pigé pour nous deux.

Yamato, secouant la tête, prit Taichi dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, poussant un soupir de bien-être, respirant l'odeur de son meilleur ami. Yamato vit alors son lit défait, l'empreinte de leurs corps qui s'étaient enlacés pendant plusieurs heures ce jour-là, comme d'autres jours avant, comme d'autres plus tard, ce qu'il espérait.

- Dis, Yamato, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? demanda soudainement Taichi contre son épaule.

Revenu à la réalité, Yamato ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un ricanement agacé.

- Oh, non, pas toi, gémit-il exagérément avant de repousser Taichi et de finir de reboutonner sa chemise.

Taichi éclata de rire.

- Enfin, quoi, Yamato, tu vas avoir seize ans le 11 avril, c'est pas rien !

- Seize ans est un âge inutile, ça m'intéresse pas. J'attends depuis mes dix ans d'être majeur, alors avoir juste seize ans, ça me passe au-dessus de la tête.

Et pour donner du poids à ses propos, il fit le geste correspondant.

- Et puis je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Taichi ne dit rien pendant qu'il se rhabillait. Il y avait un sentiment d'achevé dans ces moments-là et cela le déprimait.

- Je sais bien que tu détestes ça, mais fais-le au moins pour tes amis. Ce serait super sympa une soirée tous ensemble, et t'auras des cadeaux en plus.

Yamato se retourna, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes m'offrir ? Et non, je veux un vrai cadeau ! ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur pleine de désir dans les yeux de Taichi.

- Je suis pas ton plus beau cadeau ? minauda Taichi en mettant sa veste.

Yamato leva les yeux au plafond.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Taichi, j'espère que tu fais semblant, là.

Taichi lui répondit par une grimace. Il avait fini de se rhabiller mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir. Il y avait dans l'air le souvenir de leurs heures ensemble, lui semblait-il. Il resta un instant un peu gauche, se demandant quoi faire. Ce n'était pas forcément l'idée de laisser Yamato qui le gênait, mais le fait que son meilleur ami resterait tout seul, encore une fois. Depuis que Gabumon était retourné dans le Digimonde, il manquait à Yamato cette présence chaleureuse, drôle qui lui avait permis d'être plus heureux quand son père était absent. Il vit Yamato baisser les yeux, semblant avoir la même pensée que lui.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Je viendrai manger chez toi dans la semaine, promit-il en lui souriant, passant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Yamato eut une expression rappelant celle de l'ancien Yamato, celui qui ne révélait jamais rien de ses pensées, et qui restait tout seul, dans les ténèbres. Il hocha la tête, apparemment rassuré.

- A demain, au lycée, dit-il à Taichi lorsqu'il le reconduisit à l'entrée de l'appartement.

Le baiser qu'il lui donna avant de partir fut une des choses qui lui permirent de ne pas trop penser à Gabumon.

* * *

Iori trépignait devant son ordinateur. A cause du décalage horaire, il n'avait vraiment le temps de pouvoir parler à Wallace. Au fil des semaines, ses conversations avec le jeune américaine étaient devenues quotidiennes, mêlant discussions sérieuses sur le problème du Digimonde et bavardages plein d'humour. Iori n'avait pas oublié le deuxième jour du Sable, quand Wallace en souriant, l'avait embrassé dans le froid. Il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé mais le jeune garçon avait deviné sous les mots de son ami cette impression d'inachevé, un peu comme un cadeau emballé posé près d'une porte et laissé là, en attendant que quelqu'un l'ouvre enfin.

Il était déjà tard et sa rentrée avait été éprouvante. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, il dirigea sa souris sur le bouton pour quitter le chat.

_Back to Colorado s'est connecté à la conversation._

Back to Colorado dit : Salut, Iori : D, comment ça va ?

Sentant un regain d'énergie soudain, Iori répondit à toute vitesse, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres.

Upado dit : je t'attendais, oui ça va

Back to Colorado dit : alors comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?

Upado dit : assez fatigante, mais au moins c'est terminé.

Back to Colorado dit : je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de veiller aussi tard, t'es pas obligé. Un mail me suffit si tu peux.

Upado dit : non j'avais envie de te parler.

Il y eut un moment où aucun message ne fut envoyé. Iori se figea au dessus de son clavier et il devina que le cadeau que Wallace avait déposé était en vue, et qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il enlève le ruban pour l'ouvrir.

Back to Colorado : c'est gentil de pas éteindre sans moi ^^.

Iori sourit. L'expression un peu mystérieuse de Wallace était devenue la leur, un code de bonjour et d'au revoir, semblable à un…

Iori sentit son visage s'empourprer au souvenir des lèvres de Wallace et de son haleine, chaude du café qu'il avait bu. « N'éteins pas sans moi », comme lui disait Wallace. Il eut l'impression qu'une petite main lui avait retourné l'estomac. C'était désagréable.

Upado dit : je le ferai jamais, ça.

Back to Colorado dit : j'en suis très content, c'est vrai

Iori devina le sourire de Wallace de l'autre côté, ce sourire en coin, désinvolte et plein de charme. Wallace qui savait flirter et embrasser sans aucune gêne ses amies, qui rendait le monde tellement intéressant. Wallace qui avait fait oublier la douleur de Miyako, lentement, dans le cœur de Iori.

« N'éteins pas sans moi. »

Il hésita puis recommença à taper, tentant d'ignorer le sang qui battait à ses oreilles.

Upado dit : alors ça va, j'en suis heureux aussi

Back to Colorado dit : au fait

Back to Colorado dit : il faut que je te prévienne, toi et aussi Ko, lui je vais le prévenir aussi

Upado dit : ?

Back to Colorado dit : j'ai fait d'autres recherches sur les ondes du Sable, si jamais elles passaient le portail encore une fois entre nos deux mondes.

Back to Colorado dit : et j'ai relevé des traces d'interférences dans mon pays, même si les ondes sont instables.

Upado dit : chez toi ? près de chez toi ?

Back to Colorado dit : non, c'est trop loin mais c'est quand même en train de se faire. C'est même par chance que j'ai réussi à localiser la puissance du Sable.

Upado dit : et là ? elle est comment ?

Back to Colorado dit : moins forte qu'au Japon, beaucoup moins, même si ça peut être assez risqué. J'ai pas encore réussi à bien situer l'endroit où le Sable va tomber, ça peut être n'importe tout aux Etats-Unis, ou même au Canada, si mes calculs sont vraiment pas bons.

Upado dit : comment tu as fait pour trouver le Sable ?

Upado dit : Wallace ?

Back to Colorado dit : c'est un travail très compliqué, et surtout très secret, je peux pas t'en dire plus. Sauf que localiser des milliers de points de connection entre le Monde Réel et le Digimonde est très, très long. Un peu comme chercher un numéro de téléphone en appuyant au hasard sur les touches.

Upado dit : tu dois être épuisé.

Back to Colorado dit : tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour moi : D ?

Iori soupira devant son ordinateur. Il était maintenant épuisé, mais finalement il s'en fichait. Jetant en l'air sa timidité, il se remit à taper sur son clavier.

Upado dit : oui je m'inquiète.

Un temps. Il inspira puis reprit.

Upado dit : parce que je tiens à toi, voilà.

Il attendit, attendit, l'estomac retourné. Il eut l'impression d'avoir ouvert le cadeau de Wallace, laissé près de la porte, et il essayait de deviner ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte.

_Back to Colorado s'est déconnecté de la conversation._

Sur le moment, Iori ne comprit pas. Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était simplement un problème de connection, et que Wallace n'allait pas tarder à se reconnecter pour lui répondre. Quand au bout d'un quart d'heure, il vit que ce n'était pas ça, il inspira à fond, avec une difficulté étrange, comme si sa gorge était remplie de bouts de papier. Lentement, il tenta de se raisonner : la déconnection de Wallace pouvait être due à de nombreuses raisons, parfaitement justifiées.

Alors pourquoi eut-il l'impression qu'on venait de lui reprendre le cadeau qu'on lui avait offert ?

* * *

- Mimi, où tu vas, bon sang ! cria Samantha en voyant son amie traverser la rue.

- Attends, j'ai cru voir quelque chose dans le ciel, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

En bousculant l'immense foule qui se pressait autour d'elle, Mimi parvint à attendre Samantha lui crier « On est à New York, des trucs dans le ciel, ça s'appelle des avions ! » Elle eut un petit rire étranglé, plus de la nervosité qui la prenait au ventre qu'autre chose. Avec le décalage horaire, il devait déjà faire nuit au Japon et dans le ciel étrange de New York, Mimi sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

- Hey, bitch, back off! beugla un vendeur de journaux dans lequel elle cogna sans faire attention.

Elle s'excusa à peine, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, courant maintenant à en perdre haleine. Les gens qui la regardaient virent alors le petit objet qu'elle tenait dans la main, un objet blanc à l'écran étincelant d'une lumière bleue. La lueur devint encore plus puissante au fur et à mesure que Mimi suivait ce qui passait au-dessus de sa tête. A présent, Mimi avait l'impression de brandir une torche guidant le peuple de New York, et la similitude avec une certaine statue ne la fit même pas sourire. Trop occupée. Trop effrayée.

« Palmon… Palmon, c'est toi ? Palmon ! »

Elle trébucha contre un carton et tomba durement sur le flanc, avant de se lever avec difficulté. Elle ne remercia même pas la personne qui l'aida à se mettre debout et se remit à courir, le plus vite possible.

- C'est quoi, regarde, regarde en haut ! glapit une jeune femme à son ami qu'elle tenait par le bras.

Ainsi, ils commençaient également à le voir. Mimi crut un instant que son estomac s'était desséché, réduit en poussières et elle faillit paniquer. Le ciel de New York, cet immense ciel coupé par les gratte-ciels et les néons, les bruits et les hommes, avait pris une teinte bleutée. Un bleu d'été, qui pouvait avoir l'air apaisant, rassurant, sauf que personne ne pouvait plus ignorer le grondement qui se propageait sous le sol. Mimi, réprimant un cri, serra si fort son Digivice dans sa paume qu'elle se fit mal. Le sifflement n'allait pas tarder à la faire souffrir, elle le sentait.

_Mimi… Mimi !_

Cette voix…

- Mimi, mais est-ce que tu vas ? hurla Samantha derrière elle.

- Palmon ! Palmon ! cria Mimi, abasourdie. Palmon !

Les gens la regardèrent, surpris et effrayés à la fois. Certains eurent des mouvements de recul face à son Digivice qui les aveuglait de sa lumière. Mimi, le souffle coupé, jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle. Pas la moindre trace de Palmon, pas la moindre présence de son Digimon, mais malgré tout la voix demeurait très nette, comme si elle était tout près d'elle. Une voix qui la suivait quand elle courait.

- Palmon… Palmon…

Elle se remit à courir malgré sa fatigue, et traversa l'Avenue. Une voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle avant que le conducteur ne vienne l'insulter copieusement. Exaspérée, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

- Va te faire foutre ! lança-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif qui la terrassait.

Dans une autre situation, elle aurait presque rougi mais là, ce n'était plus le moment. Les voitures près d'elle klaxonnèrent, un policer au visage sérieux commença à s'approcher d'elle mais repoussant la main qu'il lui tendait, elle reprit sa route, maudissant son idée d'avoir mis des chaussures à talons compensés coûtant 300 dollars. Samantha hurla à nouveau, mais Mimi devina dans sa voix qu'elle ne l'appelait plus, trop terrifiée par l'onde bleue qui commençait à dévorer le ciel au-dessus de New York. Les différences de bleu étaient tenues, mais le grondement menaçant suffisait pour comprendre.

Mimi, les chevilles en piteux état, regarda son Digivice qui lui renvoya l'éclat. Cela lui fit mal aux yeux mais elle continua à fixer l'objet. Le sifflement, lentement, monta dans sa tête, crescendo, et la souffrance fut atroce, comme si on lui plantait des aiguilles dans tout le cuir chevelu.

- Oh mon dieu ! hurla un homme près d'elle, le bras tendu vers un gratte-ciel.

La panique souleva la rue, et déjà la foule courait, cassait des vitrines. Des voitures étaient laissées à l'abandon sur la route. Les sirènes au loin retentissaient comme des gémissements. Mimi expira violemment, sentant les larmes couler sur son visage. Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara d'elle, et c'était horrible, car la voix de Palmon était toute proche, elle ne la voyait pas.

- Palmon…, gémit Mimi, par pitié, Palmon, aide-moi…

Elle détourna le regard de son Digivice, poussant un râle de frustration. Levant le poing vers le ciel, prête à lancer l'objet qui ne cessait de briller, elle pria quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

_Mimi, Mimi, tiens bon !_

Un hurlement déchira le bleu au-dessus d'elle. Un hurlement étrange, pas humain, et monstrueux dans un sens curieusement intime, familier.

- Un… Digimon ? souffla-t-elle, sous le choc.

Et elle devina la forme, lointaine, obscure, à travers l'éclat bleu du ciel et du grondement, cette forme immense qui flottait avec une aisance terrifiante à travers les nuages qu'on ne distinguait plus. Elle vit cette ombre effleurer un gratte-ciel et alors là le verre devint d'un bleu mortel, comme emprisonné dans de la glace. Des centaines de personnes hurlèrent, et Mimi n'entendit plus rien que ce sifflement qui diminuait, laissant place à ce grondement ressemblant à un sanglot hideux.

Son Digivice, soudainement, prit un éclat doré, tranchant avec l'onde. Mimi hurla quand elle sentit sa main être parcourue par une puissante décharge électrique, et crut que ses doigts avaient brûlé.

- Le Sable ! Le Sable, oh mon dieu, le Sable ! s'époumona Mimi, frôlant la crise d'hystérie. Le Sable !

L'air autour d'elle se fit plus sec, étouffant, mais la lumière dorée de son Digivice l'enveloppa, comme si c'était doux, et rassurant comme une couverture. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son bras tendu vers l'onde bleue, Mimi entendit de nouveau la voix de Palmon, crut sentir ses pattes douces de feuilles sur son visage.

_Mimi, je suis là…_

« Palmon… Palmon, oh je t'en prie, Palmon… », pensa Mimi de toutes ses forces. « Palmon, je t'en supplie, aide-moi à vaincre cette chose, cette chose qui est comme le Sable… »

La créature dans le ciel eut un gémissement résonnant si fort que Mimi le ressentit profondément dans sa poitrine, vibrant comme un arc tendu. Les gens autour d'elle eurent la même expression qu'elle, touchés collectivement par cet appel qu'ils ne savaient bon ou mauvais. Les larmes de Mili coulaient toujours, moins douloureuses, presque calmes, sur ses joues. Elle entendait Palmon chuchoter des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, une langue gutturale, ancienne et elle sut alors qu'il existait un autre Digimonde dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant.

_Mimi…_

Un éclair déchira le ciel, et la créature dans l'ombre fut touchée. La plainte qui traversa tout New York provoqua une panique telle que Mimi fut violemment poussée au sol. Son bras engourdi par la lueur dorée de son Digivice se tendit de nouveau, quand bien même elle était recroquevillée sur le sol sal et un talon d'une chaussure à 300 dollar cassé en deux. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche, elle avait dû se mordre la langue en tombant.

« Si Samantha me voyait… »

- Sable ! cria-t-elle vers le ciel où la créature s'en allait dans la lueur bleue. Tu verras !

Personne ne fit attention à elle et alors, lentement, comme après un long cauchemar, le ciel d'un bleu si éclatant commença à perdre de ses couleurs, comme si une peinture sur laquelle on aurait versé de l'eau. Il y eut au loin un nouveau hurlement, atténué par les bruits de la ville et les cris de la population.

- Mimi ! Mimi !

Elle toussota, crachant un peu de sang de sa langue mordue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses chaussures et elle grimaça.

-300 dollars et bonnes pour la poubelle, c'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-elle.

Samantha avait couru la rejoindre, malgré sa terreur. Quand elle posa ses mains sur le dos de Mimi, cette dernière sentit les tremblements qui parcouraient encore son amie. Le Digivice avait cessé de briller, mais le bras de Mimi était toujours engourdi.

- Pourquoi, chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi, Palmon… ?

- Mimi ? répéta Samantha, très inquiète.

La jeune fille eut un sourire sans joie, tandis que assise à même le sol, observant la ville en train de se remettre en marche malgré la confusion, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

- Allo, Wallace ? J'avais raison pour l'emplacement de l'onde, tu me dois une bonne paire de chaussures.

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Deuxième Partie Chapitre II

Bonsoir à tous !Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de Digital Generation, où enfin, je vous présente une scène d'action. Je n'en ai pas écrit depuis Yami No Matsuei, aussi je suis un peu rouillée, je suis désolée si ça a l'air maladroit, etc.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, non seulement ici mais aussi sur la communauté Livejournal de Digital Generation, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être inscrits pour commenter, et cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir, et me pousse à continuer à écrire. N'hésitez pas également à laisser des commentaires sur ma OS « Quatre », écrite spécialement pour la famille de Yamato et Takeru.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en attendant le troisième chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie II**

**Shinka Mega System**

**Chapitre II**

- Gabumon, plus vite ! Dépêche-toi !

Le Digimon eut une sorte de gémissement entre ses crocs, mais obéit à son ami. Il lui sembla que sa fourrure devenait trop lourde sur son corps et il eut pour la première fois l'idée de la retirer pour prendre de la vitesse. C'était ridicule, mais tentant.

- Gabumon ! répéta Patamon qui voletait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Palmon soupira, partagée entre la peur et la colère. Elle lança ses pattes vers Gabumon, tandis que les lianes devenaient plus longues, s'enroulant autour du corps du Digimon. Lorsqu'elle les ramena à elle, Gabumon gagna des secondes précieuses et put rattraper ses amis. Biyomon s'envola plus haut, rejointe par Hawkmon, scrutant l'horizon d'un bleu aveuglant. Un grondement parcourut l'espace, résonnant longtemps dans leur corps et ils entendirent les larmes de la bête, déchirantes, bouleversantes, cette bête dans l'onde bleue qui les appelait et leur demandait de venir vers elle.

Les yeux d'Hawkmon eurent comme un frémissement et se figèrent dans le lointain. Ses ailes battaient toujours l'air, mais plus faiblement.

- Le Sable, murmura-t-il.

- Oh, non, par pitié, cria Biyomon avant de donner un violent coup de bec sur le crâne de son ami.

Le Digimon, sous le choc, faillit s'écrouler au sol mais Biyomon le rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put. La lueur bleue dans les yeux d'Hawkmon avait disparue mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit elle-même sous l'emprise du hurlement. Déjà les autres Digimons du groupe avaient pris de l'avance, refusant d'écouter le Sable, ou même de le voir.

- Biyomon ! fit Tentomon qui avait volé jusqu'à elle. Ne reste pas là !

- Aide-moi alors, rétorqua-t-elle, tenant toujours contre son corps Hawkmon qui avait bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Tentomon acquiesça, et prenant une aile d'Hawkmon avec lui, il put le soulever et équilibrer le poids. Au loin, il entendit le cri d'Agumon, lançant des boules de feu pour dégager le chemin qu'ils prenaient à travers la forêt.

- Le Digimonde a mal, lança brusquement Tentomon, songeur.

- Nous allons tous mal, répliqua Biyomon, paniquée. On y va, vite !

Déjà elle sentait plus faible dans le ciel, à la merci de l'onde qui dévorait ce qu'il avait au-dessus de sa tête. La toile d'un bleu d'encre commença lentement à se tisser et pendant un instant Biyomon resta démunie. Il y eut un nouveau grondement, plus fort, plus insistant, et elle n'aurait pas été surprise de sentir la terre trembler si elle avait rejoint les autres au sol. Elle entendit les sanglots sauvages de l'immense créature, l'emmenant loin d'elle-même et plus proche de l'ultime réponse.

- S… sa…

- Sora ! Pense à Sora ! Sora ! hurla Tentomon et cela suffit pour qu'elle se réveille.

Elle eut un regard plein de reconnaissance pour son ami et se sentant enfin apaisée, elle l'entraîna avec lui à la poursuite de leurs compagnons.

En bas, elle entendit encore Agumon, cette fois hurlant le nom de Taichi pour se donner du courage.

* * *

Il vit le couple près du cerisier, ayant entrelacé les doigts de leurs mains ensemble, se regardant dans les yeux. La jeune fille disait quelque chose à son petit ami qui secouait la tête, comme s'il écoutait une bonne plaisanterie. Ils étaient tranquilles, détendus, et ne semblaient même plus trop se soucier des regards mi-curieux mi-envieux des autres lycéens autour d'eux. Le garçon se pencha à l'oreille de sa petite amie pour lui chuchoter quelques mots et elle éclata de rire, se tenant à son épaule. Le contact est attentif, mais pas possessif ou jaloux.

- Taichi ? fit Yamato derrière lui, l'ayant finalement rejoint après avoir bavardé avec Keri.

Il ne répondit pas, presque fasciné par l'aisance qu'avaient les deux lycéens à se parler et se toucher. Yamato, étonné, regarda son ami avant de regarder le couple sous l'arbre. Il surprit à cet instant leur baiser, bref, mais tendre, avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent main dans la main.

Taichi se retourna pour lui faire face et il ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Il savait où son ami voulait en venir, et il refusait d'en parler.

- Faudra bien qu'on le dise un jour ou l'autre, dit finalement Taichi alors que Yamato se dirigeait vers la grille du lycée.

- Je t'ai dit que c'est encore trop tôt, pour les autres comme pour moi.

Taichi s'arrêta, un air de surprise et de concentration sur le visage.

- Je crois comprendre, ajouta-t-il et il eut comme un sourire, enfin quelque chose qui y ressemblait pour Yamato.

- Oh, super, dis-moi, ironisa Yamato, les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux pas rendre les choses officielles car tu as peur que ça foire ensuite, et que ça perturbe encore l'union du groupe. Comme avec Sora.

Yamato sentit que Taichi avait touché un point sensible au fond de lui. Il préféra reprendre sa marche pour éviter de sentir la chaleur envahir son visage et son amour-propre. Taichi le rattrapa et il vit qu'il réprima un geste pour le prendre par l'épaule. Ce n'était qu'un mouvement sans véritable signification mais presque timide devant les autres élèves, il ne fit plus rien.

- J'ai dit que je comprenais… ta peur, la mienne, Sora et tout le reste, continua Taichi à voix basse.

Il secoua la tête et Yamato vit de la tristesse passer dans ses yeux, assombrir l'expression de son visage.

- Mais un jour, j'aimerais être libre de faire ce que je veux avec toi, sans me poser trop de questions sur ce qu'en penseraient mes amis.

Yamato hésita puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il sortit du lycée d'un pas rapide, suivi de Taichi qui continuait à le regarder avec étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas pareil pour moi, avoua-t-il quand ils furent assez loin de l'établissement. Tant que personne ne sait, je n'ai pas à me poser de questions, ni sur les autres, ni… sur moi-même, acheva-t-il, la gorge soudainement sèche.

Taichi eut un ricanement, fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris.

- T'assumes pas ? demanda-t-il et Yamato entendit cette pointe de peur qu'il avait déjà entendu, quelques mois plus tôt, quand rien n'était joué entre eux, quand Yamato avait encore… le choix de repousser son meilleur ami ou alors d'accepter ce qu'il lui offrait.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'assumer ou de ne pas assumer, répondit Yamato en évitant de regarder Taichi dans les yeux. Je n'ai rien à assumer, je pensais que tout était déjà clair à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas…

Une vague d'angoisse s'empara de lui et laissant sa phrase en suspens il se retourna brutalement pour faire face à Taichi. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Tu es… ? commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta devant le sourire sans joie de son ami qui secoua la tête.

Silence.

- J'en sais rien, dit Taichi d'une voix grave. Je sais plus trop… ce que je veux…

Son sourire sans joie s'élargit, devint penaud.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, Yamato ? Tu sais que je suis là juste pour toi, hein ?

Yamato resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? Il eut l'impression de tomber dans un immense trou rempli d'eau brûlante, et déjà sa peau chauffait, son visage devenait aussi rouge que lorsque Taichi avait touché cette peur en lui, terrée sous les sentiments, terrée sous ce qu'il voulait et aimait. Il avait peur de lui-même, et peur de ce qu'il pouvait être. Si jamais tout était dit et que rien ne marchait plus entre eux, que se passerait-il ? Il comprit alors pour la première fois ce que Taichi avait dû ressentir deux mois plus tôt, quand il avait pris tout son courage pour l'embrasser. Il comprenait à présent la terrible angoisse qui avait étreint son meilleur ami à l'idée de se retrouver seul, et surtout être révélé aux yeux de tous. Aux yeux de son meilleur ami, passant pour ce quelqu'un qu'il avait voulu cacher.

- Je suis sûr de rien, ajouta Taichi, ramenant Yamato à la réalité. Je suis sûr de rien, sauf que je veux rester avec toi. Tu comprends ?

Il appuya sur les derniers mots, comme pour faire prendre conscience à Yamato de sa conviction. Il semblait à la fois sûr et suppliant, déterminé et terrifié, et cela fit sourire Yamato, presque soulagé de voir autant d'émotions disparates dans les yeux de Taichi, lui prouvant que c'était toujours le même, celui qui avait tout chamboulé en lui.

Les épaules tendues par l'hésitation, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et ne voyant personne ne faire attention à eux, se pencha et embrassa très brièvement les lèvres de Taichi. Il le sentit sursauter, et quand il le regarda à nouveau, il vit dans ses yeux comme un mélange d'amusement, de désir et d'un respect nouveau, comme si Yamato lui avait prouvé quelque chose qu'il ne croyait plus.

* * *

Califlower dit : Ko, t'es là ou pas ? réponds vite j'ai pas toute la journée

Califlower dit : je hais les décalages horaires, c'est pas possible

Izzmon dit : je suis là, excuse je reviens du lycée

Izzmon dit : qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu es si pressée ?

Califlower dit : j'ai encore plein de valises à faire, je reviens au Japon

Izzmon dit : O_O quoi ? déjà, si vite ?

Califlower : depuis la dernière attaque, je préfère revenir maintenant

Izzmon dit : je suis au courant pour ce qui est arrivé à New York, Wallace m'a contactée aussitôt après ton coup de fil

Izzmon dit : je pensais pas que tu ferais ton retour aussi tôt

Califlower dit : j'y ai réfléchi depuis hier

Califlower dit : quand j'ai vu le sable, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Jamais j'avais aussi peur, Ko, jamais, car Palmon était pas là, j'étais vraiment seule et j'ai vraiment cru que l'onde allait détruire New York

Izzmon dit : je comprends, j'ai ressenti la même chose au concert de Yamato, comme tous les autres du groupe je pense

Califlower dit : y a eu la lumière du Digivice, la lumière dorée qui m'a sauvée, c'est tout, je n'ai rien compris d'autre.

Califlower dit : c'est pour ça que je dois rentrer au Japon, car il faut qu'on soit tous ensemble, vraiment, l'onde bleue devient vraiment dangereuse

Izzmon dit : tu as raison mais je demande comment tu vas faire avec ton lycée

Califlower dit : je vais me débrouiller, je vais sûrement faire une demande pour le lycée d'Odaiba

Izzmon dit : quoi ? mais ça va pas marcher enfin !

Califlower dit : t'occupes pas de ça, j'ai mes trucs ^___^ !

Izzmon dit : T_T et sinon tu penses arriver quand ?

Califlower : dans quelques jours, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler, donc pas avant la fin de la semaine

Izzmon dit : samedi ou dimanche alors ? okay, préviens-moi dès que tu peux et je le dirai aux autres

Izzmon dit : on ira te chercher ^_ ^

Califlower dit : 3 merci, Ko !

Califlower dit : je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un, tu ferais craquer plein de filles

Califlower dit : les filles aiment les garçons attentionnés comme toi ^^

Izzmon dit : ah c'est toute une histoire ça

Califlower dit : une histoire que je rêve d'entendre, mais il faut que j'y aille si je veux être prête pour arriver au Japon bientôt

Califlower dit : bye Ko !

_Califlower s'est déconnectée de la conversation.

* * *

_

Sora ne put renvoyer la balle pour la quatrième fois en seulement dix minutes. Frustrée, elle réprima un long mouvement du bras qui indiquait son envie de jeter sa raquette au sol. Elle avait les jambes tremblantes, et la sueur coulait en trainées désagréables sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Son entraîneur la regarda avant d'arrêter le match.

- Ca va, championne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Oh non, pas ce surnom encore, grogna Sora en s'essuyant rageusement le front de son bracelet.

Depuis qu'elle avait gagné son match contre Kisshô, Sora avait gagné en popularité dans son club. D'autres entraîneurs étaient même venus la voir pour lui proposer de travailler avec eux. Au fur et à mesure, elle était devenue la championne.

« Ouais, championne des peines de cœur », ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Tu vas finir par le perdre ce surnom si tu continues à bouger comme ça, l'avertit son entraîneur en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Tu es pas là, Sora, faut se réveiller.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Va prendre une pause, j'espère que ça va aller mieux après, déclara finalement l'entraîneur. Allez, pause pour tout le monde ! On reprend dans une dizaine de minutes.

Sora, le visage rouge de chaleur et de gêne, évita le regard de ses amies. L'air frais du printemps lui faisait du bien et buvant de longues gorgées d'eau, elle s'éloigna du court. Son entraîneur avait raison, elle n'avait jamais été aussi distraite auparavant. Elle avait toujours été solide, physiquement et mentalement, et c'était une de ses plus grandes qualités, ce que tous les spécialistes qui lui avaient demandé un entretien après le match avaient dit. Sa concentration s'était fragilisée depuis quelques temps et Sora n'avait pas besoin de chercher pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Yamato. Yamato et elle.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Yamato et elle, avant, pour être exact. La rentrée avait été pour elle une véritable torture. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de le revoir qui lui avait fait mal, mais plus de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait et c'était trop visible, trop évident pour qu'elle reste de marbre. Yamato exprimait cette compassion, cette tristesse coupable de l'avoir laissée et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Elle s'en voulait également, même si elle n'y pouvait rien. L'image des gâteaux, de la boîte chaude dans ses bras lui revenait constamment à l'esprit, incapable de comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marché.

Elle soupira. Yamato aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait envie de savoir quel était le nom de cette fille mais c'était bien trop stupide. Pourquoi avoir mal inutilement ?

- Sora ?

Elle releva à peine la tête et ne s'efforça même pas de faire un sourire.

- Salut, Azumi, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Le jeune garçon la dévisagea un instant puis se rapprocha d'elle après un temps de réflexion. Sora l'observa du coin de l'œil. Azumi, son partenaire en double, qui faisait craquer les filles grâce à ses yeux très noirs, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. C'était un contact léger et Sora sentit presque qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de ce contact, attentif, sans réelle signification.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis secoua la tête.

- Je… Non, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, avant de s'assoir par terre. Azumi se mit près d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle hésita avant d'acquiescer.

- Ton petit ami ?

- O… Oui, c'est ça. Enfin, mon ex… mon ex petit ami.

Azumi fronça les sourcils, surpris.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était fini entre lui et toi.

Sora le fixa avant d'avoir un bref rire sans joie.

- Oh, mais tout le monde est courant. Même si je n'ai rien dit, et lui non plus, tout le monde sait. Les nouvelles, ça court vite dans mon groupe d'amis.

Elle fit un geste du poignet, comme pour balayer tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

- De toute façon, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il faut croire que ça n'allait pas marcher entre nous.

Son partenaire eut un soupir, même si Sora ne voyait pas pourquoi il se sentait concerné. Il avait posé son menton sur sa paume et regardait à présent un match d'entraînement devant lui.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, sincèrement. Il avait l'air d'être sympa d'après ce que tu m'en avais dit.

Sora ne dit rien un moment puis sourit.

- Il est gentil, vraiment, répliqua-t-elle avant de fixer son attention sur la bouteille d'eau qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu me faire mal, je crois que ça n'a jamais été son attention. Je ne dis pas ça pour le défendre, c'est juste dans sa nature.

Elle se tut. C'était trop dur de continuer à en parler. Si elle continuait, elle se mettrait à pleurer et elle refusait d'être aussi faible devant Azumi, ou devant qui que ce soit d'autre. Ses larmes devant Yamato passaient, mais ensuite, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte d'elle-même. Parce qu'elle était une fille qui s'était fait plaquer ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait jouer la victime. Elle avait trop de fierté pour ça. Trop de fierté pour ne serait-ce demander à Yamato qui était la nouvelle élue, trop de fierté pour demander à Taichi, trop de fierté pour montrer qu'elle voulait en savoir davantage.

Son visage prit une expression résolue, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Azumi vit l'ancienne Sora, forte, courageuse. La vraie championne.

- Ca passera, oui ça passera et tout ira mieux entre nous, déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Azumi.

- Sora ?

- Hum ?

Azumi la regarda un instant, sans dire un mot, avant de rire.

- Je pensais qu'il fallait t'aider, ou te consoler, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. Tu t'en sors bien, tu sais.

Elle eut un sourire, sentant son visage s'empourprer. Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait du temps, peut-être qu'elle aurait encore mal quand elle verrait Yamato sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était ainsi... non ?

Elle avait le symbole de l'amour. C'était suffisant, d'une certaine façon.

* * *

- Allez, bon après-midi, Wallace ! Et fais attention à toi sur la route, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer en chemin.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mr McNamara, rétorqua le jeune garçon en faisant un sourire rayonnant.

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'étrange animal qui s'appuyait sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ton petit bestiau veut boire quelque chose ?

Wallace resta un instant interdit avant de se rappeler de la présence de Terriermon.

- Ah euh… non je…

- De l'eau, je veux bien, monsieur, chantonna le Digimon en battant l'air de ses grandes oreilles blanches.

McNamara eut un moment de réflexion puis, haussant les épaules, retourna dans la véranda. Il n'avait pas l'air de se poser trop de questions. Wallace soupira avant de donner un petit coup de poing sur la corne de son partenaire.

- Espèce d'abruti, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu parles avec les autres.

- Mais il me connaît, lui, rétorqua Terriermon de sa voix légère et narquoise. Il a l'habitude des trucs louches ici, depuis l'histoire de Chocomon et de Wendigomon.

Wallace baissa la tête. Le temps était déjà très sec dans sa région et il commençait à transpirer à force de rester en plein soleil. La chaleur lui rappelait Chocomon, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Le vieux fermier sortit de sa maison à cet instant, tendant ce qui s'apparentait à une grande bouteille d'eau. Ravi, Terriermon descendit de l'épaule de Wallace avant d'attraper de ses oreilles ce qu'on lui offrait.

A la fois surpris et fasciné, McNamara se tourna vers Wallace.

- C'est un bien beau spécimen que tu as là, Wallace.

- Merci.

- Fais attention, quand même. Avec tous les trucs bizarres qui se passent en ce moment…

Wallace sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Je sais bien, Mr McNamara.

- Ca va recommencer comme il y a quelques années, c'est ça ? demanda brusquement le vieil homme d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Terriermon avait cessé de boire, fixant les deux humains qui se faisaient face. Wallace déglutit sa salive. La chaleur lui donnait le tournis et il eut en tête l'image de Chocomon, si petit et inoffensif, emporté dans la bourrasque. Il se souvint qu'il avait pleuré pendant des jours, incapable de s'occuper de Terriermon, trop accaparé par la douleur. Il savait que son Digimon lui en voulait encore pour ça, malgré tout son amour, parce que c'était juste impossible d'abandonner son partenaire de façon aussi égoïste.

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il sèchement. Vraiment, je l'ignore. Mais je vais faire attention, je vais faire en sorte que les choses aillent mieux, c'est promis.

McNamara lui lança un regarda dubitatif.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'occuper de ça personnellement, mon petit.

« Parce que tu veux faire les choses toujours tout seul, Wallace. Parce que tu as trop peur de perdre encore quelque chose de précieux, ça fait trop mal, hein ? »

Wallace sentit le regard curieux de Terriermon sur lui. Il secoua la tête.

- Encore merci pour les boîtes, Mr. Je vais les ramener maintenant.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te raccompagne, fiston ? Ca fait une trotte jusqu'à chez toi.

- Ca me fera du bien de marcher, merci quand même.

Le fermier fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la chaleur, ça te rend malade. Ne dis pas que je ne te connais pas, mon petit, je te vois passer devant ma baraque depuis que tu es capable de te tenir sur tes deux jambes, alors n'essaie pas de m'avoir, ajouta-t-il plus fermement devant l'air surpris de Wallace.

Le jeune garçon voulut sourire puis réalisa qu'il n'en avait plus envie, trop fatigué, trop énervé par la chaleur. Terriermon, sentant son changement d'humeur, s'agrippa à son épaule droite à l'aide d'une de ses oreilles. Le contact était protecteur, rassurant et très frais sur la peau humide de sueur de Wallace.

- Merci pour l'eau, Mr, déclara-t-il sur un ton apaisant. Vous êtes très gentil.

- Oui, au revoir, Mr McNamara, conclut Wallace avant de descendre les marches menant à la véranda.

Il entendit la porte de la maison se refermer et il soupira, soulagé. Le vieil homme était un bon ami de la famille mais il était parfois difficile. Wallace savait être patient mais la chaleur le rendait très désagréable, en colère. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi depuis la disparition de Chocomon.

- Tu crois qu'il t'en va, Wallace ? demanda Terriermon en se balançant.

- Peut-être. Mais il oubliera vite.

Ils marchaient sur le bas-côté de la route, ignorant les quelques voitures qui les dépassaient. Wallace habitait à une centaine de kilomètres de Greenley, sur un terrain où ses parents possédaient un ranch. Sa famille y vivait les deux-tiers de l'année, et le reste à New York, dans un appartement. Ils gagnaient assez bien leur vie pour se le permettre. McNamara vivait dans une petite ferme à une demi-heure à pied de chez Wallace, et avait toujours trop de boîtes de légumes et de fruits mis en conserve. Wallace faisait en général le trajet jusqu'à chez lui une fois par semaine, remplissait son sac à dos et rentrait donner le tout à sa mère. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, et Terriermon aimait beaucoup se promener même si le paysage n'était pas des plus spectaculaires.

Ce jour-là, la route était trop chaude pour que le Digimon marche dessus, et il était trop fatigué –ou paresseux- pour descendre des épaules de Wallace. Le poids était assez conséquent, mais pour une demi-heure de marche, ce n'était pas insurmontable. La fraîcheur des oreilles de Terriermon faisait du bien à Wallace qui au fur et à mesure se sentait de meilleure humeur.

- Et sinon, Iori ?

Il se renfrogna.

- Quoi, Iori ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, tout d'un coup ?

- Oh, Wallace, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler, chantonna Terriermon en tapotant d'une de ses pattes le nez de son ami.

- Pas du tout, avoua le jeune garçon. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas du tout.

Il entendit Terriermon rire, de ce rire particulièrement moqueur. Il était surprenant qu'une créature aussi mignonne puisse être capable de faire mal aux autres rien qu'avec les mots. Des années avaient passé et Wallace n'en revenait toujours pas. Il soupçonnait le comportement de son Digimon d'être le résultat de sa propre faute et ce n'était pas une pensée agréable.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu l'as purement laissé tomber quand il t'a parlé hier.

- Oh.

Juste « Oh. » Wallace n'avait pas trouvé d'autre argument qu'un simple « Oh. ». Il haussa les épaules, ce qui fit bouger Terriermon.

- Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes bien, non ?

- Je…

Il se tut, avant d'accélérer le pas. Terriermon eut un petit rire qui lui secoua le corps et Wallace se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le prendre par les oreilles et le traîner sur la route jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'être aussi casse-pieds. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison et Terriermon le savait.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Terriermon alors maintenant tais-toi ou tu fais le reste du chemin tout seul.

- Oh, rabat-joie, rabat-joie, rabat-joiiiiie, ronchonna son Digimon, boudeur.

Il ne dit plus rien un moment puis recommença à s'agiter sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

- Mais, dis-moi, tu l'aimes bien, hein ? Sinon pourquoi tu l'aurais…

- Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout, répliqua brusquement Wallace en se rendant compte que son visage lui semblait beaucoup plus rouge d'un coup, et pas à cause de la chaleur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais pas, et toi, de quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, fit simplement Terriermon et Wallace pensa un instant le choper par la tête et le balancer sur la route. Moi, rien en particulier.

Wallace serra les mâchoires. Ce n'était pas seulement un jeu entre eux. Terriermon savait comment lui parler, le faire réagir, car ce n'était qu'une réaction parmi d'autres pour attirer son attention. Wallace se mordait encore les doigts de ses actes passés, de sa lâcheté et de son incapacité à s'occuper du Digimon qui lui restait alors qu'il pleurait la perte de Chocomon. Terriermon avait eu besoin d'amour mais Wallace ne lui en avait pas donné. Ca n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois ou deux mais cela avait suffi pour que Terriermon ait un regard plus cynique sur les rapports entre humains et Digimons, et les sentiments qui pouvaient bien exister.

Malgré lui, Wallace avait développé cette vision des choses. Il n'y pouvait rien après tout.

« Parce que tu ne veux plus rien perdre, c'est ça. Parce que tout ce qui te touche te fait mal. »

- Tu n'es pas cohérent, Wallace, déclara enfin Terriermon, plus sérieux qu'auparavant. Tu n'es pas cohérent avec ce que tu veux, et ce que tu fais. Iori ne pourra pas te suivre comme ça indéfiniment. Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux avec lui, alors ne lui fais pas mal.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Non, justement.

Wallace sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Il se rappela du visage du jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré lors de cette fameuse soirée, humble et curieux à la fois. Un visage qui s'était épanoui d'un coup quand ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien, comme si enfin Iori avait trouvé la personne à qui il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était étrange, et drôle, en un sens.

- Wallace ?

Il sursauta.

- Oui ?

- Tu sens pas quelque chose de bizarre depuis quelques secondes ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher, perplexe. Il sentit l'oreille de Terriermon qui le tenait se crisper sur son épaule, dans un réflexe.

- Terriermon ? fit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

A cet instant, il sentit son Digivice vibrer doucement dans la poche de son jean. Il perçut la chaleur qui montait, s'emparait du petit appareil et d'un coup tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à New York quelques jours auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai…

L'air se fit brusquement plus frais, porteur de vents violents. Quand Wallace sortit son Digivice, il vit la lumière bleue et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Terriermon descendit de son épaule, le corps tendu, alerte, ses oreilles relevées pour lui permettre de prendre de l'élan en cas de problème. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune Digisauveur fixa la route déserte, puis les terrains aux alentours.

Il entendit alors le sifflement, inhumain, suraigu dans son esprit, aussi vif et brutal qu'une gifle. Choqué, il tomba à genoux sur le sol brûlant et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Dans son esprit, ce ne fut plus un sifflement mais son propre cri lorsqu'enfant, il avait vu la bourrasque enlever Chocomon pour le transformer en monstre.

« Parce que tu ne veux plus avoir mal, Wallace. »

- Ha, c'est… Ah !

- Wallace ! Wallace ! cria Terriermon, pris de panique.

- C'est horrible, ça fait mal… Ma tête, ma tête !!

Son Digivice, à ses pieds, émettait toujours cette lumière bleue menaçante. Wallace eut beau fermer les yeux, il la voyait toujours, s'insinuant sous ses paupières, lui brûlant ce qui lui restait comme pensée.

- Le Sable, chuchota-t-il. Le Sable est tout près.

Terriermon ne répondit pas, sur ses gardes. Le ciel était toujours du même bleu, sans aucun changement mais l'air était devenu encore plus sec, chargé de ce sable. Il n'y avait pas d'onde, ni même de tremblement de terre mais le Digimon sentait une présence non loin d'eux. Il avait en lui cette vibration spéciale aux Digimons, qui leur permettait de se relier.

- T… Terriermon, gémit Wallace, à bout de forces.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Terriermon, tentant de se calmer, tira à l'aide de ses pattes son ami sur l'herbe déjà jaune en début de printemps. Le jeune garçon était pâle, les yeux fermés, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il avait l'air de beaucoup plus souffrir que les fois précédentes. Apparemment plus le sifflement était près d'un Digisauveur, plus celui-ci avait mal. Recroquevillé sur le sol, Wallace se mit à trembler violemment, ouvrant soudainement les yeux. Une de ses mains s'agrippa à une oreille de Terriermon.

- Il… Il est là ! Il est là ! s'écria-t-il, le regard presque fou.

Et là, Terriermon eut un réflexe. Ce réflexe qui peut pousser un enfant à soulever un rocher pour libérer un ami, ou même être prêt à sauver une personne des flammes. Avant même de voir l'attaque arriver, il enroula ses oreilles autour du corps de son partenaire et fit un bond d'une dizaine de mètres, s'éloignant de la route pour retomber sur l'herbe de la plaine.

Le choc le fit rouler, tandis qu'il serrait Wallace inconscient contre son petit corps. Il en était encore stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait réussi à porter Wallace auparavant, ni même aucun être humain. A peine avait-il sauté qu'une immense boule de feu explosa à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Le bord de la route fut transformé en un cratère brûlant dans un grondement terrible.

Wallace, lentement, s'était redressé.

- Un… Un Digimon ?

Il tenta de se mettre debout mais le sifflement reprit, si fort qu'il retomba, ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur.

- Wallace ! Eloigne-toi !

Mais Wallace ne put faire un mouvement de plus. Juste en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la route se tenait un immense Digimon. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel depuis qu'il avait combattu Wendigomon, même si celui-ci était complètement différent. Il ressemblait à une forme dégénérée de dinosaure, au corps recouvert de boursouflures, de veines et de cicatrices d'un jaune sale. L'une de ses pattes, plus grande que les autres, n'était composée que de deux griffes, rouges et longues, tandis que les autres en avaient cinq, d'un noir brillant. Sa tête était couverte par un masque de fer, ne laissant découvert que sa gueule grande ouverte et un unique œil d'un bleu glacial.

Wallace sentit son corps être recouvert par une sueur froide, les membres se tendant au point qu'il lui était incapable de bouger.

- C'est Cyclomon, gronda Terriermon, les pattes et les oreilles tendues en barrières de protection devant Wallace.

- Cyclomon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Digimon de ce genre peut bien faire dans le Monde Réel ? Je croyais que les autres avaient fermé tous les portails menant ici !

- Je l'ignore, Wallace. Mais celui-là est dangereux, très dangereux.

Le Digimon adverse lança un regard au jeune garçon à moins de vingt mètres de lui, ses griffes plantées dans le sol. Il émit un grondement lourd et bas qui vibra jusqu'au fond de la poitrine de Wallace. C'était impossible de détacher le regard de ses crocs, acérés et terriblement longs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Wallace ? demanda Terriermon sans quitter des yeux Cyclomon.

- Il faut vraiment le combattre ? répondit Wallace sur le même ton.

- Il y a quelque chose en lui. Ce n'est pas seulement sa nature, mais quelque chose…

Wallace regarda de nouveau Cyclomon. Le corps de ce Digimon devait bien faire entre quatre et cinq mètres de haut, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le sifflement qui avait étrangement diminué depuis quelques secondes. Il serra son Digivice entre ses doigts, et quand il sentit l'objet devenir encore plus chaud en face de Cyclomon, il comprit.

- C'est de lui que vient le Sable, murmura-t-il, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Ou une partie du Sable, je dirais.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Cyclomon poussa un hurlement qui faisait penser à un crissement de métal. Sous le choc, Wallace fit une grimace de douleur.

- Wallace, regarde ! s'écria Terriermon, abasourdi.

Lentement, de la pointe de ses griffes jusqu'à son œil, des filaments bleus se propagèrent, s'étirèrent pour former une toile sur tout le corps de Cyclomon qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elles émettaient une lueur diffuse, menaçante, comme la dernière fois pendant le concert au Japon. Le Digimon émit un nouveau grondement, plus fort cette fois, se remettant en position, tendant sa patte à deux griffes vers ses proies. Wallace tressaillit.

- Le Sable, il appelle, je l'entends.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'appelle, Wallace ? lança son Digimon d'une voix voulue moqueuse. En tout cas, tu ne partiras pas avec lui.

Le Cyclomon se redressa brusquement.

- Hyper Heat ! lança-t-il d'une voix animale, aussi crissante que son hurlement.

Son œil bleu devint rouge et dans un bruit strident un laser en jaillit, traversant la route en direction de Terriermon et Wallace. Mus par un réflexe commun, ils s'écartèrent à temps dans des sens opposés. Wallace se mit debout aussi vite que possible, l'adrénaline passant en vagues chaudes puis glacées dans son corps. Terriermon s'approcha à toute vitesse de l'ennemi, ouvrant grand sa gueule.

- Blazing Fire !

Wallace vit trois boules d'énergie vertes frapper le Cyclomon qui eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de bondir sur Terriermon. A peine Wallace eut le temps de voir l'immense patte à deux griffes frapper son Digimon que déjà Terriermon était propulsé en arrière, s'écroulant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Terriermon, non !

Horrifié, Wallace vit le Cyclomon faire apparaître de son immense patte une boule de feu aussi grosse qu'un crâne humain, s'approchant d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la silhouette inconsciente de son Digimon. Encore quelques instants et Terriermon serait touché. Wallace se sentit impuissant, terrifié.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

« Parce que tout ce que tu aimes te fait mal, tu veux te protéger, c'est ça, hein ? »

« Je ne peux pas abandonner Terriermon une nouvelle fois ! »

Il courut jusqu'à son sac à dos, l'attrapa par une bretelle et prit de l'élan avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces sur le Cyclomon. Il le reçut sur son crâne protégé par son masque, mais le choc retentit en une sorte de « dong » qui aurait été presque comique dans une autre situation. Le Cyclomon secoua légèrement la tête, plus surpris que blessé et pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes s'intéressa de nouveau à Wallace qui commença à regretter son geste. La boule de feu entre les griffes de Cyclomon sembla devenir encore plus grosse et c'était tout juste si le Digisauveur ne sentait pas la chaleur en émaner.

- _Tu es celui qui a approché le Sable_, lança Cyclomon d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- _Tu as sur les mains les traces du Sable, des traces anciennes que tu portes en toi… Le Sable t'appelle, toi comme tous les autres traîtres de ton clan_.

Wallace eut une exhalation inconsciente.

- Qui sont les traîtres ? Tu veux parler des Digisauveurs ?

- _Tous les traîtres doivent mourir _! beugla Cyclomon avant de se ruer vers Wallace, lançant dans un même mouvement sa boule de feu.

- W… Wallace !

Quand il voulut faire un mouvement pour s'échapper, une patte de Cyclomon l'attrapa à la cheville, l'empêchant d'esquiver l'attaque. Tétanisé, Wallace ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur l'approcher à toute vitesse. Ce fut à cet instant que son Digivice, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, se mit à briller d'une nouvelle lumière, dorée et chaude. Il eut un léger sourire et quand il regarda Terriermon ne fut pas surpris de voir son Digimon se redresser, atteint par cette lueur.

- Vas-y, Terriermon ! Evolue !

Le Cyclomon, surpris, relâcha la cheville de Wallace, lui permettant à la dernière seconde de s'étaler de tout son long sur l'herbe, évitant ainsi la boule de feu qui passa juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il perçut la chaleur horrible des flemmes et un sentiment de profond soulagement s'empara de lui tandis qu'il se cramponnait au sol, les poings serrés.

La lumière enveloppa Terriermon et dans une sorte d'écho, le petit Digimon fit place à son évolution, plus massive ; Galgomon. Le Digimon retomba agilement sur l'herbe, très satisfait. Wallace ne l'avait plus vu ainsi depuis longtemps aussi retrouver ce Digimon vêtu d'un jean et ayant à la place des mains des mitraillettes lui fit un choc. La ceinture de munitions qu'il portait au buste brilla lorsque dans un mouvement il sauta sur Cyclomon, tendant ses deux mains-mitraillettes.

Il eut un sourire.

- Pauvre tache, lança-t-il avant de faire feu sur le Digimon en-dessous de lui.

Touché par la rafale, Cyclomon poussa un long gémissement de douleur, se couvrant la tête de son immense patte. Wallace en profita pour se mettre debout et se placer aux côtés de Galgomon. Son Digivice ne brillait plus de cette lumière bleue et enfin le sifflement avait disparu de son esprit. Galgomon reprit appui sur le sol, les mitraillettes encore fumantes tendues vers le corps immobile de Cyclomon.

- Tu crois qu'on l'a eu ?

- Non, il a toujours les marques bleues sur lui, répondit Galgomon de cette voix ressemblant à celle de Terriermon, en plus grave et dans un certain sens beaucoup plus redoutable. Regarde, ça ne lui a pratiquement rien fait.

A ces mots, le Digimon se redressa péniblement. Sous les filaments lumineux parcourant ses membres, il n'y avait pas une seule blessure. L'attaque l'avait seulement étourdi. Dans un grondement terrible, il fit face à Wallace et Galgomon. Il les fixa un instant et émit un bruit étrange que le jeune garçon ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

C'était un rire.

- _Comment peux-tu te battre contre celui qui détient la vérité ? Tu as l'odeur du Sable sur toi, tu en as les traces sur tes mains, et pourtant tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, ici même ?_

- Ce… Ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta Wallace, stupéfait.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Wallace, rétorqua Galgomon. Il veut seulement t'embrouiller !

Cyclomon émit de nouveau ce bruit qui ressemblait à un rire. Wallace y percevait une intonation sous-jacente, porteuse d'une vérité qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible jusqu'à ce jour.

- _Cet endroit où ton partenaire a disparu, emporté par le vent. _

Pour la première fois depuis son évolution, Galgomon parut décontenancé. Wallace vit ses mitraillettes trembler un instant avant de reprendre leur appui.

- Tu es au courant pour Chocomon ? Que s'est-il passé ? Réponds-moi !

Le Cyclomon lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Galgomon avant de reporter son attention sur Wallace.

- _Ce petit être a été sauvé par le Sable, il a été sauvé pour devenir meilleur, réel, selon les règles de notre monde. Les règles que tu as oubliées, toi et les traîtres de ton clan. Vous avez oublié la vérité, les Digimon l'ont oubliée aussi. Il est temps que le Monde s'en rappelle._

- Le Sable… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Wallace sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se rappelait à présent de ses propres paroles.

« C'est vivant et mort à la fois. »

- Je pensais que Chocomon était devenu fou à cause d'un virus, ou alors une anomalie dans ses données, s'exclama-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Chocomon qui une seconde auparavant l'avait regardé, heureux, sautant dans le champ avec Gumimon, la forme précédente de Terriermon. Chocomon emporté par la bourrasque surnaturelle, un vent chaud, horriblement chaud et il avait fallu d'un seul instant pour qu'il disparaisse, laissant Wallace et Gumimon traumatisés. La fin de Chocomon avait été violente, longue et triste, malgré l'espoir d'une future renaissance. Les Digimons ne mourraient pas, mais la douleur était toujours la même pour ceux qui restaient en vie.

- Et maintenant, tu viens me dire que c'est à cause du Sable que Chocomon… est devenu un monstre ? C'est ça ?

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, enfonçant ses ongles dans le creux de la paume.

- Tu dis qu'il a été sauvé ? Sauvé en quoi ? Conneries !

- Wallace, soupira Galgomon, semblant d'un coup épuisé. Arrête, ça ne te fait que du mal.

Cyclomon n'avait pas bougé, comme ravi par la réaction du Digisauveur.

- _C'est une vérité qu'un traître comme toi ne peut accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il a été sauvé, renvoyé à sa nature première, renvoyé à la vérité par le Sable._

- Mais c'est quoi le Sable, à la fin ? explosa Wallace, fou de rage. Et pourquoi les Digisauveurs sont visés, blessés par ce sifflement qui accompagne ce Sable ?

Cyclomon resta silencieux un instant. Il avait encore l'air choqué par la précédente attaque de Galgomon, même s'il faisait tout pour rester menaçant.

- _Le Sable est vivant et mort. Le Sable est le résultat d'une trahison, votre trahison. Les coupables ne peuvent résister à la vérité, et ils en souffrent. Ils veulent fuir la vérité mais c'est impossible. Ils sont blessés au nom de la Justice. Entends-tu les cris de la créature, traître ? Les cris et les larmes de la créature qui te punit pour tes fautes ? _

- Mes… fautes ?

Il se rappela du visage pâle de Iori, des autres Digisauveurs au Japon qui n'avaient su que faire, sans leurs Digimons, sans force, sans aide, en proie à ce sifflement inhumain. Ils avaient su donner un nom dès le début à ce phénomène, ce Sable. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils l'avaient appelé ainsi, comme si c'était un mot venu de leur inconscient.

Comme s'ils savaient au fond d'eux que cette chose les appelait pour leur rappeler…

« Quand j'ai entendu ce sifflement, une partie de moi a crié Attention, tu vas mourir, c'est dangereux ! »

Wallace déglutit sa salive. Il avait le tournis d'un seul coup. Cyclomon rit une nouvelle fois.

- _On dirait que tu as l'air de comprendre, enfin. _

- Non, je ne comprends pas. Et ce n'est pas important pour le moment.

Galgomon lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de sourire à son tour.

- A moi de jouer alors, Wallace ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, la main crispée sur son Digivice.

- Oui, vas-y. Règle-lui son compte.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, s'écria Galgomon avant de bondir sur le Cyclomon amusé.

- _Toi aussi, tu es un traître _!

La masse du Digimon se propulsa vers l'avant, sa patte avant tendue vers Galgomon. Une boule de feu en jaillit et dans un grondement il la balança de toutes ses forces. Galgomon, au lieu d'esquiver, tendit une de ses mitraillettes et renvoya l'attaque au loin violemment. La flamme fit chauffer le métal de son arme jusqu'à la faire briller et en riant de façon un peu cruelle, il continua sa lancée jusqu'au Cyclomon.

- Ca, c'est pour Chocomon, ordure ! hurla-t-il en levant son autre mitraillette sur l'œil étonné de son ennemi.

Cyclomon l'attrapa par l'une de ses grandes oreilles, tira dessus pour maintenir une position mais c'était inutile. Wallace, un peu plus loin, devina alors la lueur froide dans les yeux de son Digimon et comprit qu'au-delà de l'ami qu'il connaissait depuis des années, il y avait le monstre qui aimait tirer à bout portant à l'aide de ses armes aux poings.

« Tu es un traître, toi et ton clan. »

- Oui, c'est pour Chocomon, lança-t-il d'une voix basse, n'éprouvant pas un seul remord.

Dans un cri de rage, Galgomon abattit sa lourde mitraillette sur le crâne du Cyclomon. Le coup fut si violent que le corps du Digimon s'enfonça dans le sol et blessé, il eut à peine le temps de sentir l'autre mitraillette encore chaude entrer dans sa gueule ouverte. Galgomon le regarda une dernière fois puis fit feu. Le Cyclomon poussa un bref hurlement avant de disparaître, transformé en données qui se volatilisèrent dans l'espace.

Wallace huma l'odeur de poudre, soulagé. Galgomon retomba agilement sur le sol, les bras ballants le long de son corps massif. Il était tellement fatigué qu'une lumière l'enveloppa, le faisant régresser à sa forme de Terriermon. Le petit Digimon s'écroula sur l'herbe, couvert d'égratignures.

- Terriermon !

Le jeune garçon prit délicatement son ami dans ses bras. Terriermon ouvrit un œil et lui fit un sourire.

- Je l'ai eu, hein ? Hein, Wallace ?

- Oui, tu l'as eu. Tu es très fort, Terriermon. Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Mais tu sais…, continua le Digimon d'une petite voix.

- Oui ?

Terriermon fixa un moment son partenaire et lentement, il tendit une de ses longues oreilles pour toucher sa joue.

- Maintenant que j'ai vengé Chocomon… Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour qu'il revienne, c'est ça ?

Wallace tressaillit. Tenant toujours Terriermon dans ses bras, il secoua la tête.

- Il reviendra un jour, Terriermon. Je ne sais pas quand, mais il reviendra, c'est sûr.

Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de son Digimon et ferma les yeux, très fort, pour empêcher des larmes de couler. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer un grand poids de la poitrine mais qu'un autre était placé à la même place, peut-être encore plus lourd. Ils avaient un combat à finir.

- Moi, je serai là pour toi, Terriermon. Je te laisserai plus tout seul, c'est juré.

* * *

Izzmon dit : il y a donc une faille entre les deux mondes, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu venir jusqu'ici.

Izzmon dit : je comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ce digimon est venu te voir toi en particulier

Back to Colorado dit : j'ai été l'un des premiers touchés de près par le Sable

Izzmon dit : c'est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais. Il va falloir que j'attende le retour de Mimi pour avouer aux autres ce qu'on a fait tous les deux

Back to Colorado dit : c'est pas encore en place, tu sais.

Izzmon dit : c'est presque fini, non ? on peut au moins leur dire, ils ont besoin d'être au courant

Back to Colorado dit : je te laisse régler ça alors, moi je vais continuer les recherches sur les évènements et voir si d'autres cas dans le même genre se sont reproduits ailleurs.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Deuxième Partie Chapitre III

Bonjour à tous ! Après quelques temps sans avoir avancé dans Digital Generation, j'ai décidé de poster en sorte de cadeau de nouvel an le troisième chapitre de la deuxième partie sur , corrigé pour l'occasion. Même si d'habitude j'attends d'avoir un chapitre d'avance sur livejournal, j'ai préféré poster maintenant car je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais avancer pour cette fanfiction.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur livejournal, et également de me poster des questions sur mon compte formspring, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon lien « Homepage » de mon profile .

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Je vous préviens par ailleurs qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, il y a surtout des dialogues. J'ai voulu pour ce chapitre me concentrer sur la relation entres les Digisauveurs, et leur amitié. Toutefois, l'histoire et les éléments de l'intriguent se mettent en place, soyez-en sûrs.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie**** II**

**Shinka Mega System**

**Chapitre III**

Le dimanche suivant, ils avaient tenté d'arriver à l'heure à l'aéroport, sans grand résultat. Daisuke était parti chercher Ken avant de rejoindre Miyako, Iori et Hikari au supermarché près du collège. Ils avaient été rejoints par Yamato et Takeru, avant de retrouver Jyou, Sora et Koushiro à l'arrêt de bus. Taichi avait rattrapé le groupe au tout dernier instant, ce qui lui valut de nombreuses moqueries.

- T'es drôle, toi, j'avais un entraînement juste avant, grogna Taichi, posant son sac de sport près de lui. Je me suis fait engueuler parce que je suis parti plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sorti comme excuse ? demanda Hikari d'un ton narquois.

- Que j'avais une tante malade et que je devais aller la voir à l'hôpital.

- C'est bidon comme excuse, soupira Yamato. Tu pouvais pas être un peu plus imaginatif ?

Taichi fit une grimace.

- Oh bien sûr, j'aurai pu lui dire que j'allais voir une copine parce qu'on prépare un plan pour sauver le monde.

Il but une longue gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, l'air faussement songeur.

- Ouais, ça aurait pu marcher. Tu as absolument raison, Yamato, j'aurai dû être plus imaginatif, dis donc.

Yamato se contenta de le frapper à la tête. Sora, assise derrière eux, eut un léger sourire.

- Mimi doit être arrivée maintenant, dit Ken en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. On sera un petit peu en retard.

- Normal, on est de vrais bras cassés, soupira Jyou.

- Pour la dernière fois, c'est pas ma faute, rétorqua Taichi d'une voix exaspérée quand Daisuke lui lança un sourire moqueur. Et toi, si tu continues à te foutre de moi, tu oseras même plus te regarder dans la glace quand j'aurai fini de m'occuper de toi.

Miyako ricana quand Daisuke, hésitant à croire Taichi, finit par regarder ailleurs.

- Le sport, ça rend pas aimable, lança Koushiro, vérifiant quelque chose sur son portable. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai jamais fait.

- Merci bien, Koushiro, répliqua Sora, à la fois amusée et réprobatrice. C'est très gentil.

- Mais, mais non, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Enfin, je veux dire…

- Rappelez-moi qui a gagné le championnat il y a quelques mois ? demanda Miyako

- Une fille pas aimable, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Takeru.

Koushiro referma son portable d'un geste sec.

- Ce que vous êtes pénibles, grogna-t-il.

- On est arrivés, dit Iori en se levant le premier.

- Daisuke, n'oublie rien, je passerai pas derrière toi pour vérifier, déclara Yamato en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, grogna Daisuke d'un ton boudeur.

- Tu sais que tu peux être très chiant quand tu le veux ? lança Taichi à Yamato quand ils descendirent du bus.

- J'ai eu un excellent maître, répliqua Yamato en souriant, évitant de justesse la main de son meilleur ami contre sa nuque.

Sora, Jyou, Koushiro et Hikari avaient été les plus rapides et étaient déjà en train d'attendre la venue de Mimi. Jyou était resté debout, tenant d'une main mollement motivée un panneau marqué à l'encre rose « Bienvenue, Mimi ! »

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois tenir ce truc ?

- C'est toi qui as les bras les plus longs, et tu es aussi le plus grand, répondit Hikari en feuilletant un magazine. On te remarquera davantage.

- Qui a eu l'idée de la pancarte ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Bande de lâches, soupira Jyou, vaincu.

- Je me demande combien de valises Mimi a ramené avec elle, dit Sora, l'air songeur.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne prendrait que le strict nécessaire, et qu'elle ferait envoyer ici ses autres affaires, répondit Koushiro.

- Le strict nécessaire, hein ? répéta Sora en riant. Je m'attends au pire.

- On a raté quelque chose ? fit Takeru en les rejoignant, suivi par le reste du groupe.

- Non, non, elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

- Je n'aime pas les aéroports, marmonna Miyako, s'ennuyant déjà. Si ça se trouve, son vol a pris du retard.

- Bah, ça nous laisse du temps pour nous occuper, rétorqua Taichi en haussant les épaules.

Il se vautra à côté de sa sœur.

- Tu lis ce genre de trucs ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Hikari l'ignora. Sora croisa le regard de Yamato puis, gênée, se leva.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Je vais m'acheter une boisson.

- Je voudrais une barre de céréales au chocolat, lança Taichi, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule d'Hikari, semblant déjà somnoler.

- Un jus d'orange, fit Iori.

- Ramène ce que tu veux, Sora, sourit Ken.

- Au pire, on ira nous-mêmes acheter si on en a envie, ajouta Miyako.

Yamato jeta un coup d'œil à Sora puis se leva à son tour.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-il et cela le surprit autant que son amie.

- Ah ? Bon, d'accord, pas de souci, j'aurai pu y aller toute seule.

Yamato secoua la tête, souriant toujours. Sora, décontenancée, regarda ailleurs, sentant ses mains devenir moites. Il était déjà dix heures du matin et un monde fou circulait dans l'aérogare, de famille attendant l'annonce de leur vol jusqu'aux hommes d'affaires marchant d'un pas pressé.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas parlé tous les deux, fit Yamato alors qu'ils entraient dans la première boutique.

- Oh ?

Sora n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'en voulut presque. Une odeur forte de parfums divers et de sucre pesait dans l'air. Elle répondit vaguement au sourire poli de la vendeuse puis se dirigea vers le rayon des boissons. Yamato la suivit, et elle vit qu'il était tout aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Elle se demanda s'il regrettait de l'avoir accompagné puis laissa tomber.

- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle enfin, n'ayant finalement rien pris.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai manqué de tact la dernière fois. Quand je t'ai demandé si on pouvait… encore parler de nous deux.

Parler sans avoir une voix pincée par la honte était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle sentit le regard de Yamato sur elle, à la fois étonné et tendre, et elle le détesta un bref instant. Elle se dirigea vers les jouets, attrapa une peluche de lapin, pensant même à l'acheter.

- Je ne te poserai plus de question à ce sujet. Ca ne me regarde pas, tu m'avais prévenue de toute façon.

Yamato baissa les yeux, comme un enfant. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, résistant à l'envie de le serrer contre elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant, répondit-il après un court instant. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme furieux contre lui-même.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, en fait. Je veux dire…

Il soupira, regarda ailleurs. En le voyant si désemparé, Sora eut un sourire.

- Ne t'embrouilles pas pour ça, je comprends.

« C'est faux », pensa Yamato, et il savait qu'il avait raison.

Sora examina le lapin en peluche sous toutes les coutures, semblant satisfaite.

- Je vais l'acheter. Un petit cadeau de bienvenue pour Mimi, ça lui plaira.

Son visage s'épanouit subitement et Yamato sourit à son tour.

- Je trouve qu'il louche, lança-t-il sournoisement en s'approchant de la peluche.

- Laisse tomber, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Je disais ça pour que tu le reposes et que je l'offre moi-même à Mimi.

- T'es vraiment horrible, rit Sora, enfin détendue.

Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule et le contact, en un sens, apaisa Yamato qui fit semblant de s'offusquer. Sora redevint brusquement sérieuse et tenant le cadeau dans les bras, elle regarda son ami.

- Je ne m'attends pas à que tu me parles de ta vie amoureuse, ça me ferait trop mal encore, avoua-t-elle d'une voix contrôlée. Considère-moi comme une vraie amie. Respecte-moi comme telle.

« Et ne me fais plus souffrir comme ça », semblaient dire ses yeux. Yamato, la gorge serrée, hocha la tête. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la caisse. Sora sursauta.

- J'ai oublié ce que voulaient Taichi et Iori, et mon… oh zut, j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie ! Et dire que c'est moi qui avais proposé d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire, je suis vraiment stupide, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix grondante de colère.

- Laisse, je vais payer, rétorqua Yamato en fouillant dans la poche avant de son jean.

- Non, non, je vais aller chercher mon sac et je serai-

- Tu me rembourseras tout à l'heure, dit Yamato sur un ton apaisant. Fais pas tant d'histoires pour ça. Et… je crois que c'était une barre aux céréales pour Taichi et un jus d'orange pour Iori. Et toi ?

- Je retourne chercher tout ça, attends-moi là.

Elle revint les bras chargés d'un sac de bonbons, de deux cannettes de thé et une de café, un jus d'orange et un pack de barre aux céréales, sans oublier la peluche qui fut décoré d'un ruban.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Sora quand Yamato paya le tout.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu me rembourseras. Et tu as raison, Mimi sera très contente de ce cadeau.

Quand ils retournèrent au point de rendez-vous, Jyou tentait de convaincre Ken et Daisuke de porter la pancarte à leur tour tandis que Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru et Iori discutaient du club d'informatique du lycée. Hikari lisait toujours son magazine, passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère qui lui racontait sans doute une histoire drôle, les yeux fermés par la fatigue. Parfois Hikari souriait aux plaisanteries de Taichi, sans pour autant cesser sa lecture.

- Oh, ce lapin est adorable ! s'exclama Miyako en voyant la peluche dans les bras de Sora. C'est pour Mimi ?

- Oui, un petit cadeau quand elle arrivera.

- Son avion a bien décollé en retard, ajouta Koushiro, ils l'ont annoncé tout à l'heure.

- Pas grave, ça nous laissera le temps de manger, répliqua Daisuke en prenant des mains de Yamato le sac de bonbons. Des « Bâtons de Feu ? » ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil curieux sur l'emballage.

- J'ai pris ce qui me passait sous la main.

- « Un seul bonbon vous fera cracher les flammes de l'Enfer », lut Iori, surpris.

Takeru émit un sifflement.

- Trop cool, s'écria Taichi sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Les « flammes de l'Enfer » ? répéta Jyou, dubitatif.

- Je suis pas vraiment tenté, déclara Iori.

- Moi, ça me tente, lança Ken, surprenant tout le monde.

Daisuke attrapa son meilleur ami par l'épaule en ricanant.

- Ca me tente aussi !

Taichi, lentement, se redressa, massant son cou douloureux à force d'être resté dans une position inconfortable. Il leva une main pour signifier qu'il était partant. Il lança un regard plein de défi à Yamato.

- Alors, blondinet ?

- Tu pleureras comme une fillette quand je t'aurai battu, répliqua son meilleur ami avec dédain. Ok, c'est bon pour moi.

Koushiro, sentant qu'on le regardait, ne releva même pas la tête de son ordinateur.

- Vous pouvez vous assoir dessus, je ne participe pas.

- Bouuh, mauviette ! lança Taichi, les mains en porte-voix.

- Allez, quoi, Koushiro, fit Sora.

- T'as pas de cran, Ko, rit Jyou. Ecoute, si tu le fais, je le fais aussi.

- Tu rêves, rétorqua Koushiro, catégorique.

Il croisa le regard de Yamato qui eut l'air déçu.

- Je t'aurai cru plus courageux, Koushiro, c'est dommage.

Silence.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je le fais, dit enfin Koushiro, le visage empourpré.

- Yamato, je sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu sais le faire, lança Daisuke en faisant un V de la victoire.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Bon, comme Koushiro le fait, je le fais aussi, lança Jyou, décidé.

- Personne d'autre veut le faire ?

- Moi ! s'écria Miyako. Moi, moi !

Sora ouvrit le sac de bonbons. C'était de fins bâtonnets d'un rouge vif saupoudrés de sucre.

- On dirait des Pocky, fit remarquer Hikari, ayant finalement posé son magazine près d'elle.

- Des Pocky de l'Enfer, rectifia Iori.

- Bon, voici le jeu, dit Daisuke, aussi sérieux que pour un match de football. Le gagnant est celui qui en mange le plus.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Miyako fixait son bonbon comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme.

- Vous voulez pas savoir les ingrédients avant de manger ? demanda Sora.

- Non, sinon il risque d'y avoir trop d'abandon pour que ça soit drôle.

- Je vais t'écraser, grogna Taichi à Yamato.

- A trois, on le met en entier dans la bouche, décida Ken, très concentré.

- Je prends les paris, chuchota Iori en sortant de son sac un calepin qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

Koushiro pâlit.

- Je, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, les gars.

- Tais-toi et mange. On y va à trois.

- Un.

- Deux.

- Trois !

Ils fourrèrent dans un même mouvement le bonbon dans leur bouche. La réaction fut immédiate.

- Oh la vache ! gémit Jyou en fermant les yeux.

Taichi serra les lèvres, se retenant de cracher. Il faisait des petits bonds comme pour éviter de se mettre à courir. Koushiro croquait son bonbon avec lenteur, une expression d'intense souffrance sur le visage. Lorsque Hikari le tapota à l'épaule, ce fut comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Daisuke avait plaqué une main contre ses lèvres et trépignait. Ken n'avait pas supporté et était reparti le jeter dans une poubelle.

- Ah, déjà un abandon, fit Hikari, déçue que ce soit Ken.

Yamato s'était assis et avait croisé les bras pour contenir une violente toux qui le secouait. Son front et ses joues étaient brûlants.

- Yamato, ça va ? demanda Sora, commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Miyako, c'est de la triche ! s'exclama Iori en voyant son amie attraper son jus d'orange pour le vider d'une longue gorgée.

- Disqualification ! fit Takeru d'une voix impitoyable.

- C'est… C'est fort ! Mais y a quoi dedans ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Et ils le vendent à des enfants, parvint à ajouter Taichi d'une voix hachée.

Jyou avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Daisuke qui laissa pendre sa langue hors de sa bouche.

- 'A 'uuule !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Je crois qu'il dit que ça brûle.

- Sans blague.

- Bon, ça fait deux joueurs en moins. On recommence !

Koushiro leva les yeux au ciel. Taichi lui fit un sourire. Il avait le visage rouge et humide de sueur.

- Pas mal, pas mal, admit Yamato en se remettant debout.

- La prochaine fois, tu seras par terre, répliqua Taichi goguenard.

- A trois !

Jyou abandonna après ce tour. Il se voûta subitement et recrachant le bonbon dans ses mains courut jusqu'aux toilettes sous les rires de ses amis. Koushiro resta immobile, ayant encore plus l'air de souffrir que la première fois, murmurant des « Je ne sens rien, je ne sens rien, je ne sens rien, je ne sens rien » d'une voix éteinte.

- Plus je regarde Koushiro, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est tombé en Enfer, fit Miyako, songeuse.

- Il résiste bien, ajouta Hikari. C'est assez surprenant.

Daisuke jurait à chaque fois qu'il mâchait, ce qui valut une tape de Taichi qui, tout chancelant, le rata à deux reprises. Quand Yamato se moqua de lui, il fit un mouvement de bras tellement lent qu'il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, incapable de frapper son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils finirent, ils étaient dans un piteux état.

- Temps mort pour boire de l'eau ? gémit Daisuke.

- Non, sinon c'est trop facile, rétorqua Miyako, se vengeant comme elle pouvait.

Yamato avait la respiration sifflante.

- Envie d'abandonner ? fit sournoisement Taichi.

- Ferme-la.

Hikari avait finalement cessé de s'intéresser au jeu, lisant la page des horoscopes.

- A trois ! grimaça Daisuke.

Cependant, à peine avait-il croqué qu'il recrachait le tout par terre, le visage écarlate.

- Beeuh, c'est dégoûtant Daisuke ! lança Sora, écœurée.

- Tu baves en plus, ricana Takeru.

Très embarrassé, Daisuke s'agenouilla pour ramasser les restes de son bonbon, évitant de croiser le regard de ses amis. Koushiro avait fermé les yeux et tentait comme pour les fois précédentes de rester impassible. Son corps avait un mouvement régulier, comme s'il se trouvait sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

- Koushiro ? fit Miyako, à la fois amusée et inquiète.

- On dirait qu'il est en transe.

- Au moins, il est calme, pas comme les deux autres débiles là-bas, dit Hikari en pointant du doigt son frère et Yamato non loin d'elle.

- Déclare forfait, tu tiendras pas ! explosa Taichi, exaspéré, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer.

Yamato tenta de répondre mais eut une crise de toux qui le força à s'appuyer contre son frère. Taichi, sentant la victoire toute proche, fit un grand sourire malgré la souffrance qui se peignait sur son visage.

- Vas-y, dis que tu abandonnes, et je me ficherai pas trop de toi, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu… Tu crois vraiment que je vais…

Yamato se tut, reprit son souffle. Lentement, il sourit à son tour.

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Eh les gars, je vous rappelle que Koushiro participe lui aussi, dit Ken.

- Et lui, il fait pas autant de cinéma que vous, ajouta Daisuke.

- Toi, nettoie tes saletés et ensuite tu pourras parler, répliqua Taichi sans même lui accorder un regard.

- Bon, on est plus que trois, dit doucement Koushiro, parlant enfin depuis le début du jeu.

- Tu sais, tu peux très bien arrêter si tu trouves ça idiot, dit Taichi en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Continue à influencer les autres pour gagner, Taichi, et je te disqualifie, lança froidement sa sœur.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, sœurette.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée, proposa soudainement Jyou qui était enfin revenu des toilettes. Comme vous n'êtes plus que trois, vous ne mangerez pas un mais deux bonbons.

Taichi lança un rapide coup d'œil à Yamato puis Koushiro, évaluant ses chances.

- Okay, ça marche. Deux d'un coup.

- Vous êtes fous, soupira Sora.

Koushiro serra les lèvres, mais ne sembla pas refuser la nouvelle condition. Yamato fixait avec un air d'envie la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide de son meilleur ami. Ils prirent deux bâtonnets dans le sac de Sora, les regardant avec un mélange de défi et de dégoût.

- Je mangerai plus jamais de ce truc après ça, promit Taichi.

- Pareil pour moi, fit Koushiro.

- A trois !

Le souffle coupé, Iori observait intensément ses amis, crispant ses doigts sur son calepin. Yamato fut le premier à avaler les deux bâtonnets. Son visage s'empourpra et son corps se tendit sous l'afflux d'une violente toux. Il ferma une main en un poing et se frappa la poitrine, littéralement en train de s'étouffer. Taichi, pris d'un fou rire, se détourna pour ne plus le regarder. Il sautait sur place en émettant des sifflements ridicules.

- Ils me font honte, dit Hikari, médusée.

Koushiro ne bougea pas, mais son visage avait à présent une teinte proche de la couleur de ses cheveux. Une main sur la bouche, il eut un brusque haut-le-corps avant de se redresser. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues.

- J'dis que Taichi craque le premier, dit précipitamment Daisuke à Iori.

- Moi, Yamato, ajouta Takeru.

- Takeru, c'est ton frère, quand même !

- Justement, sourit Takeru.

Et, comme pour confirmer ses propos, Yamato fit un bruit étranglé et serrant les dents courut aux toilettes sous les applaudissements moqueurs de Jyou. Satisfait, Takeru fit un geste vers le calepin de Iori. Daisuke, écœuré, s'éloigna de lui. A cet instant, Taichi poussa un juron et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau qu'il vida en deux longues gorgées.

- Ah, Taichi a perdu, finalement.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Wow, Koushiro ! Tu as réussi ! s'émerveilla Miyako. Et dire que tu pensais ne pas y arriver !

Lentement, Koushiro se retourna. Il semblait en état de choc.

- J'ai… soif, croassa-t-il.

- Ko ? fit Jyou, commençant à s'inquiéter.

Il enfonça son index dans son épaule. Koushiro leva à peine la tête pour regarder son ami. Son visage était si rouge qu'on pouvait presque sentir de la chaleur en émaner. Il avait un regard hagard, comme s'il revenait d'un long voyage. Inquiète, Sora lui tendit une autre cannette de jus de fruits qu'elle était partie acheter. Koushiro la but avec une avidité qui était presque comique. Il avait l'air de ne même pas se rendre compte qu'il avait gagné.

- Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu plus content, tu sais, dit sèchement Taichi, furieux d'avoir perdu.

- La vache, on dirait que ça l'a cassé en deux, ce truc, ajouta Daisuke.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Ken et sourit.

- C'est trop bien !

Peu à peu, les couleurs sur les joues de Koushiro s'estompèrent et quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était rauque, comme engourdie.

- Je… Je… ferai plus jamais… ça…

Ce fut tellement soudain que les autres Digisauveurs éclatèrent de rire. Taichi prit Koushiro par l'épaule, ayant déjà oublié sa défaite.

- T'es bourré de ressources, toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait bien sans toi, hein ? Alors, blondinet, t'as pas supporté le choc ? ajouta-t-il quand Yamato les rejoignit, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

- Va te faire voir, répondit son meilleur ami. Bravo, Ko, tu t'es bien débrouillé.

- Oh, oh, je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait.

- Le mental, c'est le mental, chantonna Miyako. Il faut un mental d'acier.

- Rah la poisse, j'ai perdu ! fit Ken.

Iori, très content de lui, referma son calepin qu'il remit dans son sac.

- Iori, tu peux faire preuve d'une honnêteté implacable mais quand il s'agit de jeux, tu perds tout contrôle, fit remarquer Sora, amusée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que dirait Wallace s'il te voyait à cet instant ? lança sournoisement Daisuke.

- Daisuke, t'es qu'un crétin.

Taichi s'était rassis, s'éventant avec le magazine de sa sœur. Yamato, silencieux, le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Sora ne remarqua rien, préoccupée par le sac de bonbons qu'elle tenait contre elle.

- Il n'en reste presque plus, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

- Jette-les ! dirent Koushiro et Jyou d'une même voix.

- Pourquoi ? On pourrait en garder pour faire des blagues, proposa Daisuke, goguenard.

- Daisuke, si tu étais près de moi je t'aurai déjà frappé, lança Taichi d'une voix paresseuse. Bon, quand est-ce que Mimi arrive, je commence franchement à m'ennuyer ! Si j'avais su qu'elle serait en retard, je serai resté jusqu'au bout à mon entraînement.

- Arrête de te plaindre, sourit Yamato, plus amusé qu'agacé.

- Quelqu'un a un jeu de cartes ? demanda Ken.

Tout le monde répondit par la négative. Désespéré, Daisuke se vautra sur les jambes de Ken, croisant ses mains sous sa nuque. Koushiro avait rallumé son ordinateur portable et tentait de trouver des jeux sur Internet pour faire patienter les plus jeunes du groupe. Sora s'était assise près d'Hikari et avait arraché le magazine des mains de Taichi pour le lire. Vexé, ce dernier s'était levé, vagabondant dans les environs. L'air était plus lourd, moite des nouveaux arrivants, en masse compacte dans l'aérogare, se mélangeant dans un brouhaha de voix artificielles, d'exclamations exaspérées et du roulement des valises.

Yamato, ne pouvant plus supporter de rester à ne rien faire, rejoignit Taichi alors que ce dernier fixait d'un air morne la vitrine de la boutique de souvenirs à une centaine de mètres du reste du groupe.

- J'aurai préféré passer du temps à faire autre chose, moi aussi, dit-il par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Taichi eut un sourire, continuant toujours de regarder la petite tour de Tokyo dans la boule à neige.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est kitch, ricana-t-il. Je devrais en acheter une pour mon père avant de rentrer, il adore ce genre de trucs, surtout quand il y a des paill-

Il s'interrompit. Discrètement, Yamato avait attrapé son poignet entre ses doigts, dans une prise légère, attentive et ne bougeait plus, faisant mine de regarder les objets déposés en vitrine. Taichi fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner mais Yamato resserra doucement sa prise, pour ne pas le lâcher.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? chuchota Taichi, la bouche sèche.

- Il faut vraiment te l'expliquer ? répliqua Yamato sur le même ton.

Taichi hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il sentit la nervosité envahir son corps comme une vague désagréable de chaleur et inspira profondément.

- Je…

Il regarda ailleurs. Le contact des doigts de Yamato lui faisait du bien, comme une présence dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, et il s'en voulut pour ça.

- Je, je veux dire, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'attitude en public, parvint-il enfin à bégayer.

Embarrassé, il se dégagea finalement de la prise de son meilleur ami d'un geste un peu brusque.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il, soudain furieux.

- Toi non plus, Taichi.

Taichi se retourna pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard blessé de Yamato, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour le cacher. Il se figea, ne trouvant plus rien à dire. C'était lui qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Yamato, cet autre lui-même qui avait eu si peur des mois auparavant d'être rejeté, d'être tout seul pour avoir pris des risques. C'était son propre regard et il n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Il serra les lèvres, honteux, et légèrement, attrapa le poignet de Yamato entre ses doigts en une tentative muette de pardon.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »

« Et ne me fais plus mal comme ça. »

Le regard de Yamato s'adoucit. Souriant légèrement, il s'éloigna de Taichi pour rejoindre le groupe. Jyou avait repris sa pancarte et la tendait bien haut, malgré sa gêne évidente.

- Ils viennent d'annoncer l'atterrissage de l'avion de Mimi, lança Sora à Taichi, ce dernier ayant finalement fini par acheter la boule de neige pour son père.

- Oh, enfin ! soupira-t-il.

Quand il croisa le regard de Yamato, il se sentit beaucoup mieux et alla aider Jyou en sifflotant pour lui-même un air de dessin animé.

- J'ai l'air ridicule, maugréa Jyou.

- Mais non, tu donnes juste l'impression d'être un amoureux transi, ou alors le président d'un fan-club, répondit sereinement Taichi.

- Tu as vraiment les mots qu'il faut pour remonter le moral des gens, toi.

Taichi ricana. Il sentait encore sur son poignet les doigts de Yamato et cette tiédeur qui s'estompait progressivement lui donnait l'impression qu'il serait capable de tout faire.

- Ah, je la vois ! fit Hikari, ravie.

- Oh, c'est vrai, murmura Takeru. Ce chapeau rose…

- Hello, guys ! cria Mimi, délaissant d'un coup son chariot à bagages pour courir aussi vite que le permettaient ses bottines à talons compensés.

Taichi eut à peine le temps de relâcher la pancarte que déjà Mimi sautait dans ses bras, plaquant une bise sonore sur sa joue. Il éclata de rire, emporté par l'énergie de son amie.

- C'est moi ou tu deviens de plus en plus légère, espèce de brindille ? plaisanta-t-il.

Mimi se contenta de lui faire une grimace avant d'embrasser Sora et Hikari qui commencèrent aussitôt à lui demander comment c'était passé le voyage. Jyou, dépité, regarda la pancarte qu'il tenait toujours.

- Et tout ça pour rien, soupira-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr que non, idiot, répliqua Mimi qui l'avait entendu. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu ? C'est vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup !

Tout en riant, elle prit la pancarte qu'elle examina, tentant de cacher son ravissement en la montrant aux autres. Koushiro eut un sourire un peu gêné quand il avoua que c'était son idée. Yamato, hilare, le félicita d'une brève tape sur l'épaule.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez autant attendu, dit finalement Mimi, repartant chercher son chariot à bagages. Il y a eu un problème au décollage, à cause de toutes les histoires qui se sont passées à New York.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un coup. Elle eut un petit rire bref.

- Décidément, le Sable fait tout pour nous contrer.

- Wow, Mimi, tu as apporté combien de valises ? dit Miyako, impressionnée.

- Juste le…

- Strict nécessaire, répondit Taichi d'un ton mutin.

Mimi lui lança un regard faussement désapprobateur avant de s'éloigner superbement.

- Taichi, le jour où tu me comprendras sera celui où tu te retrouveras avec une poitrine.

Yamato eut un rictus.

- Eh, la blonde, je t'ai vu, lança son meilleur ami, vexé.

- Je demande qu'on change de sujet de conversation pour stopper toute image traumatisante concernant Taichi, dit Daisuke en levant une main.

- Je suis ! lança Takeru.

Mimi éclata de rire puis fit glisser le cordon de son chapeau de cow-boy pour le laisser retomber sur ses épaules. Trois ans avaient passé et pourtant il lui allait toujours aussi bien, peut-être un peu usé sur les bords, mais la couleur, d'un rose très doux, était restée la même, aussi inflexible que l'humeur de Mimi. Il sembla à Taichi qu'une atmosphère plus légère venait de s'installer dans leur groupe, ce sentiment d'union que seuls les Digisauveurs pouvaient comprendre. Ils étaient là, tous ensemble, enfin, et cette émotion les parcourut tous, semblable à la chaleur de leur Symbole gravé dans leur poitrine.

Mimi se tourna pour regarder Taichi et son sourire s'épanouit. Dans la lumière, ses cheveux avaient un reflet doré, fluide. Tout le monde se souvenait de ses précédentes teintures, passant du blond jusqu'au rose méché de l'année dernière. Finalement, Mimi était revenue à sa couleur naturelle, au grand soulagement de ses amis.

- Taichi a raison, dit alors Sora en prenant doucement le bras de Mimi entre ses doigts. Tu as maigri, je trouve.

Mimi faillit lui répondre que c'était également son cas mais après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à Yamato fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Bon, on y va ? proposa Taichi, épuisé. Et je commence vraiment à avoir faim.

- Ah, oui, il est presque midi, tiens, fit Jyou, surpris.

- On a attendu aussi longtemps ? s'étonna Daisuke.

- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, tu étais trop occupé à vomir tes bonbons de l'Enfer, répliqua Takeru, narquois.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Mimi, Sora lui montra le paquet de bonbons, lui expliquant l'idiotie du jeu qu'ils avaient mis en place pendant qu'ils attendaient.

- Wow, ça a l'air cool, j'ai bien envie d'en goûter un, si je peux cracher du-

- NON ! répliquèrent ses amis d'une même voix.

- Oh. Okay, répondit faiblement Mimi.

- Je me rappelle encore de ce goût, beuh, gémit Miyako, portant une main sur sa gorge par réflexe.

Taichi, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires moqueurs de Daisuke, se tourna vers Yamato qui lui sourit discrètement, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Et, au moment où tous les autres sortaient de l'aéroport, portés par une énergie nouvelle, ses doigts touchèrent le bas du dos de son meilleur ami, en une pression légère qui disparut aussitôt.

* * *

- La lumière a disparu, souffla Agumon, abasourdi.

Quand il se redressa il retint un grognement sourd entre ses crocs. Une de ses pattes était blessée, engourdie.

- Agumon, repose-toi, lança Biyomon d'une voix suppliante.

- Nous devons tous nous reposer, ajouta Tentomon. Nous avons fait beaucoup d'efforts, beaucoup trop même.

Tailmon émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Recroquevillée contre Palmon, elle cachait aux autres la vue de ses deux pattes meurtries, aux cicatrices d'un rouge vif. Elle murmurait le nom d'Hikari inlassablement, perdant le contrôle dont elle avait toujours fait preuve.

- Oh, Tailmon, gémit Patamon, ému.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Hawkmon vint les rejoindre près du feu. Agumon qui s'était rassis se leva d'un bond, ignorant la douleur brûlante de sa patte.

- Alors, tu en as trouvé d'autres ?

Hawkmon secoua la tête, dépité.

- Il n'en reste pratiquement plus, et ils sont encore plus loin que ce que je croyais.

Furieux, Gabumon lança une brindille dans le feu qui se mourait déjà. Ses yeux se durcirent et sous la fourrure bleue, l'ombre de son véritable corps se dessina, puissante, sauvage.

- Comment on va faire pour les prévenir alors ? rugit-il, l'émotion s'emparant de lui brusquement. Comment on va faire si on peut seulement retarder ce qui va se passer de toute façon ?

- Gabumon, lança Wormmon d'une voix forte.

- Non, Wormmon, non ! Regardez dans quel état nous sommes ! Regardez Tailmon !

Lentement, à contrecœur, les Digimons se tournèrent vers le petit corps de Tailmon blotti contre les pattes fraîches de Palmon, pris de tremblements douloureux.

- Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, chuchota-t-elle. Oh, Hikari…

Gomamon ouvrit la bouche, réticent.

- Tailmon a été affectée car Hikari elle-même a un lien puissant avec le Sable. Et elle n'est pas la seule, ajouta-t-il en un souffle haché par la fatigue.

- Je sais, répondit abruptement. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la seule.

Il y eut un silence pesant, à peine perturbé par le craquement du bois dans les flammes.

- Il en faut un autre, juste un autre, lança Gabumon d'une voix éteinte. Juste un autre.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le visage de Koushiro s'assombrit et Yamato vit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, ou plutôt quelque chose qui n'avait jamais suffisamment retenu son attention jusqu'à ce jour. Assis à son bureau, sa chaise tournée du côté de ses amis, les mains crispées sur les genoux, Koushiro resta silencieux un moment qui parut durer une éternité. Il avait ce regard, très sombre, étrangement cru, qui semblait de plus en plus familier pour Yamato.

Il hésita, inspira puis redressa la tête.

- J'ai crée un Portail avec Wallace pour le Digimonde.

- Tu as quoi ? bredouilla Miyako et dans sa voix on entendit un mélange d'admiration et de stupéfaction.

- Mais, mais enfin comment tu as… ? ajouta Jyou, bégayant à son tour.

Koushiro eut un léger sourire.

- Je ne pourrais pas vraiment vous l'expliquer, ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et nous n'en avons plus beaucoup.

Taichi regarda Koushiro, imperturbable. Yamato, assis à côté de lui, comprit que ce n'était qu'une façade, cette façade qu'il avait utilisé des années auparavant, quand le salut de groupe reposait sur ses épaules. Les lèvres serrées, il émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un ricanement.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Koushiro leva les yeux au plafond, songeur.

- Je dirais que j'ai commencé juste après l'intervention de Wallace, le soir du concert de Yamato. J'en ai parlé avec lui et on a décidé de créer nous-mêmes un Portail.

Brusquement, Iori se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. Il était tellement tendu qu'il se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fait tomber son verre vide sur le sol.

- Alors, c'est de ça dont parlait Wallace, souffla-t-il, comprenant enfin.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Daisuke, impatient.

Iori regarda Koushiro qui lui sourit.

- Wallace disait que c'était comme chercher un numéro de téléphone en appuyant au hasard sur les touches. Il disait chercher des points de connexions.

- C'… C'est vrai ? balbutia Ken, impressionné. Ca a dû être un travail considérable.

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, ajouta Koushiro d'une voix éteinte. Moi-même, avec le lycée, je n'ai pas pu travailler tous les jours, mais grâce à Wallace, nous avons pris une avance considérable. Pour résumer, nous avons cherché tous les points de connexion existant entre notre monde et le Digimonde. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été détruit, notamment à cause de nos Digimons qui s'en servaient pour nous contacter. Ces points de connexion se détruisent après une utilisation à présent. Au final, il nous a fallu répertorier tous les points afin d'en créer un à notre tour.

- Mais pour quoi faire ? fit Hikari, curieuse. Si nous avons un point de libre, pour ne pas l'utiliser ?

- Parce que ces points sont fragiles ; s'il faut pour un aller-retour détruire deux points de connexion, ce sera un gâchis. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de gaspiller les quelques ressources qu'il nous reste.

Taichi approuva d'un signe de tête. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et une de ses mains s'était fermée en un poing sur son genou droit.

- Alors pourquoi répertorier tous les points de connexion si on ne va pas les utiliser ? demanda Ken.

Koushiro fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur, l'alluma, et tout en tapant sur son clavier, répondit.

- Chaque point de connexion a un code digital unique. Et chaque code nous amène à un endroit précis du Digimonde. Rappelez-vous, quand nous ouvrons le Portail, nous ne tombons jamais au même endroit. Nous pouvons calculer l'endroit où nous irons, grâce à ce code. Jusqu'à très récemment, nous croyions que le Portail était une voie unique, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il existe des centaines, voire des milliers de points de connexion.

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, cliquant sur deux-trois fenêtres. Ses amis ne dirent pas un mot, attendant la suite. Koushiro était dans son élément, dans ce qu'il était le plus doué et il n'était pas venu à l'esprit des Digisauveurs de le contredire. Yamato, pensif, fixait la nuque de Koushiro, espérant qu'il se retourne pour qu'enfin la lueur dans ses yeux, si sombre et crue, soit visible.

- Je pense ça… oui, ça devrait aller, murmura Koushiro en s'adressant à l'écran. Il suffit d'attendre un peu. Donc, comme je le disais, il y a des milliers de connexion. Comment faire alors pour avoir notre propre point de connexion ? En reproduisant nous-mêmes un code digital. Et c'est là que ça se complique. Créer un code veut dire créer un portail vers une certaine sortie. Et cette sortie peut être le Digimonde. Ou peut-être pas.

Takeru tressaillit.

- Tu veux dire que nous pouvons passer dans un autre monde encore ?

- Oui, et le plus terrifiant est qu'il peut y avoir un monde comme il peut ne pas y en avoir. Nous pouvons tomber dans un néant total, ou bien, avec plus de succès, dans un autre monde. De ce fait, nos chances d'accéder au Digimonde s'en retrouvent amincies par toutes les possibilités de mondes existant.

Ken sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet d'Hikari, il comprit où cela pouvait les mener.

- Nous pourrions tomber aussi dans le Monde Noir, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hikari frissonna. Personne ne fit de commentaire.

- Et ce code, tu en es où exactement ? demanda enfin Yamato.

Koushiro réfléchit.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te donner d'indications très précises : chaque code est unique mais ceux concernant le Digimonde ont plusieurs chiffres et lettres en commun. Le tout est de pouvoir les retrouver et ensuite composer le reste du code pour nous amener à un endroit précis.

Il croisa les bras, fixant le sol. Il ne semblait même plus répondre à son ami mais une question qu'il s'était posée à lui-même.

- Oui, environ, j'ai dû écrire une partie du code, peut-être pas tout, mais au moins une grande partie.

- Koushiro ! lança brusquement Taichi d'une voix ferme.

Le jeune garçon, surpris dans sa réflexion, sursauta et regarda Taichi avec un air presque coupable. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, un petit son jaillit des enceintes de l'ordinateur. Soulagé, Koushiro se retourna pour cliquer sur un lien.

- Ah, ca y est, il est connecté, sourit-il.

Il appuya sur une touche puis tourna l'écran vers ses amis. Pendant un instant, ils ne virent que du noir, et des bruissements à peine perceptible. Enfin, en rééquilibrant sa caméra, Wallace apparut, une lueur soucieuse dans les yeux. La qualité de l'image n'était pas excellente et son visage apparaissait comme froissé et flou.

- Salut à tout le monde, lança-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- W… Wallace ? souffla Iori.

- Je n'ai pas pu me connecter plus tôt, désolé.

Une petite silhouette blanche apparut à l'écran, les saluant d'une patte encore plus petite.

- Bonjour, bonjour !

- Terriermon, pousse-toi ! grogna Wallace, embarrassé.

- Rabat-joiiiiie, chanta son Digimon, retombant de la chaise dans un bruit sourd. Si c'est comme ça, je vais manger le gâteau tout seul !

Mimi eut un sourire triste et détourna les yeux. Un sentiment lourd s'empara des Digisauveurs à la vue de Terriermon, ce sentiment de manque qu'ils éprouvaient en permanence, comme un membre fantôme. Sora, la gorge serrée, se rappela des plumes tièdes de Biyomon dans son cou alors qu'elle se blottissait contre elle la nuit, en totale confiance, débordante d'amour pour son amie. C'était une partie d'eux qui avait disparu. Taichi vit le visage de Yamato s'assombrir, devina à quoi il pensait et se dépêcha de revenir au sujet de la conversation.

- Alors, Wallace, c'est quoi cette histoire de Portail avec Koushiro ?

- Je vais vous expliquer : il y a deux mois environ, lors de la deuxième attaque, je vous avais dit que Terriermon avait réussi à contacter Tentomon, deux minutes pas plus. Je n'avais pas compris comment il avait fait. Il avait trouvé une faille, et avait réussi à trouver un accès pour le Digimonde. J'ai donc compris que ce n'était pas impossible de contacter le Digimonde, il fallait juste savoir comment le faire.

Koushiro approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure ; Wallace m'en a parlé juste après l'intervention du Sable au concert de Yamato. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà essayé sans succès de créer mon propre Portail. Beaucoup trop complexe, et surtout trop dangereux : je n'avais pas assez d'informations pour continuer. Wallace m'a parlé de Terriermon, et de la faille. Nous avons fini par analyser la composition d'un point de connexion, puis à le comparer à un autre et encore un autre. C'est ce qui nous a permis de comprendre.

- J'ai répertorié les points de connexion, tandis que Koushiro s'occupait de mettre en place le Portail à proprement dit.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Taichi se mit debout, lentement. Il eut une sorte de geste du bras et quand il releva la tête, son regard était fier, féroce. Ce regard d'enfant d'autrefois, un regard devenu beaucoup plus dur et déterminé.

- Le Portail sera prêt quand ?

Wallace ne le regarda plus réellement, trop occupé à cliquer sur des fichiers sur son ordinateur.

- Il est prêt à 90%, répondit-il enfin.

- Nous voulions vous en parler à la fin, lorsque le Portail aurait été achevé, ajouta Koushiro, un peu gêné. Mais à cause des évènements récents, Wallace a voulu vous l'informer maintenant.

Taichi serra les dents.

- Combien de temps encore ?

Wallace et Koushiro échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Deux à trois semaines, peut-être même un mois, dit Wallace. Maintenant que nous avons la plus grosse part du code et que la base du Portail est établie, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver les quelques éléments manquants. Cependant…, ajouta-t-il, soudainement grave.

- Cependant ? répéta Iori.

- Je vais devoir me consacrer entièrement à ce travail, chez moi. Pourtant, ça ne suffira pas pour que tout soit prêt. Je viendrais donc au Japon dans trois semaines pour faire les derniers réglages. Vous devez comprendre que c'est extrêmement sérieux cette fois-ci. Auparavant, nous étions aidés par nos Digimons, ou par le Digimonde lui-même. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant à cause du Sable. Si nous nous trompons, il n'y aura aucune possibilité de retour.

Taichi eut un rire bref. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'une flamme nouvelle, débordante de force.

- Je crois qu'on l'a bien compris ça.

Devant la confusion de ses amis, il eut un sourire éclatant.

- Dès l'instant où nous sommes tombés dans le Digimonde, il nous a été impossible d'y échapper. Alors, faisons-tout pour le sauver à notre manière.

Wallace ne dit rien. Il observa les yeux de Taichi, n'y vit aucune crainte puis acquiesça.

- Très bien, je vais faire tout mon possible pour le Portail soit prêt dans quelques semaines. Koushiro, je compte sur toi.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit le jeune garçon, impassible.

- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

La fenêtre s'éteignit, faisant place au fond d'écran gris que Koushiro avait choisi pour son ordinateur. D'un coup, la tension qui s'était installée dans la chambre se dissipa, une tension quasiment physique. A la fin de la conversation, Ken sentit ses épaules se dénouer et s'aperçut avec soulagement que le visage d'Hikari avait repris des couleurs. Takeru, assis près d'elle, lui tenait la main en lui parlant doucement.

Koushiro se tourna vers ses amis. Ses yeux, remarqua Yamato, n'avaient plus cette expression sombre qui le surprenait. Il avait l'air plutôt calme, posé. Miyako soupira bruyamment, jetant ses bras en arrière comme pour s'étirer.

- Pff, quelle histoire !

Taichi ne dit rien, le regard ailleurs. Il s'était rassis mais sa main était toujours crispée en un poing sur son genou droit. Yamato se retint de poser ses doigts sur son poignet pour l'apaiser.

- On en a plus appris en une journée qu'en deux mois, résuma Sora, songeuse.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Koushiro, ne semblant finalement pas l'être beaucoup. Je devais garder le secret un certain temps.

- Non, nous comprenons, rétorqua Mimi en lui souriant. Tu as fait beaucoup, Koushiro, vraiment. Je ne sais ce que nous ferions si tu n'étais pas là.

Koushiro, gêné et ravi à la fois, détourna les yeux.

- Eh, vous avez pas faim ? dit Daisuke en se levant.

- Oh que si, rit Hikari et son rire fit plaisir à Ken. Comme on a tout de suite parlé, j'avais oublié que je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin.

- Et il est deux heures, ajouta Jyou.

- Je propose qu'on fasse un repas spécial, déclara Yamato.

- A deux heures de l'après-midi ? dit Iori, surpris.

- On s'en fiche, on est les Digisauveurs, on fait ce qu'on veut ! répliqua Daisuke en faisant un large mouvement de la main comme pour balayer toutes les futilités.

- Je dois avoir quelques trucs dans la cuisine, dit Koushiro en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

Mimi leva les yeux au plafond.

- J'ai envie de manger une pizza, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

- Mimi, tu viens juste d'arriver des Etats-Unis et la première chose que tu veux manger c'est une pizza ?

- Eh, j'ai faim, je veux manger une pizza ! Et une pizza faite maison !

- Tu délires, dit Daisuke, médusé. Ca va prendre une heure rien que pour faire la pâte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, lui demanda Takeru, le regardant par en-dessous.

Daisuke, vexé, lui repoussa.

- Je le sais, c'est tout !

- Tu le sais parce que tu as essayé et que tu as raté, lança sournoisement Miyako.

La rougeur qui monta au visage de Daisuke fit une réponse suffisamment éloquente. Mimi éclata de rire, taquinant davantage son ami. Yamato se retourna vers Taichi qui ne semblait écouter personne.

- Ca va ? murmura-t-il.

Taichi le regarda, comme tiré d'une rêverie. Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

- Oui, ça va. J'ai même super faim, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Je veux une pizza ! continua Mimi. Une grande pizza maison !

- Mais on te dit que c'est pas possible, répliqua bruyamment Daisuke.

Koushiro revint dans la chambre à cet instant, les bras chargés de paquets de gâteaux.

- Ouais, c'est super équilibré tout ça, dit Sora en faisant une grimace.

Koushiro rougit.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose, ma mère est partie faire les courses.

Yamato se leva en soupirant.

- Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose d'autre, je vais regarder ce qu'il y a.

Daisuke lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à son ami. Tout le monde savait que Yamato se débrouillait plutôt bien en cuisine, ce qui leur assurait au moins un repas consistant. Koushiro eut l'air soulagé, déposant les paquets sur le sol.

- Ca va faire des miettes, fit remarquer Hikari.

- J'ai vu ta table basse dans le salon, dit Taichi en se levant à son tour. Je vais l'amener ici.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de manger dans le salon ? proposa Iori.

- Si, mais ce serait moins marrant, répliqua Miyako, rayonnante.

Taichi, retrouvant le sourire, quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon. Il entendit Yamato dans la cuisine en train de fredonnant une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit toutes les chaussures dans l'entrée, fut amusé par le désordre ambiant. Maintenant, ils savaient tous ce qui les attendait, ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour le Digimonde, pour leurs amis. Yamato se mit à siffler, doucement, et envahi par un sentiment brut Taichi retourna à la cuisine propre et rangée par Mme Izumi.

Yamato regardait pensivement le réfrigérateur, sifflant toujours.

- Tu as trouvé des trucs comestibles ? demanda Taichi en s'appuyant à la porte blanche.

Yamato fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, mais pas beaucoup. Des œufs ? lança-t-il en les attrapant.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, ça devrait aller.

Yamato, satisfait, se dirigea vers les plaques. Il allait casser les œufs dans un bol quand Taichi se mit à rire.

- Je rigolais parce que ça me rappelle le Digimonde, expliqua Taichi devant son regard surpris.

Yamato réfléchit puis un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

- Haha, oui, les œufs et les sources chaudes, ajouta-t-il. On les faisait cuire dans l'eau ou alors sur les pierres qu'on chauffait. Ca n'avait pratiquement pas de goût.

- On n'avait rien d'autre à manger, continua Taichi, nostalgique. Je me rappelle qu'on était tous là à manger nos œufs, et on avait juste envie de pleurer.

Yamato acquiesça, cassant les œufs.

- Omelette ?

- Et œufs au plat ? fit Taichi d'un air mutin.

Yamato eut un petit rire. Ses mains toutes blanches, et fortes, attirèrent l'œil de Taichi. Ces mains qui lui avaient serré le poignet à l'aéroport en une prise possessive, pleine d'envie. Se sentant détendu, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, passant ses doigts sur une de ses hanches en un contact lointain, comme pour ne pas le gêner. Yamato ne le repoussa pas.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit finalement Taichi.

- Quand ça ?

- A l'aéroport.

- Oh, ça. Ce n'est pas grave, et de toute façon j'avais déjà oublié.

Taichi le crut et cela le soulagea. Il enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Yamato, toujours de cette manière un peu distante. Il hésita un instant puis posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son meilleur ami, doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? demanda Yamato amusé.

- Rien du tout, j'avais juste envie d'être un peu tranquille avec toi.

Yamato se retourna et dans un même mouvement prit le visage de Taichi dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Taichi répondit au baiser, amusé à son tour. Il allait lui dire quelque chose au sujet des œufs quand il entendit des pas se diriger vers la cuisine. Sans réfléchir, il s'éloigna de Yamato brusquement à l'instant où Jyou entrait, étonné de le voir là.

- Eh Taichi, on l'attend toujours cette table basse.

- Oh, ah oui, j'avais oublié, répondit Taichi en bafouillant.

Il vit un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Yamato et se retint de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Tu as si peu de muscles que porter une table basse te semble impossible ? ajouta Jyou en regardant ce que faisait cuire Yamato. Oh cool, des œufs. Ca me rappelle le Digi-

- Ouais, pareil, l'interrompit Taichi en sortant de la cuisine.

- Il est fâché ? demanda Jyou.

Yamato faillit répondre puis se contenta de secouer la tête en ayant l'air aussi étonné que son ami. Il crut encore sentir le contact de Taichi sur sa nuque et cela le fit sourire légèrement. Quand il eut fini de faire les œufs, il fut acclamé par ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la chambre, assis autour de la table que Taichi avait ramenée. Mimi applaudit encore plus fort avant de lever la pancarte « Bienvenue Mimi » qu'elle avait précieusement gardée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! maugréa Daisuke en arrosant son omelette de ketchup.

- C'est étonnant vu que tu as mangé à toi tout seul deux paquets de gâteaux, répliqua Taichi, goguenard.

- Je suis en pleine croissance, c'est tout !

- Si seulement ton cerveau pouvait être aussi en pleine croissance, souffla Taichi en regardant ailleurs.

- Sale…

- Temps mort ! fit Hikari, fatiguée. Taichi, tais-toi et mange.

- Ouais, mange, crétin, approuva Yamato en piquant la joue de son meilleur ami avec une de ses baguettes.

Réunis tous ensemble, ils mangèrent de bon cœur, bavardant et riant. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qu'il se passerait deux à trois semaines plus tard, s'ils parviendraient à retourner dans le Digimonde ou non. Néanmoins, mangeant des œufs à la façon de leur première aventure, partageant la bouteille de soda que Koushiro avait fini par retrouver dans la cuisine, ils se sentirent plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis deux mois, trouvant le contact de leur Digivice dans leur poche enfin réconfortant.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Deuxième Partie Chapitre IV

Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser pour cette absence. Je n'avais pas écrit sur cette fanfiction depuis plus de dix mois et vous m'en voyez navrée. J'ai été très prise par mes fanfictions Death Note, j'ai énormément écris sur ce manga depuis le début de l'année 2010, mettant de côté mes fics Digimon.

Mais maintenant, je suis de retour, et je ne compte plus laisser s'écouler quasiment un an entre chaque chapitre, donc si jamais je prends trop de retard (c'est-à-dire plus de six mois), n'hésitez pas à venir me tirer l'oreille.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour les commentaires, même des mois après la fin de l'update régulière, ainsi des questions sur mon compte Formspring. Merci beaucoup, cela me motive et me rappelle qu'il existe toujours des fans de Digimon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'action va véritablement se mettre en place au prochain chapitre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, celui d'après grand maximum.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur livejournal ainsi qu'ici, et également de me poster des questions sur mon compte formspring, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon lien « Homepage » de mon profile .

**Digital Generation **

**Partie**** II**

**Shinka Mega System**

**Chapitre IV**

Il avait reçu le message dix minutes plus tôt mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le relire.

_Je suis bien arrivée ! Les autres te passent le bonjour, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu viennes à Tokyo un de ces jours. Je vais me coucher dans mon tout nouveau studio en pensant à toi. Je t'aime ~ !_

_PS : Maintenant qu'on a plus qu'une heure de décalage horaire, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour oublier de m'appeler ^_ ^._

A la suite de ce message, un tout petit mot en japonais qui disait à peu de choses près « Tu me manques ».

Michael sourit, remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Mimi était maintenant plus proche de lui, mine de rien. Son Digimon lui lança un bref coup d'œil, avant de ricaner.

- Mimi, hein ?

Michael secoua la tête, riant à son tour, bien qu'il sentait pertinemment une chaleur lui monter au visage.

- Elle est bien arrivée au Japon, malgré les problèmes de décollage.

Betamon fit quelques pas dans le sable. Michael s'amusa à marcher dans ses empreintes, longues et fines de par l'unique griffe qui composaient ses pattes. Trapu, avec un corps recroquevillé comme celui d'un crapaud, Betamon se retourna une nouvelle fois. Dans le mouvement, la crête orange sur le sommet de son crâne eut comme un sifflement. Michael sourit. Malgré l'air inoffensif de Betamon, il ne s'approchait pas trop de sa crête, qui était aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir et parcourue d'onde électriques.

- Et comment ils vont faire pour…, reprit Betamon d'une voix songeuse.

- Je l'ignore encore. Wallace avait dit qu'il me contacterait mais il doit être occupé.

Michael fronça les sourcils, brusquement de mauvaise humeur. Il se figea, considérant son pied nu dans le sable, écrasant l'empreinte longue et fine de Betamon à quelques pas de lui. Dans la lumière bleutée de la nuit, le sable était encore tiède et doux, un peu brillant même.

- Je me sens tellement impuissant, avoua-t-il, lançant un coup d'œil à la mer. Et aussi… Je m'en veux.

Betamon se rapprocha de lui, le considérant d'un œil inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu t'en veux ? Tu n'as rien fait.

- Justement, lâcha Michael, exaspéré. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les aider. Pourquoi ça les a touchés, eux, et pas d'autres ? Il y avait pleins d'autres Digisauveurs à la soirée d'après ce que m'a dit Mimi. Pourquoi seulement eux ? Mais…

Il se tut, chercha ses mots. Il reprit son téléphone, relut le message de Mimi et sentit comme une sorte de rage lui monter à la gorge. Betamon, silencieux, l'observa. Les gens qui connaissaient de loin Michael ne voyaient qu'un garçon un peu rêveur et timide, qui n'osait pas dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait que Mimi qui avait pu voir à travers cette fausse idée. Michael était sérieux, plein d'une colère raisonnée, qui le rapprochait d'ailleurs bien plus de son père acteur orgueilleux que de sa mère plus calme. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, et Betamon était bien placé pour le savoir.

- Mais malgré tout… Je suis content de ne pas avoir été là.

- Michael…

Il se tourna, eut un bref sourire penaud.

- Parce que ça veut dire que tu serais parti toi aussi…

Il fit quelques pas vers la mer, tenant toujours d'une main ses baskets. Malgré la pénombre, Betamon vit l'embarras de son ami et ravi, se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Michael se tenait debout, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Le ciel était d'une teinte presque mauve dans la nuit.

- L'eau est tellement chaude en Australie, murmura-t-il, souriant pour lui-même. Mimi devrait voir ça.

Il entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure près de lui, aperçut la forme sombre de Betamon plongeant dans l'eau et éclatant de rire, s'avança davantage, ne faisant pas attention à ses genoux trempés. Il crut deviner du regard Betamon, et sentit brusquement un effleurement à son pied gauche, un contact qui disparut presque aussitôt.

- Betamon, tu triches ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me baigner maintenant !

Il reçut un jet d'eau tiède en pleine figure. Crachant, la langue et les lèvres brûlées par le sel, il manqua de s'étrangler de rire et d'indignation. Trébuchant, il tenta de retrouver son équilibre mais partit en arrière. Il se retint d'extrême justesse et tomba finalement sur le bord, les jambes et les reins trempés par les quelques vagues qui arrivaient jusqu'à lui. Il entendit un peu plus loin Betamon rire avant de plonger.

- Abruti, sourit Michael, frottant son front humide d'une main.

Il passa une main dans la poche de son pantalon pour vérifier si son téléphone portable n'avait pas pris l'eau. Ce fut alors qu'il éprouva une violente douleur dans tous ses membres.

Betamon, malgré la distance, entendit soudain le cri qu'il poussa.

- Michael ?

Michael ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un gémissement sourd.

- Michael ! cria Betamon, fou d'angoisse.

Son petit corps sortit de l'eau en l'espace de quelques secondes et se précipita vers son ami. Michael tremblait, étendu dans les vagues, les yeux écarquillés. Sa respiration était labourée, et malgré la pénombre, Betamon vit parfaitement qu'il était devenu d'une pâleur extrême. Mais ce ne fut pourtant pas ce qui le choqua le plus.

Crispé dans la main de Michael, le Digivice brillait d'une lueur bleutée menaçante.

- Oh non…, oh non, non ! gémit Betamon.

Michael ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Le sifflement lui vrillait le crâne avec tellement de force qu'il avait l'impression que deux mains géantes lui compressaient la paroi crânienne. C'était comme si on lui transperçait le front.

- Ma tête… Ma tête ! Ca fait mal ! Ca fait… Ca fait tellement mal ! lança Michael d'une voix hoquetante, bizarrement suppliante.

- Michael, lâche le Digivice, lâche-le ! gronda Betamon, tendant ses pattes vers les doigts crispés de son ami.

La lumière bleue était aveuglante de clarté, et ce fut dans cette lueur que les yeux de Michael s'ouvrirent à nouveau, fixés sur l'océan, quelque chose que son Digimon ne voyait pas encore.

_Plus le sifflement est proche, plus le Digisauveur a mal…_

Betamon grogna. Terriermon n'avait jamais tort quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses.

- Michael… Michael !

Et bientôt, Betamon l'entendit aussi. Ou pour être exact, entendit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un sifflement, ni un gémissement, mais une sorte d'éclat sourd et liquide. Michael fixait toujours les vagues, et la lumière fut bientôt si brillante que Betamon ne put la regarder directement.

Il se tourna vers l'océan, entendit le même bruit liquide, comme une éclaboussure. Plus fort cette fois. Il resta silencieux, les pattes serrant contre lui le corps tremblant de Michael dont les yeux étaient fixes, et le visage aussi pâle de douleur.

- Le Sable, gémit Michael. Et l'eau…

Betamon écarquilla les yeux.

Bleue.

L'eau était devenue bien plus bleue.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un point minuscule, caché dans une vague qui finit par s'écraser sur le sable. Puis, comme glissant sous l'eau, l'éclat bleu s'éloigna, s'élargit comme une tache de pétrole étrangement lumineuse. Une sorte de lumière aquatique, une simple lumière, mais cependant Betamon savait qu'une vulgaire lumière ne pouvait lui faire éprouver une telle terreur. Il sentit sur toute sa peau la présence puissante d'une entité, l'entité du Sable, et ce fut comme s'il se retrouvait devant quelque chose de fantastique et de divin, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver.

Et enfin, dans un éclat assourdissant, un corps sorti de l'océan, si vite que Betamon n'eut pas le temps de le voir tout à fait. Il ne vit qu'une grande coulée d'eau, tombant si bruyamment qu'il crut entendre une tempête, et enfin, le corps jaillit, s'élevant trop loin de lui. Le sentiment de peur qu'il éprouvait s'atténua.

Ce n'était pas le Sable. Juste une partie du Sable.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le gémissement, une plainte gutturale qui résonna comme un tonnerre. En l'entendant, Michael cria une nouvelle fois, porta instinctivement une main à ses oreilles, et dans l'éclat bleu de son Digivice son visage eut l'air de celui d'un homme devenu fou.

- Michael…, murmura Betamon, désemparé.

Un sentiment d'impuissance terrible s'abattit sur lui.

« Si seulement je pouvais évoluer ! Il faut que j'évolue, il le faut ! »

Il s'avança, prêt à attaquer. Digivice ou pas, il était prêt à tout pour protéger son ami.

La main –glacée, elle était devenue glacée, songea Betamon, effarée- de Michael l'attrapa à la crête mais le Digimon, trop choqué, n'eut même pas le temps d'envoyer une décharge. Michael lui sourit faiblement malgré la douleur évidente qui parcourait son corps.

- Non, non, laisse-le. N'évolue pas… s-surtout pas…

« Ne pars pas », disaient ses yeux dans l'éclat bleu du Digivice. « Ne pars pas comme les autres, reste ! »

- Michael…, murmura Betamon, indécis.

- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive, parvint à articuler Michael d'une voix éraillée. Je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive aussi.

Le gémissement de la créature dans le ciel finit par s'éteindre. Lentement, comme une vague qui reflue, le bleu menaçant de l'eau s'estompa, se mêla au reste de l'eau sombre. Le bruissement du corps de l'entité s'évanouit progressivement et même l'air, pourtant chargé d'iode et d'humidité, garda une impression de suffocation trouble.

Betamon ne perdit pas de temps et se retourna s'occuper de Michael qui gémissait un peu plus doucement. Toujours très pâle, une main sur l'oreille droite, il considéra son Digimon d'un air perdu.

- C'est donc ça…, murmura-t-il, encore choqué. C'est donc ça ce qu'ils ressentent.

Il grimaça et relâcha brusquement son Digivice comme si cela l'avait brûlé. La lumière bleue de l'objet finit par s'éteindre à son tour, bien que Betamon considéra le Digivice d'un œil méfiant.

- Michael… Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune garçon. C'est comme… C'est comme une peur terrible…

Il était trempé même si Betamon n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de l'eau des vagues ou pas de la transpiration. Michael essaya de se mettre debout mais ses genoux tremblèrent si fort qu'il se rassit sur le sable, le dos voûté.

- Avec tout le bruit que ça a fait, tout le monde va venir ici, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Betamon. Aide-moi s'il te plaît.., ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il tremblait encore, remarqua Betamon en l'aidant comme il pouvait à se redresser.

- Tu vas contacter Wallace ?

- Oui. Et Koushiro aussi. Et…

- Mimi ?

Michael se figea, fit une légère grimace.

- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter… mais…

Il se tourna vers l'océan. Soudain, il eut froid et s'éloigna des vagues, serrant ses doigts sur ses baskets trempés qu'il avait finis par retrouver.

* * *

Hikari rêvait.

Elle le savait pertinemment. Malgré tout la logique de son raisonnement ne pouvait absolument pas aller à l'encontre des sensations, des émotions, de l'environnement dans lesquels elle se retrouvait. Elle respirait, clignait des yeux, levait les bras dans un monde qui semblait aussi concret que le Monde Réel.

Elle ne vit d'abord rien, mais la première chose qu'elle sentit fut l'eau. Un contact au niveau des chevilles et surtout l'odeur d'iode omniprésente, quasiment étouffante.

« Je suis au bord de la mer », pensa-t-elle, ou plutôt la partie logique de son cerveau pensa. « Je suis au bord de la mer, une mer que je connais… »

Elle tenta d'ouvrir grand les yeux mais elle ne vit toujours rien. Elle entendit petit à petit le bruit des vagues, sentit le mouvement de l'eau qui cognait contre ses chevilles.

- Une mer… que je… connais ? répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

Et elle comprit. La panique la submergea et presque inconsciemment, elle se mit à gémir, presque à sangloter, comme quelqu'un confronté à l'objet de sa phobie. Elle crispa ses mains sur son ventre, tentant de calmer les pleurs qui lui contractaient tout l'estomac mais c'était impossible.

C'était le Monde Noir. Elle était de nouveau dedans. Elle entendait la mer du Monde Noir et sentait l'iode des vagues et c'était déjà trop pour elle.

- Non… Non, non !

« Alors réveille-toi », dit une voix dans sa tête, cette partie logique de son cerveau qui commençait malgré tout à s'effacer dans le chaos des vagues. « Tu n'as qu'à te forcer à te réveiller, tu l'as fait pleins de fois, une de plus ne va pas te sembler trop difficile. »

- Me réveiller, oui…, souffla-t-elle, jetant de brefs coups d'œil autour d'elle. Il faut que je me réveille. Ce n'est pas le Monde Noir. C'est juste un rêve.

Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Elle devinait finalement quelque chose. Pas très bien. Et cela la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. On aurait une silhouette et tremblante de froid, Hikari hésita à s'avancer davantage. Elle ne sentait plus du tout ses pieds dans l'eau.

Elle vit alors un léger éclat pâle qui s'en alla, revint finalement, tournant sur lui-même. C'était le phare. Elle le reconnaissait bien qu'il était difficile pour elle de calculer la distance entre le phare et elle. Elle était tentée de le rejoindre mais…

« A quoi bon ? Peu importe où je me trouve ici, tout est… tout est… »

Mauvais. C'était le mot qu'elle cherchait.

_Je vais mourir._

Elle se retourna brusquement. La voix avait résonné elle ne savait pas où mais le mouvement des vagues était devenu sous l'écho étrangement plus forte, comme emporté par un corps massif. Comme si…

Hikari gémit une nouvelle fois, sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Paniquée, elle se tourna en direction du phare en courant, ainsi éclaboussant ses jambes. Elle crut pendant une brève seconde être ralentie, engourdie par cette sorte de mollesse si spécifique aux rêves –et aux cauchemars, ajouta-t-elle mentalement-, mais ses jambes ne furent en aucun cas lourdes. Juste… glacées par l'eau.

La lumière du phare se fit plus forte et légèrement soulagée, elle continua à courir, malgré la peur.

_C'est de ta faute si je meurs._

Quelque chose la saisit à la cheville.

Hikari hurla, si fort qu'elle crut n'entendre plus qu'elle, seulement son corps qui paniquait, son cerveau qui lui envoyait des signaux déboussolés. Alors que ses pieds avaient une surface pour tenir, ce quelque chose qui la prit à la cheville la tira non pas en arrière, mais vers le fond, et aussitôt, Hikari plongea. Il n'y avait plus de surface, juste son corps qui tombait dans l'eau, emporté.

Elle hurla, et malgré l'eau, elle continua de crier aussi distinctement qu'auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas se noyer. On ne lui laissait même pas l'occasion de se noyer et d'échapper au Monde Noir.

Son corps était emporté et tournant la tête elle vit un éclat bleu, puis une lumière venant du fond, aveuglante, brûlante. Et le sifflement…

« Non ! NON, NON, NON ! »

_Je suis en train de mourir._

- Non ! Non !

_Je meurs._

- Non ! Non, NON !

-… kari…

Elle entendait encore les vagues alors qu'elle tombait, et ça n'avait pas de fin.

- Hikari !

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Taichi la regardait, la tenant par les épaules. Elle cligna des yeux, réalisa qu'elle était toujours en train de pleurer et surprise, tourna la tête. Il faisait noir, mais elle devina de la lumière dans le couloir.

- Hikari… Un problème ? fit la voix de sa mère depuis la porte de sa chambre.

- Je…, commença Hikari, abasourdie.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, fit Taichi en tentant de prendre un ton paisible. Ne t'en fais pas, maman.

La porte de l'autre côté du couloir se referma. Taichi se leva, alluma la lampe de chevet de sa sœur avant de retourner s'assoir près d'elle. Il la fixait en souriant légèrement mais Hikari le connaissait par cœur : depuis le froncement de ses sourcils jusqu'à ses poings serrés, elle devinait son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

Elle soupira.

- J'ai vu le Monde Noir.

Taichi tressaillit, mais resta silencieux.

- J'ai juste… J'ai entendu une menace. Et je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. A part…

- Le Sable ? fit Taichi.

Hikari acquiesça.

- Tu n'avais jamais fait ce rêve-là, avant. Enfin, avant les évènements de janvier.

- Non. C'est la première fois. J'ai eu l'impression que ça résonnait avec quelque chose d'autre.

- Quelque chose d'autre ? répéta Taichi, ne comprenant pas.

- Quelque chose d'autre qui s'est passé au même moment que mon rêve. Et cet évènement a dû résonner avec le mien…

Elle s'arrêta et brusquement se tourna vers son frère, de nouveau en pleine panique.

- Et si c'était Ken ! Et si Ken a vu ce que j'ai vu ? Il est lui aussi touché par le Monde Noir, c'est sûrement lui qui a fait résonner ce qu'il a vu avec moi.

Elle se tut quand elle réalisa que la main de Taichi serra l'une des siennes, cherchant à la calmer. Elle était de nouveau en train de pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, le visage trempé de larmes de fatigue, de stress et aussi de peur. Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir.

- Il est tard, dit Taichi d'une voix déterminée, et Hikari sourit, se rappelant que Taichi utilisait toujours cette voix lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le Digimonde, désemparés face à une situation dramatique. Je vais quand même appeler Ken.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, rétorqua faiblement Hikari.

- Oui, mais tu es épuisée. Tu dois te reposer, ce n'est pas la peine que Ken et toi vous angoissiez tous les deux au téléphone sur ce que vous avez vu. Si jamais Ken a vu la même chose que toi, ajouta Taichi, soudainement pensif.

Hikari baissa la tête, essuya les larmes du dos de la main. Taichi hésita, se mit finalement debout.

- Tu veux que Miko dorme avec toi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il.

Hikari le regarda, vaguement amusée.

- Non, non ce n'est pas la peine, merci.

Comme pour lui demander une nouvelle fois, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit davantage, et la chatte se dirigea d'un pas feutré jusqu'au lit d'Hikari. Taichi prit Miko dans ses bras, sourit à sa sœur.

- Très bien, je vais appeler Ken tout de suite.

- Mais… si jamais il dort…

- C'est important. Il comprendra. J'espère que ses parents aussi, tiens, rit Taichi, caressant Miko dans le cou.

Même si Taichi n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Miko la nuit. Depuis l'attaque du concert de Yamato, il appelait chaque soir Miko qui miaulant et ronronnant le suivait jusque dans sa chambre. Hikari avait trouvé deux à trois fois son frère en train de dormir, Miko lovée parfois contre ses pieds, parfois contre son flanc.

Agumon manquait terriblement à Taichi et Hikari comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait pris cette habitude. Pourtant, bien qu'elle adorait son chat, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir avec, car Tailmon ne le supporterait pas, et elle-même ne supporterait pas ce changement. C'était bien la nuit, quand elle dormait toute seule, que son Digimon lui manquait le plus.

- Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à boire ? demanda encore une fois Taichi.

- Non… je vais essayer de dormir… Essayer…

Taichi hocha la tête, se pencha et caressa les cheveux de sa sœur d'un bref mouvement de la main. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- D'accord.

Elle y parvint quinze minutes après, exténuée.

Et encore apeurée.

* * *

Leader of Dragons dit : … Je pensais t'appeler.

Worm Wood dit : je pouvais plus dormir de toute façon.

Leader of Dragons dit : tant mieux, j'avais pas envie de réveiller tes parents

Worm Wood dit : pourquoi tu es connecté en fait ?

Leader of Dragons dit : envoyer un mail à Ko, je ne peux pas contacter Wallace, c'est Ko qui a son mail.

Worm Wood dit : okay

Leader of Dragons dit : est-ce que tu veux m'en parler maintenant ou bien plus tard ?

Worm Wood dit : je sais pas je suis encore fatigué

Worm Wood dit : et Hikari elle va bien ?

Leader of Dragons dit : elle dort maintenant, mais elle était dans un état…

Worm Wood dit : tu t'es inquiété, j'en suis désolé

Leader of Dragons dit : XD

Leader of Dragons dit : mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? c'est pas de ta faute

Worm Wood dit : non je sais mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser ça

Leader of Dragons dit : tu penses toujours que c'est de ta faute mais c'est fini tu sais

Worm Wood dit : … fini ?

Leader of Dragons dit : peu importe ce que tu penses, Ken, le tout est de te dire que le Kaiser, c'est pas le Monde Noir, tu n'es responsable de rien pour Hikari, elle est comme toi, c'est tout.

Leader of Dragons dit : elle est affectée par ce monde car elle est comme toi

Worm Wood dit : oui c'est vrai

Leader of Dragons dit : Ken est-ce que tu as vu le Sable ?

Worm Wood dit : Oui

Worm Wood dit : et il était en train de mourir

* * *

- Yagami ! Yagami, oh !

Surpris, Taichi se retourna pour voir un jeune garçon courir le rattraper aux grilles du lycée. Taichi reposa son sac de sport au sol et attendit. Il éprouva un choc bref lorsqu'il réalisa que le garçon qui l'appelait était celui qu'il avait regardé lors de la rentrée des classes. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, un élève de première année de toute évidence. Il était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, au visage assez agréable. Taichi ne put s'empêcher de le regarder plus longuement, et s'en voulut pour ça. C'était inexplicable, aussi hypnotisant que la dernière fois mais…

- Oh, salut, dit-il poliment.

Le jeune garçon eut un léger rire désolé.

- Tu ne me connais pas, j'ai oublié de présenter. Je m'appelle Ushio Tanaka.

Taichi lui serra la main. Le contact lui parut étrangement chaud, presque aussi agréable que de dévisager Tanaka.

- Tu es mon senpai, alors ?

- Oh, m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux, rétorqua Taichi, un peu gêné.

Tanaka baissa les yeux vers le sac de sport posé au sol. Il eut un sourire rayonnant et Taichi sentit son estomac se retourner dans une sensation bizarre, comme une sorte d'excitation naissante. C'était incompréhensible.

- Je suis très fan, tu sais, avoua Tanaka.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh oui, le match amical contre Kisshô était génial ! Et j'ai vu tes résultats pour les championnats inter-collègues.

Taichi sentit ses joues s'empourprer et absolument ravi, détourna le regard. Il avait du mal à recevoir des compliments et les considérer sincères. Sa sœur n'avait jamais cessé de le taquiner à ce sujet.

- Tu vas participer au championnat inter-lycées ?

- Il va se dérouler cet été, répondit Taichi. On est en plein entraînement, là.

- O-Oh, tu y allais ? demanda précipitamment Tanaka.

Taichi rit.

- Non, pas du tout. Ce sont des affaires que j'ai oubliées de ramener hier chez moi.

- Oh.

- En tout cas, je suis content, déclara Taichi. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie notre équipe.

Le sourire de Tanaka changea subtilement. Taichi perçut le changement et de nouveau la sensation de torsion dans son estomac se fit. C'était comme s'il comprenait en partie quelque chose, mais qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi.

- Je suis surtout très fan de ce que tu fais toi, Yagami.

- M-merci, bredouilla Taichi.

Il sentait gêné, presque honteux de bafouiller devant un élève de première année. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, tenta de reprendre une contenance.

- N'hésites pas à venir nous encourager lors des matchs. Ca nous booste à fond.

- Bien sûr !

- Amène des potes à toi, même, plus on a de monde…

Tanaka eut un léger rire et donna une tape légère sur l'épaule de Taichi. C'était un geste parfaitement banal, un contact minuscule que Taichi avait connu maintes fois mais dès l'instant où la main de Tanaka le toucha, ce fut comme si une ligne de compréhension passait entre eux. Il dévisagea Tanaka, ses cheveux noirs, son visage agréable qui lui souriait et comprit.

« Il est comme moi », pensa-t-il et cela le terrifia.

- Taichi ?

Il sursauta et se retrouva face à Yamato.

- Désolé, je t'ai fait att-… Oh, salut, dit ce dernier, réalisant que Taichi était en pleine conversation.

Tanaka sourit.

- Je m'appelle Ushio Tanaka, je suis en première année.

- Ishida, deuxième année.

- Tu serais pas le leader des Teenage Wolves ?

- Entre autre, répondit Yamato.

Il souriait du bout des lèvres, comme si Tanaka ne valait même pas la peine qu'il se force davantage. Ses yeux semblaient impassibles mais Taichi reconnut parfaitement la lueur de méfiance dans son regard. Cette méfiance avec laquelle il avait jugé tout le monde avant d'oser placer sa confiance en qui que ce soit.

- Tu es un ami de Yagami ? demanda Tanaka, curieux.

- Oui.

- Je lui disais juste que j'étais un grand fan, je trouve qu'il est très doué pour le foot.

Taichi eut un nouveau sourire, embarrassé par les louanges. Yamato le dévisagea un instant, puis reporta son attention sur Tanaka.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance. On y va ? fit-il à Taichi.

- Okay. Salut, Tanaka !

Le jeune garçon salua puis s'en alla rejoindre d'autres élèves qui bavardaient sous un arbre. Yamato regarda Tanaka s'éloigner. Son visage était si neutre que Taichi fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va ?

Yamato cligna des yeux, eut un bref frisson qui lui secoua les épaules.

- Oui, oui.

Il eut un nouveau sourire, beaucoup plus sincère cette fois-ci.

- Tu veux passer à la maison aujourd'hui ?

Taichi se rappela qu'il avait promis de rester manger chez Yamato et acquiesça. Sur le chemin du retour, Yamato fut plutôt silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où il posa son sac dans l'entrée de son appartement qu'il se tourna vers Taichi, le regard déterminé.

- Tu le connais d'où ce type ?

- Qui ça ? demanda Taichi, ayant déjà oublié.

Il se tenait en équilibre sur un pied, retirant une de ses chaussures. Yamato était déjà parti dans le salon mais Taichi, les yeux baissés, entendait ses mouvements un peu lourds, presque furieux, qui trahissaient une certaine nervosité.

- Ce… Tan… Tana-je sais plus quoi.

- Oh, lui.

Taichi prit son sac et celui de Yamato. Yamato avait toujours laissé son sac dans l'entrée, bien que son père ne cessait de lui dire de le ranger ailleurs. Yamato chercha quelques instants dans le réfrigérateur et sortit deux canettes de soda qu'il posa sur la table. Taichi hésita.

- Il vient de me parler. Je le connais pas.

Yamato le regarda, haussa les épaules. Il ouvrit sa canette et but une longue gorgée. Taichi s'assit en face de lui.

- Avec un peu de chance, on va avoir un nouveau supporter pour l'équipe, c'est pas rien, ajouta-t-il.

Le soda était bien frais. Il recommençait à faire bon et Taichi se sentit agréablement touché par le froid de la boisson. Yamato détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, enfin ? lâcha Taichi, agacé.

- Ce type me plaît pas, c'est tout.

Taichi ricana.

- Tu pourrais lui casser la gueule sans même te décoiffer, laisse-le donc. Il avait l'air sympa.

- C'est pas ça, rétorqua Yamato.

- Alors quoi ?

Yamato sembla hésiter et de nouveau haussa les épaules. Il ne fallut pour Taichi qu'attendre deux secondes avant de voir son meilleur ami se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe de conflit intérieur.

- Yamato, quoi ?

- Rien.

Taichi leva les yeux au plafond. Il était trop fatigué pour se disputer avec Yamato. Ce dernier quitta la table pour retourner dans sa chambre. Taichi finit tranquillement sa canette avant de le rejoindre. Il était assis sur son lit, les yeux baissés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Taichi, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Yamato ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête et leva le menton pour pouvoir embrasser Taichi. Le goût du soda passa entre leurs deux bouches, et cela fit sourire Taichi qui passa son pouce le long de la mâchoire de Yamato en une tentative de le faire parler.

- Je suis un peu nerveux, c'est tout, avoua enfin Yamato contre les lèvres de Taichi.

C'était un murmure léger, en un souffle.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Pour le Portail, et après ce qu'il s'est passé pour Hikari.

- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, le rassura Taichi, secouant doucement la tête.

Yamato soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si on va y arriver, déclara-t-il. On n'a droit qu'à une seule chance.

- Koushiro et Wallace font tout pour qu'on puisse réussir.

Il attrapa le visage de Yamato entre ses paumes, appuya ses pouces le long de ses joues en un mouvement lent, comme s'il voulait faire disparaître quelque chose.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi nerveux quand on s'est battus contre MaloMyotismon et pourtant c'était quelque chose.

Yamato ferma les yeux, ne repoussa pas les doigts de Taichi.

- Ce n'était pas pareil. On n'était pas seuls, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Taichi resta silencieux un instant puis d'une légère poussée, fit s'allonger Yamato sur le lit, le tenant toujours doucement entre ses paumes. Il l'embrassa légèrement, de brefs baisers auxquels Yamato répondit un peu distraitement, les yeux clos. Il semblait épuisé pour une raison que Taichi ne pouvait expliquer. Fatigué et… énervé.

- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Je te l'ai dit, non ?

- Je parle de la vraie raison, rit Taichi.

Yamato émit une sorte de grognement agacé.

- C'est Tanaka, pas vrai ?

- Ah, tais-toi.

Taichi éclata de rire et donna un coup amical sur l'épaule de Yamato qui fit mine de le repousser.

- Fais pas cette tête.

- Arrête de rire.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? C'est normal d'être jaloux, non ?

Yamato ouvrit finalement les yeux, observa Taichi qui s'était appuyé sur son buste, soutenant son menton de sa main. Il souriait, à la fois amusé et attendri.

- Je l'ai été pas mal donc je comprends.

Yamato détourna le regard.

- C'est juste…

- Que… ?

Yamato soupira bruyamment, exaspéré par la conversation.

- Que… Je sais pas moi, ça me fait bizarre d'être jaloux d'un mec, c'est tout !

Taichi ne tiqua pas. Il se contenta de rire.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est pas drôle.

Le sourire de Taichi se figea subtilement.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est pas drôle.

Yamato, gêné, ferma de nouveau les yeux.

- Désolé.

- Mais non, sourit Taichi. Tu sais maintenant ce que j'éprouve, c'est normal.

Yamato l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il perçut le changement dans la respiration de Taichi, plus brève et forte à la fois, et enfin le goût du soda fit place dans sa bouche à la saveur plus naturelle, personnelle de Taichi qui cessa de rire, trop occupé à passer ses mains sur les épaules de Yamato, puis sa chemise qu'il entreprit de déboutonner.

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais comme cadeau, parvint à dire Taichi entre deux baisers.

- Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de parler de ça, gronda Yamato avant de presser ses lèvres dans la partie tendre de la peau de Taichi, à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule.

Il tentait de retirer la ceinture de Taichi mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de s'éloigner de ses doigts.

- T'as jamais fait autant attention à ça, les années précédentes.

- C'est différent.

- Je vois pas en quoi, lâcha Yamato, fatigué.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il prononça ces paroles qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'elles semblaient signifier. Taichi cessa tout mouvement, considérant Yamato avec un air à la fois surpris et vexé. Yamato attrapa son poignet qui s'était crispé sur son épaule, serra doucement ses doigts.

- Offre un cadeau qu'un meilleur ami offrirait à son meilleur ami, dit-il, espérant mettre les choses au clair.

Taichi fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence confus par la demande. Cependant, sa confusion se mua bientôt en une expression de désir tenue lorsque, tout en souriant, les yeux assombris par les émotions crues qui le submergeait, Yamato pressa la main de Taichi contre son entrejambe, ses propres doigts passant enfin la ceinture de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Si on avait dit un jour à Koushiro qu'il se prendrait d'affection pour le rock afin de se rapprocher d'un ami dont il serait amoureux, il aurait trouvé la plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Peu après le retour du Digimonde, Koushiro avait tenté de se lier d'amitié avec Yamato. Ce n'était pas cette camaraderie, cette confiance de leur voyage dans le Digimonde, mais une volonté de se trouver des points communs, des idées et des passions que Yamato ne partageait peut-être pas avec d'autres. Koushiro se rappelait encore très bien : c'était quelque temps avant l'apparition de Diaboromon sur Internet. Yamato devait partir en voyage avec Takeru pour aller voir leur grand-mère paternelle.

Koushiro lui avait demandé s'il connaissait de bons groupes à écouter. Yamato, surpris, avait souri avec un tel naturel que Koushiro s'était senti gêné de façon inexplicable. Yamato lui avait donné un CD qui appartenait auparavant à son père.

- Tu me le rendras après les vacances.

Koushiro avait écouté le CD le soir même, dans son lit. Plus que la musique, c'était bien le fait que Yamato aimait ce CD, que Yamato avait écouté cette musique avant lui qui le remplissait de joie. Koushiro lui avait rendu le CD après les vacances, en avait demandé d'autres, et Yamato, ravi, lui avait fait part de ses préférences en matière de groupes, d'époque, de pays. Koushiro avait fini par acheter ses propres CD, et au bout de plusieurs mois était devenu aussi précis sur le sujet que Yamato lui-même. Il leur arrivait de s'appeler au sujet d'un nouveau CD qui sortait prochainement, et savoir si l'un d'entre eux l'achèterait pour le passer à l'autre. Ils étaient mêmes allés à des concerts de groupes de rock très particuliers dont les autres Digisauveurs n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

Koushiro fut saisi par l'atmosphère doucement décalée de la boutique dans laquelle il entra, tenant toujours son téléphone portable contre l'oreille. Taichi était encore en train de se plaindre.

- Sérieux, t'as pas d'idées pour moi ?

- Pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête, Taichi ? répondit Koushiro. Tu sais très bien que Yamato n'est vraiment pas difficile, et on connaît tous sa passion pour la musique. Et pas la peine de lui racheter un autre harmonica, tu l'as déjà fait l'année dernière, ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand il sentit que Taichi allait proposer autre chose.

Taichi émit un grondement d'agacement.

- Il a déjà tout, ce type.

- Tu vas bien finir par trouver, tu es son meilleur ami après tout.

Il y eut un bref silence puis Taichi eut un rire sec, un peu trop sec même pour qu'il fût sincère.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je dois te laisser. On se voit plus tard.

Koushiro raccrocha. Une musique passait dans la boutique où déjà quelques hommes fouillaient les rayons à la recherche de la perle rare. Sur les murs brillaient des néons des années 50, des posters de figures mythiques du rock, et quelques guitares prestigieuses. Le vendeur mais également responsable de la boutique reconnut Koushiro et lui sourit.

- Izumi ! Ca faisait super longtemps, t'étais passé où ?

- J'ai dû travailler sur un projet pour le lycée. Comment se portent les affaires, Kouji ?

Le dénommé Kouji haussa les épaules. Il avait un tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche, une pin up qu'un gars de la Navy aurait certainement jalousé dans le temps. Koushiro avait découvert cette boutique au collège et s'y rendait très souvent. Kouji avait fini par l'aborder et il lui était même arrivé de discuter de certains CD ou vinyls. Koushiro appréciait Kouji qui lui avait même proposé de travailler avec lui l'été.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Je cherche un vinyl.

- Quel groupe ?

Koushiro soupira.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami. C'est son anniversaire cette semaine, et j'ai envie de marquer le coup.

Pours les quatorze ans de Yamato, Michel, son grand-mère maternel français lui avait envoyé un tourne-disque datant des années 70 et qui marchait encore à merveille. Yamato avait été si reconnaissant qu'il avait tenté d'écrire une lettre en français, ce qu'il avait fait avec énormément de difficulté.

- J'ai pratiquement tout oublié de ce que mon grand-père m'a appris, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Koushiro quand il appela ce dernier pour savoir s'il connaissait tel ou tel mot en français.

A partir de ce moment, Yamato avait commencé une collection de vinyls, certains extrêmement rares, achetés avec son propre argent, donnés par son père ou bien du côté de sa famille maternelle, dispersée un peu partout en Europe. Il en avait déjà une vingtaine.

Kouji haussa un sourcil curieux.

- Ce serait pas ce gars blond qui t'a accompagné une ou deux fois ?

- Oui.

Kouji eut l'air de réfléchir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Koushiro puis sourit.

- Attends-moi là.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un carton qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Koushiro, surpris, ne dit rien.

- J'ai reçu des petites perles cette semaine, et certaines ne sont pas encore en rayon, chuchota Kouji, très fier de ses acquisitions.

Koushiro sourit.

- Et ?

- J'ai du Arzachel, du Mellow Candle.

Koushiro sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Tu as… tu as vraiment ça ?

Il soupira.

- Je pourrais jamais me les payer. Ils sont rarissimes.

- J'en ai un bien pour toi. Suis-moi. Takeshi ! Surveille la boutique.

Un jeune homme trapu prit la place de Kouji, et Koushiro se dirigea vers la pièce au fond de la boutique où étaient rangés les stocks.

- Je ne roule pas sur l'or, Kouji.

- Je crois avoir ce qu'il te faut.

Après quelques instants à chercher dans divers cartons, Kouji sortit une pochette que Koushiro reconnut aussitôt. La pochette était blanche, avec un cercle orange au centre, représentant une gravure d'un homme en proie à un conflit contre des créatures. En lettres blanches, on pouvait lire « Monster Movie ». Koushiro avait déjà vu des photos sur Internet mais en avoir un vrai sous les yeux le plongeait dans un état de stupéfaction.

- C… Non…, souffla-t-il.

- Et oui, un exemplaire unique du groupe Can.

- Il doit coûter une fortune. Je, je pourrais pas l'acheter.

Kouji eut un faible sourire.

- Il s'agit d'un exemplaire qui a un minuscule défaut. Ici, sur la pochette, et sur le vinyl. Il a été légèrement endommagé mais il est parfaitement en état de marche. Je l'ai écouté dès que je l'ai reçu. Une qualité parfaite du son.

Koushiro tendit la main vers la pochette que Kouji lui tendit. Les mains de Koushiro étaient glacées par l'excitation. C'était un vinyl qu'il avait toujours voulu obtenir, mais les prix étaient si exorbitants…

- J'ai toujours tenu à vendre des produits d'une qualité parfaite. Ce Monster Movie est un peu abîmé, donc je vais en baisser le prix. Et pour toi, ajouta Kouji en souriant, je peux te faire une autre réduction.

Koushiro émit une exhalation d'impatience. Yamato avait lui-même vu les photos du vinyl et rêvait de l'avoir. « Il serait parfait pour ma collection, et le son doit être… génial », disait-il souvent en rangeant ses vinyls. Koushiro hésita.

- Dis-moi le prix.

Kouji lui dit. Koushiro grimaça.

- Eh oui, mon petit, t'es un bon client mais je peux pas aller plus bas. C'est rarissime ce que tu tiens là.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est presque impossible que je dise « non », dit Koushiro, à la fois amusé et médusé.

Kouji eut l'air de réfléchir.

- J'ai une proposition. Je te réduis un peu plus le prix, mais en contrepartie, tu bosses pour moi à la boutique cet été. Ce sera pas une affaire, mais je pense que tu serais très utile. Tu m'as l'air sérieux, et tu sais de quoi tu parles.

Koushiro eut un nouveau moment d'hésitation.

- Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude quand je serai libre cet été mais je suis d'accord avec ce que tu proposes. Et puis, ça me plairait beaucoup de travailler ici.

Kouji éclata de rire.

- T'attends pas à être bien payé, hein !

Koushiro haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche de toute façon.

- Très bien. Alors, le prix te convient mieux ?

Koushiro eut un bref sourire sans humour.

* * *

-… Ta mère… Je rêve ou elle est… de très bonne humeur ?

Ken soupira.

- Oui, elle l'est.

Daisuke retint un rire en se couvrant la bouche.

- Je l'ai entendue dans la cuisine. Elle chantait.

Le visage de Ken s'empourpra et mortifié, il poussa son meilleur ami dans sa chambre là où tous les autres attendaient déjà depuis vingt minutes. Taichi portait encore son haut de son équipe de football, et Daisuke aperçut près de l'ordinateur de Ken la basse de Yamato qui regardait d'un œil curieux les différents livres de la bibliothèque.

- Tu es en retard, lança aussitôt Miyako d'une voix autoritaire. Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à faire avant de nous rejoindre ?

Daisuke fronça les sourcils, agacé.

- J'avais une course à faire pour Jun. Et vous savez à quel point elle est terrible si on refuse de faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Tu aurais pu refuser, dit posément Iori.

Daisuke le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Je tiens à vivre une vie longue et prospère, figure-toi, déclara-t-il, ce qui fit rire Koushiro qui s'en retourna ensuite à son ordinateur portable.

- Au fait, Jyou n'est pas là ? demanda Daisuke en posant son sac et s'asseyant près de Takeru.

- Il est en cours du soir. Pour la préparation de son concours, répondit Taichi.

- Quel dommage, soupira Mimi. Mais est-ce qu'il sera là pour l'anniversaire de Yamato ?

Sora rit à l'expression fatiguée qui se peignit sur le visage de son ami.

- Pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire ? fit-il, se levant pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Il questionna Ken du regard et ce dernier fit un geste de la main, le laissant choisir ce qu'il voulait prendre.

- Tu dis ça car tu ne veux pas préparer de soirée, lança Mimi, moqueuse. Je peux t'aider si tu ne veux pas t'embarrasser de ces détails.

- Tu risques de rendre ça beaucoup trop…

- Trop ? fit Mimi, amusée.

Yamato se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

- Mon appartement n'est pas bien grand.

Taichi éclata de rire mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Koushiro referma son ordinateur portable, regarda tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- On peut commencer ? demanda-t-il très poliment.

Ken allait répondre quand on frappa à sa porte. Souriant comme une personne réalisant que la journée promet d'être superbe, sa mère tenait un plateau sur lequel reposaient des verres de jus de fruits et des gâteaux. Daisuke, surpris, la regarda avant de se tourner vers Ken. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Ken, rouge d'embarras, baissait la tête pour ne croiser le regard de personne.

- Si vous en voulez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me demander, fit sa mère d'une voix joyeuse.

- Oui, merci beaucoup madame, répondit Sora dont les yeux brillaient d'amusement.

La mère de Ken laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je suis tellement contente de voir du monde à la maison. Ken est si timide, il n'ose pas inviter ses amis! Mais n'hésitez pas à passer quand vous le désirez, ma porte est toujours ouverte pour vous !

Taichi étouffa un rire dans son verre et Yamato, vaguement moqueur, lui donna discrètement un coup de poing sur la cuisse. Ken grommela quelque chose que Daisuke n'entendit pas, et Sora, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, ne cessa pas un instant de sourire.

- Merci bien, madame, vous êtes aimable.

- Je serai dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin de moi. Ken, occupe-toi de bien-

- Oui, oui, maman, j'ai compris, bredouilla Ken, s'empourprant davantage.

Dès que la porte fut close, Taichi rit, s'étranglant à moitié à cause de la gorgée de jus de fruits qui passait mal. Daisuke sourit à son tour et Koushiro, secouant la tête, croqua dans un gâteau.

- Elle est vraiment contente, dit Miyako, amusée. C'est vrai qu'on ne vient pas souvent chez toi, Ken.

- Depuis Noël en fait, nota Iori, étonné. Ah oui, depuis très longtemps.

Ken bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible. Daisuke lui tira légèrement la manche pour lui demander de recommencer.

- C'est juste… que je n'ai pas trouvé d'occasion, voilà tout, répéta Ken, détournant le regard.

Daisuke lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- On fera en sorte qu'il y en ait une, dit-il.

Ken le dévisagea, surpris. Il sentit quelque chose s'épanouir dans sa poitrine et incapable d'expliquer cela, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Koushiro avait fini son gâteau et les observait.

- Oui, pardon, dit Ken, gêné. On peut commencer, Koushiro.

- Très bien.

Koushiro s'appuya sur la table basse. Taichi grignotait un gâteau mais tout son corps était dans une posture alerte et ses yeux étaient aussi déterminés qu'autrefois. Il fixait sa sœur qui hésita avant de se tourner vers Ken.

- On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler, dit Hikari d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre assurée. Ca fait deux jours maintenant, et pour ma part, je n'ai rien revu du Monde Noir.

- C'est pareil pour moi, répondit Ken.

Takeru fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? demanda-t-il, impassible.

Ken hésita, questionna Hikari du regard.

- Le Sable, répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue. Le Sable qui mourait. Et qui nous accusait.

- Vous accusait ? répéta Iori, ne comprenant pas.

Yamato tourna la tête vers Taichi. A en juger par son absence de réaction, il était déjà au courant de ces faits. Il grignotait toujours le même gâteau, ne quittant pas des yeux sa petite sœur qui tentait de garder une certaine contenance. Elle était prise d'un léger frisson qui, par un effet communicatif, s'était emparé à son tour de Ken. Il avait beau faire bon dans la chambre, tous deux donnaient l'air d'être frigorifiés.

- On était entraînés dans l'eau. L'eau du Monde Noir. Et on a vu le Sable, la lumière bleue.

Hikari se frictionna les bras. Elle claquait des dents à présent.

- Ca se rapproche, murmura-t-elle, soudainement épuisée. Ca se rapproche de nous.

Koushiro, qui était resté silencieux, soupira.

- J'ai eu un message de Michael que m'a transmis Mimi.

- Michael ? répéta Miyako. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mimi cessa soudain de sourire et leva les mains brusquement, comme si elle cherchait à se défendre.

- Excusez-moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler avant et aussi…

Elle détourna le regard, penaude.

- Michael ne voulait pas que j'en parle avant que je donne son message à Koushiro.

Il y eut un bref silence. Sora fit une légère grimace.

- Il a été touché, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas, Mimi ?

La jeune fille ne dit pendant un instant avant d'avoir une sorte de sourire désolé.

- Il ne savait pas que ça faisait aussi mal. Maintenant il comprend. Et il est terrifié.

Sora lui prit la main sous la table et Mimi la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Koushiro rouvrit son ordinateur portable, pianota quelques instants.

- Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Michael, ce qu'il s'est passé en Australie s'est aussi produit dans vos rêves, Hikari, et Ken.

- En même temps, fit Ken, sérieux.

- C'est assez logique, fit remarquer Miyako. Ceux qui sont le plus sensibles au Sable finissent par être touchés en même temps.

Hikari secoua la tête.

- Je ne dirai pas « toucher ». Mais plutôt comme…

- Résonner, c'est ça ? fit Taichi, prenant enfin la parole depuis quelques minutes.

Hikari dévisagea son frère avant de sourire légèrement.

- Oui, ça a résonné.

- Wallace a aussi été affecté par le Sable. Ou plutôt son Digimon en a été victime, reprit Koushiro.

Daisuke grogna, reposant bruyamment son verre sur le plateau. Le bruit fit sursauter Yamato qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Rah, j'y comprends rien ! Ca s'embrouille !

Ken se tourna vers Koushiro.

- Et pour le Portail ?

Koushiro hésita une seconde avant de reprendre.

- Toujours en construction. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup avancer mais quand Wallace sera là, nous irons beaucoup plus vite. Il est déjà en train de voir les différentes zones qui seraient le plus bénéfiques pour nous.

Taichi avait tendu la main pour saisir un gâteau mais se rendant compte que le plat était vide, réprima son mouvement. Yamato, légèrement amusé, lui tendit celui qu'il avait gardé dans la main, ayant oublié de le manger. Quand leurs doigts se touchèrent, il y eut cette ligne de tension, impalpable, brève comme un éclair de chaleur et curieusement Yamato eut sur le moment envie que la discussion se termine pour pouvoir être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Koushiro, à ce moment-là, referma son ordinateur portable qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche de protection.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? fit Miyako, étonnée.

- Je dois me rendre à l'école où j'ai été accepté. J'ai repoussé le rendez-vous autant que j'ai pu mais il se fait tard et je ne dois pas manquer l'entretien.

- Un entretien ? répéta Sora, intéressée.

Koushiro, embarrassé, fit un geste de la main comme pour effacer ses propos.

- Rien de très extraordinaire. Je vous en dirai plus quand je serai au courant.

Sora se leva à son tour, prenant le plat vide de gâteaux.

- Je vais aller voir ta mère pour le lui redonner, expliqua-t-elle à Ken.

Ken soupira.

- Elle va vous proposer de rester manger de toute manière.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Mimi, ravie. Oh, je serai très contente de rester !

Sora rit.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu vis toute seule, tu n'as pas à te soucier de l'heure imposée par tes parents.

Mimi fit une grimace, faussement en colère.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très responsable, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Tu dis ça car tu ne veux absolument pas faire la cuisine ce soir, la taquina Daisuke.

Mimi rougit mais ne répondit rien. Ken se leva, prit le plat que tenait Sora.

- Je vais aller voir ma mère pour lui dire. Qui reste donc manger ce soir ?

Daisuke, Mimi et Sora levèrent la main. Miyako hésita un instant puis soupira.

- Ca ferait trop tard pour moi et je dois m'occuper des mes frères et sœurs ce soir, ma mère compte sur moi.

- Désolé, fit Iori, penaud.

- Mais non, sourit Ken. Ce sera une autre fois.

Sora tourna la tête vers Taichi et Yamato.

- Vous restez, les garçons ?

- Mon père est à la maison ce soir. Je vais en profiter pour le voir.

- Hikari, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre. Tu es fatiguée, fit Taichi d'une voix ferme.

- Mais je…, commença Hikari, vexée.

Takeru lui prit doucement la main et lui sourit tendrement.

- Il a raison. Tu m'as l'air épuisée.

Hikari baissa la tête, se renfrognant.

- Je vais aussi rentrer, dit Takeru à Ken. Mais si jamais tu fais ça la semaine prochaine…

Ken rit.

- Ma mère serait bien capable de faire ça tous les soirs, répondit-il d'une voix encore embarrassée.

- Ta mère sait bien cuisiner, je suppose ? demanda Mimi, curieuse.

- Je pense. Je n'ai jamais fait très attention.

Sora éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas comment ta mère le prendrait si elle t'entendait dire ça.

Koushiro fit un geste de la main.

- Bon courage ! dit Miyako.

Taichi fit signe à Koushiro de l'appeler et ce dernier s'en alla enfin. Cependant, à peine la porte de la chambre s'était refermée qu'elle fut de nouveau ouverte par la mère de Ken, souriant toujours.

- Oh, maman…, s'écria Ken.

- Voulez-vous rester manger ce soir ? proposa sa mère, lui coupant la parole.

Sora sourit à son tour.

- Bien sûr, madame. Daisuke, Mimi et moi nous resterons manger.

- Oh les autres ne peuvent pas rester ? Dommage, mais si jamais vous changez d'avis…

Ken baissa la tête, gêné. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Daisuke retenir un rire, très amusé par la situation et de nouveau, cette sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine s'épanouit, se dilua dans ses veines, le laissant perdu.

C'était encore trop tôt.

* * *

Sora sortait de la douche quand elle vit Mimi sur son lit, lisant un magazine. Elle était allongée à plein ventre, les jambes légèrement relevées, et frottait ses pieds l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement absent. Sora se surprit à sourire lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'à elle, frictionnant ses cheveux avec sa serviette.

- Merci pour les affaires.

Mimi ne leva pas les yeux de son magazine mais Sora entendit son sourire dans sa voix.

- Je t'ai proposée au dernier moment de rester dormir, c'est normal que je te prête ce qu'il te manque.

Sora amena son avant-bras droit à ses narines. Le gel douche de Mimi sentait bon, il faudrait qu'elle pense à acheter le même bientôt. Mimi semblait absorbée par la lecture de son magazine car lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ne quitta pas des yeux la page qu'elle lisait, tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers sa table de chevet pour atteindre à tâtons un tube de crème hydratante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda finalement Sora, brûlant de curiosité.

Mimi releva enfin la tête. Ramenant une jambe contre sa poitrine, elle ouvrit de tube de crème et commença à s'en appliquer sur son tibia, remontant jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle avait encore des traces de bronzage sur les jambes et Sora réprima son envie de le lui faire remarquer.

- Un article sur le phénomène qui s'est déroulé en Australie. On a réussi à avoir quelques photos mais les personnes qui ont eu le réflexe d'en prendre étaient un peu trop loin pour qu'on ait quelque chose de précis.

Sora se leva, déposa sa serviette à sécher. Le studio de Mimi était assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent y marcher sans trop se gêner mais le nombre de pas restait malgré tout limité. Cela était dû en partie au grand lit de Mimi, qu'elle avait acheté dès son arrivée au Japon. « Je ne suis vraiment plus habituée aux futons », avait-elle dit quand elle s'était jetée sur son lit à leur retour de chez Ken, l'estomac rempli.

- Je peux t'en prendre ? demanda Sora.

Mimi lui lança le tube avant de s'appuyer davantage contre le dosseret du lit. Elle s'était aussi totalement désintéressée du magazine qui reposait sur les couvertures. Sora le mit sur le bureau un peu plus loin, regarda autour d'elle. Mimi n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir tous les cartons, mais déjà quelques photos avaient été collées près de la porte d'entrée, non loin du lit et plusieurs vêtements traînaient déjà sur l'une des chaises et la petite commode près de la fenêtre.

Mimi massait d'une main machinale sa cuisse et son tibia, pour bien imprégner la peau. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais sourit malgré tout quand Sora lui rendit le tube.

- Ah quelle soirée, soupira-t-elle, se mettant confortablement à sa place.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir contre le mur ? demanda Mimi d'un ton qui signifiait que ce n'était qu'une question polie, pas vraiment concernée.

- Bien sûr. Je ne bouge pas beaucoup.

- Tant mieux. Moi je bouge beaucoup donc si jamais je tombe du lit, ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive souvent.

Sora éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai que tu bouges beaucoup, je m'en rappelle quand on était dans le Digi…

Elle se tut brusquement, sentant les souvenirs remonter à la surface et ne pouvant plus continuer sa phrase, elle baissa la tête, cessant de sourire. Mimi s'aperçut de son trouble et lui prit la main.

- Elle me manque à moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, dit Sora sur le même ton, réalisant qu'elle était bien à deux doigts de pleurer, elle qui n'avait absolument rien vu venir. Ca fait plus de deux mois, mais j'ai encore du mal à y croire…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, fermant les yeux, très fort, pour empêcher les larmes de couleur. Rêveusement, elle tritura le col de la chemise de nuit que Mimi lui avait passée.

- Hikari m'en a parlé. Et c'est vrai, le plus dur c'est la nuit, dit Mimi, souriant légèrement. Parce qu'on se rappelle comment c'était dans le Digimonde. Ils étaient là la nuit pour nous protéger.

Elle soupira, se mit à son tour sous les couvertures. Elle se tordait les mains et dans la lumière dorée de la lampe de chevet, ses cheveux tombaient en une unique cascade sur son épaule droite, ramenés ainsi dans un mouvement machinal de la main.

« Elle est trop mince », pensa Sora, vaguement inquiète. « Et elle doit se faire du souci pour Michael. En plus de Palmon, voilà maintenant que Michael… »

- Si Biyomon avait été là…, reprit Sora d'une voix hésitante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se trouver égoïste à parler ses problèmes alors que Mimi en avait au moins tout autant qu'elle. Si Biyomon avait été là, les choses auraient été plus faciles.

Mimi arrêta de se tordre les mains, tourna la tête vers son amie.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

Elle avait l'air d'en douter.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Sora. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'aider à m'en sortir après ma rupture avec Yamato, mais au moins, elle aurait été là. Sa présence m'aurait suffi.

- Tu t'es débrouillée toute seule, dit Mimi, pensive. Et tu t'en es bien sortie.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Sora lut dans ses yeux comme de l'inquiétude.

- Tu t'en es sortie, n'est-ce pas ?

Sora leva les yeux au plafond blanc du studio. Elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi elle s'était adressée ainsi à Yamato, lorsque le groupe était parti chercher Mimi à l'aéroport.

« Considère-moi comme une amie. Respecte-moi comme telle. »

Elle gémit, appuya ses mains sur ses yeux, gémissant sourdement.

- Je suis une sacrée idiote, geignit-elle, glissant sous les couvertures pour s'y cacher.

Elle entendit Mimi rire.

- Entre Yamato et toi, l'idiot n'est peut-être pas celui que tu crois.

Sora sortit la tête de la couverture. Mimi inspectait ses ongles et Sora, dans la lumière, fut persuadée qu'elle était en train de retenir un fou rire qui la prenait au ventre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Moi ? fit Mimi d'une voix trop douce pour être innocente. Rien du tout.

- Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi !

Mimi haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais rien du tout. Mais je pense tout de même que Yamato est un idiot dans cette histoire.

Sora grogna, frappa du poing le bras de Mimi avant de se remettre correctement sous les couvertures.

- Tu faix exprès de m'énerver, on dirait.

Mimi éclata enfin de rire. Dans le studio, ce fut le seul bruit, et à peine Sora entendit les voitures à l'extérieur, ni même les passants dans la rue. Elle se tourna vers son amie qui souriait toujours, s'allongeant à son tour dans le lit, la regardant avec cet amusement et cette tendresse qui la caractérisaient depuis plus de trois ans.

- Mais au moins, tu ne penses plus à des bêtises.

* * *

C'était jeudi et un jeudi sur deux, Yamato allait répéter avec son groupe. Le jeudi soir était également l'un des rares soirs où Taichi et lui ne rentraient pas ensemble, car l'entraînement de football de son meilleur ami finissait en général plus tôt que sa répétition. Il leur était arrivé l'année précédente de tout juste se croiser, Taichi transpirant à grosse gouttes s'en allant vers les vestiaires, et Yamato traversant la cour, sa basse sur l'épaule. Parfois Taichi apercevait Yamato en train de partir et parfois se faisaient-ils signe, parfois non. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois déterminé, grave, et enfantin dans Taichi quand il courait pour se changer et Yamato avait toujours aimé l'observer évoluer dans l'univers dans lequel il était le plus doué.

La répétition n'avait duré qu'une petite heure. Keri devait s'occuper de sa sœur, car son père était parti rentre visite à sa famille. Quant à Wakaba, il avait à régler quelques problèmes qui leur étaient restés sur les bras après l'incident du concert de janvier. Yamato n'avait pas tenu à rester avec seulement un autre membre du groupe et décréta qu'ils s'en tiendraient là pour ce jeudi. Quand il s'en alla, il réalisa que l'entraînement de Taichi était sur le point de finir et décida de le rejoindre.

Le terrain de football se trouvait derrière le bâtiment scolaire, aussi Yamato n'avait qu'à quitter le studio prêté par leur professeur de musique pour se rendre au lycée en moins de trois minutes. Il faisait beau, et Yamato sentit enfin dans l'air le véritable printemps. Malgré une brise fraîche le contraignant à resserrer les pans de sa veste contre son corps, il se sentait bien. Tout en chantonnant dans un léger souffle la chanson sur laquelle il travaillait avec son groupe, il se dirigea vers le terrain de football. De là où il se trouvait, il entendait encore les coups du sifflet de l'entraîneur, ainsi que le bruit mat de pieds cognant le ballon.

Il reconnut la couleur rouge du t-shirt de l'équipe lycéenne d'Odaiba. Dans les petits gradins, il y avait quelques personnes, surtout des jeunes filles qui attendaient leurs petits amis. Certaines suivaient avec intérêt l'entraînement, d'autres n'y accordaient pas la moindre attention, jouant sur leur téléphone portable ou lisant une revue.

Il n'y vit que trois garçons, dont un qui lui parut familier. Surpris, il fit encore quelque pas, attendit. L'entraîneur donna un dernier coup de sifflet, appela toute l'équipe pour faire le point et après quelques minutes à leur expliquer quelque chose que Yamato n'entendit pas, les joueurs se dispersèrent. Yamato ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant les cheveux bruns en bataille de Taichi, qui s'essuyait le visage d'une serviette, le souffle encore haletant par l'effort. Il marchait sans trop se presser, les yeux rivés vers les gradins, n'ayant pas vu Yamato.

Il y eut un bref instant où Yamato tendit le bras pour lui faire signe mais soudain, il se figea. Taichi s'était dirigé vers le garçon qu'il semblait connaître.

Yamato éprouva une curieuse crispation à l'estomac.

C'était Tanaka.

Taichi lui sourit, tenant toujours sa serviette sur son épaule gauche. Assis dans les gradins, Tanaka se leva brusquement, se mettant à parler de quelque chose dont il avait l'air de se réjouir. Yamato fit quelques pas, hésita une nouvelle fois, s'en tint là. Il n'entendit absolument rien de la conversation, hormis un éclat de rire de son ami quand Tanaka lui dit quelque chose sur un air entendu.

Yamato serra les lèvres, sentant un goût acide lui imprégner la langue. Il se sentait partagé entre un mélange de colère et d'impatience, un mélange sur lequel il ne pouvait –et ne voulait- mettre de nom. Il se rappela de Taichi qui lui souriait, amusé par sa réaction, étonnement compréhensif.

« C'est normal d'être jaloux. »

Yamato émit un faible grognement furieux. Il ne ressentait absolument rien quand Taichi était en présence de d'autres personnes –amis de sa classe, camarades de l'équipe de football, jeunes filles qu'il connaissait par Sora. Mais en voyant Tanaka écouter intensément ce que lui disait Taichi, Yamato hésita entre l'envie de le frapper, l'ignorer, et même faire les deux à la fois sans que cela ne lui paraisse le moins du monde incohérent à l'esprit.

Enervé contre lui-même, il fit mine de s'en aller quand il aperçut alors l'expression de Taichi. Il semblait soucieux. Tanaka, très concentré sur la conversation, se contenta d'hocher la tête à plusieurs reprises puis sortit de la poche de sa veste d'uniforme un petit carnet blanc, et un stylo de la poche de son pantalon. Sans cesser de parler, il y nota quelque chose, arracha le bout de papier et le tendit à Taichi.

Et Yamato vit sur les doigts de Tanaka effleurer consciemment le poignet de Taichi quand ce dernier prit la feuille.

Taichi, ravi, garda le bout de papier dans le poing et Yamato, sentant la tête lui tourner pour une raison qu'il se refusait d'expliquer, quitta les lieux sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

* * *

- Je sais comment faire, dit soudain Tailmon.

Agumon leva la tête de son travail. Il était en train de soigner Gomamon dont l'une des pattes était sévèrement endommagée. Biyomon, anxieuse, se demanda s'il pourrait de nouveau nager.

- Le Sable a une faiblesse, et il est mourant, reprit Tailmon.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel d'un bleu trop lumineux pour être naturel.

- Il faut qu'ils viennent vite. Et on pourra peut-être réussir.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Deuxième Partie Chapitre V

Bonjour à tous! Eh bien, on dirait que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses et un bon paquet de mois s'est écoulé depuis la dernière update. Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette partie et je peux le dire : l'action aura lieu au prochain chapitre ENFIN. Désolée pour toutes ces longueurs pour finalement arriver à l'action et aux combats, j'espère malgré tout que ce dernier chapitre un peu plat vous plaira.

J'ignore quand aura lieu la prochaine update et je ne préfère pas donner une date pour le moment. Je suis plus détendue quand je prends mon temps tout en essayant de rester un minimum régulière dans ma qualité d'écriture de cette fic (qui reste vraiment un petit plaisir, à côté de mes autres fics plus sérieuses).

Encore une fois, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire, mais également celles qui lisent cette fic, je peux le voir grâce aux stats du site. N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me dire ce que vous pensez. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir qu'il y a encore des fans de Digimon, et du Taito en général.

Il y a quelques petites allusions sexuelles dans ce chapitre, mais rien de très sérieux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Digital Generation **

**Partie II**

**Shinka Mega System**

**Chapitre V**

Le vinyle avait été emballé par ses propres soins mais il restait encore trois jours avant que Koushiro ne puisse l'offrir à Yamato pour son anniversaire. Bien que son écran d'ordinateur était allumé, il n'avait pas le cœur à retourner à son programme sur le Portail, et rien sur Internet ne le tentait. Appuyant une main sur sa joue, il considérait d'un air pensif le papier cadeau bleu uni, ainsi que la petite carte sur laquelle il avait écrit quelques mots.

Sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre, ce qui le tira de sa rêverie.

- Koushiro ? On mange dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord.

Il releva la tête, fixa son écran. Il se demandait encore s'il avait eu une bonne idée en achetant ce vinyle. C'était une rareté, et Koushiro n'en revenait pas de sa chance de se l'être procuré mais plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait si c'était bien le cadeau adéquat. Nul doute que Yamato l'adorerait, mais était-ce bien un cadeau que l'on pouvait offrir à un « ami » ?

Koushiro soupira, s'étira le dos avant de croiser ses mains sur sa nuque, contemplant cette fois-ci le plafond. Cela faisait plus de vint minutes que son CD s'était arrêté et plongé dans le silence, il ne pouvait que se retrouver confronté à ses idées les plus moroses. Il commençait à regretter son choix. C'était bien trop beau pour un ami. Un ami qu'il connaissait depuis plus de trois ans, avec qui il avait partagé des moments formidables et une aventure qui le marquerait à jamais mais ce n'était pas…

« Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami », pensa soudain Koushiro, sentant alors une sorte d'émotion acide lui soulever l'estomac.

Même Taichi n'aurait pas pensé à acheter un tel cadeau. Peut-être parce qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien les goûts musicaux de Yamato que Koushiro mais concrètement, c'était un cadeau qu'on ne pouvait pas offrir à un ami sans arrière-pensée.

- Rah, la poisse ! grommela Koushiro, passant une main rageuse sur ses cheveux.

Il se remit sur son ordinateur, mais ne trouva personne avec qui parler. A cette heure tardive, Jyou n'était pas connecté, sûrement en train de réviser. Quant à Taichi et Yamato, ils étaient en absents. Dépité, Koushiro continua de cliquer sur quelques sites, de faire des recherches sur les évènements liés au Sable, cependant il n'était absolument plus motivé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadeau emballé, soupira.

« C'est peut-être le moment pour lui dire… »

Il s'en voulut pour cette pensée mais un courage subit le prit, tandis qu'il se rappelait de sa conversation avec Jyou sur le sujet. Ca ne ferait pas de bien à leur amitié, et il pouvait tout aussi bien se taire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire encore un peu, juste un peu, pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

- C'est stupide, dit-il à voix haute.

Il réalisa que c'était ce que lui aurait dit Tentomon et grimaça. Quel idiot il faisait.

Il attrapa un stylo puis une feuille d'imprimante. Pensif, il appuya la mine sur la feuille, dessina des traits sans trop y penser.

« Ca me fera peut-être du bien… »

Quand sa mère l'appela pour venir manger, Koushiro avait déjà écrit trois lignes.

* * *

Back to Colorado dit: Désolé de pas donner trop de nouvelles.

Upado dit : pas grave je comprends, Koushiro est débordé aussi mais sûrement moins que toi

Back to Colorado dit : haha : D

Upado dit : ?

Back to Colorado dit : non rien, ça me fait rire, je suis moins débordé qu'avant le plus gros a été fait. C'est juste qu'il y a de la peur

Upado dit : c'est normal, non ? moi aussi j'ai peur

Back to Colorado dit : tu me demandes pas si on peut y arriver

Upado dit : non pourquoi demander

Upado dit : on va y arriver, donc j'ai pas à poser la question

Back to Colorado dit : ^^

Back to Colorado dit : j'aime bien ta façon de penser

Upado dit : oh

Back to Colorado dit : tu sais euh

Back to Colorado dit : je sais que j'ai pas été très réglo avec toi

Upado dit : comment ça

Back to Colorado dit : … tu sais bien

Upado dit : non je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux dire en fait je sais pas trop ce que tu veux vraiment de moi

Back to Colorado dit : je viens dans deux semaines au Japon

Back to Colorado dit : tu voudras qu'on se voit ?

Upado dit : oui, j'en ai envie

Back to Colorado dit : j'en suis content

* * *

- Taichi ?

Ce dernier se retourna. Il portait son sac par-dessus l'épaule, une main dans la poche de sa veste. Yamato, surpris, le rejoignit après avoir rangé ses affaires.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-il

- Oh…

Le visage de Taichi eut alors une étrange expression. On aurait dit qu'il était embarrassé, mais tout à fait cela non plus. Yamato fronça les sourcils, ne quittant pas son ami des yeux.

- Il y a un problème ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix dont il ne put cacher l'inquiétude.

- Oh non, non !

Taichi eut un léger sourire et l'expression qui lui tordait les traits se dissipa. Il sortit de sa main de la poche de sa veste pour faire un léger mouvement, comme s'il voulait disperser quelque chose dans l'air.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir. Désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer avec toi.

- Oh… Très bien.

Yamato avait été incapable de dissimuler la déception latente dans sa voix et s'en voulut pour ça. Taichi, à la fois amusé et attendri, se contenta de sourire davantage.

- Ce sera pour demain.

- D'accord, à demain !

Taichi tendit la main, lui effleura le poignet gauche et après un dernier regard se détourna de lui pour descendre les escaliers. Yamato le regarda partir, soupira. Depuis le jeudi de la semaine précédente, il n'avait pas pu trouver le temps d'être seul avec Taichi. Ce dernier avait dit qu'il était plutôt occupé à cause des entraînements avec l'équipe de football- les championnats d'inter-lycées ne commenceraient qu'en début juin, mais leur entraîneur voulait encore une fois gagner tous les prix, et comptait principalement sur Taichi cette année, et Yamato n'avait pas cherché à protester, étant lui-même assez occupé avec le travail qu'ils avaient déjà eu depuis la rentrée et ses propres répétitions avec son groupe.

Il sentit une émotion acide lui retourner l'estomac quand il se remémora Tanaka touchant le poignet de Taichi pour lui donner un bout de papier. Cela avait été intentionnel, il le savait. Soudain furieux contre Taichi, Tanaka et même contre lui-même pour songer à tout ça, il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand il vit Sora et Koushiro sortir de leur salle de classe. Soulagé, il les rejoignit.

- Oh, Yamato, sourit Sora.

Elle sembla étonnée, regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Taichi est déjà parti ? fit-elle.

- Il avait quelque chose de prévu, répondit Yamato, tentant de ne pas avoir un ton trop froid.

- Ah bon ?

Koushiro réfléchit, et Yamato le vit sourire.

- Quoi, il y a un problème ?

Sora pouffa de rire.

- Tu es un peu bête, Yamato. Tu le connais, il est sûrement parti faire le tour des boutiques pour acheter un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? répéta Yamato.

Sora soupira, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu es bête, répéta-t-elle.

- Il s'y prend toujours au dernier moment, fit remarquer Koushiro, haussant les épaules. Bah, j'espère au moins qu'il saura faire le bon choix.

Sora acquiesça.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? demanda Yamato, ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui.

- Pas moi, répondit Koushiro. Tu voudrais passer à la boutique ?

- Quelle boutique ? demanda Sora, curieuse. En tout cas, moi, je ne peux pas, j'ai tennis tout à l'heure.

Yamato grimaça, légèrement agacé.

- Nous sommes au début de l'année et vous avez tous des emplois du temps de ministre.

- Désolée, sourit Sora. Bon, je dois y aller, à demain !

Koushiro la regarda partir, pensif.

- On s'occupe comme on peut pour ne pas trop penser au Portail, murmura-t-il à Yamato. On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour ne pas avoir peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur, avoua Yamato. Enfin… pas tout à fait.

« D'autres choses m'effraient mais elles sont ridicules », songea-t-il, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

- Et si on allait boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il. On ira à la boutique une prochaine fois.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Koushiro. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire ce soir. Je prends une pause bien méritée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton victorieux, ce qui fit sourire Yamato.

Lorsque Yamato passa devant l'une des fenêtres du couloir, il crut voir Sora quitter la cour mais réalisa que ce n'était pas elle. Cependant, alors que Koushiro lui racontait ce qu'il avait lu au sujet d'un groupe de post-punk qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, il reconnut la silhouette de Taichi près des grilles, semblant attendre quelqu'un. De là où il se trouvait, Yamato ne parvint pas à voir l'expression de son visage mais il discerna quelque chose de blanc dans sa main droite. Un bout de papier.

« Mais… »

Il sentit son souffle devenir froid dans ses poumons quand il vit alors Takada courir jusqu'à rejoindre Taichi, ayant l'air désolé de son retard. Taichi fit un geste de la main comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Ils discutèrent encore quelques secondes et finalement quittèrent le lycée ensemble.

- Yamato… Yamato, ça va ? fit la voix soucieuse de Koushiro.

Yamato cligna des yeux.

- Je… Oui, ça va. J'avais cru voir Sora partir…

Koushiro, surpris, ne fit pas de commentaire. Yamato haussa les épaules, et suivit son ami dans le couloir. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se calmer, et il détestait ce sentiment.

* * *

Daisuke se mit à courir plus vite dès qu'il sentit qu'il avait une chance de marquer. Habilement, plus doué que les autres garçons de sa classe pour le football, il lança un prodigieux coup de pied dans le ballon, le projetant si fort que le gardien ne put rien faire et Daisuke marqua le point décisif du match. Le professeur de sport siffla la fin du match et Daisuke entendit quelques filles sur les bancs applaudir et le féliciter. Une vague de fierté le submergea et souriant effrontément au gardien de but, il s'éloigna, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

- Très bien, on s'en tient là pour aujourd'hui, leur lança leur professeur de sport. Rangez le matériel !

- Pfouh, j'en peux plus, gémit Takeru, s'éventant avec l'une des fiches d'évaluation qui traînaient sur le banc.

- Hey, Miyako ! lança Daisuke à son amie qui rentrait avec les autres. Utilise tes grandes jambes et viens par ici chercher ce que tu as oublié de ramener !

- Je m'occupe pas des ballons aujourd'hui ! répliqua Miyako, vexée. Et arrête de dire que j'ai des grandes jambes, à la fin !

Daisuke lui fit une grimace.

- Tu préfèrerais que je t'appelle « grande bécasse » ? Hey, grande bécasse, ramène-toi ici !

Hikari éclata de rire lorsqu'elle observa son amie se mettre à courir après Daisuke, ce dernier malgré tout trop rapide pour elle. Le visage rouge de fatigue et de fureur, Miyako finit cependant par prendre les quelques ballons qui traînaient et les ranger dans les paniers comme cela devait être fait.

- Tu me le paieras, siffla Miyako à Daisuke qui s'était assis aux côtés de Takeru, s'éventant comme un prince.

- Je m'occupe déjà du nettoyage de la classe aujourd'hui, rétorqua Daisuke en ricanant.

- Tu es infect, déclara Takeru, apportant à ses lèvres sa bouteille d'eau.

- Tu dis ça mais tu te marres quand même, répliqua Daisuke.

Takeru lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et soudain tous deux furent pris d'un fou rire, ce qui énerva davantage Miyako, croyant qu'on se moquait d'elle.

- Les garçons, vous êtes pas sympas ! lança Hikari, agacée. Venez nous aider, plutôt !

Takeru et Daisuke se levèrent enfin, l'un comme l'autre étant incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à leur amie. Ils rangèrent ce qu'il restait et suivirent leur reste de leur classe jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Miyako, toujours en colère, se changea précipitamment. Elle avait des gestes lourds et violents, ce qui étonna le reste de ses camarades. Hikari, souriant légèrement, était en train de relacer ses chaussures que Miyako l'attendait déjà, se coiffant devant le minuscule miroir du vestiaire pour ensuite se coiffer de son habituel foulard. Les autres filles de la classe les saluèrent et finalement, Miyako et Hikari se retrouvèrent toutes seules.

- Quel petit idiot, pesta Miyako, nouant son foulard, avant de vérifier qu'il était bien en place. Quel abruti !

Hikari sourit davantage, tandis qu'elle accrochait son petit appareil photo numérique autour du cou.

- Il ne fait pas ça méchamment, répondit-elle doucement.

- Je le sais, se renfrogna Miyako. Je le sais bien.

Hikari se tourna pour la regarder. Dans le miroir, elle vit le visage encore empourpré de son amie qui avait les yeux baissés, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Hikari l'attrapa par les épaules, la secouant légèrement.

- Allons, fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûre qu'en fait, tu aimes un peu ça.

- Quoi, me faire traiter de bécasse ?

- Mais ce n'est pas méchant, répliqua Hikari, amusée. Je voulais dire… tu aimes bien qu'il fasse attention à toi.

Miyako rougit davantage, fit une grimace.

- Absolument pas, mentit-elle. Si c'est pour me faire insulter, non merci.

- Tu sais comment il est, dit Hikari, rangeant ses vêtements de sport dans son sac à dos. Je crois qu'il est jaloux de ta taille, c'est tout. Je lui demanderai de s'excuser, ajouta-t-elle.

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Miyako d'une voix soudainement plus douce.

Elle se dévisagea dans le miroir, fit une nouvelle grimace avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux coiffés.

- Je suis stupide, marmonna-t-elle à son reflet. Rah, je suis trop bête ! Et lui aussi, il est trop débile !

- Mais non…

- J'espère un jour tomber sur un garçon comme Takeru, continua Miyako. Au moins, ce sera plus facile, et ça ira tout seul avec lui.

Hikari se figea. Dans le miroir, Miyako vit les épaules de son amie se raidir un bref instant, avant de se détendre, puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, Hikari se redressa, mettant son sac à dos. Miyako se détourna du miroir pour la dévisager.

- Il y a un problème, Hikari ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Un problème ? répéta Hikari d'une voix curieusement rêveuse.

Elle se remit à sourire mais il y avait comme une ombre dans ses yeux. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle à Miyako. Je suis un peu fatiguée de tout ça.

- Fatiguée ?

Hikari laissa échapper un bref soupir.

- Ca ne fait rien.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Hikari avec douceur. Ne t'en fais pas.

Miyako se sentit un instant coupable de ses jérémiades et nerveusement, vérifia que le nœud de son foulard était bien serré pour se donner une contenance.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, même pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, comme je viens de te le dire.

- Oh.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Bon, allons-y, lança Hikari comme pour clore la discussion. Ils nous attendent.

Takeru et Daisuke étaient dehors, se chamaillant comme à leur habitude. Hikari, souriant, vint rejoindre Takeru et discrètement ce dernier lui prit la main, pressant ses doigts contre les siens en un geste tendre, presque délicat. Daisuke leur fit un commentaire moqueur mais Miyako ne l'entendit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer Hikari qui répondait à la question que Takeru venait de lui poser, et fut incapable de déchiffrer l'expression du visage de son amie.

* * *

Gabumon gémit sourdement. Sa peau était blessée mais il était incapable de saigner. Il n'avait qu'une plaie rouge, où ne s'écoulait aucun liquide, mais lorsqu'il la bougea, il émit un tel grognement que Biyomon s'effondra en larmes.

Wormmon était inconscient.

- Son lien avec Ken…, murmura Hawkmon

- C'est comme Hikari, dagya, répondit Armadimon. Son lien avec Tailmon.

- S'ils viennent, est-ce que ce sera une bonne chose ? Ils risquent d'être touchés, dit Agumon, songeur.

Palmon pansait la chair à vif de Gabumon. Il avait remonté sa fourrure bleue jusqu'à la zone sensible, découvrant une peau que quasiment personne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir, Yamato compris.

- Yamato… Yamato, geint Gabumon.

Ses sanglots ressemblaient véritablement à ceux d'un loup blessé et dans le silence de la forêt, tous les Digimons frissonnèrent.

* * *

- J'apporte à manger ! dit Mimi en guise de salutations quand on lui ouvrit la porte

- Tu n'es pas la seule, tu sais, répliqua Yamato, amusé. Tu l'as fait toute seule ?

Mimi rit, donna un petit coup de poing sur le buste de son ami. Elle tenait dans l'autre main un plat recouvert de papier d'aluminium, dont la forme faisait penser à celle d'un gâteau.

« Ca va être le troisième de la soirée », pensa Yamato accompagnant Mimi jusqu'au salon.

Tous les autres étaient déjà là. La table était trop petite pour tout le monde, aussi certains avaient pris place sur le canapé, d'autre par terre sur des coussins – Yamato leur avait proposé de prendre d'autres chaises mais Daisuke et Iori avaient déclaré qu'ils étaient très bien là. Sora servit un verre de soda à Mimi qui sans le lui demander vint s'assoir sur les genoux de Taichi.

- Et si Michael l'apprenait, hein ? lança ce dernier, déstabilisé.

- Tu te tais, ou bien je fais tout pour te piquer cette chaise, répliqua Mimi, piochant dans une assiette une brochette de légumes et de viandes préparée par Hikari.

- Je peux t'en donner une autre, si tu veux, lui dit Yamato, reprenant sa place entre Sora et Taichi.

- Non, je veux celle de Taichi, répliqua Mimi. Je suis trop lourde ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- Tu es trop maigre, ouais, dit Taichi, et finalement il ne fit plus de commentaire à ce sujet-là.

Daisuke ricana en le regardant.

- Il ne manque plus que Sora, et tu te seras transformé en vrai bourreau des cœurs !

Sora tira la langue, et Yamato prit un gâteau qu'il balança dans la direction de Daisuke pour le faire taire. Koushiro s'était levé et avait mis un peu de musique avant de retourner boire un verre, assis à côté de Jyou qui avait pu se libérer pour la soirée.

- Je parie que tu as été gâté, lança Mimi à Yamato, passant un bras autour des épaules de Taichi, l'autre tenant le verre de soda.

- Sûrement, répondit son ami, haussant les épaules.

- Regardez-moi ce rabat-joie, plaisanta Jyou, les yeux brillant derrière le verre de ses lunettes. C'est sûr que ça doit être atrocement difficile d'avoir autant d'amis qui pensent à toi.

- C'est clair, ça doit être terrible, ajouta Koushiro d'une voix faussement indifférente. Moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre comme ça, ce serait trop pénible.

- Je n'en dormirais pas de la nuit, renchérit Sora en prenant une pose dramatique.

Mimi et Taichi se dévisagèrent.

- Sommes-nous amis, mon bon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix minaudante.

- Absolument pas. Jamais, jusqu'à ma mort, répondit Taichi, levant son verre comme s'il buvait un très bon champagne.

Yamato éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes odieux, déclara-t-il, hilare.

- Santé, se contenta de répondre Jyou en levant son verre.

Yamato croisa le regard de Sora et lui sourit. Taichi et Mimi, continuant de discuter de leur côté, ne firent pas attention à eux.

- Joyeux anniversaire, lança Sora, ravie.

- Je crois que tu me l'as dit quatre fois depuis que tu es arrivée, ne put s'empêcher de dire Yamato, bien qu'il ne semblait pas se moquer.

- Je sais, rit Sora. Je crois que j'aime te le dire, c'est tout.

Yamato tourna la tête, contempla ses amis en train de s'amuser chez lui. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, se sentant quelque peu perdu et cependant enchanté par tant d'ambiance. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Taichi et les autres trois ans plus tôt, il n'avait jamais invité des amis chez son père. Fêter son anniversaire par un gâteau et son père lui racontant sa journée de travail lui avait toujours suffi. Parfois, il y avait simplement un gâteau laissé sur la table, un message d'excuse et Yamato passait sa journée d'anniversaire à regarder la télévision en mangeant ce que son père avait acheté.

Ca n'avait jamais été un souvenir triste pour lui car ces mêmes jours sa mère l'appelait et alors Takeru et Yamato fêtaient tout cela ensemble un peu plus tard. Ce n'était pas si important. La seule chose qui lui manquait à présent était la présence de Gabumon. Cette pensée le rendit quelque peu maussade. Gabumon aurait été ravi de fêter son anniversaire avec lui. Il se rappelait du dernier Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble : lorsqu'il avait demandé à Gabumon quel était le cadeau qu'il souhaitait avoir, son Digimon avait simplement répondu « que tu me joues de l'harmonica comme avant ». Yamato avait donc joué autant que Gabumon l'avait souhaité, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'endorme, apaisé par la musique de son ami.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours rien répondu à Sora et mal à l'aise, il la regarda de nouveau.

- Je suis content finalement.

- Finalement ? répéta Sora d'une voix taquine. Tu n'as jamais été très fort pour t'exprimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait aucune aigreur dans la voix de Sora, ce qui surprit Yamato.

- Ca fait ton charme, poursuivit son amie, amenant un biscuit à ses lèvres.

- Mon charme, hein…, fit Yamato, incapable de prendre la chose au sérieux.

- Bien sûr, dit Sora, amusée. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, monsieur star du rock.

Elle fut interrompue par Mimi qui finalement quitta les genoux de Taichi pour s'installer sur les siens, enlaçant à son tour ses épaules.

- Tu comptes tester tout le monde ? lança Koushiro de l'autre côté de la table. Je te préviens, j'ai les genoux super pointus.

- Pareil, fit Jyou.

- Tu es le plus grand, tu es le plus fort, rétorqua Mimi en lui faisant une grimace.

- Tu parles d'une logique, ricana Taichi.

Yamato regarda son meilleur ami, sentant une chaleur agréable envahir jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de son corps. Taichi lui rendit son regard, le visage impassible. L'un comme l'autre vit dans les yeux de l'autre le désir latent, l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient réciproquement. Il baissa la tête, et vit le pied droit de Taichi effleurer à peine le sien, comme s'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Le contact avait eu beau être bref, il fut ressenti dans tout le corps de Yamato comme une demande silencieuse. Soudainement nerveux, Yamato secoua légèrement la tête pour ne plus y penser mais il n'y parvint pas.

Il revit Tanaka, souriant à Taichi tout en lui effleurant le poignet, et cela le mit en colère. Il se leva, s'excusa et prit le couloir pour aller à la salle de bains. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se frotta les yeux devant la glace. Il dévisagea son propre reflet. Il vit ses pupilles légèrement dilatées par l'excitation, le froncement de ses sourcils par un mélange de colère et d'amertume retenu, et enfin sa bouche, serrée en une expression indéchiffrable.

A l'extérieur, il entendit des bruits de pas puis deux coups légers à la porte de la salle de bains. Il n'avait pas besoin de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Dans la lumière un peu crue des lieux, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les yeux de Taichi, presque dorés, le fouillèrent de part et d'autre.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot. Yamato prit Taichi par le bras pour le faire entrer, referma la porte et d'un geste naturel et fluide, il l'étreignit avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il eut conscience des autres personnes bavardant dans son salon, à quelques mètres de lui, et cela aiguisa étonnamment son désir, jusqu'à ce qu'il plaque Taichi contre le mur, meurtrissant sa bouche comme pour la lui voler. Ce fut comme une lutte, et haletant, le corps brûlant contre celui de Yamato, Taichi finit par répondre au baiser, prit le contrôle Yamato eut l'impression que toute son excitation ne serait jamais assouvie, sécherait en lui d'un coup et cela étrangement apaisa toutes les émotions amères qu'il éprouvait depuis les derniers jours.

- Eh bien, souffla Taichi, ses bras enlaçant le torse de son meilleur ami. Je devrais venir te déranger plus souvent.

Yamato laissa échapper un bref rire. Appuyé contre le lavabo, il s'en éloigna d'un pas.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de ce genre de cadeaux, déclara-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Quel cadeau ? répliqua Taichi d'un ton mutin. Si c'est ce que tu appelles un cadeau, je peux bien t'en faire tous les jours. Et même plusieurs fois par jour si tu en as tellement envie.

La phrase fit résonner en Yamato toute une onde de désir, plus cru encore qu'avant, et il sentit son visage s'empourprer.

- Je t'ai vu avec Tanaka, dit-il abruptement.

Taichi eut l'air étonné.

- Ah ? Quand ça ?

- Avant-hier. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose de prévu.

Taichi inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, n'étant pas très sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

- Ah, bon.

Yamato sentit sa bouche se tordre en un sourire sans humour.

- Quoi, « ah, bon » ? C'est tout ?

- Ben oui. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour l'instant, répondit Taichi comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Il s'approcha de Yamato, laissa glisser sa main droite sur son bras, en une caresse apaisante. Il souriait toujours mais encore une fois Yamato était incapable de deviner ce qu'il cachait derrière ce sourire-là. Taichi avait toujours dissimilé ses pensées, même les plus infimes, en affichant cette attitude désinvolte et enjouée qui le caractérisait bien. L'incertitude, en vagues glacées, se déversèrent dans les veines de Yamato, atténuant quelque peu le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, murmura Taichi.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répliqua Yamato d'une voix sèche.

- Bien sûr, concéda Taichi d'une voix qui laissait supposer qu'il n'en croyait rien.

Yamato n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Taichi l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la bouche et il sentit le changement dans leur souffle, cette sorte de langueur et de détermination qui s'emparait toujours de Taichi lorsque ce dernier était excité. La lumière de la salle de bains creusait les traits de Taichi, aiguisait son expression floue de désir, et ses yeux étaient pleins de cette lueur sauvage, obscure qui faisait frissonner Yamato.

- On n'aura pas le temps, chuchota Yamato, bien qu'il sentait qu'il ne résisterait pas si Taichi insistait un peu.

- On n'a qu'à se dépêcher…

- Non… attends…

La langue de Taichi était encore sucrée du soda qu'il avait bu. Ses doigts glissèrent sous la chemise de Yamato, suivant le tracé de ses muscles abdominaux, le mouvement de son ventre son pouce effleura l'os de sa hanche droite, glissa sous la bande de son jean, tandis que la main gauche s'occupait des boutons. Soudain, Taichi s'éloigna légèrement, sembla réfléchir à quelque chose et doucement, il força Yamato à se décaler de quelques pas, afin que son dos soit contre l'un des murs de la salle de bains.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Taichi rit doucement contre le cou de Yamato qu'il embrassa et lécha tour à tour, ses doigts lui prenant doucement mais fermement le sexe dans un mouvement rapide et précis. Yamato ferma les yeux, inclina le cou pour laisser plus d'espace à Taichi mais ce dernier rit une nouvelle fois.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux…

Surpris, Yamato fit ce que Taichi lui demanda et le peu de souffle qui lui restait disparut tout à fait de ses poumons. Il réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'il était en face du miroir. Il ne se vit pas lui, ne vit rien du visage dont il devinait les chamboulements toute son attention était focalisée sur les rares moments où le visage de Taichi se dessinait dans la glace. De la courbe de ses mâchoires, le mouvement roulant de ses épaules, à la souplesse de son corps, Yamato ne vit rien d'autre que Taichi et cette image l'excita tant que chaque toucher de son meilleur ami sur sa peau était brûlant, presque douloureux, décuplant les sensations.

Tout alla très vite après cela, presque trop vite. Yamato résista si peu de temps que dans un autre contexte il s'en serait senti gêné et lorsqu'il voulut s'occuper de Taichi, ce fut fait en moins de deux minutes. Il se demanda distraitement s'ils avaient pris tant de temps que cela.

- Mais non, le rassura Taichi, se rhabillant.

Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge, et ses yeux étaient brillants comme pleins d'une fièvre trouble. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage, se tapota les mâchoires. Il donnait l'impression de se préparer pour un match important et cela fit sourire Yamato, reboutonnant son jean. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il souriait à son tour, mais ce sourire était comme un écho lointain au rire victorieux qu'il avait adressé au soleil dans le Digimonde, le poing tendu vers le ciel. Yamato s'approcha de lui.

- Quoi… ? souffla Taichi, étonné, amusé également.

- Rien, idiot, répondit Yamato sur le même ton.

Il prit le poignet gauche de Taichi entre ses doigts, exerça une légère pression comme faire disparaître par un charme la présence légère de Tanaka sur la peau de son meilleur ami. La main droite de Taichi le prit par la nuque, et il se laissa faire, éprouvant comme un soulagement tiède quand son ami l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner et quitter la salle de bains discrètement.

Yamato soupira. Il entendit les pas de Taichi jusqu'au salon, mais aucun commentaire sur le temps qu'il avait pris. Il attendit encore quelques secondes et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. A ce moment-là, Koushiro qui était dans le couloir sursauta.

- Oh, pardon !

Yamato secoua la tête. Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait que Koushiro les avait surpris –et Yamato n'avait entendu que Taichi dans le couloir, mais il semblait embarrassé pour une raison inconnue.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Yamato, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oh… non, non, pas du tout.

Koushiro baissa la tête, sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes.

- Je pense que… j'avais oublié quelque chose dans le sac où j'avais mis ton cadeau, dit-il après un léger silence. Je suis allé le rechercher dans ta chambre, désolé.

- Oh, pas de souci, sourit Yamato.

Il referma la porte de la salle de bains, retourna dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant Koushiro, il le vit ranger quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Au pied de son lit, les sacs et les manteaux de ses amis formaient un tas innommable. Ken et Iori avaient eu beau proposer de mieux les ranger, Yamato avait dit que cela ne le gênait pas. Taichi avait pris tout cela au pied de la lettre car il avait balancé sa veste sur le sol, avant de s'en aller dans le salon, tandis que Sora le suivait en le houspillant sur son impolitesse.

- Tu as écouté le dernier CD des Acid Yellow 3 ? demanda Yamato en fouillant dans ses étagères.

- Seulement leur single, répondit Koushiro, à présent plus à l'aise.

Yamato attrapa le CD, le tendit à Koushiro en souriant.

- Je l'ai acheté hier. Je te le passe pour ce week-end.

Koushiro, ravi, prit le CD qu'il alla ranger dans son sac.

- J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire, lança-t-il soudain, alors que Yamato se dirigeait vers le couloir, la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

- Oh j'en doute pas, répondit Yamato.

S'il s'était tourné à cet instant pour regarder Koushiro, peut-être aurait-il deviné dans les yeux dans son ami cette lueur frêle, tangible, ainsi que le sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

Quelque chose comme de l'espoir.

* * *

Daisuke était en train d'emballer les derniers gâteaux que Yamato leur avait proposé de prendre à la fin de la soirée.

- On est que deux ici, avait-il précisé en donnant du papier d'aluminium à ses amis. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher tout ça donc si vous en voulez, servez-vous !

Daisuke avait ramené plusieurs parts de gâteaux différents, une bouteille de soda qui n'avait pas été entamée, et enfin un manga que Yamato avait bien voulu lui prêter. Koushiro, avant de partir, avait remis un peu de musique, et dans l'ambiance légère, la guitare sèche qui se faisait entendre dans la pièce sonnait comme une conclusion paisible d'une fête d'anniversaire réussie. Il ne restait plus que Daisuke et Ken. Taichi était rentré avec Hikari et Takeru –qui avait promis à son frère de lui préparer quelque chose pour leur repas avec leur mère le lendemain, et les autres Digisauveurs avaient suivi Mimi et Sora une demi-heure après. Il était minuit et demi passé.

- Tu es sûr que cela ne dérange pas tes parents ? demanda Yamato, légèrement inquiet.

La question valait autant pour Daisuke que Ken mais les deux garçons secouèrent la tête en même temps.

- Mes parents te font confiance, et puis je n'habite pas très loin, répondit Daisuke en rangeant tous les gâteaux emballés dans son sac à dos.

- Je dors chez Daisuke, il n'y a pas de problème, ajouta Ken en souriant.

Daisuke se redressa, ayant l'air satisfait.

- C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Merci, Yamato.

- De rien. Rentrez bien. Merci pour tout.

Daisuke et Ken le saluèrent puis quittèrent l'appartement. Ils entendirent les pas de Yamato retournant au salon, et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Je me demande ce que ta mère va dire quand elle verra tout ça, dit Ken d'un ton songeur en appuyant sur le bouton.

- Bah, mon père, Jun et moi on sera bien contents d'avoir des trucs à manger. Surtout Jun, même si elle l'assume pas, dit Daisuke en réprimant un ricanement. Je crois qu'elle est encore en train de faire un régime pour se préparer à l'été. Elle essaie de rien manger mais je sais qu'elle va se servir dans le frigo quand elle croit que personne ne va faire attention.

- Pour l'été ? répéta Ken, incrédule. En avril ?

- Les filles, répondit Daisuke d'un ton ferme, comme cela cette phrase justifiait tout un comportement.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants tandis qu'ils descendaient. Sous la lumière faible provenant du plafond de l'ascenseur, il y avait comme des cernes dessinés sous les yeux vaguement troublés de sommeil de Daisuke. Ken l'observa, bras croisés, tandis que son meilleur ami fixait le sol, une main sur l'une des bandoulières de son sac. Il semblait soudain étrangement vulnérable, rêveur, d'un calme que peu de personnes parvenaient à déceler chez lui. Ken sourit doucement.

Daisuke releva la tête, cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé. Il y avait une sorte d'apaisement chez lui –venant probablement du fait qu'il était fatigué par la journée qu'il venait de passer, sans oublier la fête- et quelque chose d'autre que Ken ne pouvait tout à fait nommer. La chaleur étrange, mais presque familière à présent, envahit son corps engourdi, et toujours silencieux, il adressa son sourire à Daisuke. Le visage de son meilleur ami, serein, aux yeux cernés à cause des ombres, sembla l'appeler.

Le temps sembla pendant un temps s'étirer. Ken ne ressentait rien d'extraordinaire, juste cette chaleur paisible au fond de sa poitrine, quelque chose précieux et encore fragile qui ne le transforma pas. Il n'y eut que cette impression logique, évidente pour lui où il semblait suivre une ligne blanche de lumière dans les yeux bruns de Daisuke lorsque ce dernier se redressa pour regarder quel étage il se trouvait. Tout cela ne dura pas plus de deux minutes, mais Ken en garda une émotion douce et tiède comme une main posée sur son torse.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et l'air frais de la nuit eut pour effet de faire éternuer Daisuke. Il se mit à grommeler qu'il avait trop froid et cela fit rire Ken qui lui proposa de prendre son manteau. Daisuke rit à son tour et cette impression douce, sur laquelle Ken ne voulait ni ne pouvait mettre tout à fait un nom, devint rayonnante et puissante comme une lueur solaire dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Paramedical dit : bon alors ?

Izzmon dit : Quoi alors ?

Paramedical dit : TT fais pas l'idiot

Paramedical dit : tu lui as dit quelque chose ou pas ?

Izzmon dit : … non j'ai rien dit. J'avais écrit quelque chose mais…

Izzmon dit : tu me vois vraiment dire ce que je ressens pendant sa soirée alors qu'il y a tout le monde ? et puis si j'avais laissé le mot dans le papier cadeau, j'aurai pas été tranquille du tout.

Paramedical dit : tu as eu peur

Paramedical dit : a attention je dis pas ça de façon méchante hein : (

Izzmon dit : je suis pas en colère, enfin si contre moi-même mais c'est comme ça

Paramedical dit : peut-être que tu as raison, c'était pas le bon moment mais bientôt ça le sera sûrement. Tu comptes lui dire comment ?

Izzmon dit : je pense lui passer la lettre. Lui demander de la lire chez lui de préférence.

Izzmon dit : c'est lâche

Izzmon dit : et ça fait tellement petite collégienne TT

Paramedical dit : XD mais non pas du tout. Si ça te permet ensuite de te soulager de tout ce poids, c'est pas plus mal

Paramedical dit : et c'est vrai que je te vois plus faire comme ça, de l'écrire pour le dire

Izzmon dit : ? Ah bon ?

Paramedical dit : ouais enfin c'est que mon avis hein, tu n'aimes pas montrer trop tes émotions quand ça te touche aussi profondément, mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es quelqu'un de bien aussi, Ko.

Izzmon dit : hein ?

Paramedical dit : non, laisse tomber je me comprends ^_^

Paramedical dit : je vais aller me coucher, bon courage !

Jyou se déconnecta, fixant l'écran avec une expression médusée.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment pas doué, marmonna-t-il avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

* * *

_Rendez-vous après les cours dans la salle d'informatique lundi. _

Message groupé envoyé par Koushiro.

Yamato rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche après l'avoir lu, se pencha pour ramasser ses cadeaux. Il avait été très gâté cette année, à un point que cela l'avait fait rougir d'un mélange de gêne et de satisfaction –il n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à Takeru. Son frère lui avait offert un blouson en cuir qu'il rêvait d'acheter depuis des mois, avec des écussons cousus par Sora elle-même, sa mère lui avait offert des livres dont un exemplaire de son futur recueil de nouvelles, dédicacé. Mimi lui avait ramené des t-shirts des Etats-Unis. Jyou lui avait trouvé un cd best of d'un groupe japonais qu'il ne connaissait pas, Iori, Daisuke et Ken avaient acheté ensemble une petite voiture rouge des années 60 posé sur un pied en bois. C'était une splendide maquette et Yamato en la posant sur son bureau se demanda pourquoi il ne commençait pas une collection de modèles de voitures oldies avant de se rappeler qu'il n'aurait ni l'argent, ni la place pour.

Il pensa à Gabumon mais l'image de son digimon lui fit mal, une sorte de douleur et de tristesse dans la totalité de son bonheur, comme de l'encre dans de l'eau.

« Gabumon n'aurait pas aimé que je me morfonde comme ça. »

Il lui restait les cadeaux de Koushiro et Taichi. Yamato s'assit sur son lit, prit le cadeau de Koushiro. A la forme, il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un vinyle et cela le fit doucement rire, tandis qu'il déchirait l'emballage.

Lorsqu'il lut le « Monster Movie » sur la pochette, ce fut comme s'il recevait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il n'osait pas y croire. Il sortit le vinyle de la pochette, espérant qu'il se trompait, tout en désirant le contraire. A part un minuscule défaut qu'il parvint à voir sous la lumière, le vinyle était dans un état remarquable. Il porta la pochette si près de ses yeux qu'il en vint presque à la loucher, la tourna, la retourna. C'était bien ça. Il se sentit d'un coup si excité, si heureux qu'il éclata de rire, leva un bras et serra le poing en lançant « OH LA VACHE ! » avant de se dépêcher de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Il était deux heures du matin mais quand Koushiro décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, il n'avait pas l'air endormi, ce qui laissa à Yamato encore moins de scrupules de crier dans le combiné.

- Merde, tu l'as fait, Ko ! lança-t-il, riant toujours, tenant presque tendrement la pochette dans son poing gauche.

- Q-Quoi, j'ai fait quoi ? demanda Koushiro, sincèrement surpris et même… un peu paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Can ! Monster Movie ! dit Yamato. Comment tu as fait ? Comment tu as-

- Oh… Oh ! Tu veux dire… haha, d'accord.

« A quoi pensait-il d'autre ? » pensa Yamato avant de laisser tomber et continuer à parler.

- Je suis vraiment content, Koushiro. Merci, encore merci ! Vraiment, je m'y attendais pas du tout.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir, répondit Koushiro d'une voix tremblante, et Yamato pouvait presque le voir à l'autre bout du fil, se grattant la joue d'un air gêné, les oreilles rouges et les pommettes brûlantes.

Yamato tourna la pochette dans sa main, sourit.

- Tu voudras passer à la maison cette semaine ? On l'écoutera ensemble, si tu veux. La qualité du son doit juste être exceptionnelle.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu peux l'écouter d'abord sans moi, tu sais.

- Tu veux rire ? rétorqua Yamato, fou de joie. Je t'attendrai pour l'écouter. Je te laisse, Ko. Encore merci.

- Bonne nuit, dit Koushiro, et Yamato entendit son sourire dans sa voix avant qu'il raccroche.

Satisfait, Yamato posa le vinyle dans la collection, juste à côté du tourne-disque. Son vingt-et-unième vinyle et une rareté en plus. Il se demandait déjà quel cadeau il offrirait à Koushiro pour ses seize ans et comment il pourrait égaler ce qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Il restait le cadeau de Taichi. C'était une enveloppe d'un blanc écru, avec un petit ruban rouge, très simple, très sobre. Yamato l'ouvrit, curieux, et y découvrit trois passes de concert, valables pour n'importe quel concert de son choix pour les deux ans à venir. Yamato sourit au mot que Taichi avait gribouillé sur la petite carte qui était cachée entre les passes de concert : « _Va te casser les oreilles où tu veux quand tu veux. Bon anniversaire._ »

- Celui-là, murmura Yamato, vaguement attendri.

Il s'allongea lourdement sur son lit et éprouva soudain une vive douleur à la nuque. Etonné, il tapota son oreiller et sentit quelque chose de dur et compact en dessous. Reposant l'enveloppe sur sa cuisse, il prit l'oreiller et le souleva.

Il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant cinq secondes. Sur son matelas se trouvait une petite boîte noire, comme une sorte d'écrin pour bijou. Il hésita, tendit une main.

« Il a pas osé quand même ? »

Il avait les doigts légèrement tremblants, s'en voulut pour avoir une telle réaction. Sans bruit, la boîte fut ouverte et Yamato eut sous les yeux une splendide montre en argent, au bracelet élastique et résistant. Le cadran était noir, et les aiguilles fines brillaient. Au centre du cadran, Yamato lut « Rockman WCS 1999 ».

Lentement, Yamato la sortit de la boîte, la mit à son poignet gauche, la présenta à la lumière. Elle lui allait parfaitement, et le cliquetis très doux, discret des aiguilles lui semblait aussi intime qu'un battement de cœur. Il baissa la tête et vit une autre carte blanche, qui avait été cachée juste en dessous de la boîte noire. C'était encore une fois l'écriture de Taichi.

_Pour pas arriver en retard à tes concerts._

Le sourire qui ourla les lèvres de Yamato était tendre, et doucement, il serra sa main droite sur son poignet gauche, sentant le métal se réchauffer sous ses doigts. Il eut alors cette image très brève de tenir le poignet de Taichi dans sa main, comme quelques heures auparavant, la force de ses sentiments pour lui, la sensation de vraiment le posséder très réelle comme le contact de la montre sur sa peau et il éprouva une émotion totale, tel un bonheur intense dans le secret.

* * *

Koushiro soupira.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bureau sur lequel reposait une lettre pliée en quatre.

Il se rappela du rire de Yamato, grimaça avant de repousser du doigt la feuille où il devina à la lumière quelques traces noires formant des mots écrits de sa propre main.

- Stupide, murmura-t-il avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

- Vers 16h, je pourrai venir à la salle d'informatique.

- Pas de tennis ? demanda Yamato d'un ton légèrement mutin.

- Mais non !

Le week-end avait passé à une vitesse folle. Alors que les derniers lycéens traversaient la cour pour aller à leur premier cours du lundi matin, Koushiro avait attendu Sora et Yamato pour leur donner des précisions sur ce qu'ils devaient faire après les cours de la journée. Taichi n'était pas encore arrivé et Mimi s'était excusée par avance : elle ne viendrait pas au lycée ce jour-là car elle avait plusieurs choses à régler avec des parents restés au Japon. « C'est pour ma mère et mon père », avait-elle dit à Sora la veille. « Je serai libre plus tard dans la soirée si jamais il faut absolument me faire part de quelque chose. »

- Wallace viendra nous voir bientôt, expliqua Koushiro, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre pour ne pas arriver au retard, redoutant la dernière sonnerie. Mais il faut que je prépare au mieux le Portail pour que nous puissions nous rendre dans le Digimonde sans trop de problème.

« Pourtant, toute cette expédition est un problème à elle seule », ne put s'empêcher de penser Yamato, bien que son visage resta neutre.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on soit là ? demanda Sora, un peu ennuyée.

- Bien sûr, sourit Koushiro d'un air penaud, comme s'il excusait du dérangement. C'est pour que vous puissiez voir ce qu'il va se passer exactement quand nous utiliserons l'ordinateur là-bas. Il y aura quelques différences avec le Portail habituel. Nous vérifierons cette fois-ci et à la prochaine, nous amènerons les autres avec nous.

- On aura qu'une seule chance, murmura Sora, baissant les yeux.

- Peut-être une ou deux, rectifia Koushiro, essayant de pas trop alarmer ses amis. Il se peut que le Portail ne marche pas.

- Ou qu'il nous envoie dans un monde totalement inconnu, ajouta Yamato d'un ton maussade.

Face à l'expression désolée de Koushiro, il esquissa un sourire.

- Excuse-moi, Ko. Je ne voulais pas-

- Non… Non, tu as raison de dire ça. Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que nous parviendrons à y aller. Nous avons recherché la bonne connexion pendant des mois. Nous y sommes presque.

A cet instant, Taichi les rejoignit en courant, le souffle court.

- Désolé, j'ai raté quelque chose ? fit-il en guise de salutation. Pff, stupide réveil.

- Je disais juste qu'on se retrouverait à la salle d'informatique après les cours.

-Oh, comme dans ton message.

- C'est ça.

- Ca me fait penser, ajouta Sora. On arrivera un peu en retard, Koushiro et moi. On doit s'occuper de quelques choses pour notre classe.

- Ah oui, murmura Koushiro, ayant l'air déçu. C'est vrai qu'on a à ranger tout ça.

La dernière sonnerie retentit enfin. Taichi se mit à geindre.

- Rah, c'est à cause de cette fichue montre. La mienne est pétée depuis hier.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Yamato, tu peux me donner l'heure s'il te plaît ?

Pendant une demi-seconde, Yamato eut l'impression qu'il allait éclater de rire et les yeux pétillants de Taichi ne l'aidaient absolument pas à garder un visage impassible. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, souleva sa manche et lut l'heure sur sa nouvelle montre.

- 08h01, dit-il, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer un sourire hilare.

- Jolie montre, fit remarquer Sora. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec.

Yamato se surprit à répondre d'une voix très calme, alors qu'il avait mal au ventre à force de contenir son fou rire.

- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Sora ne posa pas plus de questions, ce qui étonna Taichi qui continuait de sourire. Peut-être que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout en suivant les derniers lycéens se précipitant pour arriver en classe, Taichi et Yamato échangèrent un regard amusé.

* * *

- Tu te crois malin, hein ? dit Yamato en déposant son sac sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'informatique.

- Comment ça ? fit Taichi, un sourire dans la voix.

- Quand tu m'as demandé l'heure ce matin…

- Je n'avais pas ma montre sur moi, répliqua Taichi, s'asseyant sur l'un des bureaux, souriant enfin franchement. Et vu que tu en as une au poignet… Elle est nouvelle, on dirait. Je peux la voir ?

Yamato grimaça, hésita à lancer quelque chose de sarcastique à son meilleur ami mais lorsque ce dernier releva la tête, tendant une main vers lui, il y avait une tendresse légère sur son visage, un mélange d'espoir et de bonheur aussi qui lui réchauffa la poitrine et alors serrant les lèvres, Yamato s'approcha de lui, relevant la manche pour que Taichi puisse voir la montre.

- Belle qualité, murmura Taichi, ses doigts sur les os du poignet de Yamato, tirant un peu sur le bracelet de la montre pour en tester la solidité.

« Idiot, comme si tu ne le savais pas… », pensa Yamato.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais pas besoin d'un cadeau comme ça, dit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Taichi le considéra d'un œil étonné.

- Je comptais te l'acheter de toute façon, répondit-il très calmement. Les passes de concert, ce n'était pas grand-chose, je voulais juste t'offrir quelque chose de mieux.

- Ce n'est pas-

- Pour moi, dit très vite Taichi pour éviter que Yamato ne l'interrompe encore une fois. Ce n'est pas une question d'acheter un cadeau « pour un ami » ou pour… pour…

Son visage s'empourpra et soudain nerveux, il se mit à jouer avec le bracelet de la montre de Yamato pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne, sans grand succès.

- B-Bref, je voulais juste dire que… Ca ne fait rien, Yamato. Je t'offre ça car tu comptes pour moi. Et ça, ça ne change pas, ça n'a jamais changé même si maintenant… même si maintenant bon, voilà tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Pas vraiment, non, mentit Yamato, ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé lui ourler les lèvres.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna Taichi, les joues et les oreilles d'un rose soutenu.

Il réalisa que Yamato se moquait de lui et il soupira, ayant l'air brusquement fatigué.

- Même si rien n'avait eu lieu entre nous, je t'aurais offert un cadeau de ce genre, Yamato, reprit-il, plus posé. C'est le cadeau que je t'aurais offert, tout simplement…parce que tu es Yamato, c'est tout.

- Quelle explication compliquée, rétorqua Yamato, mais sa voix était si claire, si enjouée que Taichi comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait vraiment signifier.

Il se redressa, et tenant toujours le poignet de Yamato entre ses doigts, le contact du verre se réchauffant contre sa peau, il embrassa son meilleur ami. Les lèvres de Yamato s'entrouvrirent contre les siennes, en une sorte de soupir et de rire attendri, et le corps détendu, Taichi l'embrassa avec plus de force, sentant le désir monter en lui en une chaleur agréable. Il perçut le mouvement de Yamato, se penchant davantage vers lui, et sa main droite pressant l'un de ses flancs en une caresse légère.

- On va se faire remarquer, murmura Taichi, bien que cela ne sembla pas du tout l'embarrasser.

- Peut-être bien, répondit Yamato contre sa bouche, et sa main droite glissa sur le ventre de Taichi pour ensuite s'emparer doucement de son entrejambe.

Le mouvement s'arrêta et il n'y eut plus que ce simple contact, immobile, tandis que Taichi, le souffle plus haché, embrassait Yamato avec une ferveur de plus en plus grande, réalisant qu'il commençait à avoir une érection. Finalement, il lâcha le poignet de Yamato pour l'étreindre, respirant son odeur, entendant le bruissement du tissu contre sa joue et le souffle à son oreille.

Les yeux mi-clos, profondément heureux, blotti contre l'épaule de Yamato, il lui fallut deux secondes pour réaliser que deux personnes le fixaient intensément, muettes et pâles. Toute son excitation disparut d'un coup et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial. Paniqué, il repoussa Yamato qui, surpris, cessa de le caresser et se retourna pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il y eut un silence qui ne dura que quelques instants mais pour Taichi, tout cela sembla s'étirer péniblement jusqu'à devenir une effroyable et insupportable éternité. Tétanisé par l'horreur, il ne put rien faire que de répondre au regard vide de Koushiro et Sora se tenant près de la porte ouverte de la salle d'informatique, tous deux tenant dans les bras une pile de dossiers appartenant de toute évidence au club.

Yamato eut un mouvement de recul, abasourdi, ne pouvant détacher son regard de Sora. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps brûlant d'humiliation, il ouvrit la bouche, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire mais cette simple action brisa toute la ligne de tension qui les avait tous saisis. Le visage de Sora se décomposa d'un coup. Elle déposa les dossiers sur la table la plus proche d'elle –surprenant Taichi, car il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle les fasse tomber sans s'en soucier, et quitta la salle en courant.

- Sora, attends ! Attends ! s'écria enfin Yamato.

Taichi fut plus rapide que lui, il poussa du bras Yamato et courut à la poursuite de Sora dans les escaliers. Dans le silence qui suivit, Yamato s'assit, ses jambes trop faibles pour le soutenir. Il avait mal au cœur. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, réalisa qu'il avait le front couvert de sueur et essuya d'un revers de la manche son visage encore chaud de honte. Il n'osait plus regarder Koushiro dans les yeux mais malgré tout, il s'y força après un temps d'hésitation.

Koushiro n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant Yamato d'un air étrange. Ce n'était ni du dégoût, ni de l'horreur mais une sorte de choc brutal qui lui avait comme engourdi le visage. Il avait toujours les bras chargés des dossiers mais ne semblait plus se rendre compte qu'il les portait. Après un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long, Yamato osa s'adresser à son ami.

-… Koushiro ? murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier cligna enfin des yeux et son visage parut reprendre peu à peu des couleurs ainsi que des micro-expressions. Il baissa la tête pour voir qu'il tenait encore les dossiers et les déposa d'une main raide sur la table, à côté de ceux de Sora.

- Je vois…, dit-il d'une voix rauque, qui ne lui allait pas. C'était donc… C'était donc Taichi. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais voulu en parler à Sora.

- Je comptais lui en parler, répliqua Yamato avant de se taire, se rendant compte que sa voix avait pris un accent pitoyable qui le rendit encore plus malade. Je ne savais pas quand.

Il grimaça, baissa la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle assiste à ça.

« Non, c'est faux », pensa-t-il aussitôt et cette simple idée le glaça de l'intérieur.

Il savait qu'il y avait eu un risque mais il l'avait quand même pris. Taichi le lui avait dit mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il savait que Sora et Koushiro allaient entrer dans la salle d'un moment à l'autre mais il n'avait pas arrêté les choses à temps. Peut-être était-ce sa manière d'avouer à Sora… en la faisant souffrir ?

_Et ne me fais plus mal comme ça._

Il eut envie de se gifler et furieux contre lui-même, il se remit debout pour s'approcher de Koushiro. Ce dernier, en le voyant arriver, se tendit d'un coup, et lorsque Yamato tendit une main vers lui il fit un pas en arrière. Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Yamato sembla lui tomber tout au fond des entrailles.

- Je comprends…, dit-il, souriant tristement. Je dois sûrement te dégoûter…

Koushiro, stupéfait, le dévisagea. Il avait de nouveau cette expression étrange, comme un choc lui engourdissant le visage.

- N-Non ! Bien sûr que non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas, Yamato !

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes. Il toussota.

- Je… je suis surpris, c'est tout. Je m'attendais pas à ça.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Yamato. Je… Je n'osais pas en parler aux autres.

- Personne d'autre est au courant ? demanda Koushiro.

Yamato hésita, soupira.

- Seulement Hikari et Takeru. Personne d'autre. Taichi voulait qu'on le dise mais…

Il se tut. Koushiro, ayant l'air inquiet, s'approcha de lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Sora, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre apaisante. Elle aura encore mal pendant un temps, même très mal, mais ça finira par lui passer. C'est très dur pour elle.

De nouveau, la voix de Koushiro se brisa sur les dernières syllabes et soudainement désemparé, il détourna les yeux.

- Est-ce que… tu me détestes, Koushiro ? demanda Yamato après un nouveau temps de silence pesant entre eux.

- Comment ça ? Comment ça, te détester ? Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Tu es mon ami, Yamato. Je ne peux pas te détester, avoua-t-il mais cela eut l'air plus douloureux à dire qu'autre chose aux oreilles de Yamato.

Les véritables mots disparurent, tout ce qui avait été sous-entendu dans les propos de Koushiro s'estompa dans la salle d'informatique et toujours humilié, désolé, et dégoûté, Yamato ne parvint jamais à comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire son ami, le visage aussi impassible qu'un masque.

* * *

Il la retrouva moins de deux minutes après avoir quitté le bâtiment. Elle se tenait dans le coin des vélos, appuyée contre le mur, le front caché dans ses mains, les épaules parcourues de spasmes à cause des larmes. Recroquevillée, à l'abri des regards, elle sembla se faire encore plus petite quand elle entendit Taichi s'approcher d'elle, le souffle encore haletant par le soudain effort et l'angoisse qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

- Sora… Sora, écoute…

- Va-t-en, gémit-elle au travers de ses mains. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Taichi s'accroupit près d'elle.

- Sora, Sora je suis désolé, écoute-moi…

Soudain, Sora se redressa violemment et poussa Taichi en arrière, le faisant tomber. Son visage était couvert de larmes, son nez coulait et ses joues étaient d'un rouge brûlant mais jamais elle n'avait pas paru aussi terrifiante aux yeux de Taichi. Tout en elle respirait la haine à son égard.

- Dégage ! explosa-t-elle. Dégage, je veux plus te voir, dégage, je te dis !

Taichi se remit debout. Sora tremblait de la tête aux pieds, les poings tellement crispés que ses jointures en étaient devenues toutes blanches. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en pleurant et passa ses doigts sur ses yeux comme pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de ses larmes mais ce geste sembla la faire pleurer encore plus.

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? dit-elle enfin d'une voix brisée par les sanglots. Comment t'as pu… comment tu as osé…

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, bredouilla Taichi, réalisant qu'il avait la gorge serrée et qu'il était presque prêt à pleurer à son tour, dévoré par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Je te jure, je ne voulais pas-

- Menteur ! lâcha Sora, furieuse. Sale… menteur…

A bout de souffle, elle hoqueta, essuya son visage. Elle vacillait presque, encore choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide. Combien ?

Taichi hésita. Quand il se répondit, il se demanda comment il était encore capable d'être là, face à Sora et non pas en train de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- … Trois mois.

Sora eut un éclat de rire sans joie et elle leva les bras, comme pour présenter quelque chose de complètement grotesque.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit-elle, souriant légèrement d'un air désabusé. C'est pas vrai… Comment…

- Je voulais te le dire, reprit Taichi, tentant de ne plus bégayer autant. Je voulais te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment… comment te l'avouer. Je voulais pas te faire souffrir comme ça.

- Menteur, reprit Sora mais il n'y avait plus aucune hargne dans sa voix, juste une immense lassitude, et quelque chose de froid, cassant, qui blessa Taichi plus encore que les larmes et les cris de son amie. Si c'était le cas… tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu m'aurais laissé Yamato !

Elle se remit à pleurer mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour parler.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu me laisser quoi que ce soit, tout ce qui a toujours compté dans ta vie, c'était toi-même, toi et tout ce qui tu voulais posséder !

- Q-Quoi ? s'étrangla Taichi, mortifié.

- Tu m'as pris Yamato car tu étais jaloux, poursuivit Sora, folle de rage. Tu ne supportais pas d'être délaissé par ton meilleur ami, alors tu me l'as pris comme ça, parce que c'était tout ce que tu voulais !

- N-non, non ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Taichi, baissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas ça…

- Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, déclara Sora et les mos tombèrent comme des pierres et Taichi en aurait presque ri si toute la situation n'était pas si atroce. Tu dis que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Taichi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant ses mains tremblant contre ses jambes. Il se sentait mal.

- J'aime Yamato, Sora, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Je suis désolée, Sora mais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aime Yamato et je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais… je devais le faire, je devais…

- Tu devais me le voler, acheva Sora, impitoyable. Tu devais me le prendre sans penser un instant à ce que je pourrais ressentir.

Taichi ouvrit la bouche, furieux d'être catalogué comme le seul responsable de toute cette histoire avant de réaliser que ce n'était plus une question de responsabilité ni de traîtrise. C'était au-delà de ça, c'était à présent Sora et lui, se retrouvant dans une situation qui leur rappelait douloureusement leur propre relation lorsqu'à douze ans, ils commençaient à comprendre ce qu'était d'être « amoureux » et d' « être » avec quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi suis-je là ? » songea Taichi, abasourdi. « Pourquoi je fais ça ? »

- … Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin après un temps de silence. Je suis désolé mais je l'aime. Et je… Je sais que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Plus que tout autre chose, ce fut cette simple phrase qui brisa une dernière fois Sora. De nouveau blême, elle s'effondra en larmes, le buste ployé en avant comme si elle était prise de douleur. Taichi, inquiet, se rapprocha d'elle, la prit par les épaules.

- Non… Non, non, gémit Sora d'une voix désespérée. Non…

Elle le savait pourtant. Elle le savait et cela la rendait malade. Elle le savait depuis le début mais elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer. Le plus grave n'était même plus que ce fût Taichi mais bien les sentiments de Yamato. Yamato qui avait chanté cette chanson étrange et décalée au concert du début d'année, qui avait eu l'air plus heureux ces derniers mois que pendant les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées avec Sora. C'était cet éclat que la jeune fille ne supportait pas, cette blessure à l'amour-propre et cette vérité qu'elle haïssait de tout son être.

Les bras de Taichi l'enlacèrent et elle aurait voulu le repousser, lui cracher à la figure pour être aussi hypocrite, aussi lâche et pourtant parvenir à tout gagner lorsqu'elle-même ne possédait plus rien, cependant elle en fut incapable. Quelque chose en elle claqua, comme un fil trop tendu et elle pleura de plus belle, se vida de toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait plus versé depuis des mois car elle s'était crue trop digne pour cela. Elle n'était pas digne mais misérable, jalouse et égoïste, et encore et toujours amoureuse de Yamato.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Taichi à son oreille, la berçant maladroitement. Je suis désolé, Sora.

Elle l'était aussi, profondément et douloureusement désolée. N'en pouvant plus, comme sur le point de vomir, elle repoussa enfin Taichi, si violemment même que ses paumes claquèrent avec force sur les clavicules de Taichi qui retint une grimace sous le choc, puis s'en alla d'un pas vif, s'essuyant le visage.

Taichi la vit passer les grilles du lycée, hésita, avant de rester à sa place. Sur sa veste verte d'uniforme, les traces des larmes de Sora teintaient le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine, en deux lignes légères.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, espérant faire disparaître la douleur pulsante dans son front, un orage d'une puissance inouïe qui semblait lui secouer tout le cerveau.

- Merde… Merde ! souffla-t-il, dégoûté.

_**A suivre…**_


End file.
